Redención
by beamknight87
Summary: Tras despertar de su coma, Sohryu Asuka Langley creyó que no podía haber nada peor que los Ángeles. Eso fue hasta que vio la amenaza en que se había convertido el Tercer Elegido. Completa.
1. Despertar

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Prólogo: Despertar**

Escrito por: beamknight87

* * *

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax. 

Me di cuenta de la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Y después, del olor, propio únicamente de los hospitales.

Un dolor sordo en mi espalda, como si la tuviera amarrada por cuerdas con nudos toscos y gruesos en cada vértebra de mi columna me hizo dar un quejido involuntario.

Finalmente, abrí los ojos, para mirar de lleno a un techo desconocido.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente un largo tiempo hasta que después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, pude intentar moverme.

Sin resultado alguno. Sentía el cuerpo débil, muy débil...

El miedo de repente me invadió. No sabía dónde estaba. Y tampoco era capaz de moverme. Era casi como si toda mi fuerza hubiera sido drenada de mi cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

Decidí probar mi suerte tratando de hablar, quizás si pedía ayuda o incluso gritaba alguien vendría, pero al intentarlo, lo más que pude emitir fue un gimoteo casi inaudible, como si hubiera sido un bebé el que hubiera tratado de decir algo. No podía creerlo, mi corazón se aceleró al notar que hasta mi garganta se sentía cansada. Aún así, no me rendí, seguí intentándolo hasta que pude ser capaz de dar un graznido que si bien no sonó a nada coherente, fue lo bastante fuerte como para que alguien lo escuchara si estaba cerca.

Es evidente que mis intentos por hablar y moverme llamaron la atención, ya que de repente escuché un "¡Eep!" de una mujer con el uniforme de enfermera, la cual salió corriendo por el pasillo al notar mis movimientos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba¿Acaso no podía ver que necesitaba ayuda?

Estaba continuando mis intentos por incorporarme cuando una voz me llamó. Una voz que recordaba bien pero que me daba la impresión de no haber escuchado en mucho tiempo...

"Asuka", llamó suavemente.

Dirigí la vista hacia la persona. No había duda. El cabello morado. La cruz de plata...

Era Misato.

Pero...

Había algo diferente a la imagen que tenía de ella en la mente. Sin duda, su cabello no era tan largo y la mujer que ahora me estaba mirando tenía una cortina púrpura que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de la espalda.

Y a pesar de ello, pude distinguir unos cuantos hilos plateados en él además de que el brillo natural que siempre había tenido había desaparecido, dejando un púrpura opaco, casi negro, como si hubiera envejecido prematuramente. Pero no sólo era su cabello el que se veía diferente. Su rostro se veía cansino y hasta cierto punto, demacrado, más envejecido por las arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Ya no había ni rastro de la eterna sonrisa irresponsable que la mujer siempre tenía en la cara. Además, su uniforme también había cambiado: su chaqueta color rojo ahora tenía las mangas de un tono negro, rematadas en las muñecas por dos aros hilados de color dorado. Y las insignias en sus hombros que le daban el rango de Mayor ya no estaban, en su lugar noté una única medalla en la parte izquierda de su pecho cuya forma reconocí como la del rango de Comandante.

No podía ser.

Una única duda asaltaba mi mente mientras examinaba minuciosamente a quien fuera mi tutora.

"Mi... Mi... sato", pude croar a duras penas. El emitir esas palabras hizo que la garganta me ardiera de dolor pero no me importó. Tenía que saberlo. "¿Cu... cuánto... tiem...po...?" no pude terminar de hablar, ya que la mujer se me acercó hasta el borde de la cama y me tomó una mano con las dos suyas, mirándome fijamente antes de comenzar.

"Tres años Asuka. Estuviste dormida por tres años", fue lo único que dijo y sentí como si sus palabras hubieran pesado una tonelada en mi ser cuando las escuché.

Tres años.

Tres años de mi vida perdidos y la razón...

De repente todas las memorias se abrieron de golpe en mi mente.

El Ángel en órbita.

El rayo de luz.

Mamá...

No estoy segura, pero creo que empecé a gritar.

Y después, la oscuridad nuevamente me engulló.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que recobré el conocimiento.

Dos semanas que me habían parecido eternas después de haber pasado tres años enteros dormida. Vaya tontería la que es la concepción y el paso del tiempo para una persona cuando está despierta y cuando no lo está.

Había gritado como nunca, al recordar la manera en que ese ser... violó mi mente. Al hacerme recordar todo aquello que había escondido en lo más profundo de mis memorias. Creo que el arranque que tuve fue tan violento que hasta tiré a Misato al suelo mientras me sostenía la cabeza, sacudiéndola, casi en una réplica a lo que hice cuando el Quinceavo me atacó. Recuerdo fugazmente que entraron al menos tres enfermeras y un médica de bata larga, sin duda todos ellos de la enfermería de NERV y, sujetándome a la fuerza, me inyectaron un tranquilizante muy potente ya que me dejó inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

Al menos sirvió de algo, ya que cuando desperté otra vez, mi mente ya no estaba tan intranquila por la revelación, pero todavía me resultaba muy difícil aceptarla.

Mi frustración había ido en aumento cuando le pregunté a Misato, quien aún estaba sentada al borde de mi cama, sosteniéndome una mano, qué había pasado en todo el tiempo que permanecí... en coma. Creo que hasta le pregunté directamente el por qué ahora era ella la Comandante de NERV. Misato simplemente apretó un poco más fuerte mi mano y me dijo "Después... hablaremos después. ¿De acuerdo? Por el momento, sólo trata de mejorarte", y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación, dando instrucciones precisas de no dejarme ir ni informarme de ningún asunto relacionado con NERV hasta que mis funciones motrices hubiera mejorado a un nivel aceptable.

No quería admitirlo al principio pero tras caer de bruces al suelo de la cama y quedarme tirada por una hora ahí hasta que una enfermera en turno entró a la habitación y me ayudó a incorporarme, tuve que aceptar que tenía razón. Tres años de estar sin hacer nada definitivamente provocaba estragos en el cuerpo. Al menos aún podía hablar coherentemente...

Para sorpresa mía y de los médicos, mi rehabilitación iba progresando satisfactoriamente. Ejercicios de repetición para aprender a caminar una vez más correctamente habían sido cosa de todos los días desde mi despertar, eran humillantes, al hacerme sentir como una bebé siendo ya una _mujer_ de 17 años, pero no podía hacer mucho más que quejarme, al menos durante la primera semana. Para la segunda ya era capaz de por lo menos ir al tocador a hacer mis necesidades yo sola.

Por supuesto, si se trataba de ser la mejor, Sohryu Asuka Langley era la número uno.

Mi orgullo se desinfló al instante al recordar lo que el último Ángel me hizo.

Y ahora, mientras estaba en el pasillo esperando la llegada de Misato, al parecer dado que los médicos habían acordado en que mi recuperación se estaba dando mucho más rápido de lo que pensaban, las dudas continuaban asaltándome. La Segunda Elegida había despertado de su sueño, por lo tanto debía de ser algo relevante para NERV. ¿No es así? Indudablemente así era el caso. ¿Entonces por qué nadie había venido a verme?

No es que tuviera muchos amigos aquí pero...

Había esperado poder ver a Kaji.

Y en un momento de debilidad incluso llegué a desear ver el rostro de... Shinji. Ese idiota. Me sentí humillada por haber pensado en él.

Pero nadie había venido a verme.

¿Acaso Misato había dado órdenes explícitas también al resto del personal para prohibir entrar en contacto conmigo? No lo sabía.

Seguía dando vueltas en el pasillo, mientras continuaba pensando las cosas. ¿La guerra con los Ángeles habría terminado?. ¿Mi EVA-02 aún funcionaba? Y si era así. ¿Tenía acaso a algún piloto de reemplazo. ¿Y qué rayos había pasado para hacer que Misato pareciera haber envejecido toda una década o más en vez de tres simples años?

Estaba apretando cada vez más los puños y los dientes en frustración por la rabia de no saber nada hasta que escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse. Alzando la mirada, vi a Misato caminar solemnemente hacia mí, una expresión neutra en la cara. Sin dudarlo, me dirigía hacia ella hasta que nos quedamos frente a frente. Di una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que no tenía que alzar la vista para verla a los ojos. Ahora que lo notaba, mi cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante a pesar de haber pasado tres años de la pubertad en coma. Había crecido tan alta como Misato y sin duda, podía hacerlo un poco más, todo gracias a mi ascendencia alemana.

"¿Y bien?" comencé, golpeando el suelo con la punta de mi zapatilla y cruzada de brazos. Tenía que decir que las vestimentas que el personal del hospital me habían dado eran horribles. Unos simples pantalones de deportes de color azul oscuro y una playera holgada del mismo color. Dado que no había tenido mis conectores neurales para amarrar mi cabello como solía hacerlo, estaba usando una simple cinta de color negro para sujetarlo en una larga cola de caballo, aunque un mechón muy largo del fleco me ocultaba la vista y estaba harta de hacerlo a un lado. Absurdamente no había notado que mi cabello rojo estaba tan largo como el de la mujer ante mí.

Misato dio un largo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar. "Primero que nada, hay algo que debes saber. Después de que caíste en el coma..."

No siguió, al ser interrumpida por las tan familiares alarmas de NERV que se activaban cada vez que atacaba un Ángel. Yo misma abrí mucho los ojos al oírlas.

Después de todo, la guerra contra los Ángeles al parecer aún no había terminado.

"¡Qué sucede!" Misato gritó al instante por el comunicador en su muñeca. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un simple reloj pero al ver esta nueva función verifiqué que era algo más que eso.

"¡Las 15 líneas de defensa enfrente de los Cuarteles acaban de ser eliminadas en un único ataque!. ¡Él no tardará nada en llegar!" la voz de... la ¿Teniente Ibuki? se escuchó, muy nerviosa, pero no pude evitar pensar en lo que dijo.

¿Él?

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó muy tensa la Mayor mientras daba vuelta y echaba a correr por donde vino. Lo mejor que pude dada mi condición actual, la seguí corriendo.

"2, 3 minutos a lo máximo".

"¡Prepara el lanzamiento, enseguida estaré ahí!" y tras decir esto, cortó su comunicación.

¿Lanzamiento?. ¿Mandarían a un EVA para enfrentar lo que fuera que estaba atacando?

Decidida a averiguar mis respuestas, seguí avanzando.

* * *

Estábamos sin duda en el Dogma Central.

El lugar era casi idéntico a como lo recordaba, pero las diferencias eran notables.

El piso superior donde siempre estaban apostados el Comandante y el anciano ya no estaba. Al igual que esas personas tampoco.

Entré junto con Misato al lugar y al hacerlo, varios de los técnicos de ahí jadearon por la impresión y la sorpresa al verme. No podía culparlos, no todos los días se veía a una belleza como yo, me dije a mí misma mientras sonreía a pesar de escuchar las alarmas.

Pasando mi vista por el lugar, pude ver unos cuantos rostros familiares, no muchos, pero sí unos cuantos. El que había sido el Teniente de lentes... Hyuga creo se llamaba ahora mostraba en su uniforme la insignia de Mayor. Tenía una expresión grave en la cara y noté que sus gafas ya no eran las gruesas de pasta dura que lo hacían parecer un ratón de biblioteca, sino que ahora vestía unas de montura delgada y metálica, de color azul. El hombre ni siquiera se giró cuando entramos.

A su derecha, la distinguí únicamente por su pose y las manos en los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio. La Doctora Akagi. Pero... no tenía el cabello rubio, además de tenerlo un poco más largo. Al verme, la mujer alzó una ceja y nada más. No hizo ningún comentario.

Y en el puesto de los Tenientes, sólo reconocí a Ibuki, de igual forma, el cabello lo llevaba más largo, amarrado con una pinza. Era la única persona que no parecía haber cambiado mucho. El resto del personal me era desconocido.

"¡Enemigo acercándose!. ¡Está justo encima nuestro!. ¡Lo muestro en pantalla principal!" dijo Maya.

Y se me escapó un jadeo que seguramente todos en el puente oyeron.

Las diferencias en el cuerpo no eran muchas, sólo unos patrones y combinaciones de color negro, dándole la apariencia de un tigre de bengala. La armadura con apariencia filosa en brazos, piernas y cabeza. Quizás lo más llamativo eran las ocho alas de color dorado, casi traslúcido que emergían de su espalda.

La pantalla mostraba a la figura enfrente de una placa de blindaje de la cual salía disparada una lluvia de proyectiles y misiles, pero el Campo-AT del ser los bloqueó como si fueran guijarros. Extendiendo una mano con la palma abierta, un resplandor blanco salió disparado contra la estructura.

La explosión fue brutal y el monitor cegó a todos por el brillo blanco de la explosión, la cual tomó la forma de una cruz gigantesca. Se me heló la sangre al recordar el ataque del Catorceavo Ángel. El temblor que se sintió al parecer inquietó a todos los presentes, pero yo seguía mirando incrédula la pantalla, sin prestar atención a nada más.

Una vez que se disipó la luz, vi que la estructura de defensa ya no estaba, sólo un cráter humeante en su lugar era todo lo que quedaba. Y de entre el polvo que se alzaba, las alas revolotearon un poco para dispersarlo y pude verlo claramente.

El EVA-01, con su armadura púrpura y negra, flotando en el aire. Cruzado de brazos en una actitud de superioridad y desprecio.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Comandante Katsuragi", dijo una voz cínicamente, producto de un canal de comunicación venido del EVA, el cual mostró en la pantalla a su ocupante.

No podía creerlo, pero... el timbre de la voz... el aspecto del piloto...

"¿Shinji?" susurré.

* * *

Notas del autor: bien, sólo coloco el primer capítulo para decirme a mí mismo "un proyecto más en el que debes trabajar" ¿La razón? Porque si no lo hago, se quedaría ahí, perdido en mi mente sin completarse jamás.

El motivo por el cual me vino a la mente esto fue que me he cruzado con muchos fics de Evangelion que tratan del despertar de Asuka luego de su coma y son en extremo WAFF. Ahora bien, tras ver un capítulo en particular otra vez de "Danny Phantom" ('The Ultimate Enemy') se me ocurrió la idea de "¡Hey!. ¡Esto se ve muy factible!. ¡Veamos si el desarrollo se acopla bien a Evangelion!" y a mi parecer, así fue.

Esto a mi parecer no es como algún otro fic que haya podido ver en algún otro lado (tanto en español como en inglés) debido a todas las acciones, giros y revelaciones que tengo pensadas pero primero termino LADC y después seguiré con esto.

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones.

Escrito el 30 de Octubre del 2006


	2. Locura

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Capítulo 1: Locura**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

_Locura: privación del juicio o del uso del uso de la razón._

¿Quién escribe semejantes definiciones tan estúpidas?

Si había algo que en este momento estaba usando a toda su capacidad, era mi facultad para pensar y razonar.

Decididamente era imposible calificarme de 'loco' o 'demente' a pesar de todas las veces que me habían lanzado semejantes insultos.

En lo único que pensaba en este momento era en la total aniquilación de NERV. Calculando todas las posibles variables que mi mente era capaz de imaginar, sin duda sin dejar ningún descuido o una posibilidad al aire.

¿Alguien que estaba planeando sus acciones con tanto cuidado podía estar loco? No lo creo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuve aquí?

¿Dos años?

No estaba seguro, pero en esa ocasión estuve a punto de ser eliminado, todo debido a mis descuidos e inexperiencia.

Pero NERV no había salido muy bien parado tampoco, después de todo, poco antes de verme forzado a abandonar el campo de batalla acabé con uno de los 2 EVAS que aún se atrevían a usar a pesar de saber que originalmente habían sido creados para su propia destrucción.

Resta decir que su piloto, cierta persona de cabello azul, no sobrevivió.

Solté una carcajada de satisfacción al ver cómo las líneas de defensa a las afueras de Tokyo-3 eran barridas en tan sólo un instante usando únicamente una ligera emanación de mi poder.

Una décima parte.

No.

Una centésima parte y ya había acabado con sus inútiles defensas.

Una feroz sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al sentir como decenas de vidas eran extinguidas en cuestión de segundos en un mar de llamas y fuego. ¡Semejantes tontos!. ¿Después de la última vez que estuve aquí no habían aprendido nada?. ¿Después de haberme visto vagar por el mundo entero, exterminando ejércitos que usaban armas similares, no se habían dado cuenta de que esos juguetes jamás serían rivales para mí?

Mi poder había ido aumentado exponencialmente desde aquél día hacía ya... tres años.

Y pensar que quien fue el que originó mi existencia actual, quien estuvo a punto de acabar con NERV y con toda la vida en la faz del planeta ahora estaba luchando del lado de la organización para la que trabajé como piloto. Con el afán de eliminarme. Era toda una ironía que hubiéramos intercambiado roles así.

Semejante hipócrita. Hoy me encargaría de una vez por todas de él, como agradecimiento por haberme dado su poder. Para terminar lo que casi logré la última vez que estuve aquí, cuando finalmente obtuve mi voluntad. Ahora por fin estaba listo, después de tanto tiempo, de haber entrenado, practicado y aprendido a controlar todo mi potencial, estaba seguro de que ésta vez daría fin a nuestro conflicto.

Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Los nueve y en uno de ellos, él, volando encima de mí, en círculos, creyendo que me habían vencido después de tan dura pelea que sostuvimos. Los números no fueron justos desde el principio, nueve contra uno, pero aún así fui capaz de hacerles frente en una batalla digna de recordarse. Finalmente fui derrotado, pero la obstinación de Shinji Ikari demostró ser más de la cuenta para ellos, el jadeo de sorpresa que todos dieron al verme incorporar a pesar de haber sido atravesado por las nueve lanzas fue algo que recordaré toda la vida.

¿Qué hizo que me levantara? Ya no podía recordarlo, sólo sabía que había sido algo muy importante para mí en ese entonces...

La sorpresa e incredulidad que sin duda él tuvo cuando le arranqué a la fuerza su mitad que no era humana. Cuando me vio obtener su esencia que me dio una fuerza fuera de este mundo. Combinada con la del primer Ángel que devoré, fue suficiente como para eliminar a siete de las harpías en un instante, una octava no la destruí, pero quedó totalmente averiada.

Y eso sólo fue el inicio, ya que una vez que la asimilé, casi de inmediato obtuve una fuente de poder aún mayor.

Aún recuerdo con una sonrisa el rostro aterrorizado de mi padre mientras lo sostenía en la gigantesca mano de su... querida esposa.

Y con la muerte que le di... finalmente cumplí su sueño. Por fin estábamos los tres reunidos, juntos para siempre. Tal y como él siempre lo deseó.

Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al sentir el regalo con el que había venido incluido el cuerpo del Comandante. La energía del diminuto ser, convertido en un embrión recorriendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo, como si fuera electricidad cargándome como una batería gigantesca, dándome un potencial ilimitado.

Tanto poder en tan poco tiempo. No fue ninguna sorpresa que no haya sido capaz de controlarlo bien en ese momento. La emisión que expulsé hizo estallar por completo la pirámide de los Cuarteles, vaporizándola. Tiempo después cuando lo pensé me pareció divertido, la estructura había sido diseñada para resistir desde un bombardeo convencional hasta los terribles ataques de Zeruel.

Y pensar que fue destruida por mí desde _adentro_ al liberarme finalmente de mi debilidad, revelando mis ocho alas doradas, escapando finalmente al mundo que tantas ganas tenía de conocer. Creí que él no había sobrevivido al literalmente haber partido su esencia en dos y luego derribar su máquina, la cual dejó una estela de humo y sangre al caer y estrellarse en el suelo desde una gran altura, pero ni siquiera me molesté en comprobar si estaba o no vivo una vez que me alejé volando a toda velocidad del lugar, soltando carcajadas que tal vez para los otros se haya oído demenciales, pero no para mí.

Eran risas de júbilo.

Por primera vez me sentía tan feliz.

Más feliz que nunca en toda mi vida.

Pero mi alegría no había durado mucho ya que una vez que me di cuenta de que llegué volando a Tokyo-2 en tan sólo quince minutos, fui recibido por todo un batallón de la JSSDF, el cual comenzó a atacar bajo la orden de "Eliminar al Tercer Elegido".

Solté una carcajada al ver su intento por atacarme. Si un EVA funcional habría detenido eso como si no fueran más que insectos, para mí en ese momento ni siquiera eran microbios. Además, su misión era una falacia, ya que sin duda alguna, Shinji Ikari había muerto en la batalla que acababa de librar, pero a la vez, ahora formaba una parte de mí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué o quién era ahora, pero recordaba con odio y asco el haber dejado que mi yo tan débil hubiera dominado mi faceta por más de diez años.

El pensar en eso hizo que mi rabia creciera, a tal punto que sentí mi energía salir disparada por una mano para estrellarse directamente en medio del escuadrón de ataque. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver pulverizada media ciudad tras un estallido cegador de luz blanca con forma de cruz. ¡Qué poder! Y ni siquiera me había esforzado, me quedé maravillado ante la demostración y me pregunté cuál sería mi límite.

Pero aún no sabía controlarlo del todo.

A pesar de haber aniquilado media ciudad así, las fuerzas armadas no se rindieron y continuaron atacándome.

Resta decir que significó su exterminio.

Para cuando me fui de ahí, de Tokyo-2 sólo quedaba un gigantesco agujero humeante en el suelo. Como si un meteoro se hubiera estrellado de lleno, sin dejar nada vivo ahí.

Y no fue la única ciudad en quedar así, por lo menos una docena más sufrió el mismo fin. Imbéciles. Se lo merecían por atreverse a atacarme cuando sólo tenía intención de irme sin hacerles nada. Sólo deseaba disfrutar un poco más de mi recién hallada libertad antes de poner manos a la obra.

Finalmente me detuve en un valle completamente aislado del exterior debido a la serie de cadenas montañosas que lo rodeaban. Era un buen lugar para descansar un poco. El defenderme a lo largo de todo el día había consumido mis energías.

Cuando bajé de la máquina que aposté en una gran cueva para ocultarla, me dirigí al lago para refrescarme. Y al ver mi reflejo en el agua fue cuando me di cuenta por fin de que estaba ciego de un ojo. En mi éxtasis ni siquiera lo había notado.

Me contemplé como si fuera un espejo la superficie líquida. El iris de mi ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente gris, muerto y opaco, contrastando con el azul oscuro de mi otro ojo.

Sin duda por la lanza que me golpeó ahí.

Quitándome el traje de conexión que llevaba puesto, pude ver mejor mis heridas.

Catorce grandes cicatrices me recorrían todo el cuerpo a lo largo del pecho, brazos y piernas, como si grandes tenedores de dos puntas cada uno me hubieran atravesado por completo el cuerpo hasta salir por el otro lado.

Literalmente así era.

Pero la herida que se llevaba el premio mayor era la de mi brazo derecho. Una cicatriz blanca lo atravesaba por completo de forma vertical desde la palma de mi mano hasta el hombro.

Recordé el dolor que sentí ante la mordida de cada lanza, cómo cada arma violaba mi cuerpo al destruir tejidos, órganos y nervios por igual. Cuando mi brazo se partió en dos... fue un dolor y una sensación que quedaron grabadas en mi mente, que jamás olvidaría por el resto de mi vida, había sido como dejar que un cuchillo al rojo vivo me hubiera atravesado una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.

Lo único que gané tras todo el sufrimiento y dolor que NERV me hizo pasar. Ya les devolvería el favor.

Pero al haberme hecho con _su_ poder, todas las heridas que tenía se regeneraron al instante, pero al parecer, ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para reparar por completo el daño recibido por las copias de la Lanza de Longinus, ya que en los lugares donde estaban mis cicatrices no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Simplemente había perdido toda sensibilidad en esos lugares. En verdad eran armas terribles.

Dándome cuenta de mi cansancio y dado que estaba anocheciendo, decidí dormir un poco en la cueva junto con el EVA.

No sabía por qué, pero estar cerca de la máquina me reconfortaba bastante.

* * *

Sorpresivamente cuando desperté no sentía hambre. Tan sólo sed, la cual aplaqué con un poco de agua del lago. ¿Acaso el haberme quedado con los poderes de esos dos había suprimido una necesidad tan banal como comer? Recordé cuando los asimilé, la sensación de energía infinita que me recorrió. Dándolo por hecho, sonreí, era toda una ventaja. 

Subiendo al EVA y activándolo otra vez, noté las diferencias que tenía ahora debido a los sucesos de ayer. Su maniobrabilidad y capacidades habían mejorado más allá de lo que cualquier arreglo o ajuste mecánico podría haber soñado. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que era el piloto de un arma con el poder y capacidades de...

Un Dios.

Sí. No había otra palabra para describirlo mejor.

Un Dios que se vengaría de todos y cada uno de aquellos que se habían atrevido a abusar y aprovecharse de los favores que les concedió, todo a cambio de nada. Ni siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento o de apoyo cuando estaba en su hora más oscura... cuando más lo necesitaba...

Planeando mi siguiente movimiento gracias a todo el conocimiento que había adquirido gracias a esos dos, decidí que mi primer objetivo de momento sería aprender a manejar todas mis capacidades. El haber barrido a las fuerzas armadas me había resultado algo muy cansado a pesar de su facilidad, ya que mi cuerpo se drenó de su energía en muy poco tiempo. Tenía que aprender a controlar todo el poder que había ganado.

Y después me encargaría de SEELE así como de NERV. Los miserables que se habían atrevido a usarme, que habían tratado de jugar a ser dioses a costa de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento...

Era hora de que los pusiera en su lugar de una vez por todas, como castigo a su maldita arrogancia.

Pero aún era muy pronto para eso, atacar en ese momento habría sido un error muy grave de mi parte.

* * *

Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar Japón dado que NERV y SEELE no dejarían de perseguirme por el momento, atravesé temerariamente todo el Océano Pacífico surcando el agua y dejando una estela blanca y dorada detrás de mí. Sabía que América se encontraba del otro lado pero jamás esperé que al ver la costa tras una hora entera de ir volando a toda velocidad tendría un recibimiento aún más cálido que el que tuve en Tokyo-2. 

Toda la armada norteamericana apostada en la costas de... ¿California? En cuanto me vieron llegar abrieron fuego con todo lo que tenían.

Incluidos los misiles N2.

Cuando el primero de ellos se impactó con mi Campo-AT y lo debilitó, me invadió el miedo. ¡Yo!. ¡Sentí miedo! Sabía bien de lo que era capaz un arma así, pero una docena de ellas sin duda fue suficiente para hacerme sentir aterrorizado. Pero al ver la explosión disiparse, noté que no tenía ni un rasguño.

Las carcajadas de sorpresa que di hicieron que esos insectos comenzaran a gritar de terror. ¡Semejante defensa! No había duda, nada en este mundo sería capaz de hacerme frente, mucho menos vencerme. Fue entonces cuando decidí empezar a cumplir mis objetivos sin demora.

Alzando mis manos y reuniendo todo mi poder en las manos, arrojé una esfera gigantesca de energía de matices morados y blancos, la cual al momento que se estrelló en la costa barrió del mapa a todo el ejército apostado ahí, arrancando el concreto de las carreteras cercanas como si fuera papel, cristalizando la arena en un vidrio crudo debido a la alza masiva de temperatura en el ambiente sufrida por el ataque. Incluso el océano retrocedió para dar paso luego a una ola gigantesca, un tsunami que remató el trabajo con broche de oro. No quedó nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo un vapor humeante que se alzaba débilmente bajo un cielo despejado.

Reí con satisfacción de ver al alcance de mis fuerzas, si me lo proponía, acabaría con lo que fuera en muy poco tiempo.

Y así fue.

En menos de un mes, Norteamérica estaba en ruinas.

Todas sus ciudades principales habían sido demolidas.

Y había eliminado a tres miembros del consejo de SEELE, el último en asesinar chilló como un maldito crío cobarde. Daba pena el sólo hecho de mirarlo por lo que lo saqué de su miseria rápidamente. Para ese entonces, la poderosa potencia de los Estados Unidos había quedado reducida a un montón de cenizas.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasé en ese continente buscando a esos desgraciados? Tal vez unos seis meses a lo mucho, ya que después me moví hacia Europa y procedí a hacer lo mismo.

Me divertí mucho al descubrir que la Unión Europea finalmente trabajaba como un único cuerpo político unido solamente por la misión de eliminarme tras ver lo que le hice a su semejante en poder americano. Su plan consistía en crear a más EVAS para poder hacerme frente, una nueva producción en serie. Me asqueé una vez más de la naturaleza humana, recurrían a lo que fuera para sobrevivir, usando los recursos que fueran, los medios que fueran, a pesar de que llegaran a ser su propia perdición.

Como yo fui usado alguna vez.

Desafortunadamente sus intenciones no rindieron frutos.

Al descubrir su plan, supe que estaban construyendo cinco nuevas Unidades usando todos sus recursos.

Londres, París, Madrid, Berlín y Roma, las ciudades que estaban construyendo dichas máquinas sufrieron toda mi cólera de forma rápida y brutal. Recuerdo con especial satisfacción la caída de la capital francesa, al disparar una red de rayos de energía con la punta de los dedos por todo el lugar, pero sin que estallara nada.

Seguramente todos ahí se sintieron agradecidos de ver que el demonio púrpura se alejaba sin hacer nada.

Chasqueando los dedos, la ciudad entera fue engullida por la luz y una explosión tremenda la borró del mapa en un instante.

Durante mi tiempo ahí también acabé con otros cinco miembros de SEELE. Por mi conocimiento adquirido estaba bajo la impresión de que serían hombres férreos, que aceptarían esto como el pago por su pecado cometido hace ya quince años con el Segundo Impacto.

Vaya decepción que me llevé.

Al igual que sus compañeros norteamericanos, lloraron de terror al verme llegar a sus fortalezas personales, suplicaron por sus vidas. Todo a favor de la ejecución del "Plan". Incluso dos de ellos me invitaron a "unírmeles".

Los eliminé como las basuras que eran. Pensar que semejantes parásitos habían tenido el control del planeta por tanto tiempo, que eran en gran medida los responsables de las tragedias de los últimos años.

Mi inexorable avance siguió por Rusia y China, donde sus capitales al igual que los miembros de SEELE ahí, sufrieron el mismo destino.

Más tarde me encargaría de la población común y corriente.

Simplemente para divertirme un poco.

Y así continué en mi búsqueda hasta finalmente regresar al lugar de donde salí. Japón.

Kobe fue el primer lugar al que fui, donde el sujeto de SEELE aceptó su fin sin ningún quejido. Vaya, al menos había un hombre hecho y derecho en toda esa panda de primates que habían querido jugar a ser dioses.

Y en Kyoto me encontré con el último, un hombre más anciano que los demás, con un visor sobre sus ojos que le daba la apariencia de ser más un cyborg que un hombre. Sus últimas palabras fueron "Desde el inicio, el Elegido fue el hijo de Ikari. Pero se convirtió en nuestro demonio en vez de nuestro salvador", en un tono resignado. Sin entender a qué se refería con eso, lo eliminé aplastándolo. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que su cuerpo daba una pequeña resistencia antes de ser destrozado. Una columna vertebral hecha de un tipo de metal quedó retorcida entre los restos sanguinolentos.

SEELE había sido eliminado.

Tiempo después, me retiré al valle a donde descansé por primera vez luego de mi escape de Tokyo-3. Usando el sistema de comunicación del EVA, pude enterarme de la situación mundial actual en cuestiones de política.

Con la caída prácticamente de la OTAN y de la Unión Europea, la ONU finalmente quedaba disuelta, abandonando a lo que fueron alguna vez potencias mundiales a su suerte. Por otra parte, NERV asumía la responsabilidad total y el control de todos los medios y recursos del planeta siempre y cuando el fin consistiera en la eliminación de la Unidad-01. Todo ello dictado por órdenes de la Comandante Katsuragi.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso. Sabía que la mujer que fue mi tutora era la tercera al mando de NERV. Parece que el anciano que siempre estaba al lado de mi padre tampoco sobrevivió a la explosión que causé en los Cuarteles, por lo que ella era ahora la nueva dirigente.

¿Así que esas eran sus órdenes? Muy bien, entonces era tiempo de ir y darle un escarmiento. Después de todo, le acababa de hacer un favor al eliminar a su precioso comité y de nueva cuenta, así era como me lo agradecían.

Tratando de lastimarme.

Pero esta vez sería yo quien los lastimara primero.

* * *

Cuando llegué volando a Tokyo-3, no recibí ningún ataque como esperaba a pesar de que la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida lentamente. Aún faltaba mucho por reparar luego de la explosión del EVA-00 para eliminar a Armisael... 

En vez de eso, un canal de comunicación se abrió en mi cabina, donde vi a Misato, con un uniforme ligeramente diferente y con el rostro muy cansado. Como si hubiera envejecido más de cinco años en el poco tiempo que había pasado. "Shinji...", comenzó suavemente luego de dejar escapar un jadeo primero, sin duda al contemplar al igual que yo lo hice alguna vez, mi aspecto. "Shinji, por favor ven con nosotros. Podemos ayudarte. Ya no tienes que seguir haciendo esto. Los Ángeles ya no existen, todo ha terminado, así que por favor... Shinji... regresa..." La mujer parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¿Y ella era la Comandante de NERV? Patético.

Solté una carcajada helada que hizo palidecer a Misato. Busqué el mejor tono entre amargura y diversión que pude encontrar antes de empezar a hablar, "Shinji está muerto. Tú misma lo viste, hace ya un año ese estúpido dejó de existir. ¿Ayudarme dices? No trates de mentir o engañarme con tu acto de mujer preocupada y sentimental como lo hiciste antes, sé muy bien que para ustedes... que para TI esto no ha acabado. No, dado que ahora tengo los poderes y esencias de tres Ángeles. Zeruel, Tabriz y Adán. Sí, Misato, el Ángel que provocó la muerte de tu padre, el mío lo tenía en su poder cuando lo... devoré. No creo que sabiendo esto, después de todo lo que he hecho seas capaz de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido", mi mueca creció al ver cómo el rostro de Misato cambiaba a uno lleno de rabia y furia. "Ahora soy mucho más de lo que Shinji Ikari jamás pudo soñar ser y llegó el momento de cumplir mi venganza contra ustedes, los que me usaron sin que les importara nada más que su propia supervivencia. Los que me sacrificaron sin ningún remordimiento o queja. Los que me dejaron morir como un perro en el campo de batalla sin haberme ayudado a pesar de todas las veces que yo lo hice. Por eso... ¡Juro que los mataré!" grité, lleno de rabia al recordar todas las veces que subí al EVA sólo con el fin de defender a esta asquerosa ciudad.

El rostro de Misato se crispó en una expresión de dolor que por un momento me pareció sincera, ya que incluso se encogió ante mis palabras, pero duró tan sólo un momento, ya que tomando la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que un Ángel atacaba, habló. "Ya veo... Entonces no nos dejas más opción que eliminarte", susurró y la pantalla de comunicación se cerró.

Un rayo de positrones se estrelló contra mí, en una brillante luz amarilla que me envolvió al atravesar mi Campo-AT pero ni siquiera hice ademán de moverme o esquivarlo. Tras salir ileso del estallido de más de dos decenas de misiles N2, esto no era nada. Casi bostecé. "Veremos quién elimina a quién", musité y dirigí la vista hacia abajo en dirección al ataque.

Uno de los EVAS de producción en serie que me habían atacado hacía ya tiempo estaba de pie, con un rifle que era de más de tres veces su tamaño y que era evidente que pesaba bastante, ya que el titán blanco apenas y podía levantarlo. Sin duda era la octava máquina que no destruí en ese entonces. Advertí que a diferencia de cuando peleé con ellos, éste tenía unas paletas sobre los hombros similares a las de mi Unidad. Reconocí su arma como la que yo usé para destruir a Ramiel. Ver la asquerosa boca del EVA y recordar el dolor de cada lanza que cada uno de ellos me arrojó me hizo arder de furia. Sin dudarlo, me lancé contra él.

El EVA al parecer se percató ya que se alejó al instante. No parecía estar controlado por un sistema sustituto como la última vez, sino por un piloto de verdad, ya que sus movimientos no eran los de zombies estúpidos sin voluntad. Me pregunté quién podría ser pero decidí no darle importancia, con piloto o sin él sería igual.

Pero justo antes de alcanzarlo en mi descenso en picada, un demoledor golpe me dio de lleno en el estómago y fui a estrellarme entre varios edificios aún en ruinas de la ciudad, haciéndome dar un gruñido de dolor.

Con un grito de furia y sorpresa, emergí de entre los escombros desplegando mis ocho alas, un aura de luz blanca y dorada pulverizando todo a mi alrededor, haciendo temblar la tierra. Encolerizado, dirigí la vista a mi atacante.

La Unidad líder de los EVAS series estaba flotando en el aire con sus dos alas como de buitre gigantescas desplegadas. Su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo al de nuestra batalla de hace un año. La única diferencia era que ahora también poseía unas hombreras idénticas a las de mi EVA-01. Al contrario de las otras ocho Unidades, su cabeza tenía un rostro muy bien definido, casi idéntico al del EVA-03 a excepción de un par de crestas sobre los bordes de la cabeza, las cuales le daban la apariencia de un ave.

Kaworu, me dije a mí mismo, con algo de sorpresa. Así que había sobrevivido, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"... ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Nagisa?. ¿O debo decir Tabriz?. ¿Ayudando a NERV?. ¿Ahora que SEELE fue exterminado un traidor como tú se pasa al otro bando para no ser ejecutado?" pregunté, verdadera curiosidad en mi voz.

La Unidad-05 respondió con un canal de comunicación, revelando el rostro del que alguna vez fuera el Diecisieteavo Ángel. Fuera porque hacía un año yo me había quedado con su mitad angelical, y con su poder, y había ganado mucho más que eso... No había cambiado mucho, su rostro seguía tan elegante como siempre, la piel pálida parecía esculpida en mármol blanco, pero los ojos eran lo diferente. Ya no tenían esa mirada pícara de siempre, ahora se veían más atormentados, más maduros.

Al parecer, había aprendido lo que era ser un humano común y corriente.

"Sólo pago mi deuda para reparar un error que no debí permitir que ocurriera, quienquiera que seas", dijo con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba esa sonrisa y su tono de voz meloso, que parecía acariciar cada palabra que decía.

Alcé una ceja en suspicacia, "¿Quienquiera que sea?" pregunté, divertido y con una sonrisa propia.

"Así es. Tal vez tengas la apariencia de Shinji Ikari pero no lo eres, ya que yo... indudablemente lo asesiné hace un año", sentenció con voz neutra.

Guardé silencio ante su respuesta, realmente no esperaba que él me dijera algo tan directo y preciso. Quizás el haberle arrancado su parte de Ángel había hecho algo más que convertirlo en un simple humano, parecía que hasta su carácter había cambiado. Aún así, sabía bien a lo que se refería, casi inconscientemente, pasé mi mano izquierda encima de mi deteriorado traje de conexión, justo encima de mi corazón, donde la lanza arrojada por la Unidad-05 me perforó.

Era cierto, inmovilizado en el piso por las terribles armas, Kaworu Nagisa fue el último en arrojar su lanza y fue la que me dio el golpe de gracia al destrozarme por completo esa máquina encargada de bombear la sangre a todo el cuerpo.

Sin duda había muerto con ese ataque pero... a mi madre no le agradó mucho la idea ya que se encargó de que Kaworu lo pagara y así, logró revivirme, liberándome de toda atadura, permitiéndome ir más allá que cualquier otro ser humano, Ángel o Demonio.

¿Quién era yo?

Probablemente una combinación de los tres.

Comencé a reír, divertido por el pensamiento. Era evidente que mis dos oponentes se extrañaron un momento por ello, ya que bajaron la guardia un momento.

Qué mal para ellos.

Veloz como un relámpago, me lancé contra el EVA que me disparó, el cual ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse. Tomándolo por su gigantesco cuello con una mano, lo estrellé con toda mi fuerza en el suelo, abriendo un cráter tremendo cuya extensión se alargó al arrastrar a mi presa por todo el trayecto, después de unos momentos, Kaworu trató de alcanzarme por la espalda pero me giré y le arrojé al EVA blanco, haciendo que se detuviera para atraparlo en el aire.

En cuanto lo hizo, aproveché la oportunidad, la tortura apenas iba a dar comienzo.

Abriendo el compartimiento de mi hombro derecho, liberé la carga de púas metálicas almacenadas ahí. El EVA que arrojé se contorsionó en dolor al recibir todos y cada uno de los impactos en la espalda, dejando un desastre sanguinolento en su columna. Satisfecho con el trabajo, arranqué el mecanismo de la hombrera de la máquina, semejante arma ya no me serviría nunca más y siempre podría hallar un reemplazo.

Como lo que saqué de la otra hombrera.

Mi fiel Cuchillo Progresivo.

Pero usarlo así sería demasiado simple, por lo que le di un toque especial.

Haciendo un leve esfuerzo, mi energía se acumuló en mi mano derecha y, sacando chispas, pasó a la navaja, de la cual emergió un rayo de luz de energía de color negro emitiendo un leve zumbido. El arma tenía la longitud suficiente en su rayo de luz para ser calificada de 'sable', con un leve movimiento para estirar mi brazo, me lancé contra los dos EVAS.

Kaworu arrojó a un lado a su compañero y abriendo su propia hombrera, sacó un tubo de metal de color gris. Por un momento pensé que era un Cuchillo Progresivo pero no fue así. En cuanto estiró su brazo, el tubo cambió de forma a un arma alargada de dos puntas muy familiar.

Una copia de la Lanza de Longinus.

Así que habían sido capaces de desarrollar esa arma en un diseño tan portátil, sin duda durante el año de mi ausencia, con el fin de vencerme al saber que sólo un arma así podría perforar todas mis defensas si me descuidaba.

Aún así, no aminoré la marcha, ambas armas fueron agitadas como espadas y con un poderoso CLANG que retumbó por todas partes, comenzamos a forcejear.

Realmente la pelea así no duró mucho, ya que con mis poderes habiéndose incrementado tanto, la máquina blanca no era ningún problema para mí. La hice retroceder y procedí a asestar un golpe, pero Kaworu ágilmente lo bloqueó, apreté los dientes en frustración al ver la inutilidad de mi ataque así como los de las demás arremetidas que intenté. Parecía que aún si sólo era la mitad de lo que fue, no sería vencido tan fácilmente. Perfecto, sentiría una mayor satisfacción cuando lo matara.

Kaworu alzó el vuelo, probablemente creyendo que tendría más dominio de la pelea en el aire, después de todo, la última vez que nos vimos él nunca tocó el suelo sino hasta que mis ocho alas aparecieron y salí de aquí, alejándome a toda velocidad. Yo también me disponía a continuar la batalla en el aire, para demostrarle que las cosas no iban a ser como antes cuando un silbido a mi espalda hizo que me girara justo a tiempo.

Una copia de la tan temida lanza venía directamente hacia mí, arrojada por el EVA con las púas clavadas en su espalda. Recordé el terror que sentí cuando estuve en una escena similar. Cuando mi ojo fue destrozado... cuando mi cuerpo fue atravesado... cuando mi brazo se partió...

Fue como ver una repetición en cámara lenta. Moviéndome justo a tiempo, pude esquivar el arma, la cual fue a estrellarse en un edificio, vibrando audiblemente mientras se sacudía al clavarse brutalmente.

No sé que me pasó en ese momento. Quizás fue por recordar semejante horror lo que me hizo arder en una furia asesina. No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que mi vista se empañó con una neblina roja y un acceso de violencia como nunca antes había sentido me invadió.

Tiempo después recordé que así era como se comportaba la Unidad-01 cuando perdía el control. Quizás... quería completar mi venganza contra los monstruos que me hicieron sufrir un dolor como nunca lo creí posible.

Kaworu usó el momento de distracción para tratar de atacarme con su arma, pero simplemente me giré hacia él y la sujeté con una mano, evidentemente sorprendiéndolo mucho. Alcé el arma con todo y EVA-05 y la arrojé contra la muralla de defensa que había alrededor de Tokyo-3, sacándole a Tabriz un gruñido de dolor.

Y después, me lancé contra el EVA que se había atrevido a atacarme con la maldita lanza al arrojarla así.

El EVA abrió el contenedor sacando su propio Cuchillo pero no le di ni una oportunidad, usé mi propia arma para cercenar la mano que acababa de tomarlo, un destello de la luz negra y luego un chorro de sangre ocuparon mi vista.

El EVA blanco dio un aullido de dolor pero no retrocedió, con su mano libre, trató de asestarme un golpe pero simplemente la bloqueé con mi puño y luego de una patada en el pecho, lo bastante fuerte como para quebrar su armadura y revelar su núcleo, lo mandé a volar hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra un edificio en ruinas.

Viendo la mano cercenada con el arma aún sostenida en el suelo, procedí a tomarla y a arrancarle la navaja de los dedos. Una vez que lo hice, ahora sostenía dos sables de luz negra idénticos en cada mano y, desplegando mis alas, me arrojé de lleno al ras del suelo contra mi enemigo.

No le di ni una oportunidad, la Unidad en serie apenas se estaba incorporando cuando llegué frente a ella. Un destello y un movimiento en diagonal con mis brazos fue todo lo que pasó. Al siguiente momento estaba del otro lado del edificio, encorvado, con los brazos cruzados en X delante de mí y aún sosteniendo mis armas.

El edificio detrás de mí se partió en cuatro con la forma de una X perfecta antes de desmoronarse y al EVA blanco...

Le sucedió lo mismo, cuatro hilos rojos aparecieron primero en su pecho antes de que se extendieran por todo su torso y fuera cortado también en cuatro trozos por completo y saliera un baño de sangre por las heridas masivas que acababa de infringirle.

No sé por qué, pero recuperé el raciocinio en ese momento y pude _ver_ con mi mente quién estaba piloteando el EVA.

Rei Ayanami, con una expresión de suma sorpresa y dolor en sus ojos carmesíes. Sin duda debido a lo que acababa de sentir con mi ataque.

Pero vacíos de cualquier otra emoción. Llenos de una profunda... nada.

La... muñeca de mi padre. La tercera de ellas. Pensé en el cuarto del sistema sustituto, en su origen.

Para mí, Rei Ayanami murió salvándome de Armisael. Ver a esa... abominación retorcerse de dolor no me inspiró compasión alguna. No. Al contrario. ¿Cómo se atrevían a deshonrar así la memoria de la única persona a la que real y verdaderamente le importé? No les iba a permitir que continuaran haciéndolo.

Me dije a mí mismo que Rei estaba muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo y era hora de que NERV lo asimilara de una buena vez.

Dándome la vuelta, desactivé la energía del sable sostenido en mi mano derecha, guardé el ahora Cuchillo Progresivo en el contenedor del hombro izquierdo y apunté con el dedo índice a donde estaba el núcleo del EVA blanco, el cual se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, tratando de juntar sus partes cercenadas en un pobre intento por regenerarse.

Un destello y la máquina estalló en una bola de luz que dio paso a una masiva flama en forma de cruz blanca, marcando la muerte definitiva de alguien que ahora acababa de hacerlo por tercera vez.

Y nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Sonreí de satisfacción al ver que no quedó nada, sólo un agujero en el piso.

"Canalla... ¿Cómo... pudiste hacer algo así...?" vino la voz de Kaworu, horrorizada y cargada de... ¿Enojo? por el comunicador.

"Ella no era Ayanami, NERV siempre la usó como una herramienta, sin creer que era una persona. Y cuando ella se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde, al dar su vida para salvar la mía", dije, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho que creía haber olvidado. ¿Era dolor?. ¿Sentía dolor en mi corazón?. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que ya no era posible...

"Además... ¿Debería sentir algo por lo que acabo de hacer? Después de todo, ya he matado a miles de personas más, sin remordimientos, sin sentir una pizca de emoción humana", expliqué, dándome la vuelta y comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia el EVA de la producción en serie que quedaba.

Éramos sólo él y yo.

¡Cuánto había ansiado la llegada de este momento! Finalmente acabaría con el idiota que se atrevió a matarme, y una vez hecho eso, NERV seguiría a continuación.

Pero primero me encargaría de hacer sufrir a mi oponente un dolor peor que cualquier otro sufrimiento en este mundo. Como venganza por el que me provocó a mí.

Finalmente llegué al claro enfrente del EVA-05, el cual se había incorporado y sostenía su lanza en mano, probablemente dispuesto a atacarme. Muy bien, era hora de darle su merecido.

Sin dar ninguna advertencia, salí disparado contra él, agitando mi sable en mano y, como era de esperar, chocó de lleno con la lanza de Kaworu. No sabía por qué, pero el material de su arma no cedía ante la mía propia, lo cual era extraño considerando que acababa de hacer pedazos las más de doce mil placas de armadura de un EVA con ella. Aún así, mi poder y fuerza fueron suficientes como para estrellar contra la pared de un golpe seco a mi oponente, presionando su espalda y haciendo aparecer grietas en el concreto.

El canal de comunicación tenía una línea directa con la Unidad-05, y a través de él pude ver el rostro de Kaworu, bañado en sudor y apretando los dientes, esforzándose como nunca con tal de contenerme, pero era inútil, pronto...

Sus palabras me dejaron paralizado.

"Temo que te confiaste demasiado", dijo con una sonrisa de astucia.

En un instante, la Unidad blanca alzó sus brazos que sostenían la lanza, haciéndome hacer lo propio al estar forcejando contra ella y en un instante, su mano fue al contenedor de la hombrera que aún no había abierto. Esperaba ver un Cuchillo Progresivo pero no fue así, lo que salió fue un tubo de color gris, plano y que no parecía ninguna amenaza.

Eso fue hasta que lo activó y de un extremo surgió un rayo de luz de un color azul eléctrico muy intenso. Noté en un fracción de segundo que era muy similar al arma que sostenía ahora mismo y mientras tanto, Kaworu la blandía en un arco hacia mi pecho.

A pesar de la sorpresa, traté de bloquear rápidamente el ataque con mi arma y de seguro abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo que sucedió.

En cuanto mi sable entró en contacto con el suyo, la luz negra se disipó por completo, como si hubiera sido anulada por completo por la extraña arma, dejándome sólo con el pequeño Cuchillo en la mano.

Sentí un dolor tremendo cuando la luz azul se estrelló en mi pecho, no me cortó ni perforó como temía, sino más bien fue como si su... energía me hubiera recorrido todo el cuerpo, quemándome. Ahora que lo pienso, fue como haber recibido una descarga eléctrica gigantesca.

Di un grito de dolor ante el contacto de su arma, hasta que después de lo que me pareció una eternidad el desgraciado finalmente la retiró y caí de rodillas, postrado ante él. Podía ver humo en mi cabina de contacto y estaba seguro que mi EVA también lo estaba expulsando por todo su cuerpo.

Jadeando, traté de incorporarme pero fue inútil. Era como si esa extraña arma me hubiera dejado completamente sin fuerzas. Alzando la vista, contemplé a mi enemigo, atrapando la lanza que había arrojado hacia arriba con su mano libre y blandiéndola como todo un experto. Me colocó su doble punta justo enfrente de la cara, de la manera que haría un guerrero contra su oponente para dar la señal de su victoria antes de acabar con la vida de su rival.

"Prepárate", dijo el que alguna fuera un Ángel, mientras retrocedía el brazo un poco, sin duda para ganar el impulso necesario como para poder atravesarme.

¡No podía ser!. ¿Cómo pude descuidarme así?. ¡Debí prever que tendrían alguna carta bajo la manga que usarían contra mí!

No podía dejar que terminara así. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Ya no era el niño débil y patético de antes. ¡No podía dejar que los demás pudieran tratarme a su antojo!. ¡Desecharme como un montón de basura!

Juntando la poca energía que me quedaba en la mano libre, la alcé con la palma abierta y abrí fuego. Sabía que era una locura, a una distancia tan corta yo también saldría herido pero no me quedaba más opción. Si no quería terminar como la última vez, atravesado por una lanza, debía correr el riesgo.

Fue evidente que Kaworu se había esperado algo así, ya que en el último instante, las alas de buitre de su EVA se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, escudándolo en gran medida del impacto.

Yo no tuve tanta suerte, la explosión me mandó a volar hacia atrás luego de recibirla casi de lleno. Aprovechando la cegadora luz, me incorporé y a duras penas desplegué mis alas, listo para salir del lugar.

Una vez que se disipó la luz, pude ver a Kaworu, las alas de su EVA ya no estaban pero por lo demás, no había sufrido mucho daño. Percatándose de mis intenciones de escapar, alzó sus dos armas y me las arrojó. La lanza la esquivé con facilidad y eso creí del sable, pero un silbido a mi espalda hizo que me percatara que venía de regreso, como un boomerang al haberse vuelto curva su hoja de energía. Maldiciendo entre dientes, salté y esquivé el mortífero rayo azul por muy poco. Es seguro que si me hubiera alcanzado ahí, habría sido mi fin.

Era humillante, pero era yo el que debía retirarse del campo de batalla.

"¡Volveré Tabriz!. ¡Y cuando lo haga, las cosas serán diferentes!. ¡Ninguna sorpresa que tú o NERV puedan tener funcionará conmigo!" grité lleno de furia y me alejé a la mayor velocidad que podía invocar en mi debilitado estado.

"Te estaré esperando", fue la última transmisión que recibí.

* * *

Tambaleándome en el aire, regresé volando hacia Kyoto. Los escombros y restos de la ciudad me servirían de escondite para recuperar un poco mis fuerzas. 

Aún seguía sin saber qué era ese rayo de luz azul... Había atravesado mi Campo-AT con una facilidad aún mayor que la copia de la Lanza de Longinus y además, me había dejado sin fuerzas...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentirme desfallecer y caer en los restos de la ciudad con un gran estruendo. Había caído justo en lo que había sido un edificio habitacional, ahora completamente destruido pero no me importaba el aspecto, lo que necesitaba era dormir un poco, descansar para recuperar mis fuerzas. En este momento era presa fácil si alguien trataba de darme caza.

Saliendo de la cabina, me dirigí a lo que era un departamento. La puerta ya no estaba y le faltaba buena parte del techo y toda una pared en lo que parecía ser el comedor. Por fortuna, el dormitorio estaba más o menos intacto, tan sólo los vidrios rotos de una ventana estaban brillando en el suelo.

No me importó, desplomándome en la cama, me quedé dormido al instante.

Desperté por un leve click que escuché. Todos mis instintos gritando peligro, me giré en la dirección de donde estaba seguro venía la amenaza.

Tres sujetos vestidos con trajes negros y gafas oscuras, apuntándome con sus armas. Sin duda enviados por parte de NERV al reconocer el logotipo de la institución en sus hombros. Al verme despierto, los tres sujetos evidentemente se sorprendieron mucho, ya que uno de ellos jadeó y los otros retrocedieron al instante.

En el instante en que _vi_ mover sus pulgares para disparar, emití un Campo-AT, mucho más pequeño a lo que haría en el EVA, pero que fue suficiente para hacer el trabajo. Los tres sujetos fueron cortados a la mitad limpiamente y dejaron un desastre en el suelo.

Disgustado más conmigo mismo que por la vista, por haber bajado la guardia más de la cuenta, regresé al EVA y una vez que subí en él, al alzar el vuelo, destruí el edificio por completo con una explosión.

No quería más sorpresas.

Por un breve instante pensé en regresar a Tokyo-3 a intentar atacar de nuevo pero mi juicio me lo impidió. El sistema de defensa de la ciudad aún estaba en funcionamiento, y al ver que ese rayo azul me había afectado tanto, lo más seguro era que de momento, todas sus defensas principales, las de alrededor del Cuartel, hubieran sido actualizadas para disparar esa energía.

Además, aún estaba débil, no había recobrado todas mis fuerzas, por lo que me retiré de una vez por todas.

Necesitaba volverme más fuerte. Aprender a controlar todo el poder que había ganado. El que Kaworu, ahora un simple humano casi hubiera acabado conmigo era la prueba más clara de ello.

De nueva cuenta, crucé el océano, dirigiéndome a Norteamérica.

La costa seguía devastada y la mayoría de las ciudades, aún en ruinas. Unas cuantas personas vagaban por las calles pero no reparé en ellas por mucho tiempo.

Cuando me recuperara por completo, las exterminaría.

Una vez que tuve a la vista la gran extensión de su desierto de los lugares que llamaban... Nevada y Utah (vaya nombres tan extraños), decidí que era el lugar perfecto para mí. Dado que ya no necesitaba alimentarme y el agua sólo la requería de vez en cuando, además de que el clima aquí era en extremo inhóspito, si alguien deseaba buscarme tendría que ser o muy valiente o muy tonto como para adentrarse aquí.

Con el paso del tiempo, fui acostumbrándome a las energías latentes de Adán, que hasta ahora eran las que más había estado usando en combinación con el poder de Zeruel para emitir mis ataques que sin embargo, me hacían gastar mucha energía. Pero eso pronto fue compensado gracias al poder regenerativo de los tres seres, el cual actuaba con prontitud en cuanto era necesario. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, cada vez esa habilidad entraba en función más y más rápido, al grado de que podía llegar a disparar toda una ráfaga de ataques sin sentirme cansado.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasé así?. ¿Destruyendo rocas gigantescas, creando profundos cañones en la inmensidad de la nada?. ¿Dominando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?. ¿Poniendo a prueba mi propia resistencia?

Creo que fueron dos años, tal vez un poco más.

Durante ese tiempo no tuve mucho contacto con otros seres humanos, sólo de vez en cuando uno que otro destacamento suicida que se atrevía a encontrarme y atacarme pero eso era todo.

Quizás lo más significativo para mí en ese tiempo fue cuando me deshice de mi torturado traje de conexión, al desecharlo como el harapo en que se había convertido. Dado que las poblaciones aledañas a la zona donde me encontraba habían sido evacuadas por mi presencia, no tenía mucho en qué entretenerme después de un duro día de práctica, pero me alegré de no haber hecho estallar un de los pequeños pueblos, ya que ahí encontré unas cuantas vestimentas aceptables.

Sólo unos pantalones negros, como lo que casi siempre vestía y una camisa blanca de manga larga. No me importaba mucho la apariencia, sólo que la ropa fuera cómoda. Además, la combinación sentaba bien, todo un clásico, así que no me molesté en cambiarla. Sólo una camisa negra de manga corta encima para permitirme un toque personal. Sentí una extraña... ¿Nostalgia? cuando dejé tirado el traje de conexión que me había acompañado ya por tanto tiempo en el piso del lugar donde cambié de vestimentas.

* * *

Así permanecí, como todo un ermitaño, solo en el desierto, el pensamiento de 'Pronto me vengaré' era lo único que evitaba que perdiera la paciencia ante la monotonía y tratara de hacer un ataque sin duda suicida ante mi falta de control. 

Finalmente llegó el día en el que me sentí listo para enfrentarme a NERV. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que me había afectado tanto probablemente era un arma con un Campo-AT propio, sólo que negativo, lo cual podría explicar la oposición en color al clásico patrón naranja y el que hubiera anulado de golpe mis poderes, además de que quizás gracias a los datos que sin duda Kaworu les habría dado, esa emisión de energía también explicaría así su devastador efecto en mí al tener los poderes de varios Ángeles. Seguramente la habían diseñado en base a ese principio: un arma capaz de repeler por completo a cualquier ente que despidiera la energía de esos seres.

Ahora estaba seguro de poder con lo que fuera que me estuviera esperando en Tokyo-3. Todas mis habilidades y reflejos se habían ido agudizando progresivamente, de la misma manera en que el EVA lo había estado haciendo cuando devoré a Adán. ¿Acaso mi vínculo con la máquina también me había hecho compartir eso? No lo sabía, pero era una ventaja que agradecí encantado.

Tardé dos días en llegar al decidir recorrer el mundo dando la vuelta entera para contemplar la situación y dar un... recordatorio de mi presencia. Me dio gran satisfacción ver reducidas a escombros varias ciudades que ya había barrido una vez. La costa este de los Estados Unidos... Europa... Asia... hasta llegar finalmente a las costas de Japón una vez más.

Me juré que sería la última vez que regresaría así, para terminar un trabajo.

Noté extrañado que Tokyo-3 había crecido en forma circular, con numerosas placas de armadura y defensa alrededor de la ciudad. En cuanto llegué y me detectaron, abrieron fuego...

Con armas convencionales.

Vaya estupidez

Comencé mi ataque.

* * *

Salí de mis memorias al enfocar mi poder y hacer un agujero gigantesco en la última sección de la muralla defensiva que ahora rodeaba por completo a la ciudad, e incluso en la superficie del centro urbano, permitiéndome así el acceso directo al Geofrente donde estaba apostado el Cuartel General de NERV, del cual únicamente el edificio en forma de torre semicircular sobresalía de la tierra. Los restos de la pirámide que destruí al parecer seguían ahí, nunca se molestaron siquiera en retirarlos. 

Sonreí de satisfacción al ver el rostro aún más envejecido que antes de Misato por el canal de comunicación que abrí. Noté lo que sin duda eran canas dispersas en su cabello. ¿Acaso todo lo que había estado haciendo a lo largo de estos dos años la había extenuado tanto?

"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Comandante Katsuragi", dije en un tono mordaz mientras daba una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción. No obstante, mi ojo derecho se movió para inspeccionar toda la pantalla al notar un borrón rojo intenso que no me pareció propio del centro de mando.

Se me cortó un momento la respiración y apenas y pude contener un jadeo al ver a la figura que estaba detrás a su derecha. No importaba que hubieran pasado ya tres largos años. La reconocí de inmediato por el cabello rojo tan familiar para mí. Y por el rostro inconfundible.

Asuka.

* * *

Notas del autor: bien, por si no lo han notado la historia será a través de dos perspectivas diferentes, por los ojos de Asuka y por los de Shinji intercalándose en cada capítulo. Rayos, de verdad que Shinji es malo (ya puedo ver la mar de quejas y reclamos por lo que hice que le pasara a Rei...) jeje y si creen que exagero con la ola de destrucción que hice que provocara sólo piénsenlo un poco, con una psique tan inestable y dañada como se ve en la serie y con uno que otro evento del manga, tanto poder (EVA-01 + Zeruel + Tabriz + Adán igual a Omnipotencia total) simplemente lo volvió loco. Al grado de pensar detalladamente qué hacer contra los que lo hicieron sufrir, convirtiéndose así en el vengador supremo. ¿Se preguntan exactamente cómo adquirió los poderes de esos 2 Ángeles? Pronto lo sabrán con todo detalle... 

¿Por qué esta historia? Durante los capítulos finales de LADC y tras ver lo que el joven Ikari era capaz de lograr por sí mismo, llegué a la conclusión de que el peor enemigo que el universo de Evangelion podría llegar a ver era el mismo Tercer Elegido, consumido por la oscuridad de su corazón y su odio contra las personas que lo lastiman y con el poder de casi un Dios que es su EVA, sería un enemigo terrible. Mucho peor que todos los Ángeles juntos o ya de plano, el mismo Tercer Impacto, al matar como él dice "sin sentir nada, ni una pizca de emoción humana". La idea era buena, y tras ver ese capítulo de Danny Phantom me dije "¡Vamos a ello!"

¿Sobre Kaworu se preguntan? Siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy enigmático y me disgusta que no veamos mucho sobre su desarrollo en la historia original, en LADC traté de darle el papel de villano, pero todo indica que aquí las cosas serán a la inversa y junto con la Segunda Elegida, deberá buscar la manera de reparar el error que por su culpa ahora está desatado.

Finalmente, no desesperen, Shinji no es TAN poderoso como parece (al menos de momento, luego lo será AÚN más), pronto algo vendrá que lo parará (o al menos tratará de) en seco.

Realmente no puedo dar muchas referencias para las batallas en esta ocasión, cualquier duda tal vez sea mejor que revisen las notas de escenas semejantes de LADC, dado que ya considero normales ciertas características del EVA-01 para atacar (sables de luz, rayos de energía, volar, etc., todo debido al poder que tiene ahora).

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. 0Fox0, FeroAng, Himperion, Richrdtc, Darklight, klasnic, Sherihilde y Hombre del Saco, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios por el capítulo anterior, quizás el suspenso que gana la historia al escribir desde primera persona hace que le guste más a los lectores, no lo sé la verdad pero ya veré cómo se desarrolla esta historia, la cual definitivamente es mucho menos "alegre" a todo lo que he escrito y traducido. Y no se preocupen, SERÁ terminada, eso es seguro, como los otros fics.

Comenzado el 1 de Noviembre del 2006

Terminado el 8 de Noviembre del 2006


	3. Fortaleza

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Capítulo 2: Fortaleza**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Un terrible escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al contemplar su rostro. 

Había crecido, quizás tanto o más que yo misma, los rasgos de su rostro se habían vuelto más afilados, más maduros y hasta cierto punto, era atractivo.

Pero todo eso se veía disminuido por la enorme sonrisa, la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un tiburón, que estaba plasmada en su cara. Eso y por un aire de soledad y un cúmulo de puras emociones negativas que casi podían verse emanar de él, a punto de tomar forma física en un... aura a su alrededor.

Lo más perturbador era _su_ ojo derecho. Cargado de ira, odio, rencor, venganza y sin lugar a dudas, demencia total, una locura abismal plasmada en el fondo de su ser. La pupila estaba contraída y alargada a lo alto del iris, como las de un gato durante la noche.

Sin duda su otro ojo mostraría lo mismo si no estuviera muerto, totalmente opaco y de un uniforme color gris. Era una vista extraña, sus ojos de dos colores diferentes sólo agregaban un toque más a la vista insana que Shinji Ikari nos estaba dando en ese momento.

"Ha pasado el tiempo, Asuka", dijo, mirándome directamente a mí con su ojo sano, con una voz fuerte y ronca, profunda. El tipo de voz que me parecía propia de cantantes de salón o de fumadores de ya muchos años. No fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que había susurrado su nombre.

Pude sentir cómo todos en el centro de mando posaban sus miradas sobre mí, expectantes ante una respuesta mía. Realmente no podía culparlos, después de todo, yo había vivido con esta persona, había convivido con él durante algún tiempo, al menos el que pasé casi desde que llegué a Tokyo-3 hasta que quedé en coma.

No dije nada, me limité a tragar saliva y sentirme cada vez más débil ante la manera en que Shinji me veía, parecía que de un momento a otro, la intensidad de la mirada que me estaba dando me pondría de rodillas, era casi como si... estuviera mirando directamente a mi alma.

"Esto sin duda sería un momento en extremo conmovedor... si aún tuviera mi humanidad, claro", dijo con una leve risa mientras se reclinaba en el asiento de su cabina.

¿Su humanidad?. ¿A qué demonios se refería?. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado durante el tiempo que estuve dormida?

"Shin... Shinji..." susurré otra vez. ¡Maldición!. ¡Por qué sentía semejante miedo! Me costaba mucho articular una palabra. ¿Era acaso por su apariencia? No. Era algo más... "Shinji... ¿Qué... qué te... pasó?" pude terminar tímidamente.

Dicho muchacho enfocó su ojo sano sobre Misato, quien tragó saliva al instante, claramente intimidada.

"¿Así que no se lo has dicho, eh? Bueno, realmente no importa" dijo con desdén y luego me miró de nuevo, casi perforándome con su mirada, taladrándome.

"¿De verdad quieres saber qué me pasó, Asuka?. ¿En realidad lo quieres saber?" dijo, girando la cabeza levemente, en escrutinio, su voz tan dulce como la miel. Creo que me limité a asentir la cabeza, no lo sé, lo único que pasó fue que de pronto, sus rasgos parecieron oscurecerse, llenos de una amargura y rabia extremas.

"Entonces tal vez debas preguntárselo a Misato. Pídele que te explique la manera en que fui mandado a una batalla imposible de ganar, a un suicidio a punta de pistola por su propia mano, por su desesperación y odio en contra de los Ángeles. Tienes suerte Asuka. De no haber estado en coma, casi seguro que también te habrían enviado a pelear contra esas bestias y habrías terminado seguramente mucho peor que yo", explicó, con una leve sonrisa, aunque el veneno del odio muy perceptible en su voz. "Ahora sólo hago que se arrepientan de no haberle permitido a Tabriz realizar el Tercer Impacto, de haberme mandado al matadero sin pensárselo dos veces, sin siquiera haberme tomado en cuenta a pesar de ser yo directamente quien se las vio tan negras en ese momento. Yo en tu lugar no me fiaría de esa mujer Asuka, seguramente en cuanto te... recuperes, querrá que salgas con tu Unidad-02 a pelear conmigo, aunque sea a la fuerza si es necesario", continuó serenamente, la locura de sus ojos desvaneciéndose por completo, casi como si estuviera hablando de manera racional y controlada. "Supongo que por respeto a nuestro pasado, debería dejarlos vivir", hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, con una mirada muy seria, su ojo azul tan frío como un trozo de hielo y sus palabras con el mismo significado y tono, "Pero así no es como trabajo yo", susurró peligrosamente, su ojo sano dando un leve destello inequívoco de color azul.

Todos en el centro de mando se encogieron de miedo ante el tono de voz tan serio y decidido de Shinji... si es que ese era Shinji. Este no era el chico retraído, reprimido y en extremo tímido que pocas veces se atrevía a hacer nada con los demás que yo recordaba. No. Había cambiado, y al parecer, lo que lo había provocado lo había llenado de venganza, odio y rencor contra quienes lo enviaron a ese suceso.

Definitivamente el estar en NERV no me pareció muy buena idea al darme cuenta de esto.

En la pantalla, Shinji sonrió al continuar, "Pero si tanto quieres saberlo de parte de una explicación mía, sólo digamos que quedé libre de esa debilidad con la que me conociste", dijo, frotando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha con lo demás. "Ahora soy mucho más que eso. Y creo que debo darte crédito en algo. Me llamabas 'El Invencible Shinji', lo recuerdo bien, casi como si hubiera sido en otra vida. ¿Y sabes qué? Tenías razón en eso, verdaderamente soy invencible, nada ni nadie ahora es capaz de detenerme, no importa qué método usen, les aseguro que su destino está sellado", exclamó, para luego volver a recostarse en su asiento, cerrando los ojos. "NERV. La organización encargada de la defensa de la humanidad... vaya patraña. Sólo usaban a la gente a su antojo, como herramientas sin ningún otro valor para lograr un propósito en extremo arrogante y... estúpido. A veces me pregunto realmente quién es más humano, si ustedes o yo al saber eso", abrió los ojos otra vez, mirándome directamente con una expresión de... pena infinita. "Por eso peleábamos Asuka, para cumplir un sueño vacío, sin valor, donde nuestra recompensa si las cosas hubieran salido como planeaban sería algo incluso peor que la muerte. Pero claro... a ti jamás te interesó eso ¿Verdad?, sólo pilotear con tus patéticas habilidades tu EVA. Qué pena me das", dio un suspiro, parecía... cansado, muy cansado y... decepcionado, aunque no pude evitar irritarme ante sus palabras, no sabía realmente toda la verdad sobre NERV, pero... hablarnos como si no fuéramos más que basura...

Recordé la manera en que voló la línea de defensa con un esfuerzo mínimo. Sentí el sudor frío bajar por mi cara.

Dando una leve risa, ganó mi atención otra vez, "No importa, después de todo, cuando termine con este lugar, no quedará nada, tan sólo otro cráter en el suelo, como otros tantos que ya he hecho por el resto del mundo", continuó, con una sonrisa macabra. Se me heló la sangre. ¿Acaso él había estado atacando otros lugares alrededor del mundo? Tokyo-3 era una de las pocas ciudades fortaleza que existían, si atacó otros lugares desprotegidos con ese poder suyo...

Vi cómo a mi lado, Misato apretaba con tal fuerza sus puños que sus nidillos se pusieron blancos y le daba un vistazo a Ritsuko, quien asintió levemente y se dirigió caminando hacia el asiento de Maya.

"Pero antes de eso..." dijo, su voz ganando una vez más una seriedad que dejaba en claro que Shinji sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. "Vengo a saldar cuentas con quien logró repelerme la última vez que estuve aquí. Una vez que terminemos... será su turno", dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Me quedé extrañada, por lo que él acababa de decir, ésta no era la primera vez que Shinji amenazaba así el Cuartel. Me pregunté después de ver su forma de atacar cómo rayos lo habían contenido y de quién estaba hablando. ¿Acaso de... Ayanami?. ¿La Niña Modelo? No era probable. No a menos que Rei se hubiera convertido en toda una experta en el combate con un EVA ya que era obvio incluso para mi orgullo, que Shinji en estos momentos se encontraba en un nivel muy superior a todo lo que yo recordaba, y que yo supiera, no había más Elegidos disponibles. No desde que Suzuhara murió en el incidente del EVA-03... ¿Quién podría ser? Di un respingo cuando Shinji volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¿O es que serás capaz de enviar tan pronto a Asuka en su Unidad-02, Misato?. ¿Serás tan despiadada con ella como lo fuiste conmigo?. ¿La sacrificarás como lo hiciste con Ayanami? A decir verdad, no importa cuántas Unidades tengan, siempre será lo mismo. Los dos años que pasé fuera de Japón me han vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte e incluso en este mismo momento, mis poderes siguen creciendo. A decir verdad, ni yo mismo sé hasta dónde seré capaz de llegar, es como tener... al mismo universo dentro de mí... expandiéndose, creciendo infinitamente", dijo, con una leve risa, mientras contemplaba sus manos al cerrarlas en puños.

Me quedé de piedra ante sus palabras¿Acaso él... había matado a Rei. ¿Él? Imposible. Yo siempre sentí que había una... conexión muy especial entre esos dos, algo más profundo que ser simples compañeros de trabajo o amigos, si es que la princesa de hielo era capaz de entablar una amistad. Incluso llegué a estar celosa algunas veces al notarlo, la manera en que esos dos parecían sentirse tan a gusto el uno al lado del otro, sin decir una palabra, pero a la vez sin tener ninguna incomodidad, a diferencia de mí cuando estaba con él, donde la tensión se hacía tan palpable en el aire que casi era posible rasgarla con un cuchillo. Él nunca le habría hecho daño a esa muñeca, pero... por la manera en la que lo decía... parecía que realmente él la había asesinado... y no dudaba que en vista del nerviosismo que se sentía en el centro de mando, sin duda Shinji era alguien muy peligroso en estos momentos. Definitivamente no estaba fanfarroneando.

Una nueva transmisión apareció en pantalla. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de la Niña Modelo (lo cual me alivió un poco al pensar que seguramente me había equivocado con respecto a ella) debido a su extrema palidez y la intensidad de sus ojos, pero ver los rasgos masculinos y la diferencia de color en el cabello me hizo ver que no era así, fulminando mi última esperanza de que en verdad, Shinji sólo estaba jugando o mejor aún, que esto sólo era un horrible sueño... que aún seguía dormida...

Era un sujeto en extremo pálido, con un cabello gris alborotado y un par de ojos rojos, de un tono más oscuro al que recordaba que la Niña Modelo tenía. El chico era guapo, pero había algo muy... perturbador sobre él. Casi como si... le faltara algo...

"Veo que sólo tus poderes han cambiado, pero tu actitud sigue igual. Tan descortés con la gente como siempre", dijo el extraño con una sonrisa, que pude ver, era forzada, aunque su tono de voz tan sedoso lo ocultó. "Tanta arrogancia será tu perdición".

El que fuera el Tercer Elegido alguna vez frunció un poco el ceño, en muestra de disgusto. "Nagisa. ¿Qué esperas para salir?. ¿O acaso debo bajar por ti? Te advierto que esta vez, las cosas serán muy diferentes", dijo Shinji, mientras el monitor que mostraba a su EVA proyectaba cómo la máquina cerraba con fuerza su puño derecho, relámpagos de energía saliendo por entre los dedos. Se veía a la legua que estaba ansioso por pelear. Definitivamente, éste ya no era el Shinji que yo conocí...

El tipo de ojos rojos tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, antes de hablar nuevamente con esa voz tan armoniosa. Era evidente que sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo, "Todos los sistemas están listos. Preparado para el lanzamiento", anunció y cerró su ventana de comunicación.

El monitor mostró otra pantalla y vimos cómo una serie de compuertas en el suelo de la ciudad, justo debajo de donde se encontraba flotando Shinji, se abrían, para un segundo después, dejar salir a una inmensa mole blanca. La miré asombrada, no había duda, era un EVA, pero uno que yo jamás había visto.

Por lo visto, la guerra con los Ángeles hacía tiempo que ya había terminado, ahora la batalla que disputaba NERV era contra el mismísimo Tercer Elegido.

Y no para asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana.

Sino la suya propia.

* * *

"¿Cómo va eso, Ritsuko?" Misato preguntó, habiendo cortado el canal de comunicación para que ni Shinji ni el otro piloto escucharan. 

La científica con su cabello negro seguía inclinada sobre el asiento de la Teniente Maya, mirando la consola por encima de su hombro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y era evidente que la pregunta de la Mayor... no, de la Comandante me dije a mí misma, la disgustó.

"El sistema aún está en fase experimental, Comandante. Sólo lo hemos probado una vez y eso fue en los simuladores. Si algo falla es obvio que será nuestro fin", explicó fríamente la mujer de bata blanca, con un tono de fastidio.

"¿De... de qué están hablando?. ¡Qué rayos está pasando aquí!. ¡Por qué demonios el baka nos ataca!" grité, al parecer toda la frustración y la tensión que sentí durante la breve charla que dio Shinji estallando de golpe. Me di cuenta de que eran apenas las primeras frases coherentes que decía desde que entré aquí.

"Tranquilízate. Si salimos vivos de ésta, te lo explicaremos todo. Aunque a decir verdad, dudo mucho que eso pase", dijo Misato, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, gotas de sudor bajando por su cara, con esa mirada fría y calculadora con la que siempre analizaba la situación cada vez que un Ángel atacaba. Movió la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Maya, "Informe Masaki", dijo Misato, mencionado el nombre de uno de los nuevos Tenientes, dirigiéndose al que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Maya, quien ocupaba el asiento central de los puestos.

"EVA-05 aproximándose al blanco. Contacto en veinte segundos", el tal Masaki anunció, era un sujeto de cabello corto de un negro profundo, casi azulado, muy lacio, el cual daba destellos blancos por la iluminación. Tenía una complexión atlética que si bien no era precisamente la de un levantador de pesas, para nada se trataba de alguien enclenque.

En efecto, con su anuncio, por el monitor principal se mostró a dicho EVA. Su cuerpo entero era de color blanco, con los característicos brazos largos y paletas con la apariencia de ser contenedores de algún tipo de arma sobre los hombros. Su rostro era casi idéntico al de la Unidad-03, sólo que con un par de crestas en los bordes de la cabeza, dándole el extraño aspecto de parecer un ave.

Lo más llamativo de la Unidad, sin duda eran sus dos enormes alas con las que se estaba elevando al volar, idénticas a las que tenían los ángeles en las pinturas y esculturas renacentistas. También de un blanco inmaculado. Las plumas se veían tan realistas que por un momento me pregunté si eran orgánicas o formaban parte de la armadura del robot.

El canal de comunicación que Shinji había abierto aún estaba activado, pero sólo por él, por lo que podíamos escuchar lo que él decía, pero no él a nosotros. Dio un silbido de admiración a la vez que alzaba las cejas ante la vista de su oponente, "Ohhh, muy lindo. Esas alas te sientan mejor a las anteriores, pero es una verdadera lástima, ya que cuando termine contigo, esa Unidad no va ser más que un montón de chatarra", exclamó Shinji, divertido y expectante ante lo que se avecinaba.

"Eso está por verse", se oyó la voz armoniosa del tal Nagisa, llena de tensión. Parecía que se estaba esforzando por esconder su temor ante su oponente y lo estaba logrando a duras penas.

El EVA con alas de ángel subió volando con gracia hasta ponerse a flote a la misma altura que la máquina púrpura con sus ocho alas doradas. Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, totalmente inmóviles. La tensión tan evidente que casi podría ser cortada con un cuchillo en el aire. Lo único que se oía en el centro de mando era el rápido golpeteo sobre las teclas de su tablero de la Teniente Ibuki, a una gran velocidad, en extremo concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás la había visto así.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró esa situación, pero el equilibrio no se rompía. Sentí una perla de sudor deslizarse lentamente por un lado de mi cara hasta prácticamente llegar al mentón, donde me la enjugué al finalmente notarla. Era obvio que el único que parecía en extremo relajado y confiado era el piloto del EVA-01 gracias a esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Los sonidos provocados por el teclado de Maya aún seguían resonando por toda la bóveda del lugar. Volví a posar mi vista en la pantalla, parecía que la situación seguiría así pero...

La Unidad-05 de súbito abrió el contenedor de su hombrera izquierda y sacó un tubo de metal, del cual emergió un rayo de luz azul eléctrico desde un extremo, muy brillante, dándole la apariencia de ser un sable de energía. Un leve zumbido se hacía escuchar ante la luz emitida por el arma.

Desplegando sus alas, se abalanzó tan veloz como un relámpago para asestarle una estocada a Shinji, se movió con tal velocidad que sólo un borrón blanco y una línea azul quedaron en el lugar desde donde salió disparado. Tenía que admitirlo, yo había llegado a ser quien manejaba mejor las armas de los EVAS y el combate directo en ellos, aunque mi preferencia siempre estuvo y estará en las armas de fuego, pero dejando eso atrás, el piloto tan parecido a Rei era muy bueno con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Al parecer, había comprendido que sería desde el principio él quien tendría que hacer el primer movimiento, dándole una ventaja a su oponente al permitirle anticiparse a su movimiento, pero la velocidad con la que extrajo el arma y luego se lanzó directo al EVA-01 era propia de un experto, sin titubeos.

Sin duda, era un piloto con mucho talento innato.

Pero...

A pesar de la velocidad y maestría con las que ejecutó su ataque, el titán morado no se movió para nada. Parecía... aburrido, esperando pacientemente a que su enemigo se le acercara.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para entretenerme", dijo Shinji, seguramente con una sonrisa, ya que esquivó el veloz ataque en el último segundo, girando levemente el cuerpo. El EVA blanco no perdió el tiempo y cambió de dirección su estocada, esta vez de manera horizontal, con la intención de golpear no con la punta, sino con toda la extensión de su arma, pero nuevamente Shinji lo esquivó como si fuera un juego de niños. El tal Nagisa siguió atacando una y otra vez en un remolino de golpes con su espada pero el EVA-01 los esquivaba muy fácilmente, parecía ser capaz de poder leer cada movimiento de su oponente sin esfuerzo alguno.

Oh mierda. Talentoso o no, si el tal Nagisa no hacía algo y pronto, esa Unidad parecida a un ángel pronto iba a terminar triturada o algo peor.

Fiel a mis temores, Shinji tomó con su mano la muñeca derecha del EVA blanco, parando en seco sus ataques y apretó muy fuertemente, cuarteando la armadura y sacándole un jadeo de dolor al tal Nagisa, pero el muchacho al parecer resistió y trató de atacar la cabeza del EVA con su mano libre, curvando los dedos como si fueran garras.

La Unidad-01 inclinó levemente su cabeza a un lado y el ataque le pasó inofensivamente a escasos metros de él.

"Te dije que esta vez las cosas serían muy diferentes", susurró con desprecio. Rápido como un rayo, tomó con su otro brazo la muñeca restante del EVA blanco y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, dándole de vueltas a su enemigo.

Tras adquirir una velocidad tal que en el monitor sólo se apreciaba un torbellino conformado por un borrón morado, blanco y dorado, Shinji soltó a su presa y lo lanzó en dirección hacia abajo, haciendo que se estrellara de lleno en un bloque de ciudad con un gran estruendo.

"¡Reporte de daños!" exclamó Misato al instante, sumamente tensa ante el desarrollo de la batalla, era obvio que las cosas no iban como lo había tenido planeado al notar la manera en que tenía cerrados fuertemente sus puños, los nudillos de sus manos tornándose blancos. Al parecer, no esperaba que Shinji demostrara tales capacidades.

"¡Ningún daño sustancial en la armadura externa, puede seguir peleando!", dijo el sujeto a la derecha de Maya, tenía el cabello café muy corto, a la usanza militar y a pesar de estar sentado, noté que fácilmente superaba en altura tanto a Maya como al tal Masaki por más de una cabeza, por lo que deduje que este otro Teniente debía de ser muy alto. Cómo era capaz de estar cómodo en un asiento que le quedaba pequeño a su enorme cuerpo era un misterio para mí. Regresé mi atención al monitor, antes de exclamar lo que seguramente todos estaban pensando pero se negaban a creer, "Shinji está jugando con él. Diablos, si quisiera, ese EVA blanco ya habría sido destruido", dije, una leve nota de desesperación en mi voz al ser capaz de emitir ese juicio tras ver escasos treinta segundos o quizás un poco más de pelea.

Unos cuantos gruñidos de aprobación se escucharon en el centro de mando, concordando con lo que acababa de decir. De súbito, Misato se dirigió a paso firme hacia Maya, ignorando de momento la pelea entre los EVAS.

"¿Aún no está listo el dispositivo Schild, Maya?" dijo con voz neutra.

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta de Misato. ¿El dispositivo Escudo? Al menos eso quería decir Schild si se trataba de interpretar palabras en alemán.

"La paciencia es una virtud", cantó Maya, los nervios en su voz traicionando el tono de diversión con el que habló, sus dedos viajando sobre el teclado a gran velocidad, los de los otros dos Tenientes también, pero dirigidos bajo las instrucciones que Ritsuko estaba dando.

La batalla continuó por la pantalla, haciendo que todos los demás regresáramos nuestra atención a ella. Antes de que Nagisa se incorporara por completo luego del devastador impacto que recibió, la Unidad-01, flotando encima de él, abrió ambos contenedores de sus hombros y cruzando los brazos, sacó dos Cuchillos Progresivos, empuñándolos firmemente en sus manos, pero de repente algo raro ocurrió. Una rayo de energía de color negro surgió de cada navaja, cubriéndolas por completo y con un relámpago, se extendieron a una longitud considerable, tanto o más que la del sable de luz azul que el EVA blanco tenía, pero a diferencia de aquél, estos se curvaron, la punta de los rayos casi tocando los mangos de las armas. Shinji tomó impulso al echar ambos brazos hacia atrás y arrojó las armas, las cuales, como si fueran boomerangs, salieron despedidas en dirección a la Unidad blanca.

El EVA blanco aún estaba de rodillas, pero su piloto reaccionó a tiempo, ya que saltó y esquivó las armas en el último segundo, uno de los rayos de luz negra rozando una de sus piernas y cortando la superficie de la armadura como mantequilla, pero no notó que venían de vuelta hacia él sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Esquívalo!" gritó Hyuga con voz fuerte desde su posición, con la voz entrecortada, pero su aviso fue en vano. La Unidad blanca se estaba girando apenas y aunque estaba aleteando sus alas, ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando comenzaba a elevarse, uno de los sables de luz negra al regresar, cortó limpiamente el tubo gris que sostenía el EVA blanco en su mano, desintegrando su rayo de luz azul. El otro sable le hizo un corte en el costado izquierdo, sacándole un jadeo.

"¡Ack!" Nagisa dejó escapar un grito de dolor que oímos claramente por el comunicador en el centro de mando. La Unidad blanca cayó de nuevo al suelo pesadamente, arrodillada, su mano derecha sobre la herida que acababa de recibir en el torso, la sangre manando lentamente por entre los dedos. Contemplé frunciendo el ceño la manera en que los cuchillos que Shinji había arrojado regresaban por su cuenta directo al lugar de donde salieron, los contenedores de sus hombreras cerrándose herméticamente una vez que ocuparon su lugar. El EVA-01 se quedó ahí flotando justo encima de su oponente, contemplándolo, casi... examinándolo.

Era evidente que el tal Nagisa sabía que estaba en un aprieto, por lo que seguramente forzándose a ignorar el dolor, abrió el contenedor de su otra hombrera y extrajo de ella un tubo similar al primero que sacó, sólo que éste era un poco más largo. Me sorprendí un poco ante la metamorfosis que llevó a cabo el metal de color gris cuando lo sostuvo en ambas manos, ya que de repente, el tubo se alargó increíblemente, uno de sus extremos tomando la forma de una doble punta entrelazada. Muy rápidamente, el EVA blanco se levantó para arrojarla, casi sin apuntar siquiera, probablemente seguro de que le atinaría a Shinji, pero...

Cuando ya estaba por arrojar la lanza al estar a punto de dejarla escapar de sus manos con toda su fuerza, una mano del EVA púrpura nuevamente le estaba dando un poderoso apretón en la muñeca que previamente había sostenido, esta vez triturando audiblemente el metal de la armadura de esa sección de la máquina. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Si hacía sólo un instante Shinji se encontraba a poco más de unos doscientos metros de distancia y ahora estaba justo al lado del EVA-05. Al parecer, no sólo su poder, sino todas sus habilidades en general habían aumentado muy drásticamente, en especial su velocidad.

Saliendo de mi estupefacción, miré a los demás en el centro de mando, todos con una mirada atónita, pero quien debía de estar más sorprendido de seguro era Nagisa, ya que su Unidad se congeló por completo, inmóvil, ni siquiera trató de forcejear para liberarse.

"Ah ah ah", dijo, evidentemente divertido Shinji, agitando el dedo índice de su mano derecha en señal de negación, como lo haría alguien con un niño al negarle algo.

En otra demostración de fuerza descomunal, Shinji, utilizando la mano con la que sostenía la muñeca de su enemigo, lo mandó a volar hacia arriba al impulsar su brazo hacia el cielo. El EVA blanco salió disparado muy rápidamente, casi como si se tratara de un cohete, el EVA morado siguiéndolo muy de cerca, las manos con los dedos flexionados como garras. Por la pantalla que mostraba el rostro de Shinji, éste tenía una expresión muy seria en la cara.

El juego se había terminado.

Se veía claramente que tenía intención de ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas.

La Unidad-05 salió de su estupefacción y desplegando sus alas, logró detenerse por completo en el aire. Dirigiendo la vista hacia abajo, asestó un golpe mortal con su lanza, al parecer, dándose cuenta de que para Shinji, el calentamiento había terminado.

Sólo para que no hubiera nada ahí.

Una poderosa patada en la espalda lo tomó por sorpresa, el golpe destruyendo varias placas de armadura. Aún así, Nagisa se sostuvo y reaccionó bastante rápido, ya que girándose tan veloz como un rayo, asestó otro golpe letal a su atacante.

Para no tocar nada de nuevo.

Y esta vez, fueron dos impactos brutales los que recibió, uno de nueva cuenta en la espalda y otro por el costado izquierdo.

Parpadeé. Creo que todos en el centro de mando lo hicieron.

La pantalla mostraba a dos EVAS púrpuras rodeando a la Unidad blanca al retirarse a una distancia prudente, uno de ellos había asestado una patada otra vez, mientras que el otro le había dado un puñetazo en el costado.

Nagisa también lo vio, ya que su EVA estaba girando la cabeza una y otra vez, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?. ¿Cómo podía haber dos EVAS-01?

Casi en cuanto terminé de pensar en eso, otras dos... copias del gigante púrpura aparecieron, todas rodeando al EVA-05, cercándolo poco a poco...

Parecía que Nagisa estaba igualmente desorientado, tenía su lanza alzada, pero no parecía ser capaz de decidir contra qué imagen lanzarse, después de todo, todas parecían muy... sólidas. Si se trataba de un truco o de una ilusión óptica, Shinji estaba teniendo éxito en engañarnos a todos.

O casi a todos...

Ritsuko estaba examinando un monitor que se encontraba a la derecha de Maya y pasaba la vista de éste al principal cada dos segundos, su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más. Misato también lo notó. "¿Alguna idea de qué está pasando, Ritsuko?" dijo, la incredulidad en su voz muy evidente.

"El muy astuto, está manipulando su Campo-AT de tal manera que éste adopte la impresión de su cuerpo", dijo Ritsuko.

"¡Qué!. ¿Entonces esas copias no son sólo ilusiones?" grité.

"No, temo que son reales. En teoría, creo que debe de ser algo sencillo, el EVA-01 se recubre con un Campo-AT, el cual adopta su forma física y usando su velocidad, escapa, dejando un contenedor con su apariencia fiel. Tomando en cuenta que se trata de su propio Campo y de que es capaz de manejarlo a su antojo, no debe de serle difícil crear a esas... copias, pero supongo que cuatro son su límite. Debe de requerir un gran esfuerzo y concentración de su parte. Pero si son copias... no podemos descartar el que posean algunas, si no es que todas las capacidades del original", sentenció, un tono de voz pesimista.

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde agua fría sobre todos.

La situación se puso peor al ver la manera en que simple y sencillamente, los cuatro EVAS púrpuras se abalanzaban todos a la vez sobre su presa, asestándole una golpiza brutal. Era tal la velocidad con la que la Unidad-05 recibía los impactos que parecía que los puños de las copias eran una ametralladora. Perdí la cuenta de golpes cuando escuché más de treinta impactos en menos de diez segundos.

Esta vez, Nagisa gritó con todas sus fuerzas de dolor. Su EVA se sacudía como un muñeco de trapo ante cada golpe que recibía. Si las cosas seguían así...

Shinji lo acabaría.

Y seguiría nuestro turno.

Tragué saliva ante el nerviosismo y la desesperación que comencé a sentir. Varios de los presentes tenían igualmente una expresión muy grave en el rostro, pero a pesar de ello, Ritsuko se mostró con un porte frío y tranquilo, sin perder la cabeza.

"¿Cómo va el Schild, Maya?" preguntó tranquilamente, observando impasible el salvaje castigo que Nagisa estaba recibiendo.

"Celdas de energía cargadas a un 90 por ciento. Menos de dos minutos para la activación", anunció la mujer, tocando nerviosamente con una mano la pinza de su cabello y desatándolo, el cual le cayó limpiamente en los hombros. Había dejado de teclear frenéticamente, pero el sudor le resbalaba por toda la frente.

"Torretas emergiendo. No hay anomalías en ninguna de ellas", anunció Masaki, el monitor de su consola mostrando toda una serie de torres gigantescas, parecidas a las que se usaban para permitir la transmisión de las señales de radio, emergiendo poco a poco a lo largo del perímetro de toda la ciudad. Mientras subían, de sus puntas, las cuales parecían tener un capullo de metal, un leve resplandor azulado, idéntico al que se vio en el sable que había sacado el EVA-05, apareció. Y de la misma manera, muy lentamente, dichos capullos de metal se fueron abriendo, como si se trataran de flores, tres placas de metal de forma rectangular extendiéndose en una formación triangular.

"Pero... ¿Qué es eso...?" pregunté, extrañada ante la vista tan bizarra que daba el espectáculo.

"Nuestra última esperanza", me contestó Misato muy seria.

"¡Energía al 95 por ciento, un minuto para la activación del dispositivo Schild!" anunció el enorme Teniente.

Al ver el monitor principal, parecía que a Nagisa no le quedaba un minuto, ya que las cuatro copias del EVA-01, aunque habían dejado de golpearlo, lo tenían sostenido por cada extremidad, dejándolo completamente paralizado y estaban bajando en picada, directo al suelo. Con un terrible impacto, el EVA-05 se estrelló en la superficie de la ciudad, su arma salió volando de sus manos, para ser atrapada por Shinji, sus tres copias disipándose por completo, como si hubieran sido espejismos. El color naranja que emitieron al disiparse confirmaron la teoría que había dado Ritsuko momentos antes.

Con su otra mano libre, tomó al EVA de Nagisa por el cuello y lo alzó, poniéndolo cara a cara. La lanza de dos puntas destellando peligrosamente.

"Bueno... es hora de devolverte el favor. Te haré sentir todas y cada una de las heridas que me provocaste hace ya tres años con esta lanza", comenzó a decir Shinji en voz baja, el rencor y el odio escapando como veneno de sus palabras. Nagisa estaba jadeando, parecía que se iba a quedar inconsciente de un momento a otro...

Una descarga de energía que dejó escapar Shinji por su mano que lo sostenía lo hizo reaccionar al sacarle otro gemido de dolor al pálido muchacho, "Ah ah ah, ni creas que voy a permitirte escapar. Estarás despierto durante el todo el proceso, como yo lo estuve. Así que... comencemos", dijo en un susurro, mientras alzaba un poco más el arma. "¡Despídete de tu ojo izquierdo!"gritó, y le dio impulso a la lanza dirigida justo a ese punto del EVA blanco, sin duda le perforaría fácilmente el cráneo...

"¡Energía de las torretas al 100 por ciento!" gritó Maya casi al mismo tiempo que Shinji comenzaba a asestar su golpe.

"¡Activen el sistema Schild!" rugió Misato sin contemplaciones.

Fue como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido. Las torretas apostadas en el perímetro de la ciudad, abiertas al completo, comenzaron a emitir un zumbido y de repente, una cadena de energía de color azul eléctrico surgió de sus centros, conectándolas a todas como si se trataran de eslabones de una gigantesca cadena.

Al instante, una... bóveda, o domo del mismo intenso color azul eléctrico fue creciendo, cubriendo rápidamente todo Tokyo-3 con su irreal resplandor.

No sabía qué era, pero fue evidente que era algo diseñado especialmente en contra de Shinji, ya que esa barrera, al cubrir a ambos EVAS, afectó severamente al púrpura.

"¡Qué...!" pudo alcanzar a decir en sorpresa, dejando caer tanto a su presa como a la lanza de doble punta mientras alzaba las manos, inseguro de qué hacer. Su rostro por primera vez mostraba confusión y sorpresa desde que llegó a atacar. De inmediato, fue como si un camión hubiera arrollado al EVA morado, ya que éste salió despedido, expulsado por la barrera a una velocidad de vértigo, hasta que ésta finalmente dejó de crecer, al cubrir por completo el perímetro de la ciudad, enviando a Shinji por el impulso a estrellarse a una colina a las afueras de Tokyo-3.

Un silencio mortal reinaba en el centro de mando, el cual fue roto momentos después por Maya.

"¿Funcionó?" dijo.

Casi como respuesta, comenzó a temblar. La colina donde Shinji se había estrellado literalmente se evaporó, la figura del EVA emergiendo de ella, una aura de luz blanca y dorada rodeándola, sus ocho alas totalmente desplegadas. Parecía estar temblando de furia.

"Un antiCampo-AT... ¿De verdad creen que esto me va a detener?" gritó Shinji a la vez que extendía los brazos, una esfera de luz blanca relampagueante en cada mano refulgiendo. Juntó sus extremidades y como si se trataran de un cañón, abrió fuego.

No creo equivocarme al decir que nos atacó con todas sus fuerzas, ya que a pesar de encontrarnos relativamente tan lejos, todo el Geofrente se sacudió una vez más por la poderosa explosión, cegadora, cuya onda de choque arrancó edificaciones de sus cimientos como si hubieran estado hechas de papel, el concreto de las calles y el acero recubriendo a los edificios siendo arrancado de cuajo.

Cerré los ojos por el sonido y la sacudida que sufrimos, las luces de emergencia del lugar entrando en funcionamiento por unos instantes, hasta que todo se detuvo.

"... Sí... creo que eso te va a detener, monstruo..." la voz cansada de un exhausto Nagisa se oyó por el comunicador. Abrí los ojos ante eso y pude verlo por el monitor, se le veía agotado, pero estaba sonriendo.

La pantalla que mostraba al EVA-01 proyectaba que si bien, los edificios cercanos al lugar desde donde atacó ya no estaban o se habían convertido en ruinas, las torretas que sostenían el escudo aún seguían de pie, sin un rasguño o muestra de haber recibido daño alguno. El titán púrpura bajó los brazos, claramente sorprendido ante el resultado. "¡Ese escudo no va a detenerme para siempre!. ¡Llegará un día en que caerá, por un medio u otro, y cuando lo haga, volveré!" y con eso, el EVA se alejó volando a una velocidad increíble, dejando una estela de luz dorada detrás de sí.

En cuanto se fue, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, Misato incluso cayendo de rodillas, jadeando, "Funcionó, estamos vivos", dijo, Hyuga a su lado, con el rostro preocupado mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

También yo estaba bastante agitada, después de todo, finalmente mi cerebro comenzaba a registrar el hecho de que estuvimos a punto de morir, si ese escudo hubiera fallado, Shinji habría exterminado al EVA y luego... a nosotros...

Ante ese pensamiento, puse los pies de vuelta en la tierra. Después de todo, si iba a morir, al menos quería saber la razón para ello, una explicación que me aclarara el por qué demonios Shinji... si es que aún era él, se había vuelto tan poderoso y por qué había atacado NERV.

"¿Alguien podría decirme qué está pasando aquí?" exclamé, incapaz de contenerme más, el fastidio y enojo en mi voz claramente audibles, mientras alzaba los brazos exasperada y me dirigía hacia Misato.

La Comandante se veía muy pálida, y parecía algo débil, ya que estaba usando el hombro de Hyuga como apoyo para sostenerse de pie. "Asuka..." comenzó, pero la interrumpieron.

"Creo que será mejor que me permita hacer ese trabajo a mí, Comandante", la voz tan melodiosa del piloto escuchándose por el comunicador, la pantalla del monitor mostrando que estaba sonriendo, sus ojos dando un destello de picardía. "Es todo un honor conocerte, Sohryu Asuka Langley. Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa... y creo que puedo darte algunas respuestas que estás buscando", dijo, dando una leve reverencia en su cabina.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente por el monitor, notando que sus ojos no mentían, aunque un... sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento los atormentaban. Recordando la guerra contra los Ángeles, estando en una ciudad que verdaderamente se había convertido ahora en una fortaleza al parecer inexpugnable y tras presenciar semejante batalla, creí que nada de lo que este tipo pudiera decirme podría sorprenderme.

"Estoy esperando", dije, impaciente y con eso, el canal de comunicación se cerró. Los Tenientes reportando que el EVA-05 se dirigía por su cuenta de regreso a su jaula de contención.

Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

Notas del autor: bueno, veamos, la apariencia del EVA-05, inspirado de las alas que tiene el Gundam Wing Zero Custom en Endless Waltz. En cuanto a la pelea, sólo otra forma que se me ocurrió en que Shinji podría ser capaz de manipular los secretos del Campo-AT, pero como pueden ver, pudo ser detenido. Y lo que viene a continuación... bueno, espero que los sorprenda un poco. Como nota final, notarán que este capítulo es mucho más corto a los acostumbrados que hice en LADC... eso es porque realmente no soy muy amigo de los capítulos de más de diez mil palabras, pero a ver qué pasa... 

Escribí esto un poco antes de lo planeado, pero lo considero mi regalo de Navidad para ffnet (lol, qué mal chiste), a ver si los capítulos que vienen salen a buen ritmo. No puedo agradecer a mis prelectores porque no los hubo debido a las fiestas navideñas, por lo que cualquier error es enteramente mío.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de Richardtc, Nyissa, Fantastic-Man, klasnic y Darklight ultimate, no desesperen con sus dudas, poco a poco se irán revelando los hechos de esta historia, aunque sólo como nota para aclaración, la Rei que Shinji asesinó en el capítulo 1 era Rei III y no, ya no hay más, pasó lo mismo que vieron en el capítulo 23 del anime.

Comenzado el 22 de Noviembre del 2006

Terminado el 24 de Diciembre del 2006


	4. Derrota

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Capítulo 3: Derrota**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

¡Maldita sea! 

¡Estuve tan cerca de cumplir mi venganza, el momento que estuve esperando por tres largos años arrebatado de mis manos en el último instante!

Apreté con más fuerza los controles de mi cabina, mis nudillos tornándose blancos por la presión que ejercía. La rabia y furia que sentía eran enormes, pero...

Tenía que calmarme...

Respiré profundamente mientras repasaba la situación una vez más.

¿De verdad pensaban que podrían mantenerme afuera para siempre?. ¿Esconderse debajo de ese domo azul, bajo una falsa sensación de seguridad? Sonreí ante la ironía en la que Tokyo-3 se encontraba. La única forma en la que podían estar a salvo de mí era estar encerrados en una prisión.

Pero no sería para siempre.

_Hallaría_ una manera de tirarla abajo, volver inútil ese obstáculo para finalmente terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

_Exterminaría_ a NERV, y me _aseguraría_ de que quienes se encontraban ahí recibieran su castigo de la manera más agonizante posible.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, continué la retirada.

* * *

La nieve seguía cayendo en una terrible tormenta. 

No era de extrañarse, menos en esta época del año, pero tengo que admitir que me llevé una sorpresa cuando comenzó a nevar hace ya varios días.

A pesar de mis capacidades, aún tenía que respetar el poder de la naturaleza.

Un poco más al norte de lo que eran las ruinas que dejé de Kyoto, se encontraba el Monte Tsurugi. Vaya nombre para una montaña, "Espada", y al internarme en ella comprendí a la perfección el porqué de su nombre.

Era una montaña sumamente escarpada, con riscos estrechos y muy afilados, la cual se alzaba de forma vertical muy marcada y violenta. Incluso la cima tenía la forma curva que recordaba la punta de una katana, escalar esa sección resultó particularmente difícil...

Cuando comencé a treparla con el EVA, los pasajes para poder llegar directamente a la cima eran traicioneros. Volar no me servía de nada dado los pasadizos tan estrechos, mucho menos el tratar de arremeter en la cima para entrar dado que una cueva enorme con forma de bóveda recubría la punta del lugar, un ataque de mucha potencia resultaría en un derrumbe, cosa que no me apetecía provocar. No ya que cuando finalmente pude llegar a la cima del alto accidente geológico, la vista en verdad quitaba el aliento. Un paisaje majestuoso se encontraba a mis pies, una verdadera obra de arte incapaz de ser reproducida en una pintura por ninguna mano humana.

Y a lo lejos, la vista del domo azul de Tokyo-3, insultándome, pero no importaba, mi objetivo era asentarme durante un tiempo en un lugar desde el cual pudiera vigilar la ciudad, en espera de ver si ese maldito escudo cedía alguna vez.

Luego de mi retirada de hacía una semana de la ciudad, había dado vueltas alrededor de Tokyo-3, en espera de que ese escudo cayera, pero no sucedía. Peor aún, aunque ataqué varias veces con resultados nulos, torretas apostadas dentro de la ciudad abrieron fuego contra mí con esos rayos azules de antiCampo-AT, convirtiendo a Tokyo-3 en una fortaleza inexpugnable. Sólo podía esperar.

Esta montaña era la más alta que se podía ver desde ese punto, por lo que había decidido dirigirme hacia ella con tal de poder vigilar mi objetivo desde una ubicación segura. Mi decisión había resultado acertada, gracias a la vista que tenía y a la dificultad para escalarla. Si yo con el EVA-01 había tenido muchos problemas, para seres humanos comunes y corrientes tal hazaña resultaba simplemente imposible.

El inhóspito clima me había sorprendido a la segunda noche, y aunque ya no tenía necesidades de ingerir alimento, mi cuerpo demandaba calor ante la baja temperatura. Me había quedado dormido en el claro que estaba presente en lo más alto de la montaña, contemplando el hermoso cielo, el EVA-01 apostado en la parte más profunda de la cueva y cuando desperté, estaba temblando incontrolablemente. La capa de nieve encima de mí había tornado todo de un blanco inmaculado. Los copos caían con tal fuerza que por un momento de desorientación, había creído que se trataban de piedras las que caían. Corriendo a la cueva a refugiarme, prendí fuego al montón de ramas y hojas secas que con esfuerzos había conseguido recolectar el día que escalé el monte. El calor del elemento haciéndome recuperar mi temperatura corporal, pero los escalofríos habían tenido un origen diferente a la baja temperatura.

Ya habían sido tres noches durante esta semana en la que cada vez que dormía, veía ese par de ojos carmesíes. La mirada acusadora de Rei Ayanami perforándome, tenía la impresión de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba ella, mirándome, contemplándome...

Me disgustaba en extremo, pero tenía que soportarlo. Así como soportaba este frío brutal, muy superior al que sentí durante dos años en los desiertos de Norteamérica.

¿Por qué había comenzado a tener ese sueño? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que empezó desde mi último asalto contra Tokyo-3. Contra mis antiguos... compañeros de armas. Asuka... realmente no sabía qué pensar sobre ella, Ritsuko me había dicho en esas visitas que hacía a la enfermería que ella nunca despertaría y ahora, la había visto de pie en el centro de mando, tanto o más hermosa que antes.

No obstante, su rostro lleno de incredulidad y miedo al verme... era algo que disfruté en extremo. Esa perra arrogante al fin comenzaba a conocer su lugar. Ya me encargaría de ella, al igual que de los demás...

Kaworu... di una risa de desdén al pensar en él. La última pelea que tuvimos fue en extremo aburrida, sabía que mi fuerza había aumentado, pero no tanto. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra mí. De no haber sido por ese escudo que proyectaron, del EVA-05 y su piloto sólo el recuerdo habría quedado.

Pero desde ese día, no había parado de nevar. La cortina de copos de nieve que caía hacía que la visibilidad fuera de cero, pero a pesar de ello, me entretenía utilizando mi Campo-AT para mantener despejada la entrada de la cueva. El primer día arreció, pero desde el segundo, el cielo literalmente había estado cayéndose, los feroces vientos helados soplando macabramente por los riscos de todo el lugar, produciendo aullidos que nada tenían que envidiarle a los de los lobos.

Estaba pensando en que quizás ya era hora de largarse de aquí en vista de la situación cuando sentí algo... una presencia fugaz. Aún no me había acostumbrado del todo a este poder que se había ido desarrollando poco a poco desde hace varias semanas. Era como si mi mente pudiera ver... luces, destellos de vida, más allá de toda percepción, que resultaban ser otros seres vivos.

Pensé que se había tratado de un desliz de mi imaginación cuando mis oídos, con su sentido de la escucha agudizado, captaron un sonido.

El crujir de la nieve bajo... pasos suaves.

Fruncí el ceño. No era posible que alguien pudiera venir aquí. Tomando en cuenta lo escarpado de la montaña, su altitud y el terrible clima que hacía, las posibilidades de que un ser humano común y corriente pudiera haber escalado la montaña y llegar a la cima eran prácticamente nulas.

Aún así...

El sonido de la nieve siendo aplastada fue aumentando de intensidad, dirigiéndose directo hacia esta cueva.

Extrañado, me incorporé y apagué el fuego que había logrado mantener encendido por casi seis días seguidos. Las sombras ocultándome, un leve resplandor en mi mano derecha iluminaba el oscuro lugar con una intensidad menor a la luz de una vela. Fuera quien fuera, si daba muestras de agresión, lo eliminaría en un instante con un disparo de mi energía.

La figura finalmente se hizo visible a no más de veinte metros de la entrada de la cueva, caminando lentamente bajo la brutal caída de la nieve. Era una figura encapuchada, gracias a una túnica color café oscuro de aspecto abrigador y muy gruesa que ocultaba por completo la cabeza de la figura, haciendo imposible decir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer.

Finalmente, tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, la figura llegó a la entrada de la cueva, y sin aminorar su marcha, se adentró.

Inmediatamente salí a su encuentro, con la palma derecha extendida, listo para disparar mi Campo-AT en contra del intruso a la menor provocación.

La persona se detuvo por completo a tres pasos de mí, ambos contemplándonos fijamente, o al menos, eso parecía, ya que no podía ver para nada su rostro gracias a las sombras que daban la cueva y su capucha.

Nos quedamos así, impasibles hasta que la figura alzó sus manos, llevándolas al borde de su capucha para retirarla.

Unas manos en extremo delicadas y con dedos muy delgados y finos...

"Por fin te encontré... Shinji..." dijo, una vez que dejó al descubierto su rostro.

Esos ojos de un azul verdoso, tan brillantes como esmeraldas. Cabello castaño corto. La reconocí al instante.

"... Kirishima..." susurré, pero sin bajar mi mano, aún apuntándole mientras contemplaba su bello rostro. Aún recordaba cuando la conocí hacía ya más de tres años. Poco antes de que Iruel infectara a las MAGI en el cuartel, la chica con la que compartí una cita y... mi primer beso, por quien me vi involucrado en todo el asunto con el TRIDENT...

Recordé cuando se fue...

"Kimura", dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, a lo cual contesté con un confundido "¿Eh?"

"Mana Kirishima murió oficialmente con la destrucción del TRIDENT. Desde ese día, cambié mi nombre, por el de Riku Kimura", dijo con una sonrisa y tendió su mano para que se la estrechara, pero no lo hice.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo con su explicación de cambio de identidad. "¿A qué has venido?" continué, exigiendo una respuesta, sin dejar nunca de apuntarle.

"La última vez que nos vimos... te dije que te visitaría un día... y tú dijiste que me estarías esperando... ¿No lo recuerdas?" respondió, bajando un poco la cabeza.

"_Vendré a visitarte un día..."_

"_Te estaré esperando"._

Me irrité ante su presuntuosa contestación. "¡No digas estupideces!. ¡Si lo que estás buscando es a Shinji Ikari, él...!" grité, frunciendo el ceño. Eso había sido en otro tiempo, un pasado que ya no me importaba...

"Murió, en la batalla contra los EVAS series que el último Ángel desplegó en contra de NERV, lo sé", me interrumpió Mana. Contemplé su cara, la cual mostraba un verdadero dolor al evocar el recuerdo. Mujeres... siempre tan frágiles...

"Me... me impactó mucho cuando recibí esa noticia. A pesar de haber cambiado mi identidad, seguí trabajando para la ONU en un complejo colocado en Hokkaido y gracias a ello, pude irme enterando de todo lo que pasó. Me había infiltrado en la misma organización que me buscaba incesantemente, todo con tal de tener noticias tuyas, pero cada reporte de Tokyo-3... era un mala noticia tras otra. La muerte de Suzuhara en la Unidad-03, la destrucción del Geofrente por el Catorceavo, Asuka cayendo en coma, Rei autodestruyendo su EVA y después...", ya no continuó, dando un ligero sollozo. Al parecer... ella había estado preocupada por mí, por todos, y dado que había tenido que estar trabajando para la ONU (si es que decía la verdad, me dije), de seguro se las vio negras, pero seguramente no tanto como yo en esa pelea.

No. Nadie jamás pudo verse ante tal situación, con todo apuntando a su contra desde el principio.

"Pero... de alguna forma, sobreviviste, escapaste de la ciudad. Me alegré mucho ante la noticia, pero eso se esfumó cuando... la ONU te designó para ser eliminado... aún más cuando el mundo entero presenció tus acciones", dijo, un tono de acero en la voz. No mostraba molestia, pero tampoco compasión al referirse a los destrozos que hice alrededor del mundo en contra de SEELE, llevándome miles de vidas inocentes en el proceso.

"Si viniste a reclamarme sobre eso... pierdes tu tiempo. Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Mana... y cambié. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. El infierno por el que pasé me abrió los ojos a la realidad de este mundo: sólo el fuerte vive. Si eres débil, mueres. Y con lo que me pasó, no podía permitirme ser el débil. No. Fue por eso que cacé uno por uno a los sujetos que siempre estuvieron detrás de todo, creyendo ser capaces de manipular el mundo como si fueran dioses. No me importó en lo más mínimo el exterminar ciudades y poblaciones enteras, después de todo, de eso es lo que ha estado lleno el mundo desde el principio de los tiempos. Conflicto, guerra, muerte, destrucción. Algo que va y viene y de lo cual, los humanos no somos capaces de aprender así que... simplemente aceleré los hechos. Mi último objetivo, el que me provocó todo esto, NERV, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que consiga mi propósito", dije con una sonrisa, recordando los batallones y ejércitos que habían osado atacarme, a expensas de sus ciudades y poblaciones civiles. Su intento por crear más EVAS. Ellos siempre fueron los que arrojaron la primera piedra. Yo sólo me limité a contestar en defensa propia.

Mana se me quedó mirando fijamente, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"... Pero aún eres débil", dijo, con voz firme.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, incrédulo ante su respuesta. De todo lo que pude esperarme de ella, esto definitivamente no lo había contemplado.

"Crees usar tu poder para brindarle un castigo divino a aquellos que dices que te lastimaron, que te traicionaron. Pero al final, no eres diferente a SEELE. Usas tu poder para atacar, para oprimir a aquellos que son más débiles que tú. Ellos sólo se defienden, hacen lo que pueden por sobrevivir. Lo que haces no es más que un acto de cobardía. Que refleja tu mayor temor, el cual tratas de ocultar al erigirte como un dios: la soledad. Desde ese día, has estado solo, usando tu fuerza como escudo para ignorarla pero poco a poco, esa soledad, eso que tanto temes, te ha ido consumiendo. ¿Qué harás aún si lo destruyes todo? Seguirás solo, y ese dolor tuyo jamás podrás quitártelo de encima. Vivirás con él... para siempre", sentenció, acercándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia mí. Su tono de voz tan firme como el acero.

Tragué saliva... odiaba admitirlo, pero aunque una parte de mi mente tomó nota de que esta era la primera conversación cara a cara que tenía en tres años con otra persona, me sentía... intimidado por ella, por sus palabras. Porque sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad. Creo haber retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. Pero lo pensé. Soledad. Era lo único que había experimentado mientras mi fuerza se iba incrementando, todo con el único objetivo de vengarme, pero una vez que lo lograra... ¿Qué haría?

Recordé ese sueño que tenía de Rei mirándome, sin decir nada. Sólo su mirada acusadora, llena de pena, tristeza y lástima. ¿Acaso ese sueño tenía el mismo significado de lo que estaba escuchando ahora?

"E-entonces... ¿Para qué viniste?. ¿Sólo a decirme eso? Me has leído como a un libro abierto, por lo que debes de saber que puedo eliminarte aquí mismo. No tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo", dije, tartamudeando y haciendo lo posible por sonar amenazador, pero fracasé. Incluso la bola de luz que tenía en la palma de mi mano con la que le estaba apuntando había bajado de intensidad. ¿Por qué titubeaba tanto?

"Tú no eres capaz de matarme, Shinji. Porque sabes que lo digo es verdad. Y también porque quieres saber el por qué de mi búsqueda por ti. La batalla con los Ángeles terminó, pero no la guerra. Cuando destruiste Kyoto, un equipo de investigación de la ONU entró a la fortaleza de Keel Lorenz, el último miembro de SEELE que eliminaste. El objetivo simplemente era recuperar si era posible los Rollos del Mar Muerto que él tenía, todo con tal de saber de una vez por todas qué tramaban NERV y SEELE desde el principio. Y así fue, pero... las líneas finales de ese escrito van mucho más allá de lo que pronosticaban con el Diecisieteavo Ángel. Revelan que esto no se ha terminado", explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

"... Eso no me incumbe", contesté, terco, tratando de negar sus palabras.

"Al contrario, un Tercer Impacto peor que el que estaba planeado originalmente tanto por Ángeles como por humanos es capaz de ocurrir. Todo porque en esta ocasión, la clave no es Adán, uno de los Ángeles que tú posees, sino Lilith. El mayor secreto de NERV. Y estos seres, no se detendrán ante nada con tal de lograr su objetivo, incluso ese escudo que NERV colocó sobre Tokyo-3 no será suficiente para contenerlos. Los Ángeles que atacaron hace cuatro años no son nada a comparación de esto. Las predicciones de los quince Ángeles fueron ciertas, por lo que si esto es verdad, como estamos seguros de que así es, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan, muy pronto. Quizás más de lo que imaginamos", explicó Mana, resoluta.

Las piezas poco a poco iban cayendo en su sitio en el rompecabezas que Mana me estaba mostrando. Mis ojos se dilataron ante la revelación.

"¡Entonces para eso me quieres!. ¡Para pelear de nuevo al lado de esos hipócritas!. ¿Para defenderlos?. ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?. ¿Simplemente tratas de decir que debo ser usado una vez?. ¡Eso se quedó atrás, me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a ser la marioneta de nadie!" rugí, exasperado y furioso ante la revelación. Si lo que Mana decía era cierto, me convertiría nuevamente en una herramienta.

"... No lo niego. Te necesitamos para poder afrontar esto, pero... si vine yo para decírtelo, fue por decisión propia. Porque sé que en el fondo, aún eres el Shinji que se ganó mi corazón", me dijo, su voz increíblemente dulce, pero... pero... no, no podía creerle. No después de todas las veces me habían traicionado.

"Mentira..." susurré, desviando la mirada.

"Entonces mírame a los ojos, y sabrás que es verdad", contestó con una nota de desesperación.

Lo hice, fijé mi ojo sano en una de sus pupilas verdiazules. El que dijo que los ojos eran la ventana del alma seguramente tenía serios problemas con los estupefacientes, pero aún así, eran muy hermosos. Una parte de mí se dio cuenta de que Mana... decía la verdad, a pesar de que las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro eran tan extrañas. Pero yo realmente dudaba de sus últimas palabras... el Shinji que ella conoció... había muerto... ¿Verdad?

"Pero yo...ahora soy un enemigo. No importa que tal vez lleguemos a tener un adversario en común. Si peleo..." fue interrumpido por ella otra vez, su voz y mirada ganando una firmeza temibles.

"Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que ves? En el campo de batalla, en NERV, a donde quieres regresar después de tanto tiempo. En las ciudades que has destruido ¿No has visto nada?" cuestionó severamente.

"¡Mana!", dije, desesperado, pero sus siguientes palabras me cayeron como una tonelada de ladrillos encima.

"¿En qué crees y por qué luchas, Shinji? Cuando te conocí, lo hacías por órdenes de tu padre. Ahora. ¿Por qué lo haces?. ¿Cuál es la razón de tu anhelo para destruirlo todo?. ¿Por tu propia satisfacción?. ¿Por un deseo propio?. ¿Por consumar una venganza?"

"Mana..." susurré. Una avalancha de sensaciones recorriéndome. Tristeza, odio, soledad, rencor, duda... temor. ¿Por qué peleaba? Antes lo hacía por seguir órdenes, para ser aceptado. Pero ahora... era libre de esa carga, de esa sombra. ¿Cuál era mi verdadero motivo para pelear? Venganza era la primera palabra que me venía a la mente, pero tras escuchar a Mana...

Mana no se tomó contemplaciones conmigo y continuó su asalto verbal, "Si esa es la razón, el mundo entero, incluida yo será tu enemigo. Si fuéramos enemigos. ¿Me dispararías, Shinji Ikari?" dijo, acercándose aún más a mí.

"Yo..."

No supe qué responderle. Mi mente daba vueltas por primera vez así ante la confusión, ante la duda. Pero ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué peleaba?. ¿Por venganza? Al principio así era, pero... jamás había contemplado lo que pasaría una vez que la cumpliera. ¿Seguiría así?. ¿Vagando por el mundo usando a mi EVA para asesinar a la gente?. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Al final de cuentas... desde ese fatídico día... estuve solo.

Pude haberme quedado así, pensando en una respuesta para darle hasta que...

Otra presencia... y esta vez se sentía una muy poderosa...

Decidiendo que la distracción sería más importante en este momento que darle una respuesta, hice lo que tuve que hacer.

Disparé contra ella, pero no con intención de matarla. No sabía por qué no era capaz de hacerlo. Ya había aniquilado sin remordimientos a muchas otras personas, hasta ahora había tenido intenciones de seguir haciéndolo, pero... ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con ella?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por lo que me acababa de decir?

Mana abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa ante mi acción, pero su expresión creció en estupefacción al ver lo que le había hecho. De mi palma surgió un rayo naranja, el cual, al tocarla, se convirtió en una esfera que la envolvió por completo. Un crudo intento del domo que ahora protegía a Tokyo-3, usando mi Campo-AT. No muy original, pero serviría para... protegerla en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea.

Como estaba seguro que sería el caso.

Reí internamente. Proteger a alguien... en el pasado había peleado por eso... y fracasado por mi debilidad.

"Quédate aquí", le ordené en un susurro y con un chasquido de mis dedos, hice que el EVA-01 saliera caminando del fondo de la cueva donde lo aposté, la cabina de su espalda ligeramente salida para permitirme el acceso. Con mi comando, una vez que llegó a mi lado hice que se acuclillara y posara una mano en el suelo, donde me coloqué e hice que se incorporara para poder entrar a la cabina. Activando los sistemas, salí de la cueva, ignorando los llamados desesperados que Mana me estaba dando.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Espera!" ya no oí nada más al salir por completo bajo la terrible tormenta, el peso de la nieve cayendo resintiéndole sobre mí al instante, pero resultó reconfortante, al verlo como un problema con el que podía lidiar fácilmente, en vez de tener que pensar en las palabras de Mana.

"_¿En qué crees y por qué luchas, Shinji?"_ Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme ese pensamiento de la mente y presté atención a mis alrededores.

¡Rayos! Pensaba que desde la cueva la visibilidad era nula, pero ahora con el EVA aquí afuera en la meseta de la cima, no podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba caminando a ciegas. Mi única dirección era esa presencia que se sentía...

Y de repente, una onda de calor tremenda se sintió. Tan potente y veloz que toda la nieve que caía a nuestro alrededor simplemente se derritió para convertirse instantáneamente en vapor. Mirando a mis alrededores, noté que parecía como si... la misma nieve tuviera miedo de seguir cayendo sobre este lugar, ya que todo alrededor de la montaña seguía cubierto de nieve que caía abundantemente, con excepción de este lugar. El alza de temperatura había sido brutal. Incluso la densa capa que cubría el suelo había desaparecido, dejando expuesta la roca desnuda.

Y ahí, parada en el centro del claro, estaba una figura. En comparación con mi EVA, calculé que debía medir poco más de la mitad, alrededor de veinte o treinta metros nada más.

Aunque era más pequeña que mi máquina, esa esfera roja justo en el centro de su pecho daba fe de qué se trataba.

"Un Ángel..." susurré. ¿Otro? Se suponía que todos ya habían sido aniquilados, no obstante, usé los conocimientos de los tres que había absorbido para tratar de reconocerlo...

"No me confundas con esas basuras", respondió para mi sorpresa el ente, el cual caminó hacia mí lentamente, revelando por completo su figura. Me tomó por sorpresa su respuesta, después de todo, que yo supiera, los seres divinos que nos habían atacado no hablaban ni se comunicaban, además de que éste lo hizo con una voz que se oía joven, fuerte y... arrogante.

Se le veía muy agresivo. Tenía una figura humanoide pero hasta ahí terminaba su parecido con un humano. Sobre su cuerpo, portaba lo que parecía ser una armadura muy antigua. Unas botas que cubrían solamente la parte inferior de sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sus gigantescos pies, con una piel de color naranja rojizo, llena de escamas, rematados por garras estaban presentes, pero por las ataduras que tenían, parecía que sólo cubrían la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Sobre su pecho y cintura, llevaba lo que parecía ser un peto y cinturón de color plateado, el último abriéndose como una falda alrededor de su cintura con tres placas de armadura. La orbe roja que era su núcleo brillando como un rubí en medio de la armadura plateada. Pero lo más característico eran sus brazos, portaba unos guanteletes de color dorado enormes, rematados cada uno por un trío de gigantescas garras. Al observarlo un poco mejor, noté que usaba sus propias manos para sostener por debajo dichas armas. Finalmente, unas hombreras de aspecto esférico, también doradas, con una punta rematando su parte superior, daban nacimiento en la espalda a una especie de placa de metal de ocho puntas, con el aspecto de un Sol, el ornamento o lo que fuera cubriendo por completo la espalda del ente. Y su cabeza... también estaba cubierta por completo por un casco de color plateado, el cual tenía en su parte frontal un cuerno largísimo, aunque en su parte trasera, otro par más pequeño salía por los bordes de su cabeza, dándole el aire que tendría un escarabajo. No parecía tener boca, pero sus destellantes ojos dorados brillaban con un fulgor fuera de este mundo.

Noté que la punta del cuerno frontal brillaba con un peligroso filo.

Finalmente algo hizo click en mi cerebro tras repasar rápidamente la enciclopedia de conocimiento que tenía gracias a Adán y a Tabriz, reconocí al ser enfrente de mí.

"... Un Arcángel. Eres Uriel, la 'Flama de Dios'. Uno de los Shitennō... ¿Qué hace uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales aquí?. ¿O tal vez deba decir, uno de los Reyes derrocados?" sonreí en vista de que propiamente, los Shitennō habían sido cesados de sus funciones debido a... las ambiciones y acciones de uno de sus integrantes en contra de Él. ¿Era este uno de los seres de los que Mana habló?

"Hmph, tal y como lo decían. Murasaki es todo un insolente", dijo con desprecio el Arcángel, acercándose un poco a mí. ¿Murasaki?. ¿Morado? Sonreí. Vaya nombre con el que me conocían en el Cielo, supongo que era por el color de mi EVA.

"Insolente o no, te advierto de una vez que si tu deseo es pelear para vengar a los Ángeles que eliminé... ¡No me contendré!" dije, las ocho alas de luz dorada emergiendo de golpe de la espalda de la Unidad-01.

Para mi sorpresa, Uriel comenzó a reír. "No te confundas. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer nada por ese montón de fracasados, que dejaron que unos simples Lilim los vencieran. No. Estoy aquí específicamente por ti", respondió.

Alcé una ceja extrañado. Y ligeramente nervioso. Por la poca información sobre este ente que tenía gracias a Tabriz y Adán, parecía que este tipo era fuerte... quizás estuviera en mi mismo nivel...

"¿Por mí?" contesté, apretando firmemente los controles, listo para ejecutar cualquier movimiento según fuera el caso.

"Así es. Los Ángeles, Sus servidores tuvieron su oportunidad. Y fallaron miserablemente. Ese estúpido de Tabriz... no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le espera una vez que regrese a Su lado. Seguramente un castigo eterno por su ineptitud, pero eso no es lo importante. Vine aquí para matarte", explicó el Arcángel, alzando uno de sus poderosos guanteletes para señalarme con sus garras.

"¿Matarme?. ¿Tú?. ¿A mí? No conoces tus propios límites", dije, abriendo el contenedor de la hombrera derecha de mi EVA y extrayendo el Cuchillo Progresivo alojado ahí. Instantáneamente haciendo que tomara la forma de un refulgente sable de energía negra.

"¿Eso crees? Pronto te demostraré lo débil que eres", y con eso, se lanzó al ataque.

Literalmente desapareció de mi vista, y no fue sino hasta el último instante en que oí el silbido por detrás y girándome, entrelacé mi sable con uno de los espacios que había entre las garras de su guantelete izquierdo que lanzó para atacarme.

El choque tuvo una gran fuerza, haciendo que las roca debajo de nosotros comenzara a cuartearse por la presión, pero ninguno desistió. Forcejeando, unas cuantas chispas salían despedidas por la fricción, ante la cual noté algo agitado, que mi sable no era capaz de cortar el metal del que estaba hecho su arma. Un hecho sin precedentes, tomando en cuenta que mi arma había podido cortar como mantequilla la armadura reforzada de los EVAS series.

"Eres rápido", dije, pero Uriel no contestó y realizó su siguiente movimiento.

Despegó sus garras al retroceder velozmente para luego intentar asestarme un golpe con su otro brazo, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Simplemente giré un poco mi cabeza para dejar que el ataque me pasara inofensivamente a un lado y con mi mano libre, proyecté un rayo de energía justo en la espalda del Arcángel.

El impacto fue brutal, como ya estaba acostumbrado y mi oponente cayó pesadamente en el suelo, mordiendo el polvo.

Se quedó inmóvil, "Hablador... pero será mejor que te extermine de una vez", dije, y alcé mi arma, listo para perforar a Uriel justo en donde se hallaba su núcleo.

Estaba por hacerlo, cuando un remolino de llamas surgió de la coraza de su espalda, la cual empezó a brillar como el mismísimo Sol, convirtiéndose en una corona de fuego de ocho puntas.

"¡Qué...!" pude articular por la sorpresa mientras retrocedía lo más rápidamente posible, pero no salí ileso. Las poderosas flamas crecieron a tal grado que en el último momento, me envolvieron por completo la pierna izquierda, quemándome. Sentí un dolor tremendo y aterricé a varios metros con mi rodilla derecha como apoyo, mientras me sostenía el miembro lacerado. Contemplé agitado que la armadura literalmente se había derretido como cera, el proceso de regeneración que debía ser automático y entrar en acción al momento de recibir cualquier daño demorándose, siendo muy lento. Pude sentir la manera en que mi cuerpo se esforzaba por curarse de inmediato, pero no era capaz de hacerlo a la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado...

Una risa demente se oyó y dirigí la vista a mi caído enemigo, el cual se estaba incorporando lentamente, la corona de fuego detrás de él brillando intensamente. "Mejor de lo que esperaba. Los rumores que se cuentan sobre ti son ciertos. Parece que voy a poder divertirme un poco", dijo, con la cabeza inclinada, dejando que sus brazos colgaran. Alzó la vista y me miró con esos ojos dorados. "Duele. ¿Verdad? El Fuego Divino es capaz de quemar incluso las almas, extinguiéndolo todo y consumiendo cualquier cosa a su paso. Incluso tú con los poderes de tres Ángeles debes sentirlo, esa herida tardará mucho en sanar, por lo que será mejor que me tomes en serio, ya que yo haré lo mismo contigo", dijo, con voz burlona.

Me limité a incorporarme, sin decir nada. Comprobando mi estado, al parecer la quemadura sólo era superficial, pero por la forma en la que hablaba... parecía que de haber querido, pudo haberme quemado por completo la pierna al momento de mi escape.

"Ya no eres tan bocón como antes. Parece que empiezas a comprender mi poder. Pero ni creas que soy un estúpido como los Ángeles con los que te enfrentaste. Ten por seguro que este lugar será tu tumba", anunció, con voz fuerte. "Pero antes de eliminarte... tal vez quieras saber la razón para ello. Es penoso para un hombre dejar este mundo sin saber el por qué. ¿No lo crees?" dijo, con algo de lástima en su voz.

"..." no dije nada, por la manera en que sentía su energía crecer cada vez más, honestamente estaba empezando a sentir miedo. Yo me había vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte... pero este tipo parecía serlo aún más...

"Shinji Ikari, o Murasaki, como eres conocido por nosotros. El Lilim más fuerte de este planeta. El que fue capaz de acabar con siete Mensajeros y quedarse con los poderes de un total de tres. Sin embargo, se volvió en contra de los de su misma especie, lo cual representó una ventaja para nosotros", comenzó a explicar, con un tono soñador en la voz.

"Déjate de rodeos y ve directo al grano", dije, cansado de la manera tan fastidiosa de hablar de mi oponente.

"Pero qué temperamento tienes. Debes aprender a controlarlo", se burló Uriel antes de continuar. "El Impacto de los Ángeles falló, es por eso que la oportunidad para nosotros, los Shitennō ha llegado. Él nos hizo a un lado, Sus servidores más fieles en el momento en que nuestra raza tenía el derecho de quedarse con la Tierra, para hacer nuestro Edén, pero no... Los favoreció a ustedes, unas criaturas tan diminutas e insignificantes. Pero la misión de sus Servidores ha fracasado, por lo que ahora esta es nuestra oportunidad para recuperar lo que por derecho era nuestro, para ocupar la Tierra como era nuestro destino", explicó.

"... ¿Y eso qué rayos tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunté, recordando las palabras de Mana, _"Al contrario, un Tercer Impacto peor que el que estaba planeado originalmente tanto por Ángeles como por humanos es capaz de ocurrir. Y estos seres, no se detendrán ante nada con tal de lograr su objetivo, incluso ese escudo que NERV colocó sobre Tokyo-3 no será suficiente para contenerlos. Los Ángeles que atacaron hace cuatro años no son nada a comparación de esto"_.

"Usaremos el poder de la Madre para abrir ese portal, para permitirle el acceso a este plano al resto de nuestros hermanos que están en la misma situación que nosotros. Y una vez hecho eso, seremos capaces de ir a Su territorio. A cumplir de una vez por todas la venganza que tanto hemos anhelado desde nuestro exilio de hace ya milenios", continuó Uriel, como si no me hubiera escuchado, una aura de color rojizo comenzando a manifestarse alrededor de él.

¿La Madre? Era claro que se referían a Lilith...

"La razón por la que estoy aquí, Murasaki, para quedarme con tu vida, es porque representas una amenaza para ese plan nuestro. Tu poder no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera, dado que aún si de momento no eres más que un insecto para nosotros, tu potencial si llegaras a desarrollarlo por completo nos pondría en muchas dificultades. Y no podemos permitir eso. Ahora contigo totalmente solo, al haberle dado la espalda a la humanidad, hace que mi trabajo sea más fácil", sentenció, el aura ahora cubriéndolo por completo, casi como si se hubiera prendido fuego él mismo.

¿Yo?. ¿Mi potencial aún no se había desarrollado por completo? Sabía a qué se refería, al recordar lo que le dije a Asuka. _"Ni yo mismo sé hasta dónde seré capaz de llegar, es como tener... al mismo universo dentro de mí... expandiéndose, creciendo infinitamente"_. ¿Era ese el resultado por haber absorbido los poderes de tres Ángeles?. ¿Tan poderoso podía llegar a ser?

Aún así...

"No me interesan en lo más mínimo las tonterías que estás diciendo, pero dices que no soy rival para ti ¿Eh?. ¡Sólo hay una manera de averiguar si es verdad eso!" grité, un aura de luz blanca y dorada cubriéndome por completo, haciendo que todo el lugar comenzara a temblar, desplegando mis alas por completo.

Como respuesta, las llamas que rodeaban a Uriel crecieron aún más, envolviéndolo en un torbellino de fuego. Su poder sobrepasando al mío, creando un terremoto que amenazó con hacer que la montaña se derrumbara por completo.

Crucé los brazos enfrente de mí, a modo de protección por los terribles vientos que me estaban haciendo retroceder. ¡Diablos!. ¡Cómo era esto posible!. ¡Este sujeto... era una bestia!

Cuando las llamas se disiparon y todo se calmó, pude verlo bien. Las garras de sus guanteletes se habían vuelto de un rojo brillante, casi como... si se hubieran vuelto de magma líquido. La corona a su espalda brillando ahora en un color rojo blanco, deslumbrante. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Como puedes ver, mi elemento... es el fuego. Intenta no quemarte el mayor tiempo posible. Al menos entretenme un rato", dijo, y con eso, se lanzó al ataque.

Su velocidad no había cambiado, por lo que estaba preparado. Vino directamente de frente hacia mí, con su brazo derecho alzado, listo para asestarme un golpe con esas garras. Aguardé hasta el último momento para hacer mi movimiento, con los pies firmemente clavados en el suelo hasta que agité mi arma.

Traté de contenerlo al lanzar un golpe con mi sable, pero fue inútil. Vi horrorizado la manera en que sus garras de fuego líquido cercenaron el Cuchillo Progresivo que sostenía en mi mano como si hubiera estado hecho de papel, efectivamente destruyendo mi arma por completo. Aprovechando mi estupefacción, me arrojó una patada a la cara, la cual por su fuerza me mandó a volar impulsado hacia arriba y, aún desorientado, un golpe en la espalda me mandó en picada de vuelta a estrellarme contra el suelo rocoso del lugar.

Al parecer... había subestimado por mucho lo que esas garras suyas podían hacer. Si me perforaba con ellas, estaba acabado. Tenía que idear un plan o de lo contrario, este sujeto acabaría conmigo.

"Vamos. ¿Qué sucede? No me dirás que esa es toda tu fuerza", dijo en tono burlón Uriel.

Me molesté. Mucho. ¡Ese canalla sólo estaba jugando conmigo!. ¡Tal vez fuera muy fuerte, pero no le convenía subestimarme así! La rabia que sentí fue casi igual a cuando eliminé hace dos años al EVA serie que esa Rei estaba piloteando. Como si una niebla roja hubiera ocupado toda mi vista. ¡Mataría a este desgraciado! Haría que se tragara sus palabras...

Rápidamente me incorporé y extraje mi Cuchillo restante del contenedor de mi hombrera izquierda, convirtiéndolo también en un sable de energía de color negra. Esta vez tendría el mayor cuidado de no tocar sus garras, pero eso no significaba que fuera a contenerme. Hice el mismo truco con el que acabé a Kaworu en nuestra última pelea, al usar mi Campo-AT para crear a otras tres copias de mi Unidad. Una vez listo, me abalancé junto con todas ellas sobre el Arcángel, lanzando una ráfaga de ataques con mi arma. Mi rabia era tal que no me habría sorprendido haber sido capaz de convertir a esta misma montaña en grava o arena ante el salvajismo de mis ataques.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Uriel se movía a una velocidad sorprendente. A pesar de ser el objetivo de cuatro Unidades-01 que estaban atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y velocidad, era capaz de esquivar y bloquear todos mis golpes con los enormes guanteletes de sus brazos, usando su dorso para absorber los impactos de mi arma, sin recibir ningún daño.

"Que truco tan infantil", musitó, casi... decepcionado.

"¡Qué!" grité, irritado pero fue interrumpido, al sentir un demoledor golpe en la boca del estómago que me sacó el aire por completo. Me había asestado un codazo que jamás vi venir. Debido al golpe, perdí mi concentración y las tres copias que había creado de mí mismo se desvanecieron como fantasmas, en una neblina naranja.

Y después, me regresó el ataque que había tratado de propinarle.

¡Demonios!. ¡La velocidad y fuerza que teníamos no eran tan distintas!. ¡Por qué sus ataques acertaban y los míos no! Cada golpe que recibía hacía que me sacudiera violentamente, la falta de aire debido a su primer golpe repercutiendo todavía en mi cuerpo, incapaz de hacer nada para defenderme.

Tras recibir su ráfaga de ataques con sus garras, las cuales por su altísima temperatura provocaron serios daños a lo largo de toda la estructura del EVA-01, me tomó por el cuello y me sujetó, colocándome al nivel de su cara. Examinándome. "¡Sólo eres una rana que salió de su charca para conocer el océano!" gritó, para luego volver a lanzarme hacia arriba.

Fui impulsado velozmente hacia arriba, pero jadeando, pude desplegar mis alas y sostenerme en el aire. No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero estaba desesperado, lo que podía haberse calificado como mi mejor ataque había resultado completamente inútil contra él. Grité de rabia y comencé a arrojar rayos de energía contra él, una tras otro, sin parar. Uriel no se movió ni un centímetro y estaba seguro de que tampoco lo hizo aún luego de que el primer rayo que lancé le dio de lleno y levantó una nube de polvo, ocultándolo de mi vista, pero no me importó, seguí disparando, las explosiones resonando por todo el lugar.

Finalmente, tras lo que me pareció un minuto entero, estaba jadeando y sudando a chorros, por lo que dejé caer mis brazos para que colgaran a mis costados y agaché la cabeza, en un intento por recuperar el aliento. La nube de polvo disipándose.

Me congelé cuando uno de sus pies provistos de garras se reveló.

"Tienes un semblante calmado, pero dejas que tus emociones fácilmente te dominen. Me decepcionas mucho Murasaki, sinceramente esperaba más de ti", dijo el Arcángel, la nube de polvo disipándose y revelando que no tenía ni un rasguño.

Creo que por primera vez desde que comencé mi nueva vida solo, estaba aterrorizado. Había creído ser el más fuerte. Había creído ser invencible... pero ahora... parecía que me había equivocado gravemente en eso. La revelación fue tal, que incluso casi perdí las ganas de pelear, resignándome a lo que me esperaba...

Al parecer, Uriel lo intuyó, ya que dio una leve risa ahogada y luego dijo algo que me heló aún más la sangre.

"¿Quieres saber algo interesante?. ¡Los otros tres Reyes son mucho más fuertes que yo!" gritó, y con eso, alzó sus brazos cubiertos por esos enormes guanteletes. Una bola de fuego diminuta se formó entre sus manos y en menos de un segundo, creció hasta alcanzar fácilmente más de treinta metros de diámetro. Una bola de magma puro que me arrojó con todas sus fuerzas.

Más por instinto que por decisión, crucé los brazos enfrente de mí y levanté mi Campo-AT para protegerme. Y así fue. Pero no me sirvió de mucho. La esfera se estrelló de lleno contra mí y recibí todo su calor tremendo por todo mi cuerpo. Me dio la impresión de haber sido sumergido en el mismo Sol. Creo que grité de dolor con todas mis fuerzas, no estoy seguro. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba cayendo, mi sable aún sostenido en la mano.

Me estrellé pesadamente en el suelo, varias placas de armadura de mi EVA desprendiéndose también por el impacto. Estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, aún así... mi orgullo recién adquirido durante estos breves tres años me decía que debía levantarme. Si iba a morir, quería que fuera con honor, y quién sabe, tal vez incluso pudiera llevarme a la tumba a este desgraciado...

Me incorporé dolorosamente. Ese poder de fuego habiéndome lastimado gravemente, mucho más de lo que había pensado, pero lo logré. Cuando dirigí mi vista a donde debía de estar Uriel, no había nada, pero su presencia arriba de ese lugar me hizo alzar la mirada.

Y lo vi. Estaba flotando plácidamente, mirándome con atención.

Alzó sus brazos, sus brillantes garras rojas destellando con luz propia.

Y de súbito, se lanzó directamente hacia mí a toda velocidad, uno de sus guanteletes con sus garras hechas de magma líquido extendido enfrente de él.

Usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba, traté de alzar un Campo-AT con mi mano izquierda, a manera de crear una pared lo más sólida posible, casi como si ahí empuñara un escudo. Mi mano derecha sosteniendo el sable de energía negra que me quedaba, con el brazo retraído.

Era una posición defensiva, no me gustaba, pero... no tenía otra alternativa contra este monstruo. Mi única esperanza era que mi Campo resistiera y por su mismo impulso, clavara un punto vital de su cuerpo en mi arma.

"¡HHYAAAAAA!" gritó Uriel mientras me preparaba lo mejor que podía para recibirlo de frente.

Fue como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta. Incluso sin escuchar ningún sonido. Pude ver todo con lujo de detalle.

Mi debilitado Campo no resistió la fuerza y velocidad del ataque del Arcángel de fuego, destrozándose en añicos como una pared de cristal. Aún así, la punta de mi sable de energía se clavó directamente en su cráneo, atravesándolo por completo.

Pero eso no lo detuvo.

Su guantelete me asestó por completo en el pecho. Las garras de fuego atravesando en un golpe demoledor metal, carne y hueso limpiamente como si fueran mantequilla. Dejé escapar una bocanada de sangre al resentir el impacto y darme cuenta de que una de las garras había viajado de tal forma a través de mi EVA, que había perforado incluso la cabina de contacto y se había clavado justo en mi pecho.

No podía creerlo pero...

Había sido derrotado.

Aún así...

Di una leve risa... Seguramente, éste era mi castigo por todo lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo será el infierno? Pensé, seguro de que ése sería mi destino.

Lo último de lo que me enteré fue de la oscuridad envolviéndome y luego, el lejano sonido de una explosión.

Pero... por alguna razón... no pude evitar pensar en una persona...

Mana...

Sólo esperaba que...

Estuviera bien...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como prelectores para este capítulo.

Ok, varias cosas. Mana Kirishima... si no jugaron o conocen el juego de "Girlfriend of Steel", no creo que la conozcan, pero a decir verdad, siempre me ha llamado la atención este personaje, tanto o más que Kaworu y para cuando contemplé la posibilidad de incluirla en LADC, ya era muy tarde, y me quedé con las ganas de meterla en la historia, pero en este fic pude hacerlo. ¿Cuál será su papel en todo eso? Ya lo verán...

El concepto de los Shitennō (Cuatro Reyes Celestiales) realmente me vino a la mente tras un maratón de Megaman Zero (para el GBA, gran serie de juegos) que me aventé, desde el 1 al 4, todo gracias a los Guardianes (Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan y Phantom), los servidores de X que portan ese nombre.

Murasaki es como se dice Morado en japonés, me gustó la idea de darle un nombre clave con el que el piloto del EVA-01 es conocido por sus enemigos y simplemente me pareció adecuado gracias al color tan característico de su Unidad.

Me han dicho que está muy DBZ el fic por los ataques del EVA-01... lol, ese poder de duplicarse lo saqué de SRWOG2, gracias al Angelg, piloteado por Lamia Loveless y el Soulgain, piloteado por Axel Almer, Super Robots los cuales poseen ciertos ataques en los que gracias a su velocidad o capacidad de crear ilusiones, crean réplicas de sí mismos para hacer un ataque devastador. Y ya que estamos en eso, muchas otras series de especificaciones y detallitos seguramente saldrán de la misma serie de juegos y anime creada por Banpresto.

El diseño de Uriel... si vieron Digimon (temporada 1) les recordará un poco a Wargreymon, dado que me basé en su aspecto, aunque la cabeza está más figurada con base en el poderoso Alteisen Riese, piloteado por Kyosuke Nanbu de Super Robot Wars Original Generation 2.

La escena final del capítulo de Uriel atravesando al EVA-01, inspirada de Gundam Seed Destiny, cuando el emo de Shinn Asuka destruye el Freedom de Kira Yamato perforándolo en el pecho con una espada Excalibur (el arma principal del Sword Impulse).

¿Quiénes son los otros 3 Reyes? Ya lo verán... así como el resultado de esa pelea sobre la Unidad-01...

Bueno, ya casi es año nuevo, y le deseo a todo aquél que esté leyendo esto que se lo pasen muy bien con sus familiares, novia/o o amigos. En otras cosas... me puse a releer mis mangas de Rurouni Kenshin del maestrazo Watsuki, qué puedo decir, la última parte del manga es la mejor, con la aparición de Yukishiro Enishi y el pasado que Kenshin compartió con Tomoe.

Muchas gracias a Nyissa y a yukino chan por sus comentarios, los cuales siempre son bien recibidos. Sobre el próximo capítulo... finalmente daré a conocer toda la serie de eventos que dieron origen al Shinji que aparece en esta historia, cuando Kaworu se lo relate todo a Asuka, espérenlo a principios de Enero. Así que... hasta el próximo capítulo.

Comenzado el 25 de Diciembre del 2006

Terminado el 27 de Diciembre de del 200


	5. Remembranzas

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Capítulo 4: Remembranzas**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Estaba junto con Misato en una sala de espera muy cerca de los vestidores esperando al piloto, el cual, al parecer, se tomaba mucho su tiempo para arreglarse en las duchas, pensé con enfado. 

Luego del ataque del EVA-01 y de que la Comandante se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder andar ella sola, me condujo a este lugar. De camino no me atreví a preguntarle nada, porque sabía que ella no me iba a responder nada y porque el piloto Nagisa le había solicitado cordialmente ese trabajo. Aunque Misato me pidió que me sentara en uno de los pequeños asientos que estaban alrededor de una elegante mesa hecha de madero de cedro con un jarrón repleto de flores en su centro, era incapaz de quedarme quieta.

Seguía caminando de ida y vuelta por todo el lugar, mientras Misato estaba recargada de espaldas contra una pared, con una expresión aburrida en la cara. Estaba a punto de dirigirme yo misma hacia los vestidores a arrastrar si era necesario al niño lindo que tenían como único piloto cuando con un débil silbido, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona que estábamos esperando.

Debo admitir que me quedé sin habla por un momento, en persona el muchacho era mucho más guapo de lo que había visto por la pantalla, no obstante...

Sonreí un poco de satisfacción al ver que yo era ligeramente más alta que él, aunque esa sonrisa estuvo a punto de borrarse en mi rostro al... sentir la manera en que a él le faltaba algo, y no me refiero a un sentido emocional o romántico. En verdad el sólo estar cerca de él te permitía sentir algo extraño a su alrededor.

A diferencia de mí, él dio una sonrisa muy complacida en cuanto me vio. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga color azul cielo pulcramente abotonada y unos pantalones negros de vestir que parecían recién planchados. De la misma manera que sus zapatos de un lustroso negro parecían haber sido pulidos no hacía mucho.

Sentí que me ruborizaba un poco cuando me miró cuidadosamente, casi examinándome. Me di cuenta del vergonzoso aspecto que ofrecía con las horribles vestimentas que me habían dado esta mañana en la enfermería.

Creo que aumentó mi sonrojo cuando el muchacho hizo una cortés reverencia y como todo un caballero de modales excedidamente educados tomó delicadamente mi mano derecha y la besó suavemente con un roce de sus labios. Miré de reojo incómoda a Misato, quien seguía sin cambiar de posición, aunque con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada burlona hacia mí en vista de mi vergüenza, tanta que seguramente nadie sería capaz de distinguir dónde terminaba mi rostro y dónde comenzaba mi cabello ya que por el ardor que sentía, no había la menor duda de que ambos estaban del mismo color.

Tras unos momentos, Nagisa soltó mi mano y se me quedó viendo unos momentos más, sus ojos de color ojo oscuro centelleando levemente, así como su alborotado cabello plateado que cubría elegantemente su frente. "No hay duda, es usted aún más hermosa de lo que esperaba, señorita Langley", dijo, con su tono de voz tan suave como la seda. El olor a colonia que emanaba de él llegó hasta mi nariz, recalcando una vez más que el muchacho le daba gran importancia a su higiene personal.

"Asuka por favor, Kaworu...", dije, tratando de sonar cortante y mencionando el nombre que dijo hace poco por el comunicador cuando anunció su lanzamiento en su EVA blanco para pelear contra Shinji, para mostrar que yo también quería hablar en términos informales con él.

"De acuerdo... Asuka", dijo, casi probando la palabra y notando en su voz una leve decepción al no seguir hablando en términos tan caballerescos como seguramente él hubiera querido. Alzando una mano, me ofreció a sentarme en uno de los lugares colocados alrededor de la mesa, a la vez que Misato hacía lo mismo.

Una vez que ambas tomamos nuestros lugares, Kaworu se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento en el lugar justo frente al mío, con lo cual ambos nos quedamos de frente, cara a cara.

Me di cuenta de que la encantadora sonrisa que Kaworu me había dado momentos antes al entrar al la habitación había desaparecido. Una sombra de... culpa inundaba profundamente sus ojos...

"Así que... Asuka...¿Qué es exactamente lo que desearías saber?" preguntó, luego de un suspiro, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento y hurgaba en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa azul para extraer un paquete de cigarrillos.

Fruncí un poco el ceño ante su gesto con el tabaco, no es que no soportara a las personas que fumaban (Kaji lo hacía constantemente), pero si íbamos a tener la conversación que creía que íbamos a tener, no quería distracciones. Por otra parte, noté que su mano con la que extrajo lentamente un cigarrillo estaba temblando mucho. Ya me parecía muy raro que este tipo se comportara tan tranquilo y como si nada cuando estuvo a punto de morir hacía menos de una hora, por lo que decidí pasar por alto el asunto y pensé en su pregunta.

¿Qué quería saber? Dios, vaya pregunta. Desde luego que sólo quería saber una cosa...

"¿Qué ha sucedido desde el día en que quedé... incapacitada?" pregunté, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. No me agradaba mucho la idea de decir que había estado en coma, era la verdad... pero aún así, no me gustaba decirlo. "¿Por qué Shinji...?. ¡Rayos!. ¡Qué diablos le pasó!" grité, incapaz de asimilar todavía lo que había visto hacer al que fuera el Tercer Elegido.

Kaworu dirigió la vista al techo a la vez que con la mano que sostenía la cajetilla nos ofrecía un cigarrillo. Yo rechacé su oferta, lo mismo que Misato, por lo que él se encogió de hombros y extrajo un encendedor barato de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, prendió fuego al delgado cilindro de tabaco que se había colocado en los labios y dio una larga bocanada antes de decir nada, como si estuviera meditando sobre qué decirme.

"Antes que nada..." comenzó. "¿Qué sabes sobre los Ángeles a los que tú y el equipo de pilotos originales de NERV se enfrentó mientras estuviste en servicio hace tres años?" dijo, contestando con otra pregunta.

Me irrité un poco, no vine a que me hicieran preguntas, sino a que yo las hiciera y me las respondieran. Di un rápido vistazo a Misato, pero ella tenía la vista clavada al techo, evitándome, por lo que resignándome, contesté de mala gana.

"Que son unos monstruos infernales, juegan sucio y son muy fuertes", contesté con disgusto, recordando especialmente al denominado Quinceavo Ángel, que me arrebató tres años de mi vida y a su antecesor, que prácticamente había hecho polvo el Geofrente antes de que... el Invencible Shinji hiciera que su EVA se volviera loco y lo devorara...

Kaworu soltó una risa ahogada, con la vista fija al techo. Me extrañé, no le veía la gracia al asunto. "¿Algo más?" dijo, tranquilamente.

Esta vez me quedé callada un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho sobre esos seres. NERV nunca nos dijo nada sobre el asunto, sólo que mejoráramos nuestra manera de pilotear para tener mejores posibilidades contra ellos. De hecho, yo me enteré sobre aquél incidente con el llamado Primer Ángel del que le conté a Shinji la primera vez que acudí al colegio en esta ciudad (parecía haber sido en otra vida) gracias a haber "tomado prestado" unos papeles de Kaji cuando viajábamos en barco hacia Tokyo-3, poco antes de que el Sexto Ángel atacara. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca supe por qué ese Ángel apareció detrás de nosotros y no sobre esta maldita ciudad, la cual parecía sufrir todos los ataques mientras que en el resto del mundo no ocurría nada.

"..." me quedé en silencio, dándole la palabra al piloto del EVA blanco, el cual tras dar otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, parecía más tranquilo.

"Los Ángeles en concreto eran seres con una única misión: buscar y recuperar al Primer Ángel, Adán, el cual estaba escondido en alguna parte de las instalaciones de NERV. Desde el principio, esa fue su misión, no importaba nada más. Pero como debes suponer, todos fracasaron en su intento", explicó, mirando de reojo a Misato, quien estaba muy seria, sosteniéndole la mirada algo... disgustada.

"Debes saber que incluso el Ángel que exterminaste tú sola en el Pacífico no estaba persiguiendo a tu Unidad-02 como se te informó... sino a Adán, dado que un agente encubierto lo transportaba en el mismo convoy", continuó diciéndome. No parecía que el muchacho estuviera mintiéndome, dado que Misato no contradecía nada y además, tenía sentido si esa era la razón, explicaba el por qué del ataque que sufrí pero...

"Pero entonces... Si recuperaban a ese Ángel. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido? Creí que peleábamos para... salvar el mundo", terminé con un susurró, consciente de lo ridículo que eso se oía, pero esa había sido mi misión... mi vida...

"Oh sí... no dudes de ello. Lo que ustedes lograron al derrotar a cada Ángel era asegurar la existencia humana sobre el planeta, dado que si uno de ellos hubiera entrado en contacto con Adán, toda la vida humana habría sido barrida al instante en un "Tercer Impacto", el cual tenía por objetivo simplemente purificar el planeta, renovarlo", terminó, dirigiéndome una mirada pícara, aunque no estaba sonriendo.

"... ¿Renovarlo?" susurré, incrédula.

"Pongámoslo así", comenzó, recargándose sobre la mesa. "Dios, el gran Jefe ha estado observando esta pequeña creación suya llamada humanidad con sumo interés desde el principio, pero su disgusto y pena comenzó digamos... desde que Su propio hijo murió a manos de la gente de este planeta. Desde ese entonces, ha contemplado el desarrollo de la civilización, la cual, si bien ha logrado avances y desarrollos importantes, sólo hay una cosa que es común para ella. La violencia. Guerra tras guerra, conflicto tras conflicto por las cosas más banales que iban desde el dinero, el territorio, hasta las formas de pensar y en las creencias. Lo único que cambió fue la manera en que las personas se aniquilaban las unas a las otras, de manera cada vez más y más efectiva. Lo cual nos lleva al año 2000 de esta era, donde cierto grupo de... científicos se encuentran con la que fue una de Sus primeras creaciones de este mundo descansando en la Antártida, Adán, el cual había dormido pacíficamente sin provocar ningún daño o estrago por milenios", ante su explicación tan profunda, dio una fugaz mirada a Misato, quien pareció evocar un recuerdo muy doloroso, ya que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no caían. No estaba llorando.

"En fin, a estos humanos se les ocurrió jugar un poco con algo que no eran capaces de comprender, creyendo que podrían controlarlo, serles útil como un arma... y como cualquiera al que le interrumpen su siesta, al despertar a Adán de su letargo, se encabronó. Ocurrió el Segundo Impacto pero de alguna manera, lograron doblegar al Ángel, siendo eso la gota que colmó el vaso. Quince Ángeles fueron enviados desde el Paraíso, y todos tenían la misión de recuperar a Adán, barriendo de la faz de la Tierra tal insensatez llamada raza humana en el proceso. No obstante, si ustedes lograban sobrevivir, Él los dejaría continuar al respetar sus vidas, observando tristemente hasta que terminaran de matarse los unos a los otros o volaran la Tierra en millones de pedazos. Básicamente en eso consistió la guerra contra los Ángeles en la que participaste. Ya sabes casi todo el resto, durante esos quince años de preparación, se crearon a los EVAS, lo único con el poder de hacerles frente", explicó, con voz serena, como si la última parte no tuviera importancia.

Me quedé atónita ante su exposición tan cruda de los hechos, pero más que nada por la manera en la que hablaba de forma... ajena, como si él hubiera jugado un papel o rol muy importante en todo esto...

"¡Y tú cómo es que sabes todo eso!" dije, de manera cortante, molesta ante su forma de hablar con tanta superioridad.

Kaworu dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de presionarlo contra el cenicero de cristal sobre la mesa para apagarlo. Lanzó el humo hacia arriba lentamente de un soplido y contestó mirándome directo a los ojos, "Lo sé, porque yo soy uno de esos Ángeles", terminó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Me quedé de piedra ante sus últimas palabras, casi como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que me quedara completamente paralizada. 

Dado que Misato sólo dio un gruñido, pude inferir que el sujeto no bromeaba ni estaba diciendo tonterías. Traté de hablar pero no pude articular palabra, la impresión era demasiada. ¿Él?. ¿Un Ángel? Pero si no se parecía en nada a los que yo recordaba, esos gigantes monstruosos y aunque fuera así. ¿Por qué estaba trabajando para NERV?

"Veo que te parece algo... casi imposible de creer pero es la verdad", dijo, arqueando la cejas un poco. "Concretamente, _fui_ un Ángel. Técnicamente, el Diecisieteavo, el último en atacar este lugar, pero... tú no estuviste presente para ver lo sucedido", dijo, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Eso me puso a pensar un poco, entre el último Ángel que yo recordaba y él, había un hueco, un espacio vacío llenado seguramente por un Dieciseisavo Ángel, el cual seguramente también fue vencido pero...

"¿Qué...?. ¿Qué sucedió, en todo este tiempo?" pregunté, sin estar muy segura ahora de querer saberlo pero no tenía otra opción.

No había marcha atrás.

Dando un suspiro de cansancio mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, Kaworu comenzó su relato.

* * *

_El reporte de la llegada del Quinto Elegido corre como reguero de pólvora por todo NERV._

_La expectación y ansiedad son muchas, sobre todo tras ver el destino tan miserable que dos pilotos han sufrido. Es inevitable preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que los pilotos restantes finalmente sucumban también._

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquél horrible 18 de Abril del 2016 en el que el denominado Quinceavo Ángel dejó incapacitada a la Segunda Elegida antes de ser destruido por completo por una lanza carmesí. El ataque dejó graves estragos psicológicos y morales, a tal grado, que muchos desearían que el Ángel hubiera hecho saltar en pedazos el Geofrente como lo hizo su antecesor._

_Pero las cosas no son así, el fin se aproxima cada vez más._

_Y nadie está preparado para recibirlo o encararlo. No gracias a la forma en que vendrá._

_A lo lejos, se oye el ruido de un único motor en la desolada carretera que atraviesa toda la ciudad. Es un auto negro, sin duda blindado, que se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el Geofrente._

_En su interior podemos ver a varios sujetos de la Sección 2, la rama encargada de proteger al personal de importancia de NERV en sendos trajes negros perfectamente arreglados con gafas igual de oscuras sobre sus rostros. Todos tienen una expresión huraña, disgustada, pero es algo común en todos ellos._

_En el centro de asiento trasero, vemos una figura más pequeña. Un muchacho, apenas un niño dirían muchos. Va vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, unas vestimentas propias de una escuela apropiada para su edad, la cual no aparenta ser superior a los quince años._

_No obstante, hay algo... perturbador en él. Los agentes encargados de escoltarlo pueden sentirlo. Un ambiente en extremo gélido alrededor del chico, como si el aire casi congelante emanara de él. Tal vez lo más peculiar de él sea el alborotado cabello gris plateado o sus pícaros ojos de color rojo oscuro. A pesar de la rareza de su aspecto gracias a su tez tan pálida como la nieve, esa sonrisa eterna que tiene en la cara mientras tararea suavemente la Novena Sinfonía no evita que el nerviosismo de los agentes aumente._

_Algo anda mal con este chico y puede sentirlo a la perfección._

_Tras varios interminables minutos, el auto finalmente llega a su destino, en donde una mujer con un uniforme y chaqueta de color rojo brillante y un largo cabello púrpura espera junto con otros técnicos con el uniforme de color café de NERV._

_Los agentes bajan del auto uno por uno, lentamente, hasta que el chico también lo hace. Admira sus alrededores con esa plácida sonrisa suya hasta que detiene su mirada en la única mujer del grupo. Porta en su chaqueta la insignia de Mayor y por el aire de respeto que los demás tienen hacia ella, deduce que es quien tiene el rango más alto entre los presentes._

"_¿Kaworu Nagisa?" pregunta la mujer, sin desviar la mirada._

"_Sí", contesta Kaworu, asintiendo levemente._

"_A partir de hoy, eres el piloto designado de la Unidad-02, sígueme", dice la mujer y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, se dirige al transporte que se dirige a la parte subterránea de la ciudad, a las instalaciones de NERV..._

_Sin decir nada, el chico mete las manos en sus bolsillos y la sigue, junto con los otros dos técnicos. Los agentes de trajes negros a sus espaldas dan todos a la vez sin darse cuenta un suspiro de alivio, pero no saben realmente por qué. Pero el sólo hecho ve no tener que ver nunca más al extraño muchacho es suficiente para que varios regresen a sus puestos e incluso uno, termina extraoficialmente su turno para irse a tomar un trago._

_A pesar de tener en sus políticas el estricto control de nunca beber alcohol._

_Mientras bajan por el elevador, pueden ver por sus ventanas la majestuosa vista que les ofrece el Geofrente, pero Kaworu es el único en mostrar algo de interés. El trayecto continúa por varios minutos más hasta que el elevador se detiene y sus puertas se abren, para revelar un laberíntico pasillo con paredes de acero reforzado._

_La mujer de cabello morado sale apresuradamente y camina por el lugar como si lo conociera a la perfección. Sin dudarlo, Kaworu la sigue, los otros dos técnicos desviándose en una intersección._

_Kaworu hace más amplia su sonrisa. Sabe que esta mujer sospecha algo de él. No se fía. Pero es tan ingenua... jamás podría imaginarse quién está detrás de ella._

'_Todo a su tiempo', piensa el chico, mientras continúa siguiéndola._

_Al pasar por otro pasillo, se cruzan con una única persona. Es una chica de cabello azul y ojos carmesíes, que lleva puesto un uniforme escolar de colores azul y blanco. Su rostro es impasible y tan blanco como el mármol. Kaworu alza la vista un poco interesado, percibiendo claramente lo que ella es en realidad, pero aunque se cruzan en su camino, nadie dice nada._

_Tan sólo dos ojos de color rojo, uno más oscuro que el otro, se miran de reojo al pasar._

_La Mayor y Kaworu siguen el trayecto, sin articular palabra alguna hasta que llegan a lo que parecen ser unos vestidores, la mujer se detiene en la entrada._

"_Pasa y cámbiate. Hay un traje de conexión para ti colocado en una de las bancas. Habrá una prueba de sincronización para ti y el Tercer Elegido dentro de poco", explica, y con eso, se va, perdiéndose por los pasillos._

_El Tercer Elegido... Kaworu tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo, interés en saber cómo es él. Decidiendo que puede matar algo de tiempo, se mete a los vestidores y efectivamente, sobre una banca hay un traje de color negro con toques rojos en sus bordes, parece ser de un material suave y muy flexible._

_Cuando está terminando de colocárselo, oye una serie de pasos pesados, como si alguien arrastrara los pies. Dentro de poco, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules entra al lugar. Va cabizbajo y la pena y tristeza que hay alrededor de él son tan potentes que inadvertidamente, Kaworu retrocede unos cuantos pasos, sorprendido de que el corazón del Tercer Elegido sea capaz de emitir algo así, a tal grado, de afectarle tanto._

_El chico lleva las mismas vestimentas que él llevaba cuando llegó, pero no es sino hasta este momento que se percata de que hay otra persona en el lugar. Alza la vista y mira a Kaworu a la cara, quien le da una sonrisa y un saludo amistoso con la mano._

"_Hola", comienza. "Soy nuevo por aquí. El Quinto Elegido. Me llamo Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Shinji Ikari", dice, tendiéndole la mano derecha enguantada de negro al muchacho pero éste no reacciona, se le queda viendo con una expresión de horror, pena y disgusto, que aunque dura sólo unos instantes, es muy clara. Titubeando, Shinji le estrecha la mano, pero no dice nada, parece que su mente está a millones de kilómetros de distancia..._

_También se viste y una vez hecho esto, sale arrastrando los pies, diciendo con voz desganada a Kaworu "Ven". Ambos se dirigen por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, por la que pasan y lo primero que ven son unos enormes cilindros blancos, con toda una serie de cables que los conectan al techo de lugar. Cabinas de simulación intuye Kaworu._

_Hay tres en total, cada una con las inscripciones "00", "01", y "02". Shinji monta rápidamente la 01, por lo que infiriendo sobre la posición que la Mayor le asignó hace poco, sube a la 02._

_El cilindro rápidamente se llena de LCL. Kaworu sonríe. Conoce muy bien ese fluido y la prueba comienza. No se esfuerza para nada. Gracias a su naturaleza, esto es un juego de niños._

_Oye por el comunicador la voz de una mujer, la que parece dirigir el experimento, decir sorprendida los resultados que obtiene, más de un 95 por ciento de radio de sincronización. Sonríe al escuchar los datos del otro piloto, la voz de la Mayor anuncia satisfecha que él obtuvo 91 puntos, una marca sin duda alguna muy alta._

_Tras una hora, termina la prueba y se les permite salir. Kaworu trata de hablar con el otro chico, pero no parece haber cambiado su estado de ánimo. Esa depresión tan profunda le incomoda. ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que un Lilim pueda ser capaz de emitir emociones tan horrendas con esa intensidad?_

_Llegan al vestidor y tras una ducha rápida, se cambian y salen del lugar._

_Shinji ni siquiera se despide, sale del lugar casi en silencio y Kaworu, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, lo sigue. El hecho de que su compañero no proteste lo invita a acompañarlo._

_Nota extrañado que sostiene algo en su mano derecha. Un llavero de lo que parece ser un muñeco de felpa o de trapo, al parecer hecho a mano. Una observación más detallada le confirma que tiene la figura de una persona, un muchacho con un traje de deportes de color negro, en cuyo rostro se aprecia una cómica expresión malhumorada._

_No sabe lo que significa, quizás se trate de algo que un amigo le dio o es un recuerdo de algún familiar, pero por la manera en que lo sostiene, nota la importancia que Ikari le da._

_Siguen en silencio hasta que el olor de una atmósfera esterilizada los golpea de lleno en la nariz. Kaworu nota que están en la enfermería, la cual, sin mucha sorpresa, esta casi vacía a excepción de unos cuantos médicos y enfermeras con expresiones aburridas y cansadas que deambulan por ahí. Caminan por los pasillos, pasando lentamente enfrente de las habitaciones designadas para ocupar a los pacientes, pero que se encuentran vacías._

_Finalmente, hasta casi el final de un pasillo largísimo, Shinji se detiene ante una habitación que tiene en su puerta una placa con la leyenda "303" y tomando suavemente el picaporte, lo gira para entrar._

_Kaworu se queda en la entrada, sin querer entrometerse, pero la curiosidad es demasiada para él. Inclina la cabeza para mirar lo que sucede y lo ve._

_Shinji se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama, la cual está ocupada por una persona. Una chica al parecer, dado el largo cabello pelirrojo que se esparce como espuma sobre la almohada y parte de las sábanas. Parece estar dormida o algo. Lo único que se oye en la habitación son los ruidos de las máquinas, sus leves zumbidos y pitidos. Ikari se le queda viendo a la muchacha y nada más, como si pudiera hacerlo por un millón de años sin quejarse. En su mano derecha aprieta firmemente el llavero tan extraño que lleva pero de repente, se voltea y mira a Kaworu en el marco de la puerta., sin dejar nunca su asiento._

"_Vete", le dice con voz fuerte Shinji, mirándolo fijamente, con esos ojos tan duros como rocas, vacíos y sin emoción alguna._

_Kaworu hace ya rato que dejó de sonreír, pero esta vez tuerce la boca un poco. El muchacho es muy extraño, tanto, que su deseo de conocerlo un poco parece ser truncado de golpe._

_Hay una barrera alrededor del joven Ikari._

_Tan grande e inamovible, que él, Tabriz, ni siquiera se siente capaz de derribarla. El corazón del chico se ha encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser y está más frío que el hielo._

_Se quedan viendo un minuto entero, dando por sentado que nunca podrán llegar a agradarse ni siquiera un poco. Tras ese momento eterno, Kaworu se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino, para ir a los aposentos designados para él que NERV le ha preparado para su estancia._

_Pasan tres días así, mientras espera aburrido la llegada de Armisael. No hay mucho que hacer en este lugar, dado que el escenario va según lo planeado, con algunas contrariedades como la pérdida de Longinus, pero todo sigue su curso, sólo espera a que llegue su turno._

_Y la rutina es la misma, vaga por todo NERV, comenzando y terminando su viaje en la jaula donde está apostado el EVA-02 y se le queda viendo fijamente a sus cuatro ojos ocultos por los visores verdes. Su piloto anterior quedó destrozada por completo por el ataque de Ariel y el Tercer Elegido no se separa de su lado en ningún momento, pero lo más raro es que aunque se queda al lado de ella en la enfermería, no parece pensar en ella, sino en sí mismo, en su fracaso, en su incapacidad de haberla protegido a ella y al amigo suyo que falleció cuando Bardiel se apoderó del EVA-03. Ya había visto los reportes y la foto de Touji Suzuhara, la cual coincidía por completo con la figura del llavero que el joven Ikari llevaba cuando lo vio._

_Y de súbito, las alarmas suenan, puede sentir la presencia de su hermano, acercándose. Sonriendo, se dirige a los vestidores, aunque para cuando él llega, la Primera Elegida ya va saliendo, con su ceñido traje de conexión puesto, resaltando su esbelta figura. Sólo se ven un momento, pero esa mirada dice más que un millón de palabras entre ambos._

_Saben que es muy probable que el EVA azul no vea otro amanecer._

_Sonriendo, se interna y saca de su casillero designado su traje de conexión negro. De la misma manera, cuando él se dirige al EVA rojo, ve al Tercer Elegido caminando un poco apresurado hacia los vestidores, con la intención de cambiarse, pero por el aspecto que tiene, parece que preferiría que la tierra se lo tragase y dejara de existir._

_Sin darle mucha importancia, sube a la Unidad-02 y junto con Rei, salen al encuentro del Ángel._

_Es otro ser extraño para NERV, un gusano de luz y energía puras, pero a pesar de ello, ataca velozmente. Las armas de fuego no son nada para este ser. Kaworu se luce un poco al esquivar sus ataques de manera magnífica, sin esfuerzo alguno y se enfrenta al ser con una Sierra Doble, pero ésta no lo corta._

_Mientras está ocupado, un extremo del Ángel se abalanza sobre el EVA azul y lo atraviesa en diversas secciones. Un grito agónico resuena por parte de la chica que lo pilotea, pero aún así, no titubea en continuar con su misión y tratar de acabar a su enemigo, pero sin éxito alguno. Aún los disparos a quemarropa de su rifle no son nada para el ser._

_Kaworu gira la mirada un poco para ver a la máquina, dudando. ¿Por qué ella, siendo lo mismo que él, ayuda a los humanos? Su origen es casi idéntico... ¿Qué no su misión debería de ser la misma?_

_Vuelve a la realidad cuando el extremo del gusano de luz contra el que blande su arma se sacude violentamente, lo arrastra varios cientos de metros por el suelo y arrebatándole la sierra, le corta una sección de la pierna derecha, para poco después, atravesar de la misma manera al EVA rojo._

_Siente por su alto radio de sincronización el exquisito dolor y jadea, sudando frío. Aprieta los dientes en frustración al darse cuenta de que se confío de más y ahora, ese error lo va a pagar caro._

_La situación es mala, piensa que podría ser capaz de usar su propio Campo-AT para expulsar al Ángel, pero eso revelaría quién es de manera prematura para NERV, por lo que simplemente deja que Armisael se interne más y más en las máquinas._

_El lanzamiento del EVA-01 es autorizado en vista de lo crítico de la situación y en cuanto sale, de la espalda de su contraparte azul surgen las figuras del resto de los Ángeles derrotados en una masa informe de color gris. La impresión es más que suficiente para paralizar por un segundo al piloto del titán púrpura, y aunque reacciona enseguida, ese segundo de titubeo es suficiente para que Armisael se abalance sobre él, destruye su rifle y se enrosque alrededor de su mano derecha, comenzando la contaminación._

_En cuanto ocurre el contacto, Kaworu siente algo extraño fluir del EVA azul al púrpura... un sentimiento... eso que llaman... amor. De parte de la piloto al joven Ikari. Es tan puro y sincero, que está seguro de que el chico también puede sentirlo._

_Un extremo del Ángel, el que está todo alrededor del EVA-01, adopta la forma de la chica, la cual abraza de manera tétrica pero inocente a la máquina púrpura. Kaworu frunce el ceño, la situación se ha puesto peor de lo que esperaba, quiera o no, va a tener que deshacerse él solo del Ángel, aunque eso revele quién es. No importa, tal vez el plan sea algo apresurado, pero servirá a su propósito._

_Pero justo cuando va a hacerlo, los tentáculos de luz que lo rodean a él y al EVA morado se retraen, la copia gigantesca de Ayanami en uno de ellos dando un grito desventurado de sorpresa al ser jalada de súbito. Mira con incredulidad que el EVA azul ha absorbido por completo dentro de sí al Ángel, inflándose grotescamente. Una pantalla señalando la autodestrucción inminente de una Unidad amiga se manifiesta en su cabina, por lo que sin dudarlo, logra incorporarse cojeando y se abalanza sobre el EVA-01, el cual sigue de pie, estupefacto, incapaz de moverse._

_Se lanza sobre él para ponerse a cubierto a la vez que en un cegador destello, el EVA azul detona._

_La explosión es brutal y tiene un estruendo aterrador. El calor emitido por la emisión y la onda de choque expansiva son tan fuertes, que las armaduras de las dos máquinas comienzan a derretirse a la vez que son lanzadas del suelo para estrellarse cerca de una colina del Lago Ashinoko, como si no fueran más que hojas que un remolino de viento arroja sin esfuerzo alguno._

_Desde ahí, tienen una vista en primer plano de los resultados._

_La nube de polvo se eleva rápidamente, y todo lo que queda es un cráter tremendo, en donde se está derramando ahora el agua del manto acuífero. Examinando más a su alrededor, ve que la ciudad fortaleza no pudo soportar la detonación, siendo ahora una completa ruina inservible._

_Y de pronto, trozos de metal comienzan a caer como si se tratara de granizo. Son de un azul brillante, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber de qué se trata. Repiquetean al caer sobre ellos y en la superficie, durante todo un minuto, brillando a la luz del Sol como zafiros._

_La despedida que Rei Ayanami da al dejar este mundo._

* * *

_Ya son mediados de Mayo._

_Y el ambiente no podría ser más deprimente._

_La pérdida de la piloto, del EVA azul y de la ciudad fueron más que suficientes para derrumbar por completo la poca moral que quedaba en NERV._

_Bueno, al menos no todos creyeron que Rei Ayanami había muerto, luego de que, contra toda lógica, apareciera caminando por los pasillos de las instalaciones dos días después del incidente con tan sólo unas cuantas vendas cubriendo parte de su cara y un brazo._

_Gran parte del personal se creyó el engaño u eso ayudó a mejorar un poco el ambiente, pero no mucho. Esta guerra había costado tanto..._

_Kaworu no se había dejado engañar. No señor. Reconoció a la copia en cuanto la vio, la cual, como esperaba tenía la memoria en blanco._

_Una verdadera muñeca, pensó con ironía cuando la vio por primera vez al subir unas escaleras eléctricas._

_Pero no sólo él se había dado cuenta._

_Iba vagando hacia la Unidad-02 para mirarla otra vez, para curiosear su estructura cuando al girar por uno de los pasillos, se encontró con una escena bastante bizarra._

_De un lado, Shinji, mirando fijamente a la otra persona, apretando con fuerza el llavero._

_A su encuentro, Rei... si es que en ese contenedor residía esa persona, sosteniéndole la mirada, impasible, casi como un maniquí._

_Tras unos minutos de silencio, el Tercer Elegido simplemente dijo "Tú no eres Rei" y con eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando lentamente no hacia la enfermería como ya era costumbre suya, sino hacia la superficie destruida de la ciudad, la cual no daba muestras de que fuera a ser reconstruida pronto._

_De eso ya hacía casi dos semanas._

_Y de la misma manera que él estaba afuera, en la superficie, descansando sobre la estatua derribada de un ángel encorvado, contemplando las ruinas inundadas de la ciudad, otra persona hacía exactamente lo mismo pero del lado opuesto del improvisado lago._

_Ikari había dejado de ir a la enfermería desde la detonación del EVA azul. Estaba seguro de que momentos antes de estallar, él había comprendido los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, pero ya era tarde. Había llorado de manera desgarradora una vez que regresaron a los vestidores, la pena y tristeza en su corazón al parecer multiplicándose aún más que antes, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_Esa Rei estaba tan muerta como su EVA._

_Y hablando del EVA..._

_Luego de haber visto ese encuentro entre la copia de la Primera y el Tercer Elegido, había ido una vez más a ver la Unidad-02, percibiendo una sensación sumamente extraña alrededor de la máquina._

_Inadvertidamente para NERV, al llegar a su jaula, había tratado de hacerla reaccionar, tan sólo prender la máquina, pero ésta no respondía. Se negaba a moverse. Comprendió al instante que aunque usara todo su poder para tratar de manipularla, simplemente no lo obedecería, ya que por alguna razón, la máquina se había encerrado de manera inexpugnable._

_Luego de varios intentos fallidos de sincronización y demás pruebas sin resultados, se había estipulado que el Evangelion Unidad-02 fuera sellado por tiempo indefinido en la jaula de contención número 10. Al menos hasta el día en que decidiera moverse otra vez... Se había sentido ligeramente frustrado, esto iba a retrasar el plan..._

_También le habían informado confidencialmente que estuviera preparado para subir a la Unidad-01 en algún momento, dada la inestabilidad psicológica y emocional que sufría en estos momentos su piloto designado. Se requería de alguien más confiable en caso de otro ataque._

_Kaworu simplemente había asentido ante el aviso, pero por dentro, su estómago había sufrido un vuelco. De ninguna manera se atrevería a tratar de dominar a esa bestia, que ya había acabado con tantos de sus hermanos..._

_Miedo. Sí. Eso sintió al pensarlo. Miedo._

_Y ahora..._

_Contempla el plácido atardecer, tratando de disfrutar de las bellezas que la naturaleza ofrece tan a menudo y que, sin embargo, los humanos no parecen apreciar. La cálida luz naranja le otorga paz y serenidad, la suficiente como para pensar con calma las cosas._

_SEELE comenzaba a ponerse impaciente, ansiosos de que diera marcha su plan, pero Kaworu tiene otras cosas en mente._

_Semejantes tontos arrogantes, por el sólo hecho de haberle hecho llegar a este mundo por sus medios se sentían con la libertad de decirle qué hacer, de controlar su vida en todo momento. No eran más que niños arrogantes con mucho poder, que se creían capaces de ser iguales a Él._

_Ya les demostraría su error._

_El Tercer Impacto es un medio, no el fin. Un medio para ponerle fin al sufrimiento y agonía, tanto de la Tierra como de sus ocupantes. El corazón negro del Tercer Elegido es sólo una muestra de los horrores a los que se han visto condenadas las personas a sufrir debido a la arrogancia de su especie._

_Y es esa misma arrogancia absurda la que le hace creer al comité que Kaworu seguirá sus órdenes al pie de la letra._

_Tal vez si se tratara de otro Ángel fuera verdad._

_Pero él es Tabriz, el del Libre Albedrío, y su mayor don, es decidir por su propia cuenta._

_Y ya ha hecho su decisión._

_Liberará a este mundo de toda esa agonía y sufrimiento de una buena vez._

_Pero para ello..._

_Necesita una espada, una espada que corte la raíz de un tajo de ese mal llamado arrogancia de los hombres. Que está reflejado a su máxima expresión con los Evangelions, seres creados a la ligera, sin comprender en su totalidad lo que son._

_Sonríe ante su decisión, y puede sentirlo._

_Sus nueve fragmentos dispersos alrededor del mundo, todos a punto de ser terminados. SEELE sólo espera la noticia de su derrota para desplegarlos contra NERV a la vez y dar paso a su ceremonia._

_Tan sólo imaginar la cara que pondrán cuando vean lo que tiene preparado hace que comience a reír abiertamente, a todo pulmón, pero afortunadamente, no hay nadie en estas ruinas para escucharlo._

_Dando media vuelta, baja de un salto de la estatua y se dirige de vuelta a NERV._

_Lo laberíntico de sus pasillos le encanta. Tanto, que es capaz de recorrerlos una y otra vez por una eternidad sin aburrirse._

* * *

_Algo malo ocurría con el Quinto Elegido._

_O al menos eso es lo que el grupo de agentes de la Sección 2 habrían dicho a sus superiores por los comunicadores de no haber estado muertos._

_Los cuerpos estaban dispersos cerca del lugar al que el chico había estado yendo los últimos días, casi de manera ceremonial. Los tres agentes habían estado vigilando nerviosos al muchacho, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la estatua de un ángel derrumbada, medio hundida en el agua. Se habían girado todos a la vez al oír un chasquido a sus espaldas, lo cual los distrajo por un momento._

_Un momento en el cual jamás tuvieron oportunidad._

_Cuando volvieron la vista, el chico ya no estaba sobre la estatua. Dando una maldición, el primer agente en ser muerto se había dado la vuelta para comenzar a recorrer el perímetro en su busca cuando una luz naranja lo impactó con tal fuerza en el pecho, que salió despedido hasta estrellarse en una de las estructuras de concreto y acero que sobresalían de la superficie acuífera. Por el sonido que sus entrañas dieron ante el impacto, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que le habían reventado._

_Con un sonido enfermizo, el cuerpo se había clavado en un trozo de concreto especialmente afilado, como una estalactita. Se sacudió inútilmente unos cuantos segundos antes de quedarse inmóvil, la sangre derramándose lentamente, como tinta disolviéndose en el agua._

_El segundo corrió con menos suerte, estaba alzando su Glock cuando otra luz de color naranja cayó como un rayo sobre él, partiéndolo limpiamente a la mitad verticalmente. El desastre que dejó fue espantoso. Tanto, que el último agente echó a correr despavorido, pero el Ángel no le dio ni una oportunidad._

_Otro destello de color naranja dorado se manifestó en forma de un rayo en extremo fino, el cual atravesó su corazón, haciendo que todo su pecho estallara en una lluvia de sangre. Tambaleándose, el agente cayó de tal manera que pudo al menos ver el rostro sonriente e inocente de su asesino, con esa pícara sonrisa malévola en los labios y ojos._

_Kaworu sonríe al ver que al último cuerpo se le escapaba la vida, pero no hubo opción. No quería tener inconvenientes, sobre todo menos aquí, a las afueras de la ciudad._

_La contempla unos instantes en este 26 de Mayo del 2016, el hermoso cielo azul resplandeciente, sin una sola nube, cubriéndolo todo._

_Tal y como había calculado, tras unos cuantos días más de espera, los nueve habían sido terminados por completo, el ensamblaje final había tenido lugar justamente la noche anterior._

_Están listos para ser usados. Eso decía el mensaje que recibió en su teléfono celular horas antes._

_Todo lo que queda es llamarlos para que se reúnan._

_Es toda una ironía que los humanos fueran a ser aniquilados por sus mismas creaciones, pero le parece bastante apropiado el castigo. Después de todo, sus almas no se perderán, sino que renacerán en una nueva forma, nada más. Es un precio justo a cambio de todo el sufrimiento que se han provocado entre ellos a y a la Tierra._

_Cerrando los ojos y dando un profundo suspiro, concentra su poder, dejando que su mente se expanda. No le resulta difícil localizarlos a pesar de su lejanía en el Japón, gracias al sistema sustituto con el que están equipados, ya que literalmente son extensiones de él mismo, por lo que el pedirles que se reúnan no es nada del otro mundo. Se sorprende un poco al notar que los nueve estaban juntos, tomando en cuenta que habían sido construidos en diferentes partes del mundo. Parece que SEELE en verdad está impaciente por dar comienzo a su plan, por lo que seguramente ya tenían casi todos los preparativos listos._

_Haciendo que los nueve se activen, les ordena que acudan a su llamado, para servirle. Ni tardos ni perezosos, los nueve obedecen._

_Ahora sólo resta esperarlos._

_Pasan varios minutos sin que ocurra nada, diez veinte. No importa, esta mañana es muy hermosa como para estropearla si se impaciente ante la demora. Se para cerca de la orilla del agua._

_Y un objeto capta su atención._

_Inclinándose, se extraña ante lo que sus ojos le dicen y lo recoge del agua, empapándose levemente su mano derecha._

_El llavero con forma del Cuarto Elegido que Shinji siempre llevaba en la mano derecha._

_Está muy sucio y destartalado, el agua lo erosionó rápidamente y calcula que no puede haber estado ahí por mucho tiempo. La pregunta era ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?. ¿Se le había caído al agua? Después de todo, Shinji pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la orilla opuesta... Desecha al instante el pensamiento, por la manera en que el joven Ikari lo sostenía, es casi imposible que eso hubiera sucedido, por lo que la única posibilidad era que..._

_Lo hubiera arrojado él mismo. La corriente tan débil de lago seguramente lo había arrastrado hasta aquí pero... ¿Por qué razón lo habría hecho?_

_Se queda intrigado, moviendo el objeto tan preciado para el muchacho entre sus dedos, sintiendo su textura rugosa y húmeda por un rato, hasta que un estruendo se oye detrás de él y una sombra gigantesca lo cubre._

_Deja caer el llavero de vuelta en el agua, sin voltearse, y contempla una vez más la ciudad. Mientras tanto, aleteando en la colina detrás de él y agitando el aire alrededor, aterriza la mole blanca que es la Unidad-05, el EVA serie diseñado para ser la Unidad líder, con una cabeza cuyo rostro está bien definido, casi idéntico al del EVA-03 a excepción de un par de crestas en el borde su cabeza._

_No mucho después, las otras ochos bestias aterrizan pesadamente cerca de la primera, plegando sus enormes alas de buitre mientras que por sus gigantescas y grotescas bocas chorrea una saliva de aspecto pegajoso. Kaworu frunce un poco el ceño ante la vista que dan sus otras ocho extensiones... no son muy... estéticas que digamos, pero no importa. Mira con satisfacción que todas las Unidades portan la copia de Longinus._

_Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el EVA-05 se arrodilla y la cabina del sistema sustituto insertada en su espalda es expulsada y se abre, permitiéndole la entrada al interior del titán. A pesar de ser diseñada para no llevar a un piloto de verdad a dentro, es idéntica a una cabina de contacto normal y también cuenta con un sistema de control manual de emergencia, por lo que lo activa y rápidamente se sincroniza, llegando a niveles insospechados para los científicos de NERV y sus pruebas inútiles._

_Levantándose lentamente, empuñando su pesada arma, despliega sus alas._

"_Llegó la hora de la Purificación", anuncia, con voz suave y decidida._

_Las otras ocho Unidades lanzan un rugido atronador de triunfo y júbilo, agitando sus armas en el aire antes de que todas alcen en vuelo a la vez._

* * *

Un silencio incómodo se arremolinó en la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era el casi imperceptible crepitar del cigarrillo que Kaworu acababa de encender, era el tercero que fumaba desde que entró para hablar. 

Y ahora, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, como reflexionando profundamente al evocar su historia.

Había escuchado casi fascinada el relato, desde su perspectiva, es obvio que su curiosidad por la naturaleza humana había sido muy grande, sin embargo, partes de su historia me dejaron serias dudas. ¿A qué se refería con que SEELE le había permitido llegar a este mundo?. ¿Cómo es que la Niña Modelo podía estar viva... si es que era la Niña Modelo, luego de haber autodestruido su EVA?. ¿Y por qué mi EVA se negaba a moverse? Las dudas rondaban a tal velocidad que sentía que me iba a estallar la cabeza. Aún me costaba creer todavía eso, Rei... había dado la vida misma para proteger a la persona que amaba, pero por lo que escuché del relato, eso pareció joder aún más a Shinji de lo que ya estaba. Me sorprendí de hecho cuando oí que él siempre me visitaba mientras estaba dormida pero... por todo lo que había escuchado me parecía un milagro que no se hubiera suicidado.

Sólo otra forma de huir de la realidad, pensé asqueada.

Aún así, me parecía que todavía faltaba bastante por contar. ¿Cómo fue que Shinji se convirtió en lo que nos atacó hace rato?. ¿Y qué fue de esos EVAS series? Aún más preguntas que respuestas...

"Quiero descansar... un rato...", anunció suavemente Kaworu, sin abrir los ojos.

"Puedes hacerlo, has estado hablando por casi más de una hora entera", dijo Misato, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se desperezaba.

No pude evitar hacer lo mismo y luego la temida pregunta.

"Si todo lo que dices es verdad... ¿Quién rayos era entonces esa Rei Ayanami que viste? Dices que se trataba de una copia pero..."

Kaworu no articuló palabra alguna, negándose a decir nada. Estaba a punto de reprochárselo cuando Misato intervino al colocar una mano en mi hombro.

"Tal vez yo deba explicarte eso. Eso es claro... si de verdad quieres saberlo todo, por... horrible que sea", me dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

Asentí sin dudarlo. Dios, no tenía ni idea de cómo me iba a arrepentir por escuchar esto más tarde...

Tras inspirar profundamente, la Comandante comenzó a hablar, "El origen de la persona que conociste como Rei Ayanami es..."

* * *

Otra arqueada sobre el lavabo terminó por devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago. 

No pude evitarlo. No tras escuchar tan abominable relato.

Misato y Shinji conducidos al Dogma Terminal por Ritsuko hacia el cuarto del sistema sustituto.

El origen de Rei. Un híbrido de los genes de un Ángel y de la madre de Shinji.

Imaginarme tan sólo esas decenas de clones.

En cuanto Misato terminó de hablar, salí corriendo al sanitario más cercano, incapaz de contener o asimilar el horror de lo que NERV... no... de lo que el padre de Shinji se atrevió a hacer.

¡Dios!. ¡La familia entera estuvo jodida desde el principio! La madre muerta por lo mismo que ella creó, un padre demente y el hijo tan sumiso ahora convertido en un psicópata.

Respiré profundamente tras sacarlo todo y me empapé la cara para refrescarme. Jadeando, traté de ordenar mis pensamientos. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Rei. Desde el principio supe que había algo raro en esa chica... pero esto... al final... había dejado de ser una muñeca para que la volvieran a convertir en una. No sabía si debía sentir pena o lástima por ella, por haber tenido un destino tan miserable. El obligarla a vivir a la fuerza luego de que ella rindiera su vida por una decisión propia... Qué horror...

Cuando salí finalmente del sanitario, Misato estaba esperándome recargada contra la pared, una expresión intranquila en el rostro. "Lo siento... pero te lo advertí. Aquí se hicieron cosas horribles... y lo que Kaworu va a contar no creo que sea tampoco de tu agrado", dijo cautelosamente.

"No importa. Tengo... tengo que oírlo todo. No me importa lo que pase", dije débilmente, mientras comenzábamos a andar de vuelta a la sala donde Kaworu esperaba pacientemente. Pero en el trayecto, me detuve cuando se me ocurrió algo.

"Misato... Hasta ahora, es Kaworu quien lo ha relatado todo pero... ¿Sabes cómo tomó Shinji todo eso? Quiero decir... ¿Qué estuvo haciendo antes de que... Kaworu atacara?" pregunté, nuevamente sin saber si realmente quería saberlo...

Misato se detuvo en seco y su rostro se cubrió de vergüenza. Genial. De seguro un drama más para coronar con broche de oro toda esta mierda de asunto que decididamente, había culminado de la peor forma posible. Continué. "Quiero decir... ¡Rayos!. ¡Hasta tú misma debiste de haberte dado cuenta!. ¡Él ya estaba jodido antes de siquiera poner un pie en esta ciudad!. ¡Con todo lo que pasó desde lo de Suzuhara...!. ¿Cómo es que él...?" no pude terminar, pero Misato sí.

"¿Continuó?. ¿No se quitó la vida por su propia mano?" preguntó con voz grave, mientras que yo me limité a asentir. "La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que puedo contarte lo que vivimos ese día cuando los nueve atacaron. Anda, creo que puedo terminar antes de llegar a la sala de espera", dijo, mientras echaba a andar a un ritmo más lento y comenzaba su historia.

* * *

_Las sirenas de alarma resuenan por todo el lugar, finalmente, el último Ángel ha llegado._

_Y de qué manera._

_Había sido una mañana como cualquier otra, el centro de mando completamente tranquilo y ella disimulando para poder escapar en cualquier momento a su escondrijo desde donde estaba obteniendo toda la información "extraoficial" de la MAGI, cuando una transmisión apareció en la pantalla del monitor principal._

_La MAGI de inmediato anuncia a gritos un patrón azul, diciendo con pelos y señales que el Diecisieteavo Ángel está en pantalla._

_Al dirigir la vista, Misato se sobresalta y deja caer su taza de café, la cual choca estrepitosamente en el suelo, haciéndose añicos._

_El muchacho tan extraño que llegó hace pocas semanas directamente por parte del comité está sonriendo y sólo hace un anuncio con su voz tan melodiosa. "La hora prometida para purificar este planeta ha llegado. Les sugiero que si piensan resistirse..." una poderosa explosión resonó muy cerca de él, "más les vale que me ataquen con todo lo que tienen", y con eso, la toma del monitor cambia para dejar con la sangre convertida en hielo a todos los presentes._

_Nueve EVAS blancos, cargando poderosas lanzas ovoides de color gris están revoloteando sobre la superficie de Tokyo-3. Los pocos edificios armados funcionales que aún quedan en servicio disparan sus municiones, pero los Campo-AT las repelen como si nada, para luego ser aplastados por los titanes._

'_¿La producción en serie de EVAS?. ¿Ya estaba acabada?' piensa incrédula la Mayor, mientras nota que los nueve monstruos se aglutinan en un solo punto. Clavan sus lanzas al unísono y, como si fueran un taladro enorme en conjunto, hacen estallar la placa de armadura para crear un agujero el cual les permita pasar._

_Con una eficiencia letal lo logran, todos juntos bajan y continúan el procedimiento, placa por placa._

_No tardarán nada en llegar al Geofrente._

_Recuperándose, repasa en su mente las opciones. Sabía que el Quinto Elegido era extraño, pero esto... jamás se le pasó por la cabeza..._

_No hay muchas esperanzas, Asuka sigue dormida y el EVA-02 se niega a moverse. Sacarlo a la superficie sería completamente inútil._

_La única opción es..._

_Shinji._

_Frunce el ceño al pensar en el muchacho. Ha estado tan distraído todo el último mes que le parece más un zombi que una persona. Desde que ella y él averiguaron la verdad sobre Rei, su situación empeoró. Ya no tenía contacto con las personas, con nadie. Ya ni siquiera iba a visitar a Asuka en la enfermería y tampoco pasaba las noches en el departamento._

_Por lo que sabia de los reportes de los agentes encargados de su protección, el chico simplemente se había quedado mirando las ruinas de la ciudad, sumergidas en el agua, día tras día. Y nada más. No decía nada, no se quejaba, no lloraba. Nada. Era en extremo perturbador. Sin duda, un daño extremo psicológico había tenido lugar en la mente de Shinji en algún momento de esta horrible guerra, intuía con toda su certeza que comenzó con la muerte de Suzuhara y ese daño simplemente había ido creciendo con cada Ángel que llegaba y era vencido._

_El precio por cada victoria era arrebatarle las pocas cosas que él apreciaba._

_Aún así..._

_No importaba._

_Él era el único capaz de pilotear el EVA y quisiera o no, esa era su misión. Para eso había aceptado pilotear._

_¿Verdad?_

"_¡Dónde está Shinji!" grita, con un hilo en la voz, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo nota cierta... inquietud en el Subcomandante, aunque Gendo no se ha movido un milímetro..._

_Sabe que algo anda mal._

"_¡Ya está en la jaula del EVA-01!" responde Makoto desde su puesto, pero sus siguientes palabras la dejan paralizada, "Pero... no ha subido al EVA. ¡No se mueve de la pasarela!"_

_Mierda._

_Es todo lo que puede pensar Misato mientras echa a correr a toda velocidad que le permiten sus piernas hacia la jaula._

* * *

_Está ahí, mirando fijamente el casco de la máquina, con su traje de conexión puesto, pero sus ojos están completamente ausentes del resto del mundo. Perdidos, vacíos._

_¡BLAM!_

_Misato no puede soportarlo más. Se ha quedado viéndolo un minuto entero mientras oyen los terremotos acercarse cada vez más y los informes de Maya sobre los EVAS atravesando las endebles placas de armadura con cada vez mayor velocidad._

_A pesar de empuñar el arma en su mano y haber dado un disparo que pegó justo entre los pies del muchacho, éste no se sobresalta ni lloriquea aunque sea un poco como creía que lo haría. Aún así, no baja el brazo, el cañón de la pistola aún echando humo._

"_También me alegro de verte... Misato", dice serenamente su nombre titubeando, casi como si no fuera necesario. Eso la irrita todavía más. Se acerca caminando a paso firme, consciente de que el chico no ha bajado la vista del rostro de la máquina._

_Finalmente se planta justo al lado del muchacho. Del chico al que ella misma invitó a vivir con ella, del niño con el que compartió su hogar este último año..._

_Coloca el cañón justo en su cabeza, hundiéndolo entre su mata de cabello negro y amartilla el arma._

"_Pilotea el EVA". No es una orden, ni una sugerencia._

_Es una amenaza, y ella lo sabe._

_Inesperadamente, obtiene una respuesta completamente insólita._

_Shinji está riéndose, cada vez más fuerte, primero con débiles gimoteos hasta alcanzar sonoras carcajadas. Pero no es una risa normal. Hiela la sangre el único hecho de oírla... una risa demente..._

_Finalmente, se detienen sus risas y voltea a ver a la Mayor con unos ojos cargados de una desesperación total, pero que a la vez parecen reírse desde lo más profundo. Otro temblor retumba encima de ellos. Maya anuncia que sólo quedan seis placas antes de que los EVAS lleguen al Geofrente._

"_Así que al final es lo mismo ¿No? Lo único para lo que sirvo es para manejar a este monstruo, al que parece que estoy encadenado. No importa cuántas veces trate de alejarme de él, de dejarlo atrás, siempre vuelvo a él. Todo para seguir los deseos de gente para la que no soy más que un objeto, un medio con el cual pueden asegurar su supervivencia y sus objetivos tan egoístas. Me da asco", dice, mirando con desprecio a la Mayor, la cual no puede contenerse más y lo abofetea, el golpe resonando por todo el lugar._

"_¡Deja de decir estupideces!. ¡Cuando viniste, desde el principio sabías a lo que te arriesgabas, esa fue tu elección!" grita, casi histérica._

_Shinji sonríe y da otra leve risa, a pesar de que su mejilla comienza a hincharse rápidamente. "¿De verdad cree eso? Vine aquí por que elegí el creer que podría reunirme con mi familia otra vez, y en lugar de eso, me encontré con esta... cosa", dice, mirando de reojo a la máquina púrpura. "Algo que sólo yo podía manejar y por ese simple hecho ya llevaba una responsabilidad encima", susurra. "Una responsabilidad que jamás quise", sentencia._

"_¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!. ¡Si hubiera sido así, no habrías...!" es interrumpida por el sonido de otro temblor y Shinji retoma la palabra._

"_No habría piloteado para salvar a Rei. ¿Verdad? Me arrepiento como nunca de haber... salvado a esa muñeca ahora que sé la abominación que es. Pudo haber muerto en ese entonces y mi padre simplemente habría traído a otra de esa horrible pecera, habría probado suerte las veces que hubieran sido necesarias hasta encontrar una capaz de mover al EVA", otro temblor resuena allá arriba, cada vez más cerca. "Pero fui un tonto ingenuo, acepté pilotear y por un tiempo, creí haber encontrado esa familia, ese hogar que tanto anhelaba, pero todo fue una mentira, un engaño, una ilusión. Esa maldición de la que soy presa llamada EVA me lo quitó todo: se llevó a mis padres, por ella maté a mi mejor amigo, por no permitirme usarla Asuka quedó en coma, por culpa de ella Rei se fue... y ahora, de nuevo por ella dejé de ser una persona, para convertirme en un instrumento, un instrumento para... cumplir su venganza. ¿Verdad, señorita Misato?" dice, haciendo uso de las formalidades con su nombre, algo que sólo había hecho durante su primer mes aquí, pero el resto de sus palabras la irritan, él nunca sabría lo que ella..._

_Su voz tan tranquila la saca de sus pensamientos otra vez, "El señor Kaji me lo contó todo, sobre usted en la Antártida, Adán, el Segundo Impacto. Por eso entró a trabajar a NERV¿Verdad? Para vengarse de los seres que mataron a su padre", dice burlonamente. "Es lo único que la ha motivado todos estos años, y esa sed de venganza es la que le permite pasar encima de todo, sin importar lo que sea. Como ahora", termina con un susurro._

_Otro temblor encima de ellos._

_No lo soporta más, la ira la domina por completo y vuelve a apuntarle, directo a la cara con su arma, se siente capaz de disparar. Dios, sería tan fácil apretar el gatillo y borrar esa linda cara de un solo golpe..._

"_Adelante, hágalo. Es imposible que falle a esta distancia. Lo preferiría a tener que volver a subir a esa cosa", dice, pero Misato recupera la razón. No puede hacerlo. Si dispara, están perdidos, aunque con esa actitud de Shinji, es probable que estén perdidos aún si sale a pelear..._

"_Pilotea el EVA", vuelve a decir llanamente, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad._

_Shinji suspira y responde, "Está bien". Comienza a caminar hacia uno de los extremos de la pasarela y de súbito, se detiene. No se gira para verla pero comienza a hablar, el tono de voz lleno de amargura y rencor. Otro temblor se escucha y Maya informa que sólo quedan dos placas más en la defensa. "Pero antes de eso quiero que sepa que esto lo hago por cumplir sus malditos caprichos, como desde el principio lo hice. Mi alma ruega por que ésta sea la última vez que tenga que hacerlo, a pesar de saber el dolor por el que tendré que pasar de nuevo. El EVA ya se ha llevado todo lo que tenía, mis padres, mis amigos, toda mi vida ha girado a su alrededor sin hacer nada más que traerme desgracias por lo que lo único que me queda es mi propia vida, sólo resta eso para que me lo quite", un temblor más. Ahora sólo queda una placa de armadura. "No me quejo, acepto mi destino como fue escrito, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme... si estuvo bien que hubiéramos hecho esta guerra. Si esos Ángeles atacan deben de tener un motivo concreto, bien fundamentado, después de todo, éste tiene la forma de un ser humano ¿O no? Me pregunté muy a menudo esta última semana en qué habría pasado si hubiera dejado que al menos uno solo de ellos cumpliera su objetivo. ¿Nos habríamos evitado toda esta pena?. ¿Este dolor?. ¿Tanto sufrimiento? Me atrevo a decir que sí, y me atrevo incluso a decir que nuestras almas están condenadas por haberlos hecho llegar hasta estos límites. ¿Y usted, Mayor?. ¿Rezará por su alma cuando le llegue la hora? La mía ya ha llegado, y estoy preparado, pero no creo que usted sea capaz de aceptarlo cuando sea su turno", sentencia con tristeza en la voz. Otro temblor se oye y Maya grita frenética que el enemigo ha penetrado al Geofrente._

_Las palabras le caen encima como una tonelada de ladrillos a la Mayor. Ahí estaba la razón del... ausentismo de Shinji de los últimos días. Le estaba diciendo que prácticamente iba a salir a encarar un suicidio por orden y capricho suyo. Pero lo aceptaba, porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba a él. ¿Y ella?. ¿Tenía ella idea de qué le esperaba?_

"_Adiós, señorita Katsuragi", y con eso, chasquea los dedos y el brazo derecho del EVA-01 se levanta, destrozando la pasarela como si no fuera más que papel y crea un puente por el cual Shinji sube para entrar a la cabina de contacto. En cuanto ésta se cierra, el EVA sale disparado hacia la superficie._

_Los sonidos de la pelea no tardan en comenzar a manifestarse, pero ella se queda ahí, cae de rodillas lentamente y tira su arma mientras siente las lágrimas caer libremente de sus ojos al dar sollozos desgarradores ante la cruda realidad que le acaba de hacer ver Shinji. Ni siquiera cuando oyó el último mensaje que Kaji le dejo en su máquina contestadora lloró así. Lo que más le dolió fue la manera en que se despidió de ella, como si nunca la hubiera conocido..._

_El dolor de saber que el hijo que nunca tuvo ahora la ve como una desconocida, como una perfecta extraña para quien no es más que una herramienta le aguijonea el corazón con un dolor tremendo, casi impensable. Lo que más le duele es saber que todo lo que dijo el muchacho es verdad._

_Pero su llanto se incrementa todavía más, al grado de llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin importarle si alguien la ve al saber que acaba de mandar a ese muchacho que solamente buscaba tener un lugar al que llamar hogar, tener una vida normal, a una muerte aterradora, luego de que todo lo que él quería le fue arrebatado brutalmente por un destino maldito al que estaba condenado, pero que aceptó sin queja alguna._

_Y lo peor de todo, es que ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Peor aún, trató de usar su dolor para forzarlo a subir a esa bestia endemoniada una vez más y la jugada le salió completamente al revés. Él subió por una decisión propia. La de cumplir sus caprichos. Y ahora, ella cuestiona la que ha sido toda su vida, piensa que probablemente... toda su existencia fue un error, todo justo antes de que él saliera directo al matadero al montar una vez más el Evangelion._

_Sin duda alguna, la que sería su última vez._

_Inconscientemente, reza porque su alma sea perdonada al haber provocado todo esto._

* * *

Entré apresuradamente a la habitación tras oír a Misato. Su historia había acabado en el momento que llegamos a la puerta. 

El poco respeto que sentía por ella se esfumó en un instante luego de escuchar su relato y la actitud tan egoísta y despreciable con la que trató de convencer a un Shinji que ya estaba listo para morir de pilotear una vez más aquello que tanto odiaba.

Pero aún así, lo hizo. Eso había mejorado bastante la imagen que tenía de Shinji... del viejo Shinji claro... no creo que el nuevo me agradara mucho nunca...

En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras me dirigí a mi asiento y lo ocupé, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por ignorar en todo lo posible a esa hipócrita de Misato.

Kaworu aún seguía tal y como antes, recargado en el respaldo de su asiento, con los ojos cerrados, dando la impresión de estar dormido.

La habitación nuevamente se llenó de un silencio total que ninguno de los tres rompió o interrumpió, por lo que decidida a llegar al fondo de esto, tomé la palabra al alzar la vista al techo y hacer mi petición.

"Kaworu. Continúa. Por favor..." dije.

Kaworu finalmente abrió los ojos con aspecto cansado y dando un profundo suspiro, respondió, "De acuerdo. Seguiré...con el relato..."

* * *

_Finalmente, tras la poca resistencia ofrecida, están sobrevolando el Geofrente, descendiendo en picada excepto él, quien se queda flotando en el aire mientras ve como sus otras ocho extensiones aniquilan las defensas apostadas en el lugar._

_Resulta muy aburrido, pero no tiene que esperar mucho, ya que en breve, por una de las catapultas, aparece el único oponente que van a tener._

_El EVA-01 hace su aparición y en cuanto llega, la batalla comienza._

_Saca su cuchillo de uno de los contenedores de sus hombreras y de inmediato lo choca de lleno contra el filo de unas las lanzas que el EVA blanco más cercano a él blande en su contra. Las chispas vuelan por todas partes mientras los gigantes forcejean, pero la situación no dura mucho gracias a la llegada de los otros siete._

_El EVA morado se aparta de un salto mientras asesta una cuchillada a otro EVA, la cual hace contacto y perfora parte de la armadura, sacando un breve chorro de sangre, pero la víctima del golpe ni se inmuta._

_El EVA-01 sigue retrocediendo y, viendo la nula efectividad de su arma, la guarda en su lugar. Planta firmemente los pies en la tierra y extiende los brazos a sus lados y al frente, con las palmas abiertas. Esperando que otro de los EVAS lo ataque._

_Y así pasa. Una de sus extensiones se arroja contra el Tercer Elegido blandiendo su arma con ambas manos en un arco mortal pero justo en el último momento, la lanza se detiene. Kaworu mira con interés lo acontecido mientras hace que sus otras siete extensiones se detengan, respetando de momento el encuentro de los dos oponentes, pero eso no durará mucho._

_En la guerra todo se vale. Puede que lo consideraran sucio o tramposo, pero su ventaja numérica no tenía nada de malo._

_Y no dudaría en usarla por completo contra su enemigo._

_Contempla algo impresionado lo sucedido, justo antes de que el filo de la lanza lo decapitara, la detuvo al sostener su empuñadura con ambas manos. Debido a su posición, la Unidad-01 aprovecha dando una patada en el pecho a su oponente para quitarle la gigantesca arma._

_Tiene éxito, pero no parece que vaya a ser capaz de usarla. Es muy pesada. Tanto, que a pesar de usar ambos brazos, apenas y la puede alzar..._

_El EVA desarmado gruñe y se arroja de nuevo contra su oponente, pero éste reacciona mejor de lo que esperaba y alzando el arma en forma horizontal, simplemente deja que el EVA serie estrelle su horrible boca contra el filo, casi partiéndole el cráneo en dos._

_El EVA blanco cae al suelo como un saco de basura, la sangre manando de su herida como si fuera una fuente y todo se detiene. Kaworu mira asombrado la táctica de batalla tan audaz que usó el Tercer Elegido._

_Es una lástima que vaya a tener que eliminarlo._

_Sin aterrizar todavía, ordena a los otros siete atacar todos a la vez._

_La Unidad-01 se pone en guardia mientras que las harpías lo atacan todas a la vez._

* * *

_Ha sido una dura batalla._

_La sangre cubre de manera macabra todos los alrededores con su tinte rojo._

_La pelea ha durado más de media hora, todo gracias a que la Unidad-01 tiene un motor S2 robado de Zeruel,_

_Eso y por la tenacidad del piloto._

_La máquina morada estaba cubierta de heridas y cortes muy profundos provocados por las lanzas enemigas, incluso tiene una mordida en su omóplato producto de un encuentro demasiado cercano con un EVA serie, pero a pesar de ello, se mantiene en pie._

_Los cuerpos de los EVAS series mutilados yacen por todos partes, algunos sin un brazo o con las piernas cercenadas. Uno de ellos incluso fue partido en dos por la cintura._

_Y ahora mismo, el Tercer Elegido está peleando con el último que queda, mientras Kaworu, desde el aire, observa._

_Un humano muy interesante, piensa, empeñado en cumplir la misma misión que le ennegreció tanto el corazón. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué peleaba?. ¿Cuál era su razón para hacerlo con tanto ahínco? Como espectador, notó que la máquina púrpura parecía alimentarse de ese odio, de esa rabia, de ese rencor que tenía el piloto para aumentar así su fuerza..._

_Podría seguir preguntándose eso por toda una eternidad y no comprenderlo, pero ya basta._

_Esto se tiene que terminar._

_El órgano S2 de las Unidades mutiladas se reactiva y en silencio, comienzan a incorporarse. Todas portan sus armas, dado que durante la batalla, la lanza que tanto trabajo le costó obtener a Shinji le fue arrebatada de sus manos y ahora mismo ataca con sus manos desnudas._

_Está sosteniendo por el cuello al que cree que es su último enemigo antes de acabar con el que aún no ha tocado tierra. Aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, seguro de que aunque le rompa el cuello, hará que la presión le destroce el cráneo._

_Y de súbito, el silbido mortal se oye a su espalda. Actuando por instinto le rompe velozmente el cuello al EVA que sostiene y se gira para detener el ataque, alzando su Campo-AT pero es inútil. La lanza sufre una metamorfosis, toma una forma de doble punta muy familiar para el piloto y lo inevitable sucede._

_Su Campo es perforado y el arma se clava justo en el ojo izquierdo del EVA-01._

_Un grito desgarrador de dolor se oye por todo el Geofrente a la vez que la Unidad-01 se encorva ligeramente hacia atrás y la doble punta que perfora su cráneo termina por clavarse en el suelo, inmovilizándola por completo._

_Los EVAS series heridos terminan de incorporarse, despliegan sus tenebrosas alas y se hacen los señores de los cielos, volando en círculos alrededor del oponente que tanto trabajo les costó vencer._

_A pesar del daño, el EVA-01 alza el brazo derecho en su dirección, como si tratara de alcanzarlos con su mano, en una muestra de que aún quiere seguir peleando._

_Pero que es interrumpida de forma brutal y mortífera cuando una segunda lanza con la misma forma de doble punta entrelazada atraviesa su brazo limpiamente desde la palma de la mano hasta su nacimiento en el hombro, cortándolo en dos._

_Otras seis lanzas caen rápidamente sobre el defensor de NERV, atravesándolo en diversas partes del cuerpo, el cual se sacude inútilmente ante cada impacto. Sorprendentemente, el piloto ya no grita. Quizás la agonía que siente ha ido más allá de lo que puede expresar con tan sólo gritar._

_Pero a pesar de ello, el EVA aún se mueve, trata de incorporarse pero le es imposible por la misma situación en la que está metido._

'_Increíble', piensa Tabriz desde el aire al ver la obstinación que tiene su enemigo. De alguna manera, parece que su espíritu ha trascendido su cuerpo. No importa cuánto dolor pueda sentir, su mente no hace caso._

_Pero el cuerpo humano tiene un límite. Y lo que esas lanzas hicieron con el EVA lo sufrió en su totalidad en carne viva el piloto. Por lo tanto, para acabarlo de una vez por todas, hay que atacar al piloto en el punto que le permite estar con vida para cesar la actividad del EVA._

_Perfilándose, provoca en su mano derecha la metamorfosis de su lanza y con una puntería asesina, deja que ésta escape de entre sus dedos al otorgarle un gran impulso._

_Un chasquido líquido es todo lo que se oye cuando la doble punta de la novena y última lanza perfora el metal y la carne del EVA de la parte izquierda del pecho._

_El arma le perforó sin duda alguna el corazón al piloto Ikari._

_La máquina inmediatamente queda en total silencio. Ya no se mueve, y el brillo desafiante hasta el final de sus ojos se ha apagado._

_Todo ha terminado._

_Ahora sólo resta encontrar a Adán, puede sentir su llamado pidiéndole que venga. Se voltea y se dirige hacia la pirámide de NERV, mientras que las otras ocho Unidades comienzan a descender lentamente sobre su presa. Le depara un destino horrible, pero por fortuna el piloto ya está muerto._

_Aún así..._

_Se detiene y les ordena a sus extensiones que aguarden un momento. A pesar de ser partes de él mismo, el salvajismo propio de su naturaleza se impacienta y cada vez le es más difícil controlarlo, pero los domina._

_No sabe la razón, pero baja lentamente y se mantiene a flote, inclinándose levemente sobre el cadáver que sufrió la cruel mordida de cada lanza. Se queda mirando y contemplando el rostro de la máquina, el rostro que vieron morir sus hermanos cuando se enfrentaron a esta bestia._

_Y ahí, en ese instante, sucede lo que jamás debió suceder._

_El error que jamás debió pasar, pasa._

_Esa aura de obstinación que sintió emanar del EVA-01 durante toda la batalla vuelve, más fuerte que nunca. Con tanto poder que Kaworu deja escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y trata de retroceder, pero ya es muy tarde. El ojo restante del EVA se reactiva, brillando con un maligno color rojo y de su boca, un profundo gruñido surge._

_Rápido como un relámpago, el brazo izquierdo del titán púrpura se clava directamente en el pecho de su EVA-05, los dedos curvados como garras. Debido a su sincronización, Kaworu siente la misma opresión en su pecho, trata de zafarse, pero es inútil, el brazo tiene una fuerza fuera de este mundo, más allá de toda comprensión, incluso para él._

_El dolor cesa tan rápidamente como lo sintió y al dirigir su vista nublada por la agonía, ve la atrocidad que ha acontecido._

_En la mano izquierda del EVA-01 se encuentra el órgano S2 del EVA-05._

_Y alrededor de la enorme esfera, una silueta con forma casi humana, la cual no es más que una especie de nube fantasmal, casi niebla, se agita. Es evidente que de poder, esa silueta estaría gritando aterrorizada._

_No es sino hasta que Kaworu ve un detalle en esa sombra que todo encaja._

_El par de alas negras que surgen de su espalda._

_Las baterías de emergencia se activan y entran en funcionamiento ante la ausencia de órgano S2 en el EVA-05. Sólo un medio de precaución que pareció excesivo en su momento, pero que acaba de probar su valía._

_Kaworu sale de su estupefacción y lo comprende. Por su sincronización perfecta con la máquina, se había vuelto uno con ella. Y de la misma manera en que las lanzas afectaron al cuerpo del Tercer Elegido, él también acaba de sufrir lo mismo que la máquina. Acaba de perder la mitad que lo hacía diferente._

_Ahora, al haberle sido arrebatado su órgano S2, sólo es un simple humano._

_Atónito y muerto de miedo, mira la manera en que el EVA se lleva la esfera directo a su boca, la silueta de lo que es Tabriz agitándose violentamente, tratando de escapar, pero es inútil._

_De un solo bocado, la Unidad-01 engulle la esfera._

_Y la transformación acontece._

_Lentamente, el EVA se eleva flotando en el aire, llevando consigo las nueve lanzas que lo mantenían sujeto a la tierra._

_Y de pronto, en una muestra del poder que acaba de adquirir, expulsa de su cuerpo todas las armas. Siete de ellas se impactan de lleno en el pecho de los EVAS series, haciendo que estallen en miles de pedazos cada uno, dejando de ellos sólo escombros humeantes. Una octava lanza atraviesa a otro EVA serie por el estómago y aunque no lo destruye, es más que suficiente para averiarlo seriamente, resintiendo además una caída tremenda que lo deja en completo silencio._

_Kaworu logra esquivar su propia lanza en el último momento a la vez que una sobrenatural luz blanca comienza a rodear el cuerpo del EVA-01, formando una aura._

_Todas las heridas que tiene se regeneran a una velocidad impresionante, cerrándose al instante, casi como si la máquina no hubiera sufrido ni un rasguño. Kaworu no puede evitar preguntarse si lo mismo está ocurriendo con el piloto hasta que un nuevo sonido se escucha._

_Unos patrones de color negro, dándole un aspecto atigrado, cubren el cuerpo del EVA-01, parte de su armadura cambia, formando una especie de pequeñas crestas o cuchillas que emergen de los antebrazos y las rodillas, el casco se vuelve más afilado. Y en todo el proceso, el piloto está gritando con todas sus fuerzas. No es un grito de dolor o agonía. Es un grito de locura por parte del piloto, incapaz de dominar el poder que acaba de adquirir._

_Y mientras lo hace, retorciéndose frenéticamente en el aire durante el cambio, anillos de luz blanca de pura energía emergen de manera intermitente de su cuerpo, hasta que con un destello cegador, todo termina y la calma vuelve. O eso parece._

_Kaworu abre otra vez los ojos, para contemplarlo. La renovada Unidad-01 está flotando en el aire, sin necesidad de alas o de algo más, desafiando todas las leyes de la física._

_Y de pronto, dirige su vista hacia la pirámide de NERV. En menos de un segundo, se lanza directo contra ella a una velocidad escalofriante, atravesando el grueso blindaje como si se tratara de papel, dejando una estela de luz blanca detrás de ella._

_El Quinto Elegido oye gritos y abre su canal de comunicación en la cabina que usó previamente para anunciar su ataque para ver la situación en el centro de mando. Ve a técnicos y a más gente del personal de NERV huir despavorida del lugar chillando y gritando._

_La razón está más que clara._

_Ahí se encuentra el EVA-01, el cual parece sonreír toscamente como el monstruo que es a lo que sostiene en su mano derecha._

_El Comandante Supremo de NERV, Gendo Ikari, el cual muestra emociones en este momento. Temblando de miedo, con una expresión aterrorizada en la cara. La escena se queda así, congelada hasta que..._

_De una brutal acometida, se traga el cuerpo del hombre de una sola mordida._

_Y la desgracia finalmente ocurre._

_Por la pantalla mira la manera en que el EVA-01 se hace un ovillo, dando la impresión de forcejear consigo mismo._

_Continúa así hasta que extiende por completo sus extremidades y ocho alas magníficas de luz dorada surgen de golpe de su espalda. Se oye una detonación y un resplandor dorado inunda por completo la pantalla, para luego dejar ver y oír solamente estática._

_Apaga la pantalla y mira en dirección a la pirámide, por cuyo recién hecho agujero surge derramándose esa misma luz dorada._

_El suelo del Geofrente comienza a temblar de manera brutal y de repente, la pirámide se desintegra por completo, para dejar paso a una flama en forma de cruz de color dorado que se alza alta, muy alta, más de cinco mil metros calcula Kaworu, quizás más que eso._

_Y de pronto, oye las risas, las carcajadas llenas de locura, cada vez más cerca de él a la vez que la masiva flama comienza a desvanecerse. Sus instintos le gritan que se aparte del camino y lo hace, pero aún así, no lo logra a tiempo._

_Una de las alas del EVA-01 roza su Unidad y el solo contacto provoca una descarga tremenda en su EVA, el cual cae al suelo, dejando una estela de humo y sangre en su trayecto hasta estrellarse._

_Lo único que oye antes de que la inconsciencia lo atrape son esas risas dementes, risas que perturban su sueño desde entonces._

_Que lo llenan de una sensación de culpa._

* * *

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, Kaworu con una expresión resignada propia de un niño que espera algún tipo de castigo por parte de un adulto. Sin duda, por ese sentimiento de culpa que lo inundaba desde entonces. 

Me digné a ver a Misato, quien tenía una expresión igualmente triste en la cara, pero ella no me conmovió en lo más mínimo.

En cierta forma, lo que pasó, era su culpa en gran parte.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que uno, por uno, nos fuimos levantando y salimos del lugar.

Yo fui la última en hacerlo.

* * *

"A que impresiona. ¿Verdad?" la voz de Kaworu a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. 

Me giré y lo vi caminando lentamente hacia mí, saludando con una mano y la otra metida en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba vestido de la misma forma tan elegante como lo vi la última vez, sólo que ahora con una camisa de color rojo y unos pantalones negros. Percibí el aroma de su colonia cuando se recargó en el mismo barandal a unos cuantos pasos de mí para mirar lo que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

"Un poco, sí", contesté renuente, mientras volvía a posar la mirada en el Evangelion Unidad-05 Weiß. 'Blanco' en alemán. Un sobrenombre poco original a mi parecer pero dado el color del EVA, no podía decir mucho. Por lo que había escuchado, el EVA-05 aún no estaba al 100 por ciento terminado cuando peleó hace una semana, lo cual explicaba su pobre desempeño, pero tras ver todo el informe técnico correspondiente a su armamento tenía que admitir que me sentí ligeramente asombrada. Las capacidades de este EVA eran por mucho, muy superiores a las de una Unidad convencional. El mirar ahora en la jaula donde estábamos a un rifle gigantesco con tres cañones y que era casi el doble de alto que el EVA y donde todo un equipo técnico estaba trabajando sólo recalcaba lo ambicioso de NERV por mejorar a su único EVA disponible a fin de que pudiera hacerle frente a Shinji...

Me preguntaba si a mi Unidad le harían algo similar una vez que la sacaran de nuevo para que pudiera subir a ella.

Shinji... durante la semana que pasó desde que escuché toda la historia respecto a él me había sentido confundida. Lo que le pasó debió de ser terrible... pero aún tenía unas cuantas dudas a las que no había podido hallar respuesta y no había tenido ganas de venir a NERV otra vez para que me las aclararan, por lo que me asenté en un departamento no muy lejos del de donde viví con Misato (esa hipócrita, me dije con disgusto) y Shinji. Dado que me había desarrollado un poco durante mi letargo, esa semana se vio ocupada por unas cuantas visitas a los centros comerciales (casi desiertos, por cierto) a fin de hacerme con muebles, vestimentas adecuadas para mi tamaño, alimentos y demás accesorios que creí que necesitaría. Después de todo, aún era empleada de NERV y la organización lo pagaba todo, por lo que no reparé en gastos. Lo más emocionante que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo fueron unos cuantos intentos de ataque del EVA-01 contra la ciudad, pero el escudo que la protegía, el Schild, no había dejado que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Había pensado en pasar el día de hoy (un 'maravilloso' 20 de Diciembre del 2019 me decía) de la misma manera, pero una llamada de Misato con la orden de acudir aquí sin ninguna explicación me obligó a venir. Al menos ahora podía tener algo de ropa decente que ponerme dado que la rehabilitación de mi tratamiento había disminuido casi al mínimo y ya no tenía que soportar sus horrendas vestimentas. Ahora mismo sólo llevaba unos cómodos jeans y una sencilla blusa blanca de manga corta, tenía los pies calzados en unas zapatillas deportivas y el cabello amarrado por un listón en una larga cola de caballo.

"Aún piensas en lo que te conté. ¿Verdad?" dijo Kaworu, dándome una leve sonrisa. ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

"...Sí... Y hay algunas cosas que quisiera saber", contesté, sin dejar de mirar al gigante blanco.

"Dispara", dijo Kaworu, haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo es que Shinji devoró a...?" no pude terminar la frase, era enfermizo sólo imaginarse la escena.

"... Al parecer, el Comandante Ikari tenía implantado en su mano derecha el embrión de Adán. Tengo la hipótesis de que cuando se quedó con mi parte de Ángel, el deseo de llegar a Adán lo dominó y, detectándolo, lo encontró de inmediato. El por qué... le hizo eso a su padre... sólo él podría responderlo".

"Ya veo... ahora. ¿Cómo es que Misato llegó a Comandante?" pregunté, muy seria.

"La explosión de la pirámide del Geofrente le quitó la vida a un total de cuarenta y siete empleados de NERV, entre ellos, el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki y al Teniente Aoba. Debido al hecho, gran parte del personal subió en automático de rango, como el Mayor Hyuga o la misma Comandante Katsuragi", respondió de la misma manera.

"Bien, siguiente. ¿Cómo es que no fuiste ejecutado después de lo que pasó ese día?", pregunté, verdadera curiosidad en mi voz. Yo lo hubiera hecho...

Mi pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kaworu ya que de repente uno de los codos con los que se estaba recargando en el barandal se deslizó y se golpeó con fuerza en el antebrazo, dando un quejido de dolor. Sonreí un poco al ver su reacción y luego contestó con una nota de dolor en la voz, "Cuando desperté, la cabina estaba abierta y tenía un arma apuntándome directo a la cabeza. Creo que en verdad ese habría sido mi fin de no haber sido por la Doctora Akagi, quien dijo que 'podía serles de utilidad'. No es que la muerte me pareciera tan terrible, pero tenía miedo porque no sabía lo que me sucedería una vez que cruzara esa línea sin mi otra mitad. Así que hablé. Lo conté todo sobre SEELE. Cómo fui... creado, la tecnología que usaron para los EVAS series, todo, incluso del plan que tenían para aniquilar a NERV", explicó, eso último me parecía interesante, quizás lo preguntara después de lo siguiente. "Después de eso, repararon a los dos EVAS series que no fueron destruidos. Usando la información que les di, de los restos de las siete Unidades lograron recrear un órgano S2, sólo que artificial para mi Unidad y me aceptaron como su piloto activo debido a la escasez de personal para el trabajo. Rei fue asignada a la otra Unidad, las cuales sufrieron unas cuantas modificaciones para que fueran capaces de... encarar el problema desatado, pero no fueron suficiente", dijo, terminando con un susurro.

"¿Y por qué razón decidiste aceptar esa carga?" pregunté, queriendo saber en concreto el motivo por el cual piloteaba.

"... Lo que ocurrió... fue culpa mía, un error que jamás debió haber sucedido y del que dudo sea perdonado algún día. Sólo es una forma de tratar de pagar ese pecado tan grave que cometí, que se ha llevado ya tantas vidas sin titubear. Lo hago con la esperanza de que pueda... ser perdonado", dijo, inclinando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Me quedé en silencio ante su respuesta sobre un tema tan delicado, por lo que decidí seguir la conversación desviando un poco el tema. "¿Y Shinji?. ¿Qué pasó con él desde ese día?" la pregunta más importante finalmente la hice, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Kaworu recuperó su semblante serio y comenzó a hablar, con pena en la voz. "... La ONU lo designó como de extrema peligrosidad y se corrió la orden por todo el mundo de aniquilar al EVA-01 en cuanto estuviera a la vista, pero todo fue inútil. Shinji escapó y destrozó las fuerzas militares de casi todo el Japón y sin duda, usando mis conocimientos que adquirió al consumir mi otra mitad, se dedicó por un año entero a acabar con el comité de SEELE. Norteamérica, Europa, Rusia y China fueron devastadas. La ONU se fragmentó. Aunque los eliminó uno a uno, no dejaba escapar a nadie con vida de las ciudades que atacaba, simplemente las borraba del mapa con su poder, el cual iba creciendo paulatinamente como temí. Ningún armamento fue capaz de hacer nada. ¡Diablos!. ¡Cuando llegó a América lo recibieron con misiles N2 y salió sin un rasguño! Incluso exterminó las instalaciones europeas donde otros cinco EVAS series se estaban construyendo para atacarlo y cuando terminó su trabajo con SEELE... regresó aquí, a atacarnos", bien, eso cortaba de raíz mis intenciones de preguntar más sobre esa extraña organización detrás de NERV. "Misato trató de razonar con él pero fue en vano, Rei y yo salimos a pelear con él. Fue casi un suicidio, el EVA serie de Rei lo destruyó y asesinó a su piloto a sangre fría, pero su confianza excesiva luego de eso me dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para casi poder eliminarlo, cuando aún no era tan fuerte. Casi lo logré, pero se me escapó", explicó, la mirada perdida al evocar esos recuerdos. Continuó. "Luego de eso... se refugió en los desiertos de Norteamérica durante dos años, donde tengo la sospecha de que los usó para entrenar, para acostumbrase a su poder e irlo desarrollando. Aquí en NERV mientras tanto, comenzó el desarrollo del Weiß y del Schild, con la esperanza de que sirvieran para cuando regresara. Y así fue, como viste, Shinji no es capaz de atravesar el escudo, y la finalización del Weiß no tardará ya mucho. Si tomó tiempo, fue debido a la naturaleza orgánica del EVA, pero con su potencial, creo que será suficiente para enfrentarlo en una pelea digna", sentenció, finalmente girándose para ver mi rostro con una expresión muy seria.

Me quedé pensando. Así que básicamente eso era lo que había pasado. Si le agregábamos que desperté poco antes de que atacara luego de dos años de ausencia, la historia estaba completa.

Hasta ahora.

Faltaba por escribirse el desenlace.

Kaworu parecía a punto de decirme algo más al abrir la boca cuando de repente, la alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que inmediatamente corriera a los vestidores.

¿Otro ataque? No... una... corazonada me decía que esto era algo totalmente diferente...

* * *

La tormenta había amainado, por lo que la nieve ya no era un problema para el VTOL en el que iba junto con Misato, Makoto y Ritsuko. 

Ante nosotros, se alzaba el escarpado Monte Tsurugi, el cual estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de Tokyo-3, los suficientes como para ver el domo azul eléctrico de la ciudad a lo lejos.

En cuanto había sonado la alarma, yo había corrido al centro de mando donde dieron el reporte de lo que pasaba. La MAGI había detectado unos patrones de energía muy fuertes en este lugar, uno de ellos completamente desconocido. El otro, era el de cierto ex-piloto. Y por la sentencia que la supercomputadora daba, una batalla entre ambos se estaba desarrollando.

Misato había ordenado que esperáramos hasta que la actividad se calmara, lo cual pasó casi tan repentinamente como comenzó (aunque con una emanación de energía tan potente que se salía de toda gráfica) y con eso, seleccionó a todo un destacamento junto con el EVA-05 Weiß para que fueran al lugar de los hechos, ella incluida.

Le había dicho que yo también los acompañaría, ante lo cual, la mujer no dio ninguna objeción.

Tardamos casi hora y media en llegar debido al mal tiempo, y la espera se hizo insoportable luego de que Kaworu pasara volando a nuestro lado con su Unidad y una vez en la cima, comunicara que sería mejor que primero llegáramos ahí antes de que él dijera nada.

Ya nos habíamos puesto los abrigos para la baja temperatura del lugar y el VTOL se tambaleó un poco de lado a lado cuando finalmente comenzó a aterrizar. Una vez que se detuvo por completo, la compuerta se abrió y bajé de un salta para ver lo que tanto preocupaba a Kaworu.

Y se me heló la sangre al contemplar la vista.

La cima era... había sido una especie de cueva, la cual al parecer fue volatizada dados los bordes en forma de un círculo casi perfecto que tenía el techo de la roca encima de nosotros. La bóveda se componía de un claro, en el cual, extrañamente, no había mucha nieve acumulada, lo cual resultaba muy raro dada la tormenta que acababa de caer.

Pero ahí, justo en el claro, lo que hizo que me estremeciera en vez del frío, estaba tirado.

El EVA-01... o lo que quedaba de él.

Otros dos VTOL aterrizaron y sus ocupantes bajaron, todos dando un respingo y un jadeo de extrema sorpresa y miedo al ver al gigante destrozado, incluso Ritsuko y Misato se quedaron sin habla mientras nos acercábamos poco a poco al robot destruido.

Estaba tirado de espaldas, toda su armadura presentaba rasguños profundos, como si un trío de cuchillas o de garras lo hubieran atacado. Por el aspecto que tenía la armadura, no le habían dado ni una oportunidad cuando recibió ese ataque. El cuerno tan característico ya no estaba, parecía haberse roto o sido arrancado de la base de donde nacía.

Lo más extraño era el humo, el vapor que aún despedía el EVA. El hecho de que casi toda su armadura estuviera chamuscada insinuaba algo referente a una gran fuente de calor... ¿Pero aquí?. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

El EVA-05 Weiß estaba acuclillado, observando con detenimiento a su similar destruido. El daño se veía tan grave que un vistazo me decía que un intento por repararlo estaba más allá de la imaginación...

Un crujido cuando pisé algo hizo que me detuviera y bajara la vista para ver qué era. Levanté mi pie y vi un pequeño fragmento parecido al cristal, de color rojo brillante, como un rubí, ahí tirado. Mi peso lo había hecho añicos y cuando me fijé en la extensión del suelo donde estábamos, noté una delgada alfombra hecha de lo mismo, cristales tan finos que brillaban como gemas.

Acercándome un poco más al EVA finalmente comprendí la razón de esos objetos, cada vez más inquieta, seguía con la mirada la que sin duda era la herida más grave y la que derribó a la máquina. Justo en el centro del pecho, había un agujero enorme, la armadura alrededor de él completamente derretida. Los restos de una esfera hecha de lo que parecía ser un tipo de cristal rojo, totalmente cuarteada, estaba ahí. El núcleo me dije, el cual seguramente estalló o algo para haber esparcido sus restos así. Y notando la trayectoria que seguía, me di cuenta de que efectivamente, la cabina de contacto también había sido alcanzada, fuera lo que fuera el objeto que atravesó al EVA, había alcanzado al piloto. Una gran mancha de sangre estaba esparcida en los restos del asiento...

Pero del piloto, no había ni rastro.

"¿Pero qué... demonios sucedió?" preguntó incrédula Misato.

Yo misma pensaba lo mismo.

Y seguramente también los demás.

Pero no sabía lo que me daba más miedo.

Si la vista mutilada de la máquina.

O el imaginarme la que tendría el ser que fue capaz de hacer esto.

* * *

Kaworu se había negado a decir nada en el viaje de regreso y siguió con esa actitud cuando llegamos de vuelta a NERV. El cuerpo del EVA-01 pronto sería transportado de la cima del Monte Tsurugi aquí para "futuras inspecciones", había dicho Ritsuko. 

Era evidente que Kaworu sabía o tenía una idea al respecto de lo que había pasado para que en una batalla el EVA-01 hubiera quedado así, pero no dije nada al respecto. Todo indicaba que él no hablaría sino hasta estar seguro de sus sospechas.

En cuanto regresamos al Cuartel, Misato había ordenado sacar de su cuarentena a mi Unidad-02, diciendo que era hora de someterla a un programa similar al que el EVA-05 Weiß había sostenido, pero para la sorpresa de todos, Ritsuko había dicho que eso no sería necesario, dado que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. "Lo único que necesita es a su piloto", había dicho. Y con eso, me había pedido que la acompañara.

Estábamos sin duda en una jaula de contención para los EVAS, la número 10, pero se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y un olor a... antigüedad flotaba en el aire. Parecía que en verdad nadie había estado aquí en mucho tiempo...

"Espero que estés lista para encontrarte con él otra vez. Te presento al Evangelion Unidad-02 Rouge", dijo la científica y con eso, las luces se encendieron, deslumbrándome un instante.

Cuando mi visión se aclaró, finalmente pude ver al ocupante del lugar. No había duda, era mi EVA-02, sólo que... algo modificado. Parecía que llevaba encima la armadura del Equipo Tipo F pero por lo demás, estaba tal y como yo lo recordaba. Seguro que di la impresión de una niña en una juguetería al contemplar boquiabierta mi máquina. Rouge, 'rojo' en francés. Me agradaba el nombre. Más aún el que a diferencia del Weiß, parecía que ya había sufrido toda una serie de mejoras, como insinuó Ritsuko.

"¿Te sientes lista y capaz de subir a él de nuevo?" preguntó llanamente la mujer con su bata blanca, ante lo cual me limité a asentir con débil "Sí", por la emoción. Creo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no me importó. Verlo de nuevo me trajo tantos recuerdos, muchos buenos, muchos malos.

Pero que aprecié enormemente al recuperar otra parte de mí que se había ido en estos tres años.

* * *

Notas del autor: Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por ayudarme con su trabajo de prelectores para este capítulo, el cual, a decir verdad, me salió mucho más largo de lo que yo esperaba. Vamos, había muchas cosas qué contar (y siento que faltaron) y sabía que iba a ser largo, pero no tanto, total... 

Ok, varias cosas. Primero, para esta historia tomo como referencia los eventos del manga, Asuka mató ella sola al Sexto Ángel, mientras que Touji murió en el incidente del EVA-03. El llavero que menciono que Shinji lleva lo vemos por la mitad del volumen 6 del manga.

Tal vez noten una que otra referencia a LADC, como lo es en cierta forma el domo sobre Tokyo-3, las alas negras de Tabriz, pero meh, no son algo intencionado... creo...

No sé si los personajes estén muy fuera de sí o no, después de todo, Kaworu no es tocado mucho en el anime o en el manga y Misato... bueno, no es un personaje que haya trabajado mucho, pero creo que ahí hago el intento de hacer su retrato en un momento en extremo difícil y vamos, a ver cómo los desarrollo a lo largo de esta historia.

La escena de Misato y Shinji en la pasarela la saqué de la línea que dice Misato en el volumen 3 de RE-TAKE cuando apunta a Shinji con su arma y le exige que pilotee, aunque claro, fue de mi mente de donde saqué todo ese discurso tan pesimista que el Tercer Elegido le da.

La escena de la metamorfosis y escape de Shinji, como dije antes, la idea me vino de ver "The Ultimate Enemy" de Danny Phantom, y eso está inspirado en la escena en la que el Vlad Masters del futuro le cuenta a Danny cómo es que terminó convirtiéndose en ese psicópata luego de haber asesinado a su mitad humana... sólo agregué unos cuantos detalles pero en esencia, quería que la escena fuera con ese estilo.

Por otra parte, no profundicé mucho en lo referente a las batallas dado que creo que ya se pueden imaginar cómo estuvo el asunto y también porque prácticamente ya las escribí en LADC, y me parece una verdadera tontería volver a escribirlas otra vez en este fic...

Finalmente... los EVAS Rouge ("rojo" en francés) y Weiß ("blanco" en alemán)... ya les había dicho antes que no pensaba dejar a los EVAS 02 y 05 sin hacerles modificaciones, en un futuro las verán y sobre el EVA-01... sí... fue pérdida total, completamente destruido y más allá de cualquier reparación. ¿Significa esto el fin de Shinji y de su poder latente? Ya lo verán... por cierto, el aspecto que tiene cuando lo encuentran fue inspirado del que tiene el Strike de Gundam Seed cuando Cagalli lo encuentra destruido junto con Athrun Zala.

Agradezco los comentarios de Bairon, yukino chan, nairelena y Darklight ultimate (aunque tengo que decirle a este último que esto no es un SxA ni mucho menos, de hecho, es la pareja que menos podría funcionar en esta historia), siempre son bienvenidos así como lo de cualquier otro lector que desee decir algo. Así pues, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Comenzado el 2 de Enero del 2007

Terminado el 4 de Enero de del 2007


	6. Poder

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Capítulo 5: Poder**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

De lo primero que me di cuenta fue del arrullador sonido del agua que caía rítmicamente. 

Lluvia, me dije, reconociendo el familiar sonido.

También me di cuenta del tintineo que se oía contra una... ventana. El chocar de fragmentos sólidos que se deshacían al impactarse indicaba que venía acompañada de una fuerte carga de granizo.

Y también noté el frío.

Inmediatamente fui atacado por un dolor de cabeza tremendo, casi como si tuviera migraña. Sentía que el cráneo me iba a estallar. Era casi como si el EVA-01 me hubiera bailado en la cabeza.

El EVA...

Uriel...

¡La pelea!

Instantáneamente al darme cuenta de ello, abrí los ojos y traté de incorporarme... bueno, abrí mi ojo derecho el cual fue saludado por una luz, si bien no muy brillante gracias a una gran cortina tapando toda una pared que al parecer era más bien una gran ventana, sí era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme aumentar aún más la jaqueca que tenía. Me desplomé de nuevo en la... cama donde estaba al sentir un dolor igual o peor todavía en todo el pecho.

Di un fuerte jadeo y quejido de dolor y creo que fue con eso que atraje la atención de esa persona.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, para dejar ver a un sujeto alto y fornido. Un grueso bigote negro bien recortado era lo más característico de su rostro duro y moreno. Tenía un cabello negro tan largo que el mechón de su frente le cubría un ojo por completo, pero no parecía molestarle, estaba seguro de que sus ojos café oscuro me estaban mirando cuidadosamente. Se veía a la legua que tenía un físico respetable, ya que parecía que las ropas que traía, una chaqueta y unos pantalones rojos, le iban a estallar por la presión en cualquier momento. Unas manos enormes, que me parecieron ser capaces de sostener un balón de basketball y un cono de helado al mismo tiempo en cada una colgaban a sus costados. Calculé que el tipo tendría unos treinta años, tal vez más...

Se plantó justo al lado de la cama, donde yo finalmente pude incorporarme y nos quedamos viendo, sin decir. El caer de la lluvia y el hielo siendo el único sonido en la habitación.

"Así que por fin despertaste. Bien", anunció, y con eso, me propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

El dolor fue grande y aumentó al estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared detrás de la cama por la fuerza del impacto. Un ardor e hinchazón fueron inmediatamente perceptibles en mi mejilla izquierda, donde me había golpeado con tal fuerza, que el tipo se estaba sobando los nudillos.

¡Ese idiota!. ¡Qué rayos le pasaba!. ¡Se iba a arrepentir!

Estaba a punto de levantarme para saltarle encima al canalla a pesar de la desorientación que aún sentía cuando unos pasos apresurados se oyeron dirigirse hacia el lugar y una persona entró, jadeando por la carrera y el rostro crispado por el enojo y enrojecido por el frío.

Mana...

"¡Souma!" rugió. Con tal fuerza y tono de comando que ambos nos miramos un segundo antes de sentirnos de repente en extremo pequeños ante su presencia. Daba miedo con esa actitud tan... dominante. "¡Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras ninguna tontería una vez que despertara!" casi gritó.

Dado que estaba esperando una respuesta, el tal Souma finalmente se irguió tras el asalto verbal y contestó. "Discúlpeme, señorita Kimura. Es sólo que no pude evitarlo y era lo menos que podía hacer contra el sujeto por cuya culpa casi pierdo mi trabajo", con eso, giró la cabeza para verme y continuó. "Considéralo una ganga por haber salvado tu trasero allá en el Monte Tsurugi", dijo, con una nota de diversión y sonrisa en la voz y se marchó. Saliendo de la casa o departamento o lo que fuera, azotando la puerta exterior.

Una vez que salió, Mana dio un suspiro y susurró quejándose. "Ese hombre... a decir verdad nunca puedo decir qué está pensando o lo que tiene en la cabeza..."

Me quedé en silencio un momento, contemplándola. Llevaba puesto un abrigo muy similar al que traía la última vez que la vi, sólo que ahora de un vívido color azul cielo. El sonido del temporal allá afuera aún escuchándose. "... ¿Mana...?. ¿Qué...?" alzó una mano, para que le diera la palabra, sonriendo un poco, sin duda, debido a mi desorientación.

Se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. "Me alegro tanto de que estés bien... llegué a pensar que... no despertarías", dijo, casi... sollozando.

Súbitamente me sentí muy incómodo ante su... cercanía, por lo que simplemente le di unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, como para asegurarle que estaba con vida.

Nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que decidí comenzar con las preguntas. "¿Qué... qué sucedió? Estaba seguro de que... el Arcángel... me asesinó..."

Mana me soltó y con la cara roja y mostrándose ligeramente avergonzada se apartó y se dirigió a la cortina, para abrirla por completo y revelar el paisaje. La luz me molestó un poco, pero no tardé en quedarme maravillado por la vista que la enorme ventana mostraba.

Aunque estaba lloviendo con fuerza, a tan sólo unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia pude distinguir claramente un mar embravecido y toda una serie de riscos cubiertos completamente por una densa capa de nieve blanca. Me di cuenta de que lo que caí era aguanieve, y ésta no tardaría en comenzar a caer suavemente con la forma de grandes copos. En resumen, era una vista magnífica, tanto o más que la que pude ver cuando me refugié en la montaña, pero...

Era obvio que allá afuera hacía un frío infernal.

"Yo... yo también creí eso. Pude verlo todo desde la cueva. Ese ser perforó tu Unidad justo en el pecho y luego... se oyó una detonación tremenda. Todo el lugar se sacudió por la explosión. Creí que... habías muerto... pero tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que el Campo-AT con el que me protegiste antes de salir a pelear aún estaba a mi alrededor. Por lo que me quedé en mi lugar viendo qué pasaba. El ser se quedó un momento observando los restos y después... simplemente se fue... De eso hace ya una semana", concluyó.

Era cierto, recordé con detalle los últimos momentos de la pelea. La garra de fuego que atravesó mi pecho. Extrañadamente, no llevaba ninguna venda o nada por el estilo en esa parte del cuerpo. Sólo una cicatriz con una irregular forma esférica estaba ahí. ¿Cómo podía seguir vivo? Estaba seguro de que fue mi fin...

"Una vez que se marchó, contacté al resto de mi equipo de la expedición para que subiera a la cima y pudiéramos ver si aún estabas vivo. Realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas luego de ver lo que te hizo ese monstruo y de que la barrera a mi alrededor desapareciera, pero aún así... lo hicimos..." susurró.

Ya me parecía muy raro que ella sola hubiera escalado la montaña con semejante tormenta.

"El hombre que te golpeó... Souma Takamiya, fue quien te sacó de los restos de la cabina y te cargó hasta el VTOL en el que pudimos marcharnos. Aún no sabemos la razón por la que... sobreviviste y realmente dudo que la sepamos algún día. Souma y yo nos inclinamos a pensar que fue gracias a tu... condición sobrenatural, pero no estamos seguros de ello..." terminó, sin estar muy convencida.

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar estar de acuerdo. Ante tal daño debí haber muerto... entonces... ¿Algo me protegió?. ¿El EVA tal vez? Después de todo, lo hizo cuando Tabriz atacó... Madre...

"¿Qué... cómo quedó el EVA...?" pregunté, sin querer saberlo realmente. Una corazonada ya me decía la respuesta fatal.

Mana bajó un poco la cabeza y la sacudió en señal de negación. Estaba más que claro lo que quería decir.

"Ya veo..." susurré... así que al fin, la máquina a la que estuve encadenado finalmente había sido destruida. No supe por qué, pero me sentí triste a pesar de todo lo que había pasado debido a ella... Después de todo... había sido casi una parte de mí.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que otra pregunta por fin se me ocurrió. "¿Dónde estamos?. ¿Qué es este lugar?" verdadera curiosidad asomándose en mi voz al mirar por la ventana otra vez y contemplar el paisaje blanco.

"Estamos en Wakkanai, un poblado en la parte norte de Hokkaido y que es una de las bases de desarrollo experimental de la Stahl", respondió Mana llanamente, lo cual no tuvo mucho sentido para mí.

Conocía la región y el nombre de la población. Si no me equivocaba, estaba en el extremo norte de la isla de Hokkaido, lo cual explicaba la vista del mar por la ventana y el intenso frío que se sentía, pero lo que mencionó sobre la Stahl...

No tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con eso.

Supongo que mi rostro lo expresó ya que Mana se apresuró a continuar con su explicación luego de aclararse la garganta. "Verás, la Stahl era una facción militar de la ONU encargada de desarrollar de manera secreta armas experimentales con la meta de ser utilizadas contra naciones agresoras que quisieran aprovechar el caos que siguió al Segundo Impacto. Así, en caso de que algún país quisiera expandir su territorio violando los tratados de la alianza mundial, la Stahl se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar. Es por ello que esta organización tiene toda una serie de bases estratégicas dispersas alrededor del mundo, usando poblaciones remotas como ésta, donde debajo de la villa se encuentra su laboratorio de desarrollo y experimentación. Sin embargo, luego de lo que... provocaste hace tres años, la disolución de la ONU provocó que muchas de sus ramas se fragmentaran, dispersaran y terminaran por desaparecer. Eso estuvo a punto de suceder con la Stahl pero... cierto proyecto que se estuvo desarrollando evitó que eso sucediera", explicó. Me quedé ligeramente sorprendido, después de todo, nunca tuve conocimiento de nada de esto, a pesar de haber trabajado para la ONU bajo NERV con un cargo tan importante como era el de piloto de un EVA, jamás se me informó de nada de esto.

Mana continuó, "Yo fui transferida a esta base de la Stahl dos meses después de que dejé Tokyo-3 dadas mis... capacidades y conocimientos que adquirí en lo referente a lo bélico luego de lo del TRIDENT y debido al proyecto en el que se estaba trabajando en ese entonces y aún continúa. Así pues, podrías decir que éste es mi hogar. Riku Kimura es una de la dirigentes del desarrollo que se lleva a cabo debajo de Wakkanai", terminó, señalando con una mano la habitación de lo que parecía ser una especie de cabaña. A medida que mis sentidos se iban recuperando, me pareció escuchar el crepitar del fuego, probablemente de una chimenea en la sala de estar. Dirigente... vaya, parecía que con su nueva identidad había sido capaz de lograr llegar a un puesto muy importante.

Me quedé pensando, así que lo que me había dicho en la cueva del Monte Tsurugi resultó ser verdad. Me sentí de pronto muy agradecido hacia ella, después de todo, si seguía con vida era gracias a sus acciones y decisiones, ya que, de haberse marchado, seguramente habría muerto congelado en los restos de mi EVA a pesar de haber sobrevivido al ataque de Uriel y el estallido de mi máquina.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, yo ya no le era útil para lo que me pidió ahí, después de todo, sin mi EVA...

"Te... agradezco lo que has hecho por mí pero..." comencé, captando la atención de la chica. Dándole las gracias a una persona, algo que no había hecho en tanto tiempo que a decir verdad no podía recordar la última vez que lo hice. "Pero... sin mi EVA, creo que ya no seré capaz de ayudarte como me lo pediste. Creo que es una lástima..." sentencié, con algo de tristeza verdadera en mi voz. Tristeza por no ser capaz de ayudarla y también porque esos idiotas de los Shitennō prácticamente iban a joder al mundo entero y si a mí, uno sólo de ellos me había hecho pedazos... bueno, la situación estaba más que clara. Una vez más, era un inútil. Mana había tenido razón, seguía siendo débil, un bueno para nada...

Una leve risita me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Giré la cabeza para ver a Mana riéndose, cubriendo su boca con una mano, casi como una colegiala luego de decir su primer broma sucia. Me extrañé ante su comportamiento, el cual me hizo alzar la voz un poco.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? Esos cuatro Arcángeles representan el fin de nuestra existencia... no hay nada... que podamos hacer..." dije, molesto y con una leve nota de desesperación en la voz, bajando la vista al suelo.

"No recuerdo que fueras tan pesimista", dijo, haciéndome alzar la vista para mirarla a la cara de nuevo y comenzar a protestar.

"¿Pero de qué...?" me interrumpió al poner una mano sobre mi boca.

"Tranquilízate. No conoces los detalles pero pronto lo sabrás todo, sólo espera hasta mañana. Tengo mucho trabajo y papeleo qué hacer el día de hoy antes de poder explicarte nada. Hasta entonces... trata de recolectar toda la información que puedas sobre esos seres. ¿De acuerdo?", dijo mientras se alejaba a la puerta.

Me le quedé viendo ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Sabía ella que tenía los conocimientos de los tres Ángeles que consumí? Tal vez, tal vez no, no podía decirlo, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que estaba, débil, solo y aislado de todo, era presa fácil hasta que me recuperara por completo. Muy probablemente, nadie sabía que estaba aquí, y si no quería terminar siendo cazado, lo mejor sería cooperar con ella y con este lugar... Stahl, por lo que me limité a asentir levemente la cabeza.

Dándose por satisfecha ante mi aceptación a su pedido, salió por la puerta, pero oí su voz nuevamente desde la sala. "Ya que estás aquí... ¿Te importaría preparar la cena? Siempre me gustó tu cocinar", dijo con una risa y salió definitivamente.

Fruncí el ceño ante su petición, supongo que era un halago, pero no había tocado una sartén o estado en una cocina en años.

Aún así...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me permití una sonrisa de verdad.

Decían que lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida.

* * *

Estábamos comiendo el desayuno en un ambiente realmente bastante incómodo en el pequeño comedor de la vivienda de Mana, con un clima que había ido de mal en peor al caer pesadamente en silencio la nieve afuera. 

El día anterior había sido capaz de levantarme después de otro rato luego de que Mana se marchara y, evocando mi tiempo en la vivienda Katsuragi, había puesto en práctica mis habilidades domésticas tan oxidadas.

Había recorrido toda la cabaña, limpiando el polvo acumulado de muebles, objetos y ventanas, incluso le saqué brillo al sanitario. El lugar no era especialmente grande, pero pude inferir (sin equivocarme) que Mana vivía sola. Había tenido especial cuidado de no salir a la calle ni dejarme ver por las ventanas al cerrar sus cortinas, todo con tal de no levantar ninguna sospecha. Quizás fuera una medida extrema, pero no quería acarrear más problemas de los que ya tenía encima y tampoco quería provocarle ninguna molestia a mi anfitriona, por lo que incluso no me atreví a encender ninguna lámpara o foco una vez que comenzó a oscurecer.

Pude atisbar por entre las cortinas que la vivienda estaba en una especie de villa, dado que había muchas otras casas casi idénticas, cubiertas en gran parte por la nieve, con sendos escapes de chimeneas saliendo de sus techos, seguramente idénticas a la que Mana tenía en su sala de estar.

La prueba de fuego había venido cuando tuve que preparar algo de comer. Llegué a pensar en años anteriores que podría haber llegado a ser un chef profesional, dado que cocinar era algo que disfrutaba en extremo hacer, pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Debido a eso, decidí no aventurarme con mis dotes culinarias por lo que una rápida inspección en la cocina me proporcionó unos ingredientes simples para dejar preparada la cena igualmente sencilla.

Me tomó algo de tiempo pero recordaba lo suficiente como para poder preparar un arroz blanco al vapor y algo de sashimi. Me sentí un poco... raro durante el proceso. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que hacía algo que no fuera provocar estragos. Casi pude sentirme... como una persona normal.

Me atreví a comer un poco de lo que preparé, sabiendo que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo al no haber comido nada desde ese día en que escapé de NERV, limitándome únicamente a beber agua. No quería arriesgarme a dañar mi sistema digestivo dado que no lo había usado en mucho tiempo, por lo que me serví una pequeña ración que comí lentamente.

El arroz... me supo a gloria, lo mismo que el pescado. En verdad había sido un cretino al no haber probado alimento en tanto tiempo...

Luego de eso, simplemente lavé los platos, dejé una nota en el comedor para Mana diciendo que la cena estaba servida y me retiré a uno de los dos dormitorios, donde me recosté y como en antaño, me quedé contemplando el techo hasta que me quedé dormido.

No oí a Mana llegar.

Cuando desperté, ya había amanecido y escuché el sonido de la ducha, por lo que levantándome, me dirigí de nueva cuenta a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Decidí servir lo mismo que usé para la cena, solo que ahora preparé algo de sopa de miso para acompañar la comida.

Estaba terminando de servir el desayuno en la mesa cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. No supe qué hacer. Por una parte, estaba el dilema de que podría ser cualquier persona, la cual, indudablemente, se sorprendería mucho si a su llamado aparecía alguien inesperado, y por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que se suponía que nadie sabía que estaba aquí, así que me congelé en mi sitio, esperando que la persona se fuera pero no fue así. Volvió a llamar a la puerta con más insistencia que antes, por lo que me sentí muy aliviado cuando Mana salió apresurada, su cabello todavía húmedo y sin peinar pero ya vestida con una especie de uniforme de colores naranja y blanco, para abrir la puerta.

Con un débil "Pasa", Souma entró. Ambos nos quedamos viendo un momento lleno de tensión, en el cual Mana volteaba intermitentemente entre nosotros hasta que suspiró y regresó a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse.

Decidido a seguir su ejemplo, continué colocando la mesa, sirviendo una ración más para el invitado que acababa de llegar, pero no tardé mucho tiempo en hacerlo. El hombre mayor simplemente se sentó en una silla al igual que yo, mientras esperábamos a la anfitriona antes de probar nada.

Ni siquiera nos miramos o algo por el estilo, simplemente estábamos ahí, haciendo lo posible por ignorarnos, él mirando al techo y yo, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Así estuvimos hasta que Mana regresó y tomó asiento, saludando con un entusiasta "¡Buenos días!" al que le respondimos algo desganados con un gruñido y comenzamos a comer en silencio.

Y así llevábamos ya poco más de cinco minutos, en los que lo único que se oía era el chocar de los palillos y el tintineo que daban cada vez que tocaban la porcelana de la que estaba hecha la vajilla.

La situación duró así hasta que Mana bebió casi toda su sopa de un trago y azotó el cuenco con fuerza en la mesa, sacudiéndola por completo y sobresaltando a ambos. Juraría que vi una diminuta fractura aparecer en la superficie blanca del cuenco "¡Podrían por favor dejar de comportarse como niños!" dijo, evidentemente enfadada por la situación.

Me sentí un poco molesto por su comentario, después de todo, este tipo había entrado como si nada, y aunque me hubiera salvado la vida (por alguna razón, me era incapaz de dudar de la palabra de Mana), tenías que andar muy escaso de inteligencia como para actuar como si nada con una persona que te golpeaba en la cara la primera vez que la veías.

"_Era lo menos que podía hacer contra el sujeto por cuya culpa casi pierdo mi trabajo"_, había dicho. Aún estaba molesto, pero tenía que mantener mi autocontrol aunque no me agradara, por lo que aclarándome sonoramente la garganta y tratando de usar el tono de voz más... civil que pude encontrar, hice lo posible por actuar como alguien de acuerdo a mi edad.

"No me importaría entablar una conversación racional con... el señor Takamiya si pudiera darme las razones concretas para justificar nuestro... encuentro de ayer", dije, tratando de sonar lo más delicado y paciente posible, pero esa máscara de serenidad casi se quiebra en mil pedazos al oír su respuesta.

"Hmph, no te quieras pasar de listo, niño. No diré nada hasta que tú nos des unas cuantas explicaciones ¿Por qué razón crees que estoy aquí honrándolos con mi presencia?" dijo, con un aire en extremo arrogante y pomposo.

¡Ese idiota! Creo que la molestia que sentía ante un hombre tan fastidioso y con un carácter al parecer, imposible, hizo que me tragara la punta de uno de los palillos ya que cuando los retiré de mi boca, la madera húmeda y astillada por un mordisco era evidente en el de la derecha. Tal vez mastiqué el material junto con el arroz y me lo tragué sin darme cuenta. Oh, no podía esperar a romperle la cara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad...

La mano de Mana sobre mi hombro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Mirándome directo a mi ojo sano dijo al presentir mi furia, "Por favor, Shinji. Cálmate. Él siempre es así. ¿Qué te parece si nos hablas sobre lo que te pedí que pensaras ayer?" preguntó, con un tono reconciliador.

Me le quedé viendo por un rato hasta que suspiré, coloqué mis palillos sobre la mesa y aparté mi plato rápidamente con el brazo para poder descansar los brazos sobre la mesa al recargarme en ella.

La historia no era muy larga pero sí perturbadora... si es que lo que Tabriz, Adán y Zeruel me decían era verdad. El que esto fuera incluso casi una leyenda... un mito para ellos... resultaba atemorizante. Inspirando profundamente, comencé a hablar.

"De acuerdo, pero... les advierto que lo que les voy a contar puede ser... algo escalofriante, pero supongo que tienen el derecho de saberlo... El ser que me atacó en el Monte Tsurugi y que destruyó al EVA-01 se trataba de un Arcángel, un ser divino creado por Él con un poder muy superior al resto de Sus sirvientes. Se sabe que los seres de esta clase se encuentran en una jerarquía muy superior a la de un Ángel común y corriente pero... no se trataba de cualquier Arcángel. Era un Shitennō, uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, los cuales fueron exiliados debido a sus ambiciones, las cuales llegaron a poner al mismo Paraíso en peligro debido a lo inimaginable de sus poderes. Hasta donde pude averiguar, ni siquiera los tres Ángeles que mi EVA absorbió los habían visto cara a cara, simplemente habían escuchado hablar de ellos, casi como si su misma mención fuera un tema prohibido para ellos y cualquiera de los habitantes del Paraíso", dije, sintiéndome casi como si estuviera contando una de esas historias de miedo alrededor de una fogata. Bien... sólo nos faltaban los malvaviscos...

"¿A qué te refieres con que pusieron al Cielo en peligro?. ¿Acaso... dirigieron una especie de guerra o algo así?" preguntó muy serio Souma, su aire de pomposidad habiéndose desvanecido. Di una leve sonrisa al tener en la palma de mi mano toda su atención. Continué.

"La leyenda cuenta que los Shitennō fueron creados por Él para ser Sus sirvientes más fieles, para vigilar Su reino guardando la paz y el orden de todo lo que Él creaba. Es por ello que cada uno fue envestido con un elemento específico, sobre el cual tenían un dominio completo, haciéndoles parecer casi... magos incluso para los mismos Ángeles. Ellos eran: Uriel, la 'Flama de Dios', dueño del Fuego Divino, el cual es capaz de generar un calor y una tibieza tan apacibles... y de quemarlo y consumirlo todo a su paso, dejando solamente la cenizas. Barakiel, el 'Relámpago de Dios', señor del rayo y los truenos, amo de las tormentas y los feroces vientos capaces de arrasar incluso con montañas enteras, pero también de provocar brisas delicadas cuya armonía apacigua el alma", había tenido la vista clavada en la mesa durante la explicación y alcé un momento la vista para ver a Mana y a Souma, aún mirándome en silencio esperando que continuara. Lo hice.

"El tercero de ellos es Azrael, el 'Ángel de la Muerte', guardián de las Leyes, regido por el lema de 'polvo eres y polvo serás'. Es por ello que se le confirió el dominio sobre la tierra, la cual puede tener la generosidad necesaria como para poder permitir a un árbol crecer o ser tan despiadada que no permita más que un páramo de roca desolada y muerta. Incluso es un elemento tan extraordinario que es capaz de generar materiales tan fuertes y resistentes como el metal o el diamante. Y el último y más grande de todos ellos... es Sammael, el 'Veneno de Dios'. De todas Sus creaciones, fue la más privilegiada y hermosa de todas, al serle conferida una fuerza y un poder según se dice, idénticos a los de Él. Debido a su delicadeza y tranquilidad, fue designado como el maestro de las aguas y los hielos, cuya abundancia es capaz de crear vida y su cólera puede quitarla igualmente en un instante. Sin embargo, como su nombre lo indica, su veneno tiene tal potencia que se dice que una sola gota de él era capaz de eliminar a cualquier Ángel. Es el poseedor de una letal ponzoña capaz de corroer cualquier cosa a la más mínima exposición. Sin duda alguna, el más temible de los Shitennō, y es por ello que era el líder de ese grupo. Cuatro señores elementales, encargados de cumplir Sus mandatos de manera directa e indiscutible. Durante eones fueron los encargados de salvaguardar el orden de las reglas que Él había impuesto, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera contradecirlos, ya que el hacerlo, significaba ir en contra de Dios y por lo tanto, representaba una ejecución en el acto", relaté, adentrándome cada vez más en lo que al parecer había sido un brillante comienzo para esos cuatro, al ser las creaciones favoritas de Él, antes de que continuaran en su turbulento y oscuro acontecer posterior.

"Espera un momento. ¿Qué acaso no es Sammael el nombre original de...?" comenzó Souma pero lo interrumpí secamente.

"De Satán. Sí. Así es. El que quiso ser igual a Él... y por ello, los Cuatro Reyes fueron castigados. El cómo se ganó ese nombre... en breve lo diré. En fin, esa armonía en la que los Shitennō vivieron duró mucho tiempo... hasta que llegó la nueva creación de Dios, el hombre. Él había pedido a todas Sus creaciones que lo sirvieran como lo hacían con Él, al estar hecho a Su imagen y semejanza. Todos aceptaron el mandato... a excepción de los Shitennō, quienes comenzaban a sentir que tras tanto tiempo de servirle directamente, eran merecedores de algo, de una recompensa, de un premio. Se rehusaron a cooperar del todo en un principio, al creer que eran merecedores de la joya más bella que Él había creado: la Tierra. Al no ser así, desaparecieron por un tiempo, marchándose cada quien por su lado y escondiéndose incluso de Dios, quien sin embargo, no quiso darle mucha importancia al asunto y no ordenó su búsqueda, lo cual resultó en un grave error. Luego de que Lilith abandonara por su propia cuenta el Paraíso, se dice que maquinó junto con Sammael al encontrarlo en una cueva más allá del mar rojo, el plan para provocar el pecado original de Adán y Eva al incitarlos a comer el fruto del conocimiento. Una vez que los expulsó del Edén, Sammael apareció a la entrada del lugar. Dios, sabiendo lo que había hecho, simplemente preguntó '¿Por qué?' ¿Cómo era posible que Su creación más fiel de todas hubiera sido capaz de traicionarlo así? Esperando una disculpa o remordimiento por parte del Arcángel, su cólera ardió como nunca cuando Sammael contestó llanamente '¿Por qué he de servirle al que está hecho del polvo cuando yo estoy hecho de la esencia?' Dichas palabras significaron la destitución inmediata de Sammael y la pérdida de Su gracia, por lo que se ordenó que fuera castigado", continué relatando la historia, incluso para mí, me parecía en extremo interesante, al final, lo que Kaworu me había dicho, _"Tanta arrogancia será tu perdición"_, había sido cierto, y estos seres no fueron la excepción.

"Toda una legión de Ángeles fue enviada para acabar con el insolente que se había atrevido a desafiar al Señor, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El poder de Sammael era capaz de barrer a sus agresores como si fueran simples insectos para él. La situación empeoró aún más cuando en medio de la lucha, el resto de los Shitennō apareció en el campo de batalla, reclamando su derecho a quedarse con la Tierra en vista de todos sus servicios que habían proporcionado y prestando su ayuda al líder de su grupo. Fue una batalla terrible. Y con la que su temible renombre se dio a conocer. Muchos Ángeles murieron en esa batalla, pero lo que tanta fama le dio a esta historia, fue el hecho de que Sammael, a pesar de su poder, poco a poco fue siendo abrumado por la cantidad de enemigos que seguían llegando. Aún así, se encargó de eliminar él solo a 666 Ángeles con sus propias manos, bañándose en su sangre. Dios no pudo quedar impasible por más tiempo, y viendo lo temible que Sus creaciones se habían vuelto, los expulsó en contra de Sus propias reglas de no intervención. Según parece, fueron exiliados para siempre tanto de la Tierra como de los Cielos, enviando como castigo por su rebelión a los cuatro directo al Inframundo, habitado por Demonios y otros seres de pesadilla, los cuales eran productos y despojos del caos anterior a la creación de este plano donde habitamos. Ante su llegada, los cuatro estaban exhaustos, casi a punto de morir, eran presa fácil para sus nuevos agresores... pero los doblegaron, cometieron una masacre brutal en el mismísimo Infierno, donde Sammael, tras exterminar a su Demonio número 666, sus enemigos se dieron por vencidos e incluso lo coronaron rey del lugar, al aceptar de una vez por todas el poder y coraje superiores de los extraños. Una criatura hecha de luz y corrompida por las sombras, que se hizo Su igual al dominar el plano contrario como el señor indiscutible, cambiando su nombre como una ofensa más a su creador por el de Satán", finalicé el relato con un escalofrío. Un silencio sepulcral llenó el comedor, el cual se veía acompañado por la delicada caída de la nieve allá afuera.

"... Pero dices que se supone que no podían ser capaces de escapar de esa prisión a la que fueron enviados, el Infierno... si eso es verdad... ¿Cómo es posible que uno de ellos haya sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí?" preguntó Mana, visiblemente consternada.

"No lo sé. Pero por lo poco que pude oír en la pelea que tuve con Uriel, esos cuatro van a intentar hacer lo mismo que hicieron antes de ser expulsados. ¿No lo entienden? Su Impacto no será un viaje místico o de descubrimiento para los humanos, no renacerán de otra forma como se había previsto si los Ángeles lo lograban. No. Lo que ellos buscan es una masacre. Una vez que lleguen aquí, estoy casi seguro que se dedicarán a exterminar a los habitantes de este planeta. A limpiarlo de los seres humanos como si fueran una plaga. Esa es la idea de su Purificación", sentencié, con una nota amarga en la voz.

"¿Igual a como tú fuiste exterminando gente inocente?" preguntó despectivamente Souma. Le di una que habría sido capaz de matarlo ahí mismo.

"No digas estupideces. Si ellos en verdad se proponen a llevar a cabo sus deseos, la humanidad no durará mucho. Jamás tendremos una oportunidad", Souma enrojeció un poco su rostro, sin duda enojado, pero no me importó, la situación realmente era crítica si lo pensábamos bien. Uriel había llegado aquí... ¿Cuánto tiempo más teníamos antes de que atacara otra vez?. ¿Antes de que sus otros tres compañeros llegaran? "Lo que me preocupa fueron las palabras del Arcángel. Dijo que usarían a la Madre para abrir un portal mediante el cual traerían a sus hermanos y camaradas a este plano, para después, ir en contra de Él una vez más, a obtener su venganza. Si eso es verdad, me temo que su siguiente blanco principal ahora que el EVA-01 ya no existe será NERV y lo que guarda en sus entrañas. Lilith. Y dudo mucho que ese antiCampo-AT sobre la ciudad dure mucho una vez que los Shitennō logren llegar aquí. Tengo la impresión de que Uriel a pesar de su poder y posición, no es más que un peón para Sammael en todo este asunto. Y lo más grave de todo, es que él es el más débil de los cuatro..." terminé con un aire fatalista en la voz, pasando la mirada de una evidentemente asustada Mana a un reflexivo Souma.

Decidí terminar de asustarlos al contarles lo que ya era un hecho para mí, reí suavemente, el pesimismo emanando de mí en toda su expresión. "¿Quieren que les diga la verdad? Éste será el fin de la Tierra", sentencié. Afuera, una ráfaga de viento helado produjo un aullido que cerró con broche de oro todo lo que había contado. Quisiera o no, estábamos condenados...

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso", dijo Souma, con un tono de confianza excesiva en su gruesa voz. Alcé la mirada para contemplarlo muy extrañado, incluso levanté una ceja al ver a Mana con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro, sus ojos como esmeraldas brillando de determinación.

"... ¿A qué te refieres?" dije. No podía haber ninguna esperanza.

Ninguna.

¿O sí?

* * *

Estábamos bajando por un gran elevador en las instalaciones secretas de la Stahl durante poco más ya de dos minutos enteros. 

Luego de mi relato en la casa de Mana, Souma me había dado un traje de colores naranja y blanco muy similar al que llevaba puesto Mana, así como un par de lentes de contacto de color negro para esconder mis ojos. Una vez que me cambié, los acompañé a la salida dado que era evidente que querían mostrarme algo. Salir a la calle completamente cubierta de nieve hizo que empezara a temblar de frío, pero una vez que subimos a una camioneta de color negra que supuse era de Souma, el clima tan inhóspito dejó de ser un problema gracias a que tenía puesta la calefacción a toda potencia.

El tramo que recorrimos no fue muy largo, quizás poco más de media hora. Me desconcerté poco antes de llegar a nuestro destino que ya no íbamos sobre una carretera, sino sobre un campo cubierto de nieve. De no ser por la tracción 4x4 del vehículo, nos habríamos quedado atascados casi enseguida. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Souma a dónde rayos íbamos, éste había presionado un diminuto botón en uno de los costados del volante y una puerta gigantesca se había levantado casi en automático en donde hacía un momento antes sólo estaba la pared de roca sólida de una montaña.

La puerta había revelado un túnel largísimo que bajaba de manera casi imperceptible en diagonal. El recorrido por el nuevo lugar duró unos diez minutos más hasta llegar a una especie de punto de control, donde Souma simplemente mostró tres tarjetas al guardia y pasamos casi enseguida.

Tras un breve recorrido más, finalmente llegamos a una especie de estacionamiento gigantesco de una sola planta, donde muchos otros vehículos ya estaban colocados ocupando algunos espacios. Bajamos y continuamos caminando en silencio hacia una compuerta de acero ubicada en un extremo del lugar, todos sin decir una sola palabra.

Souma pasó por una especie de lector lo que me supuse era una Tarjeta ID. Se oyó un leve zumbido y la pequeña lucecita roja del aparato cambió a una de color verde. Se oyó un mecanismo activarse y la puerta se abrió, deslizándose hacia arriba rápidamente.

Pasamos también por el camino que se nos había abierto para llegar ahora a un pasillo recubierto en su totalidad de lo que parecía ser acero. Paredes, piso, techo, todo brillaba con el tono grisáceo del material, el cual se veía incrementado por las potentes lámparas colocadas cada tres pasos sobre nuestras cabezas.

Siguiendo a Souma, doblamos a la derecha en la primera intersección, luego tres veces más hacia la izquierda y una vez más a la derecha por los pasillos que la verdad, se veían prácticamente iguales. El eco de nuestros pasos resonando fuertemente, tanto, que agucé el oído cuando me pareció escuchar caminar a una cuarta persona más adelante de nosotros.

Y no me equivoqué, al girar en la última esquina, nos topamos con un sujeto ligeramente calvo, pero que en el resto del cuerpo (o lo que se alcanzaba a asomar de sus ropas, brazos y parte de su cuello), tenía tanto vello que parecía un oso. Era incluso un poco más alto que Souma. Parecía tener la cara demacrada, pero si esa era su expresión natural, en definitiva sus rasgos no le hacían muchos favores si te le quedabas viendo. No parecía un trabajador o científico, dado que portaba un traje de aspecto militar de color verde oscuro, diversas insignias decorando su pecho y rematado por gruesas y pesadas botas negras. Un aura de... autoridad podía sentirse emanar de él.

Todos nos detuvimos cuando quedamos frente a frente.

"Jefe..." dijo Souma, haciendo una breve reverencia ante él, inclinándose un poco.

Mana me dio discretamente un pisotón con fuerza en un pie a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo, diciéndome que les siguiera la rutina. Apenas y pude no dar un gemido de dolor por la parte de mi cuerpo agredida mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El tipo pasó la mirada luego a Mana y un instante después, clavó sus ojos azul claro, como dos trozos de hielo, sobre mí.

Comencé a sentirme ligeramente nervioso, sobre todo por la intensidad de su mirada, pero si había aprendido algo en NERV era que a un oficial superior debías mantenerle fija la vista si se te quedaba viendo, no sólo era una señal de respeto de su autoridad, sino también de tu propia autosuficiencia.

"¿Éste es... el nuevo?" dijo el hombre calvo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para observarme un poco más y luego dirigió su vista a Mana, quien respondió.

"Sí, señor. Es Tetsuya Asakura, la última transferencia de la base en Australia. Debido al temporal, su llegada se retrasó una semana después de lo previsto", explicó con tanta firmeza que cualquiera podría haberse tragado sus palabras. "Dado que acaba de llegar, lo estamos acompañando en un breve recorrido de las instalaciones para mostrárselas junto con su puesto de trabajo", finalizó, muy convincente.

El sujeto se me quedó viendo un poco más, hasta que al parecer se dio por satisfecho y se alejó lentamente de nosotros. "Está bien, pero no tarden demasiado, recuerden que su prioridad como las cabecillas del proyecto no es guiar a un mocoso, sino asegurarse de que su trabajo esté listo lo antes posible. Espero resultados muy pronto, creo que ya conocen la situación lo suficiente como para permitirnos más retrasos", y con eso, se fue.

¿Mocoso? Apreté con fuerza los puños hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"Imbécil presumido..." murmuró Souma con enojo mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez hacia lo que parecía ser un elevador enorme. Apretó un botón y esperó a que llegara al lugar donde nos encontrábamos para subir en él.

"¿Quién era ese?" pregunté, al parecer, era el jefe de este lugar, pero aún así, prefería saber un poco más de información.

"Su nombre es Gatou Sumeragi. Jefe de esta instalación de la Stahl y por lo tanto, de nosotros. Dado que la ONU desapareció, aquellos con el rango más alto de las pocas facciones que sobrevivieron se convirtieron en los dirigentes de las mismas. No es algo que le agradara a muchos, pero fue gracias a ellos que todo esto no se perdió. Toda esta semana estuvo llegando un grupo de transferencias de la base australiana, así que simplemente agregamos a la base de datos un extra de más para justificar tu estancia aquí y usar el tiempo tan malo para justificar tu llegada tardía. Trata de disimular. ¿Quieres? Ahora eres un empleado de Stahl y si ese hombre se llega a dar cuenta de quién eres en realidad, ten por seguro que como estás ahora, terminarás siendo ejecutado", explicó Mana, como si no tuvieran mucha importancia, refiriéndose claramente a que aún me estaba recuperando. "Sin mencionar que a nosotros también", terminó.

El elevador finalmente llegó y subimos en él, mientras le hice una última pregunta a la chica, con verdadera curiosidad en la voz. "¿Tetsuya Asakura?"

"Era el nombre de un viejo amigo", dijo Mana, encogiéndose de hombros y dando una risita. Souma mientras tanto, apretó un botón y el elevador comenzó a bajar rápidamente. Nadie ya dijo nada, al parecer, la razón por la que me habían llevado aquí se revelaría una vez que este trayecto terminara, por lo que decidí esperar un poco más.

Continuamos bajando por casi más de tres minutos enteros hasta que con un leve pitido, se nos indicó que finamente habíamos llegado.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para revelar un cuarto gigantesco en cuya parte superior (a donde habíamos llegado) corría una especie de pasarela delimitada por un barandal grueso y cilíndrico en cuya superficie el número '47' estaba pintado varias veces. Mana y Souma salieron primero y se pusieron a contemplar algo allá abajo mientras se recargaban contra la estructura de seguridad, por lo que decidido a averiguar de una vez por todas qué era tan importante, también salí caminando apresuradamente, a punto de preguntarles el por qué de tantos secretos, pero mi vista involuntariamente captó lo que se hallaba allá abajo.

Me congelé por completo y dejé escapar un jadeo.

Ahí abajo, de pie y rodeado por una maraña de cables que salían de él y estaban conectados al piso y al techo y por personas con el mismo uniforme que Mana y yo traíamos, había lo que sin duda alguna era un robot con forma humanoide.

¿Un EVA? No... esto era otra cosa.

Tenía unas dimensiones mucho más pequeñas, no estaba muy seguro de la medida exacta, quizás unos veinte metros de altura, pero era de apenas de la mitad de tamaño de un EVA. La otra diferencia radicaba en que era mucho más proporcionado, el torso no era como el casi raquítico de los EVAS, sino bastante más ancho.

Lo más característico del robot era la cabeza tan llamativa.

Tenía un cierto parecido vagamente familiar y remoto con el casco de un samurái. De su frente, un par de antenas con forma de "V" de color amarillo se extendían encima de unos brillantísimos ojos de color verde que de momento, no refulgían del todo dado que seguramente la máquina estaba apagada. Una barbilla de color rojo no muy pronunciada remataba la parte inferior de la cabeza de la máquina.

Su color, al igual que en el resto de la armadura, era de un azul tan profundo que tiraba a negro, aunque contaba con ligeros toques amarillos, blancos y rojos en las hombreras, pecho, piernas y brazos, resultando en una combinación que resultaba muy llamativa para la vista.

Al igual que la cabeza, la estructura del robot tenía ese aire que evocaba la usanza de las armaduras de los samuráis de antaño, inducido principalmente sobre todo por lo que era el cinto, al contar con una especie de falda de placas que se extendían cubriendo la cintura de una forma flexible. De su espalda, dos alas del mismo color casi negro surgían, de aspecto puntiagudo y afilado, a la semejanza de un halcón o un ave de caza. Al mirar con mayor detenimiento, pude darme cuenta que lo que parecían ser dos ó tres extensiones plegables surgían de la parte inferior de las alas, las cuales probablemente se extendían si es que esa cosa era capaz de volar.

La voz soñadora de Souma me sacó de la estupefacción total.

"Contempla... al ZXM-005... El Mirai..." dijo, casi en un susurro con un tono tan sensual que daría la impresión de que estaba hablando de una mujer muy hermosa.

¿El Mirai?. ¿Así se llamaba el robot? 'Futuro' quería decir. No me importaba demasiado el nombre, pero el hecho de que algo así estuviera siendo construido... ¿De verdad Mana y Souma esperaban que esta chatarra se enfrentara a los Arcángeles? De ser así, el Mirai no iba a tener un futuro muy alentador...

"Sé lo que piensas chico, pero esta preciosidad... el trabajo de toda mi vida aún no está terminado. Lleva un progreso de alrededor del 80 por ciento, pero una vez que esté completo... ni siquiera tu EVA-01 sería capaz de comparársele", dijo, con un tono de voz muy emocionado. Alcé una ceja de suspicacia mientras me volvía hacia Mana.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?. ¿Es esto lo que tu organización se ha dedicado a construir? Pensé que lo único en lo que la milicia invertía era en la fabricación de más EVAS", dije, recordando los que habían querido construir en Europa y que destruí.

"Eso es un mobile suit desarrollado para el combate. En cierta forma, su construcción y creación se debe en gran parte a los EVAS. Creo que Souma puede explicártelo mejor, dado que él... es su creador", explicó Mana, sin despegar la vista del Mirai, el cual estaba siendo revisado una y otra vez por los grupos de técnicos allá abajo. Me sorprendí un poco con lo que dijo, quizás eso explicaba la actitud tan presumida y arrogante de Souma, por lo que guardé silencio para dejarle comenzar su explicación.

"Luego del Segundo Impacto, como bien sabes, conflictos y guerras internas entre muchos países se llevaron a cabo. Y como en cada conflicto de ese tipo, el desarrollo tecnológico para fines bélicos creció de manera acelerada. Un ejemplo de ello son las minas N2, desarrolladas durante ese tiempo, de no haber habido guerra, es muy probable que esas armas ni siquiera existieran hoy en día. Es triste pero también una realidad, es durante tiempos de guerra en el que el desarrollo, el progreso, es posible. Tú mismo deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Shinji. Los EVAS series... ese domo y el EVA-05 mejorado que NERV presentó cuando los atacaste..." dijo Souma, sus ojos perdidos en los recuerdos. Pero lo que decía era verdad, durante conflictos de gravedad, la tecnología avanzaba, los héroes eran reconocidos... después de todo, así era la humanidad.

"En fin, se logró el acuerdo de paz de la ONU a nivel mundial tras muchos intentos y fracasos, manteniendo bases de la Stahl como esta en funcionamiento en caso de que alguna nación quisiera pasarse de lista. Las armas convencionales y su fabricación eran el pan de cada día en estas instalaciones, pero proyectos nuevos también fueron diseñándose, considerándose. Hace ya más de diez años que yo era un tonto idealista, que fue contratado por la ONU y asignado a esta división debido a mi fascinación por todo lo mecánico. Me encantaba crear cosas, pero el fin que les daban me parecía horroroso. Sólo eran para traer muerte y destrucción, mientras que la belleza mecánica quedaba relegada, sin ser tomada en cuenta. Poco a poco me fui endureciendo al saber el fin que tenían, sin importar qué tanto esmero en la perfección quisiera darles, siempre era lo mismo", Souma estaba hablando con un tono de voz amargado, lleno de rencor. Al parecer, el que sus sueños y expectativas tan ingenuas hubieran sido aplastadas por la cruda realidad lo habían endurecido.

Sonreí un poco, después de todo, eso mismo me había pasado a mí.

Continuó hablando, "Llegó un día en el que me pidieron diseñar algo supremo, mortífero y efectivo, más allá de todo lo jamás antes visto. Y lo hice, tras meses de trabajo creé una obra maestra. El mobile suit. Sólo imagina en una máquina la movilidad de un caza aéreo y la fortaleza y resistencia de un tanque, pero todo con una precisión milimétrica al momento de atacar. Una combinación perfecta, que complementaba las debilidades de ambos artefactos sin presentar ninguna desventaja", ahora hablaba como un niño que tenía para él solo toda una juguetería repleta. Era evidente que había disfrutado mucho en la fabricación de esta cosa. "Creí que había llegado a la cima, pero mi proyecto, a pesar de despertar el interés de muchos de los directivos, no fue realizado. No, todo debido a que todos los recursos estaban siendo destinados a esos EVAS tan defectuosos, tan patéticos, tan... erráticos. Sin embargo, por fortuna, eso no duró mucho. La ONU se dio cuenta de lo poco confiables que esas máquinas eran, por lo que una pequeña fracción del presupuesto fue asignada para comenzar a desarrollar mi proyecto, sobre todo después del fracaso que tuvieron el Jet Alone y el TRIDENT. Con gusto acepté el proyecto, pero mi visión estaba más allá de la de todos. El gran problema al construir mis diseños radicaba en que no había un material lo suficientemente resistente para lo que tenía en mente. Acero... titanio... cerámica... nada de eso funcionaba, hasta que tras meses de búsqueda, encontré algo perfecto. El Orihalcon", dijo, con excitación.

Alcé una ceja en señal de interrogación, que yo supiera, se suponía que era un metal mítico, inexistente, pero del que se decían maravillas... Guardé silencio para seguir escuchando.

"Al principio yo tampoco lo creía, pero era verdad. En las laderas del cráter provocado por el meteoro que ocasionó el Primer Impacto, este material yacía en cantidades abundantes. Increíblemente ligero, resistente y maleable, mucho más que el titanio. Con una resistencia molecular superior a la de un diamante. Parecía un sueño. Y como tal, lo utilicé para la creación de mi obra maestra. Usamos ese material para la fabricación de los prototipos. El robot enteramente está hecho de ese material y ahora que lo menciono, éste es el quinto de ellos", explicó, con la voz algo... decepcionada.

"¿Qué sucedió con los cuatro anteriores?" pregunté.

Souma dio un gruñido antes de seguir, "La construcción comenzó en diferentes bases de la Stahl dispersas por el mundo allá a mediados del 2015. A pesar de utilizar el Orihalcon como base para la construcción, el problema radicaba en la fuente de energía. Las bases en Latinoamérica habían llegado a la conclusión de que ante tamaño robot, el uso de combustible estaba fuera de lugar. El uso de baterías era algo más creíble, pero optaron tontamente por la energía nuclear. Un completo fracaso. Los dos primeros prototipos dejaban escapar la radiación del reactor por todas partes. Si alguien los hubiera piloteado, habría quedado frito en la cabina al instante por el escape de las moléculas. Incluso los prototipos se contaminaron a tal grado que tuvieron que ser destruidos. El tercero tuvo menos suerte, habían solucionado el problema de la contaminación tanto para el piloto como para el resto de la máquina, sólo restaba probarlo. La detonación barrió por completo la instalación en Siberia, podrías decir que fue un segundo Chernobyl. Nada bonito. Pero al menos sirvió para que se dieran cuenta de que la energía nuclear estaba fuera de lugar para usarse en estas máquinas", explicó Souma, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Después ocurrió lo del 26 de Mayo del 2016, el proyecto se reavivó, en parte a la señorita Kimura aquí presente, la encargada técnica del desarrollo del armamento de estos prototipos y también por ti. Nos diste la excusa perfecta para terminar la construcción satisfactoria", dijo, dando una leve risa ahogada al referirse a mí. Eso explicaba el por qué me había golpeado en la cara cuando nos vimos la primera vez. Pero me extrañó lo de Mana, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya me había dicho algo similar, seguramente gracias a todo por lo que pasó con el TRIDENT...

"Literalmente nos pidieron que el mobile suit fuera capaz de eliminarte luego de que la ONU fuera disuelta. Había pensado que por tu culpa, el sueño de toda mi vida, de crear la verdadera cúspide de la tecnología humana había muerto. Pero no fue así, al contrario, nos exigieron al máximo. Crear algo que fuera capaz de matarte. Ese era el objetivo, aniquilarte antes de que tú lo hicieras con nosotros. Por lo tanto, tenía que ser una máquina soberbia, y lo era. En una base sudafricana, el cuarto prototipo estaba listo. Y esta vez, la fuente de energía era diferente. Era una situación desesperada y requeríamos de medidas desesperadas, por lo que hicimos algo muy aventurado de nuestra parte, usando los datos recolectados del Doceavo Ángel, ya sabes, esa especie de sombra que devoraba todo a su paso", dijo, tratando de hacerme recordar pero no era necesario. Leliel, lo recordaba muy bien...

"En fin... un vistazo más aventurado nos reveló que la composición física del Ángel era la de un agujero negro en miniatura. Como se sabe, un agujero negro tiene una fuerza de atracción infinita, por lo que si de alguna manera, podíamos revertir la polaridad y flujo, en vez de absorberlo todo, el agujero expulsaría energía de forma infinita. Por ello, se comenzó el trabajo para desarrollar un agujero negro en miniatura que pudiera ser controlado. Eran tiempos de crisis y en sólo dos años, habíamos tenido éxito... o eso creímos. Al encender la máquina, todo pareció estable, hasta que por alguna razón, el agujero revirtió por su cuenta el flujo y la polaridad. Fue un desastre, la base entera desapareció, como si jamás hubiera existido, junto con todo en un radio de más de diez kilómetros. Sólo quedó un cráter enorme, en el cual más bien daba la impresión de que alguien hubiera pasado un borrador y todo ahí hubiera sido eliminado, como si jamás hubiera existido", dijo, disgusto en la voz al recordar el hecho.

Vaya, un fracaso tras otro con lo denominados mobile suits. Cada vez le tenía menos confianza al robot que estaba allá abajo...

"Aún así... no podíamos rendirnos. Continuamos el desarrollo del sistema del agujero negro para saber qué había ido mal y mientras tanto, construimos este otro prototipo, el Mirai, el primero al que se le dio un nombre. Es idéntico en todos sus aspectos a su predecesor, incluida la fuente de poder. La diferencia radica en que ya tiene casi todo el armamento acoplado. Como te dije, está a un 20 por ciento de ser terminado, en dos o ó tres meses debería de estar listo..." lo interrumpí.

"¿Para activarlo y que se trague todo en kilómetros a la redonda? Sí, claro..." dije despectivamente. Si esto era lo que me querían mostrar luego de semejante lista de fracasos...

"No gracias a esto", dijo y de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, extrajo una diminuta esfera de color rojo, no más grande que una pelota de golf. Emitía una intermitente luz blanca muy intensa cada pocos segundos, pero la reconocí al instante...

"¡Eso es...!" no pude terminar.

"Sí, el motor S2 de tu EVA. Cuando te hallamos casi muerto en el Monte Tsurugi, me tomé la molestia de humear un poco por el lugar al ver destruido el núcleo. No sé qué rayos te golpeó, pero el corazón de tu máquina de alguna forma se salvó", dijo, extrañado, aunque la sonrisa de triunfo al tener el objeto entre sus manos lo ocultó por completo.

Yo me quedé igual, si el objeto donde estaba alojado el corazón y alma del EVA había sobrevivido a las garras de Uriel... ¿Era esa la razón por la que yo también sobreviví? Después de todo, tras consumir a Tabriz y a Adán, mi vínculo con el EVA se había fortalecido mucho, a veces al grado de pensar que lo que le pasara a la máquina, me ocurría a mí... pero si su corazón no había sido destruido... eso explicaría el milagro...

"Pero lo más importante es lo que tiene adentro. Esta pequeña esfera tras un análisis exhaustivo que le hice, reveló que también tiene un poder ilimitado al contener en su interior la esencia de tres Ángeles. Es pura luz, el opuesto total al agujero negro del Mirai. Lo asombroso es que... si insertamos esto en la fuente de poder, el equilibrio será perfecto. Las simulaciones y probabilidades estipulan un 66 por ciento de éxito de que no suceda un... 'desvanecimiento' como con el anterior prototipo. No aseguro nada, pero... serías el piloto, ya que sólo tú eres capaz de controlar esta preciosidad", dijo, pasando la esfera roja por entre sus dedos delicadamente.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Yo?. ¿El piloto de esa cosa? Con la destrucción del EVA-01 había creído que mis días de subir a un robot gigante habían terminado pero...

"Es tu decisión, Shinji. Sabes mejor que nadie de lo que pueden ser capaces los Shitennō una vez que lleguen todos aquí. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ataquen... y nosotros solos no tenemos la fuerza para enfrentarlos", dijo Mana suavemente, posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi hombro.

"Es tu elección chico, puedes quedarte sin hacer nada y permitir que esos monstruos acaben con todo. O puedes levantarte una vez más, tomar una nueva espada, y que a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, será la esperanza más remota que tendremos para salir de esta. Pero al menos tendremos una oportunidad y no ninguna", dijo tranquilamente Souma, colocando el brillante motor S2 enfrente de mí.

Casi sin darme cuenta tomé la mano de Mana en mi hombro, apretándola levemente mientras mi mente daba vueltas. ¿Yo?. ¿Volver a pelear por la gente de este mundo?. ¿Después de todos los crímenes que había hecho?. ¿Tenía el derecho de convertirme en su esperanza? No estaba seguro...

"Yo... he hecho cosas imperdonables... maté a tanta gente. ¿Qué derecho puedo tener para volver a pelear para defender el mundo que con tanto empeño quise destruir? Ni siquiera sé si... tengo un razón para protegerlo", susurré, mirando el suelo y recordando mis días de piloto de NERV. Mis razones para subir a la máquina jamás fueron concretas, siempre eran por las de otras personas, ahora quería tomar una decisión propia, pero al recordar mi fracaso en proteger a la gente que me importaba...

"No niego que hayas cometido muchos errores, quizás muy graves. Pero... todos los cometemos. ¿Acaso Él no lo hizo en la historia que nos contaste? Pero a pesar de ello todavía no te crees digno de pelear¿Verdad?" preguntó Mana delicadamente. Asentí.

"¿Crees en la redención?" preguntó secamente.

"¿Eh?"

"Redención, la noción de que la gente puede reparar los errores del pasado".

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Mana continuó.

"No podemos saberlo pero... creo que a lo largo del arduo camino, tal vez puedas encontrar la respuesta para pagar por esos crímenes que hayas cometido. Hallar una manera en la que puedas redimir tu alma torturada", apretó con fuerza mi mano. "Sé que no será fácil, que tal vez sufras mucho, pero... quiero que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado, para darte mi apoyo, siempre. Tal vez no sea mucho pero creo que... lo que sea, podemos afrontarlo juntos", dijo tiernamente.

"Tú decides. Puedes tener una vez más el poder. El poder para defender la Tierra en tus manos. Todo lo que necesitas es una razón para pelear" dijo llanamente Souma, en espera de una respuesta mía.

Pelear una vez más. Apreté con fuerza mi puño derecho. Por una causa verdadera. Todo lo que me faltaba era una razón...

Los delicados dedos de Mana se entrelazaron con los míos, giré un poco la cabeza para mirar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Y lo supe.

Tenía una razón.

Y era más que suficiente.

No fallaría esta vez. No ahora. No sabiendo que volver a pilotear sólo sería el comienzo de toda una jornada para pagar los pecados que cometí por mi inmadurez, por mi inexperiencia. Me enfrentaría de nuevo cara a cara con la muerte, quizás con cosas peores pero... como un hombre, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Para hallar mi propia verdad.

"No seré capaz de pilotear el Mirai...", dije, dirigiéndome a Souma, el cual frunció el ceño en decepción pero continué mordazmente, "a menos claro, que sus creadores me muestren cómo hacerlo correctamente y a la perfección", dije, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

Una gran sonrisa, mucho más grande que la mía, se plantó en el rostro de Souma, lo mismo que en el de Mana.

En ese momento, no supe bien por qué.

Pero parecía que las cosas... que mi vida volvía a tener sentido.

* * *

Desperté sin saber muy bien por qué, probablemente por el intenso frío que se sentía en la habitación. Había sido una lástima, dado que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era capaz de dormir sin preocupaciones, sin pesadillas que perturbaran mi descanso. 

Mana aún estaba acurrucada a mi lado... pegada lo más posible a mí en busca de calor. Sonreí un poco al notar el rastro de saliva que escapaba por la comisura de su boca.

Usando un dedo de mi mano, la limpié y ella respondió dando un gemido irreconocible y acomodándose un poco.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que vi al Mirai.

Y desde que comencé a 'trabajar' en la Stahl.

Se suponía que mi rol era el de uno los técnicos encargados del mantenimiento del robot y de estar calibrando sus piezas continuamente. Aunque la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo en un principio, Mana y Souma me habían convencido de seguir el juego de manera que pudiera irme familiarizando cada vez más con la máquina. Algo que no había hecho con el EVA-01, pero dado que mi nueva unidad era enteramente mecánica, el mantenimiento iba a ser el pan de cada día en cuanto me convirtiera oficialmente en su piloto.

Había sido un horror. Dado que esos dos eran mis 'superiores', tenía que seguirles la corriente en todo momento, ante una inmisericorde Mana y el 'ogro' de Takamiya, como el resto del equipo técnico lo conocía.

En verdad Mana era una mujer muy capaz, y en extremo exigente. Había tenido que soportar ser arrastrado de aquí para allá según sus exigencias, ya fuera desde transportar piezas y refacciones, hasta hacer que me ensuciara en grasa hasta los codos al hacerme meter en las partes más recónditas de la máquina para colocar y poner piezas faltantes. Muchos de los sujetos que trabajaban conmigo se me quedaban viendo raro, no por el trato que recibía en el trabajo (la mayoría de ellos hacían casi lo mismo), sino porque a la hora del almuerzo, yo insistía en sentarme a comer (la pésima comida de la cafetería) solo. Pero Mana dejaba atrás su actitud de jefe y se sentaba en la misma mesa que yo como si nada, entablando conversación aunque fuera a la fuerza con alguien de un carácter tan antisocial como el mío. Eso era lo que les extrañaba, ya que según ellos, la señorita Kimura jamás había tenido intención de inmiscuirse con nadie a pesar del tiempo que tenía de trabajar aquí.

Eso era la rutina matutina, al llegar el cambio de turno nocturno en el que había menos gente, Souma llegaba y nos llevaba a su oficina, donde tenía colocado una especie de simulador de lo que aseguraba, era la fiel reproducción de la cabina del Mirai.

Una vez ahí, me daba explicaciones técnicas pero que resultaban muy interesantes sobre el robot, como el que por su mismo diseño y material con el que estaba hecho, era capaz de alcanzar velocidades de Mach 9 ó 10 sin ningún problema. Eso claro, sería una vez que estuviera terminado.

Tras la sesión de información teórica, Souma hacía que subiera al simulador, el cual, para ser sinceros, me recordó mucho a los simuladores de vuelo comunes y corrientes en los que había jugado en los centros de entretenimiento de Tokyo-3 cuando a veces iba con Touji y Kensuke o sólo con Asuka, para que, según ella, 'me enseñara la manera de pilotear correctamente', eso claro, si en esa definición el estrellarse a toda velocidad en la pista de aterrizaje al no saber tomar tierra era parte de la perfección.

La cabina era relativamente simple, aunque bastante más elaborada que la de un EVA. A ambos lados del asiento había un par de palancas móviles, las cuales por la manera en que estaban colocadas, me permitían que las moviera a mi antojo por toda la cabina en lugar de que estuvieran fijas en una sola posición. El monitor que me proporcionaba la visión estaba dividido en tres pantallas, una enfrente de mí y dos a cada lado, seguramente su distribución se refería a lo que las cámaras del mobile suit captaban. Debajo de las pantallas, había una serie de controles y teclados compuestos por una gran cantidad de botones y luces brillantes, lo cual me había parecido muy complejo, en definitiva, dominar a mi nueva unidad iba a ser muy difícil...

O eso había creído, ya que Souma se entretuvo un buen rato al verme completamente perdido y no ser capaz de poder dar más que tres pasos en el simulador antes de caer de bruces. Genial. Moviéndome así creí que tendría más posibilidades si salía a enfrentar al enemigo sin ayuda de nada. Durante esa primera sesión había estado a punto de desistir hasta que Souma activó un comando al pasar sus dedos rápidamente por los teclados y en las pantallas, brilló con letras verdes la leyenda 'Sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico Activado'.

Súbitamente, moverme en la simulación se había hecho mucho más fácil. De manera casi instintiva, si acaso, el único problema radicaba en acelerar y frenar al momento de activar los propulsores, lo cual era controlado por unos pedales muy similares a los de un auto común y corriente, uno era para acelerar y el otro para frenar. Por las explicaciones que Souma me había dado, en cierta manera el sistema del mobile suit usaba un principio muy básico pero similar al de la sincronización entre el piloto y un EVA, ya que la cabina captaba los pensamientos ligados directamente como su nombre indicaba, al movimiento. Es decir, si pensaba en alzar un brazo, la máquina lo hacía. Todo con la gran ventaja de que por mucho daño que recibiera la unidad, yo no sentiría molestia alguna, una sublime diferencia a comparación de la espada de doble filo que era un EVA.

Las palancas de control simplemente eran la otra mitad del sistema, dado que siendo libres de moverse por toda la cabina, al hacerlo, la máquina también imitaba mis movimientos a la perfección. En resumen, la clave para lograr el máximo desempeño era que el robot imitara los movimientos que su piloto pensara e hiciera en perfecta armonía, para de esa manera, ser capaz de realizar cualquier tipo de maniobra sin ninguna restricción.

Me había costado al principio un poco de trabajo coordinar la parte física con la mental, dado que en mi EVA simplemente me limitaba a pensar, pero ya era capaz de hacer grandes avances. Souma me había estado comentando que de seguir a ese ritmo, no tardaría en pilotear su unidad a la perfección.

Mana por su parte, me hablaba del armamento con el que contaba, formidable para ataques a distancia, aunque su arma principal radicaba en dos sables de energía que según ella, tenían una peculiaridad una vez que se combinaran, dado que el Mirai había sido diseñado enteramente para ser usado en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, asegurando que a pesar de su tamaño relativamente pequeño, su efectividad en combate era devastadora. Aún no habían cargado esa función en el sistema del simulador, pero no tuve mucho problema con el resto del armamento. Si era igual que en estas pruebas, en la vida real sería capaz de atacar y defenderme satisfactoriamente.

Así había sido mi vida durante casi dos semanas enteras, yendo a las instalaciones, 'trabajando' cerca del Mirai y conociéndolo, practicando su uso en los simuladores, para después regresar a... casa junto con Mana.

Pensé que se volvería una rutina hasta aquella noche en la que hubo un cambio bastante drástico en la rutina.

No sé qué había pasado, habíamos regresado de las instalaciones subterráneas ya muy entrada la noche y Mana me había pedido que cocinara algo para cenar mientras ella tomaba un baño. Había accedido con un breve "Sí", y una vez que desapareció por el pasillo y escuché la regadera, me había dirigido a la cocina, reflexionando sobre su persona. Ella me había salvado la vida, y no sólo eso, me había acogido en lo que podría decirse era su hogar y me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para poder responder por los errores de mi pasado.

No estoy muy seguro, quizás una parte de mí sabía lo que pasaría esa noche y quise ignorarla, pero no lo sé.

Jamás la oí venir, estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando la sentí rodearme el cuello con sus delicados brazos, aún húmedos. A mi espalda sentí dos... cosas suaves protegidas únicamente por una toalla pegarse a mí. Me congelé cuando ella empezó a mordisquearme el lóbulo de una oreja y luego a repasar mi cuello con sus labios. Mucho menos la sentí venir, dado que como aún me estaba recuperando, esa... percepción con mi mente que comencé a experimentar en el Monte Tsurugi aún no volvía del todo, por lo que jamás la detecté venir hacia mí.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, jamás había estado en una situación así. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Incluso había estado conteniendo la respiración, sin atreverme a mover ni siquiera un milímetro. Pero los instintos no tardaron mucho en actuar, por lo que mi cuerpo simplemente había, tras un momento de indecisión, decidido apagar mi mente y hacerme actuar por su propia naturaleza.

Tímidamente, me había volteado al escuchar un suave desliz y notar al tener la vista en el suelo que la toalla de color blanco estaba ahí, tirada en el piso cubriendo parte de sus pies y hermosas piernas.

Lentamente me atreví a ir subiendo la mirada, devorándola con la vista hasta llegar a su cara, la cual simplemente me sonrió y esta vez me besó de lleno.

Desde ahí, simplemente me dejé llevar.

Había sido la primera vez que estaba así con una mujer. Un acto tan primitivo, tan cargado de... un frenesí, que aún me costaba trabajo creerlo. Como una danza salvaje cuya culminación era la unión del cuerpo y alma entre un hombre y una mujer. Incluso ahora mismo, el pesado aroma de la pasión aún rondaba por el dormitorio luego de... nuestra sesión.

Aquella primera vez con ella había sido dulce, muy dulce. Sentir con mis manos cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada parte de ella. De la misma manera que ella lo hizo conmigo. No sé cómo lo hicimos, pero desde la cocina habíamos llegado sin darme cuenta a su dormitorio, la única habitación de su casa a la que no había entrado. Aún recuerdo que cuando terminamos, ambos estábamos jadeando, sin aliento, a tal grado, que la única ventana estaba completamente empañada. Nos habíamos quedado un rato así, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que escuchar el acelerado latir de nuestros corazones. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecimos así? Imposible decirlo. El tiempo había parecido congelarse hasta que ella empezó a trazar juguetonamente con un dedo todas y cada una de mis cicatrices, repasándolas poco a poco, deteniéndose a veces en aquellas que eran más grandes que las otras.

Eso me hizo reaccionar otra vez hacia ella, una parte de mí manifestándose de manera muy clara y dolorosa contra su entrepierna, ante lo cual ella había soltado una risita y comenzamos de nuevo. Más dulce incluso que la primera vez.

Después de eso, Mana había caído dormida al instante, gotas de sudor resbalando por todo su cuerpo. Al poco rato, yo también me había quedado dormido. Cuando despertamos a la mañana siguiente, nos habíamos sonrojado profundamente y podríamos habernos quedado ahí... de no haber sido por la llamada de un Souma furioso exigiendo saber a gritos el por qué aún no habíamos llegado a la base.

Y desde entonces... esa había sido la rutina que había llevado, saliendo por las mañanas con Mana para trabajar y practicar en el simulador del Mirai de forma ardua, para luego regresar y compartir su lecho.

Notando el clima que hacía, había hecho lo mejor posible por cubrirla con las sábanas sin despertarla. Por la ventana pude notar que seguía nevando, ya no tan fuerte como la primera semana que pasé aquí, pero el clima frío seguía casi igual. La temperatura todavía se negaba a subir.

Mirando el reloj del buró al lado de la cama vi que decía que eran las 4:40am. Suspiré. Faltaban poco menos de tres horas para que nuestro día comenzara otra vez, por lo que tenía un poco de tiempo para pensar y quizás para dormir otro poco.

Volví a mirar su hermoso rostro, parcialmente cubierto por su cabello castaño sin poder evitar pensar. ¿Qué era Mana Kirishima, o Riku Kimura como insistía en que la llamara en la base, para mí?. ¿Mi amiga?. ¿Mi amante?. ¿Mi... superior? No estaba seguro, probablemente todo eso y más. El aprecio que sentía por ella era algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien más. Y le estaba muy agradecido por permitirme conocer esa sensación.

No pude evitar continuar divagando, mientras la sensación de somnolencia poco a poco se apoderaba de mí. Pensé en los Shitennō, que no tardarían mucho en aparecer; en el Mirai, la que sería el arma destinada a ser usada por mí para enfrentarlos; pensé en NERV, donde seguramente todos me creían muerto. Pensé en que a pesar de tener decidido mi camino, no tenía idea de mi destino. No sabía que era lo que me esperaba en el trayecto que había escogido, ni lo que encontraría una vez que llegara al final, ya fuera si sobrevivía a esta nueva guerra o moría asesinado durante una pelea.

¿Encontraría el perdón que tan desesperadamente buscaba?

Tal vez sí...

Tal vez no...

Tal vez...

Suspirando, abracé el cuerpo desnudo de Mana para atraerla más de cerca y acomodé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, un poco mas arriba de su cabeza de manera que mi mentón rozaba levemente su cabello.

Era una sensación agradable.

El sueño no tardó en regresar.

* * *

"Esta noche lo robaremos", anunció Mana rotundamente luego de terminar su desayuno y levantar el plato para llevarlo a lavar. 

Casi me ahogo con el té que estaba sorbiendo, y tuve que toser violentamente unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar.

Ya había pasado otro mes casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta. El Mirai estaba a punto de ser terminado, solamente faltaba de colocársele el sistema operativo de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico.

Y durante ese mes, los Shitennō finalmente habían aparecido, haciendo gala de sus poderes al ir destruyendo bases militares, unas tras otra, alrededor de todo el mundo. Hacía una semana los había podido percibir a los cuatro... todos muy lejos el uno del otro y muy alejados de Wakkanai, pero los percibí con toda certeza. Esa habilidad mía poco a poco finalmente regresaba.

Souma simplemente nos lo confirmó unas cuantas horas más tarde ese día, cuando nos avisó que varias bases militares habían sido atacadas alrededor del mundo al unísono, donde lo más peculiar fue su destrucción. Según nos explicó de acuerdo al informe que recibió, una fue víctima de un terremoto tan brutal que la tierra misma se la tragó. Otra base quedó incinerada por completo. Una tercera había sido presa de un tornado originado absurdamente en lo alto de las montañas, donde se encontraba. Y la cuarta... según los informes, se decía que había sido congelada por completo, por un hielo negro, antes de romperse en millones de pedazos.

Las similares maneras en que las siguientes bases a lo largo de toda la semana fueron destruidas terminaban por confirmarlo.

Los Shitennō finalmente habían llegado a la Tierra. En este año 2020 que seguramente podría ser el último. Lo más probable fuera que su objetivo consistiera en aplastar nuestras fuerzas de ataque, para dejarlo todo listo una vez que comenzaran su invasión. Simple pero efectivo.

Y por ende, de alguna forma u otra, sin duda alguna llegarían a atacar esta base.

Quizás sólo uno de ellos.

Quizás los cuatro.

Mana tenía razón. Había llegado la hora de marcharse de este lugar. Ya casi dominaba por completo las simulaciones, donde me sentía como en un videojuego. Sabía que en la vida real si cometía un error estaría muerto, pero confiaba plenamente en lo que había aprendido a lo largo de estos dos meses como para pilotear el Mirai sin problemas.

Lo que quería escuchar era un plan, y por la mirada tan determinada que Mana tenía, seguramente había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que yo, pero si lo quería ejecutar tan pronto...

Sin duda sería una locura.

Oh bueno... ya antes yo mismo había cometido locuras... no sería tan malo.

Creo...

* * *

"Esto es una locura. Un completo suicidio", dije entre dientes, con el nerviosismo evidente en mi voz. 

"¿Qué?. ¿Estás asustado? No me digas que te vas a poner gallina en este momento después de todo por lo que has pasado", susurró igualmente Souma a mi lado.

Lo miré severamente, mientras me quitaba por fin los molestos lentes de contacto. Estábamos agazapados detrás de una escalera móvil que se usaba para llegar fácilmente a la cabina del Mirai sin tener que usar algún otro aditamento.

Ya eran las 11:50pm. De acuerdo a Mana, teníamos que esperar su señal a las 12:01am en punto para poner en acción el plan que me había contado hoy en la mañana. La razón por la que me quejaba era por la infinidad de cosas que podían ir mal. Incluso si en el mejor de los casos lograba hacerme con el robot y podía escapar aún restaba el hecho de que no debíamos llamar la atención y considerando que la base de Stahl de aquí se encontraba en alerta amarilla debido a la situación provocada por los Shitennō...

Además, aún si ya casi me había recuperado por completo, el manipular mi Campo-AT a mi antojo no me garantizaría salir ileso ante un comando de soldados con rifles de alto poder como de los que estaba repleta ahora la base. A pesar de la relativa nula efectividad que las balas provocaban, a una escala tan pequeña había comprobado que mi poder no tenía el mismo alcance que cuando era amplificado por el EVA, por lo que en estos momentos era levemente superior a cualquier ser humano, pero no invencible.

"No digas estupideces. Es solo que estoy preocupado por ella..." repliqué molesto, al pensar en lo que Mana me había dicho. Al parecer, ella se había encargado como una de las cabecillas del proyecto del Mirai de manipular el disgusto y molestia que muchos técnicos y encargados del desarrollo del robot sentían hacia Gatou hablándoles sobre una 'resistrencia' de la que podrían formar parte para llevar a cabo la noble defensa de la Tierra o algo así. Sorprendentemente, todos trabajadores que estaban bajo sus órdenes y de las de Souma habían aceptado entusiastas, quizás más que nada debido a la promesa de que serían capaces de largarse de este congelador.

Su plan era relativamente simple, de alguna forma u otra ella se encargaría de extraer directamente todos lo datos e información que tenía la base sobre el desarrollo del Mirai para dejar a los militares en blanco y evitarnos una futura producción en masa de estas unidades, dado que Gatou insistía cada vez más y más en acoplar al prototipo una batería interna de alta duración cuyo éxito representaría la creación de estas cosas como si fueran juguetes. Mana argumentaba que no podía permitir eso. Una vez que lo lograra, crearía junto con los técnicos una distracción según ella, lo bastante grande como para poder darnos el tiempo a mí y a Souma de colocar el diminuto órgano S2 en el reactor del Mirai y largarnos lo antes posible, distrayendo a su vez a las fuerzas militares para que Mana y los demás llegaran a lo que se suponía era una base abandonada siguiendo la costa al suroeste, en Monbetsu, para ahí reagruparnos y probablemente, dirigirnos a otro lugar para establecer un centro de operaciones temporal.

Los problemas radicaban en que tal vez Mana no fuera capaz de lograrlo, o que la atraparan o que...

Basta, me dije. Tenía que confiar en ella. De la misma manera que ella lo había hecho conmigo.

El otro problema nuestro era que el colocar la pequeña esfera roja que tenía en mi mano derecha tal vez sacara de su estabilidad al reactor del agujero negro del prototipo y simplemente nos tragara la nada. Y aunque tuviéramos éxito en esa fase, restaba ver si este trasto de verdad volaba...

"Riku es más capaz de lo que crees. Créeme. Esa chica tiene un temple de acero inquebrantable", dijo con una sonrisa Souma mientras flexionaba una y otra vez los dedos, ansioso sin duda por utilizarlos en la terminal a la que estaba conectado el Mirai para quitar los dispositivos de seguridad.

Nos quedamos otro rato más en silencio.

Y de pronto, se oyó una potente explosión en la superficie de la base, seguida de varias detonaciones más. La alarma se activó y pudimos escuchar la manera en que los soldados y el personal se arremolinaban por toda la base para dirigirse al lugar de las explosiones.

Excelente distracción.

"¡Ahora!", dije, mientras Souma se levantaba y corría hacia la terminal y yo empujaba la escalera para colocarla justo enfrente del robot y trepaba por ella.

Oí el rápido tecleo en la computadora por parte de los veloces dedos de Souma y de repente, la parte inferior del pecho, debajo de donde estaba colocada la cabina, se abrió con un chasquido. Jamás había visto esta parte del robot, pero dado que aquí estaba su fuente de poder en teoría tan inestable era más que obvio el por qué.

Una pequeña compuerta se abrió y reveló una cavidad no más grande que el monitor de una computadora, de donde salió en una especie de bandeja el temido reactor.

Era muy curioso, se trataba de una especie de cubo de cristal en cuyo centro flotaba una orbe negra muy extraña, la cual, a pesar de distinguirla con la vista como una esfera, daba la impresión de no tener profundidad ni volumen. Era un efecto óptico muy extraño. Tanto, que quedé hipnotizado un momento...

"Simplemente abre el contenedor por la parte superior e inserta el Súper Solenoide. El resto... simplemente son probabilidades", oí decir a Souma. Estaba seguro de que el muy cretino estaba sonriendo, pero me sacó de la estupefacción.

Tentativamente lo hice, mientras que en la otra mano tenía la esfera roja que brillaba intensamente. Decidido a no demorar más, simplemente dejé caer la esfera justo en medio del agujero negro.

Sucedería lo que tenía que suceder. Así de simple.

Por un segundo creí que todo simplemente se había ido al carajo, ya que la orbe negra de repente comenzó a crecer, a inflarse, por lo que supuse que nos tragaría, pero se detuvo justo antes de que su expansión fuera más allá del volumen del cubo de cristal.

Y de repente, la orbe comenzó a brillar con una luz muy hermosa, cálida.

De todos los colores.

Como un arcoiris increíblemente hermoso.

Me pareció incluso _escuchar_ el palpitar, como si un verdadero corazón vivo de repente se hubiera activado en la máquina.

"¡Hmph! Un sistema de autodestrucción... ¿De verdad Gatou creía que no lo iba a tener contemplado? Por eso odiaba trabajar para ese imbécil, siempre subestimando mi inteligencia", oí decir a Souma disgustado. Bueno... otro problema menos...

"¡Hey!. ¡Qué están haciendo ustedes dos!" un grito a nuestras espaldas nos tomó desprevenidos. Me volteé y pude ver que se trataba de un militar, le cual se llevaba un silbato a la boca y lo hacía sonar para llamar la atención al resto de sus compañeros.

¡Mierda!. ¡Nos habían descubierto!

El pecho del Mirai se cerró al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de balas comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros. Generé una pared con mi Campo-AT para escudarnos a mí y a Souma mientras abría la cabina y entrábamos los dos, quedando un poco apretujados. Cerré la puerta al instante.

"Bueno... demuéstrame que todas esas simulaciones valieron para algo", dijo bastante nervioso Souma, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara.

Como ya lo había hecho cientos de veces en las simulaciones, activé a la máquina, la familiar leyenda de 'Sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico Activado' apareciendo en las pantallas, pero a diferencia de aquellas veces en las que sólo eran pruebas, ahora sentí... el vínculo, el enlace directo de mi mente con la máquina, algo muy familiar a lo que sentía con el EVA.

"Llegó la hora. ¡Aquí vamos!" anuncié, mientras pisaba el acelerador levemente y manipulaba los controles para, flexionando levemente al robot, activar todos sus propulsores y de un poderoso salto, salir impulsado, atravesando las capas de blindaje de la base como si fueran de papel y llegando al frío aire nocturno del exterior.

Casi de inmediato mi vi aplastado en el asiento por la aceleración, lo mismo que Souma al rodar por la diminuta cabina, riendo a carcajadas al sentir en carne propia la culminación de la obra de su vida. De verdad me sorprendí, esta cosa era veloz, muy veloz... y apenas había pisado el acelerador a la mitad...

Me estaba acostumbrando un poco más a los controles en vivo y en directo cuando el radar anunció la rápida aproximación de varios objetos. "Parece que tenemos compañía. Serán una excelente demostración para poner a prueba a este bebé", dijo Souma, inquieto y expectante.

Pasaron surcando velozmente el cielo al lado nuestro, cinco cazas aéreos, seguramente con la intención de derribarnos. Muy bien, era hora de ver lo que esta cosa en la que tanta fe Souma y Mana tenían era capaz de hacer.

Preparándome, aceleré para ascender completamente en vertical, los cinco aviones siguiéndonos a duras penas. Sonreí, esto iba a ser muy fácil.

De súbito, me detuve y dando la vuelta para encararlos, golpeé el ala del caza que venía más cercano a nosotros, el fuselaje destrozándose al instante mientras su piloto activaba el sistema de eyección y caía suavemente con su paracaídas abierto.

Los otros cuatro se separaron para rodearnos, pero me quedé quieto. Aguardando.

Alcé uno de los brazos donde en el centro de las palmas de las manos estaban los cañones de ataque para disparar a mi segundo blanco, el cual ya venía de regreso en una trayectoria en línea recta hacia nosotros.

Apreté el gatillo de la palanca.

Pero no pasó nada.

"¿Qué?" grité, mientras me movía velozmente otra vez, esquivando una ráfaga de las ametralladoras de los cazas. Armadura portentosa o no, no quería arriesgarme.

"¡Idiota!. ¡Esto ya no es tu EVA!. ¡Peleas como si creyeras que esto aún puede generar un Campo-AT!. ¡Recuerda la coordinación que necesita esta unidad! Visualízate canalizando las energía de la fuente de poder de la máquina hacia tus armas. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer", rugió Souma, al ver el resultado tan pobre de lo que quise que fuera un ataque.

Visualizar. ¿Eh? No era muy difícil, por lo que traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Claramente entendí a lo que Souma se refería, canalizar la energía, dirigirla. Luz y oscuridad...

Alcé un brazo otra vez y en esta ocasión, un rayo de color blanco deslumbrante salió disparado, impactándose en los propulsores de uno de los aviones y estallándolo en una bola de fuego. Hice lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo, pero de éste, un rayo de luz negra fue el que salió, destrozando otro avión.

Luz y sombras. ¿Eh? Interesante, pensé con una sonrisa.

Sólo quedaban dos enemigos más, los cuales ya se estaban alejando a toda velocidad de nosotros tras ver el resultado de sus compañeros que atacaron, estaba por salir disparado a una gran velocidad para seguirlos cuando la voz de Souma me detuvo.

"Espera. Mira el teclado a tu derecha. ¿Ves el botón verde cuadrado, más grande que el resto? Presiónalo", me dijo, titubeando, lo hice.

Fue como si un... relámpago de percepción me hubiera pasado por la mente, al sentir que ésta se... extendía, se dividía en fragmentos. Inmediatamente supe por qué. Un silbido a mi espalda indicaba que las alas del Mirai se habían desprendido y cambiado ligeramente de forma a una aún más puntiaguda para revelar un cañón en uno de sus extremos triangulares. Estaban flotando a mis lados, casi como si estuvieran esperando... órdenes o un tipo de comando.

Simplemente pensando, vi en mi mente que las alas salían disparadas para perseguir a los cazas.

Y éstas obedecieron las instrucciones de mi mente al pie de la letra, acelerando de una forma imposible, disparando una ráfaga de rayos de energía. Un ala los lanzaba de color blanco deslumbrante y la otra de negro, los cuales alcanzaron fácilmente a los aviones en retirada, estallándolos. Una vez cumplido su trabajo, las alas regresaron velozmente y se acoplaron de nuevo a la espalda del mobile suit con un chasquido.

Y en cuanto lo hicieron, esa sensación tan extraña de que mi mente se hubiera... extendido, desapareció, dejándome algo desorientado. "¿Qué...?. ¿Qué fue eso?" pude articular, con la boca seca, mirando a Souma.

Él simplemente sonrió, "Se llama STARDUST, Sistema Técnico de Ataque Rápido Desconectado Ultra Sensorial Táctico. Literalmente es una especie de control remoto para que el piloto sea capaz de manejar de manera extra sensorial gracias al Sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico con su mente, las alas de ataque móviles. Al Mirai aún le faltan unas cuantas alas más pero... no creo que sean mucho problema para ti", dijo con evidente satisfacción y orgullo de sí mismo Souma.

Vaya presumido, pensé irritado, pero sonreí.

Apretando los controles y pisando el acelerador, nos alejamos en un instante de Wakkanai. Simplemente daríamos unas cuantas vueltas por el océano para despistar a los militares hasta el amanecer y después, reunirnos con Mana.

Por segunda vez en mi vida, me sentí libre al surcar así los cielos.

* * *

Habíamos llegado poco antes del amanecer a Monbetsu, internándonos entre toda una serie de pequeñas colinas y montañas. 

La actividad había estado algo agitada, dado que más cazas e incluso VTOLS fueron desplegados contra nosotros, pero ya me había acostumbrado casi del todo a los controles, por lo que no fueron mucho problema.

Al llegar a las montañas, pude darme cuenta de que la caravana de Mana seguía entrando ordenadamente por una cueva muy escondida de manera ordenada, por lo que inferí con alivio que no les había sucedido nada.

Descendiendo tras asegurarme de que no había ningún enemigo alrededor, me adentré con el Mirai por el túnel, el cual me sorprendió un poco al notar que se trataba de la entrada de unas instalaciones abandonadas, al estar todo el interior de la montaña recubierto de acero y metal.

Pasado una compuerta, llegué a lo que parecía una jaula de contención de unidades, por lo que decidiendo que ya era hora de bajar, aposté al robot en un pequeño lugar despejado y desactivé todos los sistemas, abriendo la cabina de la compuerta y dejando salir a Souma primero, el cual tenía el rostro algo verde. Intuí con satisfacción que se había mareado.

Bajé de la cabina ubicada en el pecho del robot usando el cable para descender, lentamente. Los sujetos que seguramente eran el equipo técnico del que Mana había hablado mirándome atontados y con la boca abierta, seguramente al reconocerme o por darse cuenta de que el piloto del Mirai era alguien tan joven.

Una vez que llegué al piso, busqué con la mirada a Mana. La vi acercase a mí lentamente, con un ceñido vestido blanco, muy parecido al que usó cuando salí en una cita con ella hacía tanto tiempo. La diferencia que tenía radicaba en los bordados de color dorado que llevaba, dándole el aire de ser alguien de mucha importancia. Noté incluso con una sonrisa que bajo su brazo llevaba el mismo sombrero blanco de aquella vez. Se le veía muy cómoda al usar vestimentas más ligeras y más frescas que cuando estuvimos en Wakkanai, bajo el intenso frío. Aquí el clima era un poco más agradable. Ya no tan frío.

Finalmente, se paró enfrente de mí, mirándome seriamente cara a cara. Un silencio tremendo escuchándose por todo el lugar.

" "_¿En qué crees y por qué luchas?"_ Eso fue lo que me preguntaste la vez que me viste en el Monte Tsurugi", comencé, quebrando el silencio, aunque Mana no dio muestra de ninguna emoción. "Esas palabras tuyas... me confundieron. Fue por ellas que perdí la batalla contra Uriel. Porque no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, una respuesta que le diera sentido a mis acciones", dije, sonando ligeramente avergonzado.

"¿Y ahora por fin la has encontrado?" preguntó suavemente.

Sonreí levemente. "El poco tiempo que pasé en Wakkanai me abrió los ojos para ver que... tal vez, después de todo, nuestro destino no está escrito. Que podemos ser capaces de forjarlo. Quiero creer que eso es verdad, que un hombre puede decidir el rumbo de su vida para encontrar las respuestas que busca. Por ello es que ahora estoy decidido a pelear. Por eso y para... esta vez verdaderamente ser capaz de proteger lo que más me importa", terminé, colocando mi mano derecha en el hombro de la mujer enfrente de mí, apretando delicadamente. No iba a permitir que los fracasos que tuve en Tokyo-3 se repitieran de nuevo. No. Estaba seguro de que eso jamás sucedería de nuevo...

"Me alegro mucho oír esas palabras, Shinji... piloto del Mirai", respondió Mana con una sonrisa que también le devolví. Acto seguido, Mana alzó la voz, dirigiéndose al grupo entero del personal que se encontraba ahí. "¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!. ¡Están al tanto de la situación por lo que debemos darnos prisa!. ¡Este mobile suit tiene que terminar de ser calibrado lo antes posible!. ¡El STARDUST es su prioridad!. ¡De su trabajo depende no solamente nuestro futuro, sino el de la humanidad entera!. ¡Dense prisa por favor!" ordenó con voz fuerte, ante lo cual los sujetos respondieron con un monótono pero entusiasta "¡Sí, señora!"

Souma ya se estaba alejando, seguramente para ir a una terminal o a una computadora y comenzar a cargar mis datos al sistema. STARDUST... me preguntaba la capacidad que tendría una vez que eso fuera terminado. Para haberlo utilizado sólo una vez durante mi escape había quedado gratamente sorprendido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, muy poco tiempo antes de que por fin saliera a una batalla de verdad. Los Shitennō sin duda atacarían a NERV en breve, pero estaba seguro de que la Comandante Katsuragi y el resto de su equipo serían capaces de aguantar ese tiempo. No eran tan débiles como yo los había creído cuando estaba cegado por mi arrogancia.

Serían capaces de resistir hasta que yo llegara.

"Pero antes de eso..." dije en un susurro inaudible, acercándome un poco al Mirai y tocando la superficie de la armadura de uno de sus enormes pies con unas palmadas que llamaron la atención de todos. Una palabra vino a mi mente al instante al evocar una repentina nostalgia, de algo que aún me ataba a mi pasado.

Murasaki.

"Lo siento mucho... pero sólo el morado me va. ¿No podrían pintarlo de ese color ya que aún estará en mantenimiento?" pregunté, dirigiéndome directamente a Souma.

"Será un placer", contestó el creador del mobile suit con una sonrisa de astucia, yo mismo dándole una igual. Era extraño pero...

Nuevamente comenzaba a sentir ese deseo de pelear, que creí haber olvidado al regresar nuevamente con las personas luego de dejar que me dominara durante ya tres años seguidos.

Pero ya no estaba cegado por el poder. No.

Ahora mi propósito, mi misión, los tenía muy claros.

Luchar usando mi propia justicia.

Para hallar mi verdad.

Y la respuesta que estaba buscando.

* * *

Notas del autor: Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como prelectores, correcciones e ideas que aportaron para la creación de este capítulo. 

Stahl significa "acero" en alemán. Sólo un pequeño chascarrillo referente la "Novia de Acero".

Wakkanai y Monbetsu sí existen, no es una invención mía el nombre y su ubicación, ya cómo sea la vida ahí o el aspecto que tenga la población... pues eso si no lo sé...

En lo referente a los Arcángeles... realmente no usé los nombres de los verdaderos Arcángeles (se supone que son 7 en total y el único que pude confirmar entre ellos fue a Barakiel además de los otros 4 clásicos que todos conocen), el resto de ellos, simplemente imaginé su situación, así como la rebelión de Sammael. El hecho que haya asesinado a 666 Ángeles y a 666 Demonios... inspirado un poco de Chrno Crusade, donde Chrno, un demonio, miembro de un grupo conocido como "The Sinners", asesinó a 100 de sus similares para escapar de Pandemonia, el que fuera su hogar para poder llegar a la Tierra.

Mirai significa "futuro" en japonés y si alguien ha visto aunque sea una serie de Gundam, quizás haya reconocido la descripción como la de uno de esos robots. Realmente el modelo a seguir fueron los primeros Huckebein que aparecen en muchos juegos de Super Robot Wars (los de color negro, llamados "originales", no los de producción en masa), dado que dicho robot está basado en un Gundam... pues de ahí su similitud. En cuanto a las alas que tiene... simplemente imagínense las del Cybuster, otro mecha original de Banpresto, piloteado por Masaki Andoh, caracterizado por su altísima movilidad. Lo del STARDUST, lo admito, lo saqué del DRAGOON System que vemos usar al Strike Freedom, al Providence y al Legend en Gundam Seed y Seed Destiny, aunque otros robots como el Hi Nu Gundam o el Ash Saver de SRWOG2 usan un sistema parecido. Pienso que sería bueno subir después como un extra de este fic lo datos específicos de las tres máquinas principales del fic, para que tengan la idea clara de lo que estoy pensando, esperen esa ficha de datos técnicos poco después del capítulo 6.

Agradezco los comentarios de yukino chan, Death Mask, klasnic y todos las demás personas que aún si decir nada se han pasado un rato distrayéndose al leer esto. De verdad se los agradezco, aunque tengo que comentar que dado que ya empezó bastante fuerte el semestre, quizás este sea el último capítulo que pueda subir en un buen rato, así que sólo aviso de una vez.

Hasta la próxima.

Comenzado el 6 de Enero del 2007

Terminado el 12 de Enero del 2007


	7. Advenimiento

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención**

**Capítulo 6: Advenimiento**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Estaba escondida, jadeando tras la persecución. Un juego del gato y el ratón. 

Donde el cazador podía convertirse en la presa en cualquier momento.

Atisbé por el borde del edificio en ruinas con el cual que me cubría, preparando el cañón de positrones que sostenía en mi mano derecha mientras lo acoplaba en la pinza del Mastema del brazo izquierdo. Sólo necesitaba un impacto directo, sería más que suficiente para eliminar a mi terrible oponente de un solo golpe.

Percibí el aleteo y el movimiento, sin dudarlo un segundo, salí de mi escondite de entre las ruinas y disparé con toda la potencia del Griffon acoplado al arma multifuncional Mastema. No importa lo que fuera. Nada en esta Tierra sería capaz de salir vivo si recibía esa descarga de energía.

La fuerza con la que me empujó hacia atrás fue brutal, pero pude mantenerme firme durante el disparo, manteniendo la mira fija en mi objetivo antes de que el arma se sobrecalentara y una enorme cantidad de humo y vapor emergiera del cañón, nublando levemente mi vista. Una gran explosión lo iluminó todo en el lugar a donde había dirigido mi ataque, pero me parecía que había fallado. No podía ser tan fácil... El radar no me decía nada, pero agudicé la vista, mis instintos diciéndome que esto no había terminado.

Oí el silbido detrás de mí. ¡Lo sabía!. ¡Una trampa!

Me había distraído provocando un ruido para que me forzara a utilizar el Griffon a todo su poder en un único disparo, creyendo que me tomaría por sorpresa. Muy astuto pero...

Grave error.

A pesar del peso de la Unidad, di la vuelta casi al instante, dejando caer el cañón de momento inútil hasta que se enfriara sonoramente al piso y activé el rayo eléctrico del Impact Bolt, descargándolo momentos antes de dar la vuelta completa.

El sable de energía de color azul con su hoja curvada, la cual lo hacía girar como un boomerang, se estrelló de lleno con la descarga eléctrica, ambas fuerzas encontrándose un momento en el aire y con una explosión, el sable cayó inofensivamente al suelo.

¡Otro señuelo!. ¡Entonces el verdadero enemigo estaba...!

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar esta vez. Cayó encima de mí, derribándome y para cuando abrí los ojos, un rifle de tres cañones apuntándome directo a la cara fue lo que me saludó. Su dedo listo para apretar el gatillo de un arma que, a esta distancia, acabaría conmigo al instante...

"Jaque mate... Asuka", dijo Kaworu por el comunicador, seguramente sonriendo.

El dedo blanco de su Unidad ejerció una mayor presión sobre el gatillo.

Disparó.

* * *

La leyenda de 'GAME OVER' parpadeó en mi cabina de simulación a la vez que lanzaba una maldición en voz alta y abría la compuerta de golpe, sólo para encontrarme con el rostro casi siempre sonriente de Kaworu, quien salía evidentemente complacido consigo mismo tras su victoria con la que llegábamos a un empate de diez victorias y diez derrotas cada uno. 

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que NERV recuperó los restos del EVA-01 y desde que mi Unidad Rouge me había sido regresada.

No había muchos cambios a decir verdad en mi EVA, era el mismo de siempre, sólo que con la armadura experimental del Equipo Tipo F acoplada. Nunca se había usado, y aunque le restaba mucha movilidad y agilidad, el poder de fuego y resistencia que había ganado lo compensaban bastante.

Era todo lo contrario al Weiß de mi compañero piloto, más ágil y ligero, pero Ritsuko insistía en que la razón para ello era debido a que se suponía que las dos Unidades debían trabajar en equipo siempre, compensado sus debilidades la una con la otra al momento de entrar en combate.

Más ahora que esperábamos a nuestros enemigos.

El mismo día que llegó a NERV lo que quedaba del EVA-01, Ritsuko se encargó de examinarlo de pies a cabeza. La autopsia o análisis que ella y su equipo técnico habían realizado al EVA-01 reveló que, como lo había supuesto, la máquina había quedado completamente inservible, al haber sido perforado su núcleo por un arma punzocortante a una temperatura altísima. En las palabras de la científica "ahora sólo era un montón de basura que no tiene sentido ni siquiera preservar". Dado que su examen no aportó nada más, en lo que se había concentrado la doctora había sido en la muestra de sangre sin duda de Shinji que se extrajo de los restos del asiento de la cabina del piloto. No tardó mucho en darnos los resultados, algo inquietantes a decir verdad. La composición genética no había cambiado su base en absoluto, sino que más bien era como si fragmentos de toda esa cadena molecular hubieran sido... recubiertos por el ADN de los Ángeles, aumentado así sus propios genes y llevándolos más allá que los de un ser humano cualquiera. Kaworu sagazmente lo había resumido todo en la palabra 'evolución', pero luego su semblante había cambiado por uno totalmente serio, como pocas veces lo había visto al contarnos lo que según él, eran sus propias suposiciones sobre lo que le sucedió el EVA-01.

Los Shitennō. Su origen, su ambición, su guerra...

Solamente eran cuatro en total, pero su poder estaba más allá de todo lo que pudiéramos imaginar.

El estado en que quedó la Unidad-01 era la prueba más clara de ello.

Uriel, Barakiel, Azrael y Sammael.

La pequeña sala de estar se había quedado en profundo silencio al asimilar las palabras del Quinto Elegido, las cuales por su tono tan fatalista, indicaban que era el fin del mundo... o algo peor.

El silencio cesó cuando Ritsuko salió, diciendo que iba a encargarse de que desmantelaran lo que quedaba del EVA morado para sacar refacciones aún funcionales para las Unidades 02 y 05.

Desde ese día, Misato ordenó que se les diera el mantenimiento requerido de la manera más pronta posible a los dos EVAS funcionales, a fin de terminar de instalarles todo su armamento y equipo, mientras que a Kaworu y a mí nos ordenó sostener simulaciones de combate entre nosotros usando los datos de sincronización y los más recientes de las Unidades.

Misato... aún estaba muy disgustada con ella por sus acciones. Toda su vida había sido llevada por la sed de venganza... vivir una vida tan vacía... y que al final todo se le hubiera vuelto en contra con la forma de quien se suponía iba a cumplir sus anhelos...

Aunque ya la trataba de la manera más civil que podía, nuestra relación nunca volvería a ser la misma. Ya no. Y no es como si nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien desde el principio...

En otras cosas, había sido duro subir de nuevo al EVA-02. Sobre todo por esa... nostalgia tan extraña que sentía cada vez que estaba en su cabina, así como también por todos los recuerdos que me traía, la mayoría de ellos, fracasos enteros.

Pero ahora, tras escuchar la historia de Kaworu y luego de ver que decenas de bases militares eran aniquiladas diariamente por fuerzas desconocidas, me llegaban los ánimos de dar lo mejor de mí, de recuperar ese título que orgullosamente alguna vez llevé como 'la mejor'.

Por eso, practicábamos.

Tenía que decirlo, aunque yo tenía también diez victorias en mi marcador, estaba segura que varias de ellas me fueron concedidas a propósito por Kaworu. Había visto el soberbio informe del Weiß, y era un enemigo muy duro de vencer. Además de que el estilo tan preciso y veloz para pilotear de Kaworu sólo hacía que esa fortaleza aumentara todavía más.

Como me lo acababa de demostrar con sus tácticas de batalla tan astutas.

Esta vez ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de usar su Sistema Operativo Savage Beast.

La única vez que lo hizo fue cuando le exigí a gritos que peleara conmigo como cuando lo hizo con Shinji. Que fuera en serio, de lo contrario, el tonto juego que estábamos llevando a cabo no iba a tener ningún sentido. Kaworu había dejado de tratar de hablar o mantener una charla por la radio durante la pelea. Incluso yo misma me sentí algo inquieta cuando su voz tan melosa se había tornado completamente gélida, sin piedad alguna.

Y con las palabras, "Código Beowulf" había accionado su carta de triunfo.

El Savage Beast.

Me había congelado de terror al escuchar aún si era una simple simulación virtual un rugido muy familiar al que el EVA-01 dio cuando lo vi emerger del Doceavo Ángel, abriéndose camino como un verdadero monstruo.

El solo escuchar ese sonido otra vez me había paralizado de miedo

Que Kaworu no dudó en usar para 'matarme' en esa simulación usando su velocidad y esas garras progresivas que habían surgido de sus manos cuando el Weiß entraba en ese modo de batalla.

Recuerdo que cuando terminó esa simulación, Kaworu estaba algo agitado, sudando a chorros y presa de lo que parecía ser la madre de todas las jaquecas. Al verme, me habló con un tono de excesiva cortesía fingida, diciendo que se sentía indispuesto, mareado por la prueba y se había largado como alma que lleva el diablo a los vestidores, tambaleándose y aún más pálido de lo normal.

Eso que utilizó tan sólo una vez, el arma secreta del Weiß, Ritsuko me había dicho que la habían desarrollado en base a los datos del EVA-01 cuando perdía el control. Literalmente, el Savage Beast activaba de lleno la verdadera naturaleza de la máquina, forzando al piloto a domarla o ser consumido por ella. Un arma de doble filo todavía más peligrosa que el radio de sincronización sin lugar a dudas. El esfuerzo mental que requería para ser usada debía de ser terrible. Eso me había explicado el por qué del comportamiento tan extraño de Kaworu...

Viendo que el muchacho se alejaba lentamente en dirección a los vestidores, decidí hacer lo mismo, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, como ya era costumbre nuestra.

Había sido... rara mi convivencia con Kaworu, dado que desde que lo conocí, parecía que este tipo siempre estaba a toda hora en NERV. Que yo supiera, no tenía un departamento como el mío en la zona habitacional de la superficie de Tokyo-3.

Normalmente me lo encontraba en la cafetería, sentado solo en una mesa, leyendo libros de pensadores clásicos, acompañado de una taza de café y siempre fumando un cigarrillo sostenido elegantemente entre sus dedos. A diferencia de Rei, que simplemente ignoraba toda la vida en el mundo exterior, cada vez que él me veía, dejaba un momento su lectura, me saludaba cortésmente y volvía a sus asuntos.

De vez en cuando me entraba... curiosidad por saber exactamente qué pensaba, por lo que era común que me sentara en la misma mesa que él para poder... entablar conversación, algo que resultaba en extremo agradable luego de haber convivido con pilotos en extremo antisociales.

Hablábamos de nada y de todo. Discutíamos sobre los autores de los libros que leía, del tiempo que él pasó en Alemania antes de ser enviado aquí cuando aún era un Ángel. Quizás de lo que él mostraba más curiosidad era sobre... el comportamiento humano. Tenía una mente muy analítica, fría y calculadora, pero totalmente perdida en lo que se refería a ser humano. Constantemente hacía preguntas sobre conductas humanas, y lo que más le fascinaba, eran los sentimientos, recordaba en especial un comentario que hizo antes de despedirse de mí una noche luego de una sesión de entrenamiento en la que yo me dirigía al departamento, "Los seres humanos son capaces de sentir tan intensamente. Tanto cosas maravillosas como horribles, en verdad es algo increíble. Creo que eso es lo que en muchos aspectos, los hace superiores a cualquiera de los seres que habitan el Paraíso", había dicho con una sonrisa. Me había quedado algo extrañada, al parecer, quería decir que allá arriba (si es que dicho lugar se hallaba en esa dirección) parecía ser en extremo aburrido como para que este mundo terrenal le fascinara tanto.

Llegué al vestidor y procedí a quitarme el traje de conexión para luego tomar una larga y merecida ducha caliente.

A pesar del sonido de la caída de agua, pude escuchar a Kaworu tararear la Novena Sinfonía.

* * *

"Brasil, Canadá, Finlandia e India... devastadas", dijo con un gruñido Misato al ver el informe. 

Estábamos en el centro de mando, escuchando el reporte del Mayor Hyuga al referirse que cuatro patrones azules muy poderosos habían aparecido alrededor de todo el mundo hacía dos días, avanzando todos lenta, pero inexorablemente en nuestra dirección.

Mientras iban destrozándolo todo a su paso.

"Los países en donde se detectaron originalmente la presencia de estos... Arcángeles, sufrieron graves pérdidas, sobre todo al ser sus ciudades principales y bases militares completamente devastadas. A lo largo de su avance han seguido el mismo patrón de destrucción. No atacan poblaciones netamente civiles, pero toda aquella base o centro de concentración militar es aniquilado al instante. Lo más... rescatable es la manera en que dichos lugares son destruidos, evocando las fuerzas de los cuatro elementos", explicó el hombre de lentes de montura metálica mientras Maya iba pasando en la pantalla principal del centro de mando las fotos satelitales que mostraban el estado de los blancos de los seres divinos.

Los más llamativos eran aquellos que quedaron completamente encerrados en un hielo negro.

La Comandante dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes para masajearlas, "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó con un tono de pesimismo.

"MAGI estima que al ritmo al que van, será un mes antes de que lleguen aquí", contestó Ritsuko, impasible.

"¿La razón para sus acciones?" preguntó de nuevo Misato.

"Desconocida... a menos que cierta persona aquí pueda decirnos algo", dijo astutamente la científica alzando una ceja y mirando de reojo a Kaworu, quien se puso ligeramente rígido y sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"... Si lo que intentan es llegar aquí, para abrirle el paso al resto de las criaturas del Infierno, es muy probable que quieran aplastar las fuerzas militares de la Tierra para facilitarse las cosas, simple pero efectivo gracias a su poder. Y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que el EVA-01 haya aniquilado gran parte de ese poder militar..." contestó serenamente Kaworu.

"Ya veo... ¿Cómo están los EVAS?" volvió a cuestionar Misato.

"Totalmente terminados, arriesgarse a que sufran nuevas mejoras es una tontería. Un mes no es suficiente. Pase lo que pase, habrá que hacerles frente con lo que tenemos actualmente", dijo otra vez Ritsuko, mirándome directo a mí, quizás debido a mi relativo bajo radio de sincronización. 70 contra los 94 puntos de Kaworu...

"... Está bien... ya... ya pueden retirarse", dijo dócilmente Misato. Se le veía tan cansada...

Todos estábamos haciendo lo dicho por la Comandante cuando la voz de Maya dijo algo que nos detuvo en seco.

"Eh... quizás... deban ver esto", y apretando un botón del teclado de la consola que estaba designada para ella, el monitor principal dejó ver una foto satelital, completamente diferente a las que habíamos visto hasta ahora.

Lo que me llamó la atención era la extensión de color blanco alrededor de lo que parecía ser una montaña. Nieve, me dije.

"¿A qué te refieres, Maya?" preguntó Misato, quien tenía pinta de querer irse a dormir cuanto antes.

"Es una secuencia tomada por un satélite de reconocimiento de Wakkanai, en Hokkaido de ayer a la medianoche", explicó la Teniente, mientras las fotos avanzaban.

Las primeras cuatro no revelaban nada, sólo una montaña abandonada en medio de un páramo cubierto de nieve.

La quinta fue diferente.

En un costado de la montaña se apreciaban una serie de pequeñas explosiones.

Y las siguientes fotos fueron las más interesantes.

La... cima de la montaña había estallado.

Y una... figura humanoide con alas había emergido de ella.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunté en voz alta, inquietada por la imagen. Era muy pequeña, y apenas y podía distinguirse la silueta...

"Ni siquiera la MAGI fue capaz de dar una respuesta, pero lo único que sabemos es que... sea lo que sea, no es un Ángel ni nada parecido, dado que no emitió ningún tipo de patrón. Al investigar un poco más, descubrí que en Wakkanai existía una base militar de la Stahl, una rama que se creía extinta de la ONU encargada de la fabricación de armas y prototipos para su uso en el combate. El diseño de la Mina N2 corrió a cargo de esa organización", explicó profesionalmente la Teniente.

"... ¿El prototipo de algo?" preguntó Kaworu, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a la pantalla un poco más para verla mejor.

"En mi opinión personal... sí. Un desarrollo en secreto de una especie de robot totalmente desconocida. Los reportes oficiales indican que un 'Objeto Volador No Identificado' apareció en medio de una sesión de práctica de un escuadrón de cazas aéreos y lo derribó", dijo Maya.

"Y una mierda, esa cosa salió desde adentro de la montaña y no hay prácticas con cazas aéreos en noche cerrada, mucho menos en esa zona del Japón en la actualidad", gruñó Misato.

"Eh... sí. La MAGI pudo codificar la transmisión que emitió dicha base en Wakkanai a su similar en Budapest, diciendo que 'los terroristas se habían robado el Futuro', pero por más que lo intenté, no logré descifrar el significado del mensaje", contestó algo apenada la mujer.

¿El Futuro?. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"¿Algo más al respecto?" preguntó la mujer de cabellos morados, queriendo zanjar la discusión de una vez por todas.

La secuencia de fotos siguió, mostrando la manera en que pequeñas explosiones indicaban la destrucción de los cazas aéreos.

"No, señora. Una vez destruido el escuadrón que intentó derribarlo, el objeto se alejó a una velocidad impresionante, ningún satélite fue capaz de localizarlo", terminó Maya.

Con eso, la Comandante salió rápidamente del lugar, arrastrando los pies en señal de cansancio.

Antes de hacer lo mismo, contemplé una vez más la diminuta figura con alas, una palabra resonando en mi mente.

Futuro...

* * *

23 de Marzo del 2020. 

Un día que se quedaría grabado en mi memoria por el resto de mis días.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensé luego de todo lo que ocurrió en esa fecha.

El avance de los Arcángeles finalmente había llegado hasta Tokyo-3.

La expectativa que tenía al saber que nos enfrentaríamos a esas cosas me había hecho imposible dormir, era como tener mariposas en el estómago. Recordé que a veces me sentía así cuando en la universidad me presentaba para un examen particularmente difícil.

La ansiedad... la tensión...

Y pensar que sentía lo mismo ahora que casi seguro me iba a jugar algo más que la vida dentro de poco.

Me levanté muy temprano luego de pasar la noche en vela por completo, reflexionando y pensando profundamente. Tomé una ducha casi sin darme cuenta y tras vestirme y desayunar comida recalentada en el horno de microondas, procedí a dirigirme a NERV, totalmente ausente a lo demás mientras pensaba en un plan de batalla que pudiera servirnos para lo que estaba por venir.

Llegué al cuartel general a eso de las 7:30am, para ir directamente a los vestidores y ponerme mi traje de conexión.

Cuando iba de camino, Kaworu salió de su vestidor, ya con su traje negro y rojo colocado, avanzando con una expresión muy seria en la cara (como pocas veces la tenía) hacia las jaulas de los EVAS.

Al pasar junto a mí, simplemente me miró por el rabillo del ojo y movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Respondí de la misma manera, sabiendo que para esto habíamos practicado tan duro durante casi tres meses enteros.

Sabiendo que si iba a ser el final, sería un final digno de ser recordado.

Me coloqué el traje de conexión casi sin darme cuenta y solemnemente me dirigí hacia mi EVA, quedándome un rato en la pasarela contemplando su enorme rostro con cuatro ojos.

¿Por qué... sentía esta opresión en mi pecho al verlo?

Toda mi vida había para pilotear esta cosa. ¿No?

Para pilotear... lo que se llevó a mis amigos... a la gente que llegué a apreciar... lo que se llevó tres años de mi vida...

El sonido de la alarma me sacó de mis pensamientos sobresaltándome un poco.

Ya tendría tiempo de ponerme a reflexionar después.

Eso es claro, si tenía un después.

* * *

Los sensores indicaban la presencia de los cuatro monstruos, cuya energía combinada se salía de toda gráfica, haciendo imposible dar una estimación de sus poderes. 

Para cuando llegué a la superficie, el EVA de Kaworu ya estaba afuera, justo enfrente del escudo de energía del Schild, cruzado de brazos, esperando.

A diferencia de mí, su EVA no portaba ninguna fuente de poder externa, dado que su motor S2 era más que suficiente para darle la energía necesaria. Mi Rouge, por el contrario, aún llevaba en la espalda el clásico cable de energía. El Equipo Tipo F consumía una gran cantidad de poder, y aún con una batería más compacta y rediseñada que me proporcionaba treinta minutos de movimiento sin el cable y diez a toda potencia, era obvio que íbamos a necesitar toda la ventaja posible con tal de salir vivos de ésta. Apreté con firmeza en mi mano derecha el cañón Griffon, dispuesta a usarlo todas las veces que fuera necesario. A menos que el enemigo poseyera un poder defensivo más fuerte que el del Quinto Ángel, esta arma sería completamente inútil.

Finalmente llegué al lado del EVA de color blanco.

"Ya están aquí", dijo Kaworu, su voz sonando muy tensa. Yo misma tragué saliva por el nerviosismo.

Y en efecto, pude verlos a través de la delgada capa de color azul eléctrico del escudo de energía que envolvía a Tokyo-3.

Eran cuatro siluetas que se estaban acercando lentamente, todas flotando en el aire majestuosamente.

Se detuvieron a poco menos de cien metros de distancia del escudo, flotando encima de unas cuantas ruinas de edificios de la ciudad que la barrera no cubría. Se me cortó un momento la respiración al hacer uso del zoom de la cámara de los sensores del EVA-02 para poder verlos bien.

Todos poseían una figura humanoide, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Ángeles que en el pasado habían atacado Tokyo-3. Para mi sorpresa, era más pequeños que un EVA. Eso me extrañó mucho. ¿Una de esas cosas había podido aniquilar a Shinji y su EVA-01? Si tan sólo tenían la mitad del tamaño de un EVA, quizás un poco más...

Al frente del cuarteto, venía un Arcángel que portaba sobre su cuerpo una armadura plateada de aspecto muy grueso, pero que no lo cubría por completo. Las botas que llevaba solamente cubrían la parte inferior de sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sus gigantescos pies, con una piel de color naranja rojizo, llena de escamas, rematados por garras. Sobre su pecho y cintura, llevaba lo que parecía ser un peto y cinturón, el último abriéndose como una falda con tres placas de armadura. La orbe roja que sin duda era su núcleo brillando en medio de la armadura plateada. Pero lo más característico eran sus brazos: portaba unos guanteletes de color dorado enormes, rematados cada uno por un trío de gigantescas garras ligeramente curvadas y cuyo aspecto daba la impresión de ser capaces de atravesar lo que fuera. Unas hombreras de aspecto esférico, también doradas, con una punta rematando su parte superior, daban nacimiento en la espalda a una especie de placa de metal de ocho puntas. Y finalmente su cabeza... también estaba cubierta por completo por un casco de color plateado, el cual tenía en su parte frontal un cuerno largísimo, aunque en su parte trasera, otro par más pequeño salía por los bordes de su cabeza, dándole el aire que tendría un escarabajo. No parecía tener boca, pero sus destellantes ojos dorados brillaban con un fulgor fuera de este mundo.

Detrás de él, venían otros dos volando a la misma altura, la vista que daban era todavía más rara que la del primer Arcángel.

Uno de ellos era completamente negro, al llevar encima lo que parecía ser una... túnica que incluso ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha. Fuera lo que fuera el tejido, se veía... antiguo, dado que los bordes estaban completamente desgarrados y eran irregulares, dando la impresión de haber sido mordidos por roedores. Noté algo inquietada que dicha túnica... parecía moverse por su cuenta, como si tuviera vida propia. Incluso me pareció notar diminutos puntitos rojos por toda la túnica, como si fueran miles de ojos mirando en todas direcciones. Pero sin duda lo más llamativo de este ser era la gigantesca guadaña que sostenía con una sola mano, recargando el mango sobre su hombro. La hoja curvada y afiliada parecía estar hecha de un material irregular, ya que su coloración plateada no era uniforme, patrones parecidos a los que uno podía hallar en el relieve de una roca común y corriente estaban presentes, dándole el aspecto de estar hecha de granito. El arma estaba en una posición inclinada, pero al parecer, era ligeramente más alta que su mismo dueño.

El otro era completamente blanco, pero su cuerpo era tan delgado y raquítico, que parecía estar hecho de puros huesos. Incluso la armadura o la coraza que lo protegía le daba un aspecto digno de un robot. Símbolos en forma de la cruz cristiana adornaban su cintura, su inmaculado pecho blanco y las cuatro elegantes alas en forma de flor de lis que surgían de su espalda. Lo más raro de él era su cabeza. No tenía ningún tipo de rostro. Donde se suponía debían de estar la boca, nariz y ojos sólo había otra cruz cristiana, colocada justo en medio de su cara. La parte superior de su cráneo adoptaba la forma de un par de cuernos en forma de 'V' y para rematar la vista, una protuberancia muy delgada con forma de un relámpago surgía de su nuca para sostener un aro sobre su cabeza... una aureola amarilla. Como los dos anteriores, también portaba unas armas visibles a simple vista: a los costados de su cintura colgaban dos espadas que por la forma de la funda, intuí que tenían un doble filo, propio de las espadas occidentales.

Al menos no eran tan grandes como esa obscena guadaña...

Pero el que sin duda era el líder de los cuatro... Sammael, venía hasta atrás de la formación. Su sola presencia emanaba una tranquilidad y seguridad abrumadoras, como un aura que rodeaba a los otros tres, brindándoles esa protección.

Era muy diferente a los otros tres. Auque también llevaba una especie de armadura, esta parecía una coraza gótica, cuyo pecho era de color negro profundo, pero las grebas y mitones que llevaba eran de color blanco brillante. Unas hombreras puntiagudas caían levemente sobre los hombros, sosteniendo mediante una especie de broches lo que parecía ser un capa que ondeaba a su espalda. Una tiara cubría lo que era su frente y giraba alrededor de su cabeza, elevándose un poco a los costados, donde estarían las orejas del ser para dar forma a unas pequeñas alas similares a las que se asociaban con las de un dragón occidental, aunque dicho elemento parecía ser para fines ornamentales. La corona bajaba elegantemente sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo como si fuera un antifaz, dejando ver únicamente su mentón y boca que resultaban casi idénticos a los de un ser humano, eso si no fuera por la piel tan pálida que resultaba casi transparente. Toda su armadura presentaba intricados relieves para acentuar todavía más el aspecto de elegancia que daba su traje, el cual pude ver, que con los reflejos de los rayos del Sol, de vez en cuando sacaba tintes rojizos...

Como el rojo de la sangre.

Sin duda en la que esa armadura estaba bañada.

El que estaba hasta el frente fue el primero en hablar, con una voz que se oía joven, fuerte y agresiva. "Nos han estado esperando impacientemente", dijo, casi riendo.

Fruncí el ceño ante su actitud tan presumida.

"Eso parece...", respondió el Arcángel completamente blanco, con una voz muy arrogante y ronca.

"Así es", me sorprendió diciendo Kaworu con tono firme. "Díganme una cosa... los Shitennō... ¿A qué han venido?"

"¡Hmph! Tabriz... no. Tú ya no eres Tabriz. No eres más que un miserable humano, un traidor que se permitió fallar de la manera más patética posible. ¿Por qué habríamos de res...?" fue interrumpido bruscamente el Arcángel con los guanteletes enormes.

"Uriel", dijo llanamente Sammael, silenciando al instante al Arcángel de Fuego. Tenía la pinta de ser el más bocón, y el que hubiera guardado silencio ante el hecho de que Sammael dijera su nombre era la prueba más clara de que no era más que un subordinado para ese Arcángel.

"Ya deberías de saberlo Tabriz... sin embargo... si de verdad quieres saber nuestro deseo... nuestro anhelo... es la verdadera libertad... y el principio para obtener eso está aquí, debajo de nosotros" explicó Sammael moviendo levemente las manos para enfatizar, con una voz tan hermosa... tan melodiosa que era casi imposible no caer bajo el hechizo de sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser este el mismo señor del Infierno...?

"... ¿Verdadera libertad...?" preguntó cautelosamente Kaworu.

"Tú mismo deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. El estar sujeto siempre a Sus caprichos, a Sus designios, incapaz de poder andar por tu cuenta, de forjarte tu propio destino. Después de todo, tu situación no es más que una prueba que Él te impuso deliberadamente, siempre jugando con nosotros, como si fuéramos peones en un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez, los cuales fácilmente pueden hacerse a un lado, como... ocurrió con tus hermanos", explicó Sammael enigmáticamente. Volteé para ver la reacción de Kaworu, pero éste no se movió ni un milímetro, por el canal de comunicación observé que tenía la cabeza agachada, el fleco de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. "Así pues... tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo aquí, el cual nos acercará un paso más a ese objetivo... a esa meta... así que..." dijo Sammael, mientras alzaba una mano con la palma abierta y un brillo azul muy intenso comenzaba a manifestarse ahí hasta convertirse en una gigantesca esfera de hielo.

Vi la manera en que los otros tres hacían lo propio, Uriel formando una bola de fuego, el que debía de ser Azrael debido a su guadaña concentrando una gran masa de rocas y esquirlas que se elevaban de las ruinas. Barakiel formando un remolino de feroces vientos que sacaban relámpagos de vez en cuando.

Estos sujetos... ¿Eran capaces de manipular los poderes de la naturaleza?

"¡QUE SE HAGA LA LUZ!" gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo a la vez que lanzaban la concentración de sus poderes e un único rayo. La combinación de los cuatro elementos dio lugar a un potentísimo rayo de luz blanca, el cual se estrelló con tal fuerza sobre el escudo del Schild que toda la ciudad tembló. Caí de rodillas ante el impacto. ¡Esto era una locura!. ¡Ni siquiera cuando Shinji atacó el escudo con todas sus fuerzas ocurrió algo así!

Y de repente, mientras todo se sacudía, vi horrorizada la manera en que las torretas colocadas alrededor de toda la ciudad se sobrecargaban, incapaces de contener tanta energía. Una explotó por completo y luego otra... y otra... y otra... una reacción en cadena inevitable tomando lugar mientras por el comunicador oía los gritos frenéticos del centro de mando, exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando.

El domo de energía azul eléctrica del Schild se disipó por completo, permitiéndole acceso libre a los cuatro Arcángeles.

Era nuestro fin.

Ante semejante muestra de poder, jamás tendríamos una oportunidad, seguro que uno solo de ellos superaba por completo... y eran cuatro...

"¡Despierta, Asuka!. ¡Este no es el momento para que te des por vencida!. ¡Esto apenas empieza!" la voz de Kaworu me gritó, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía razón, apreté firmemente mis controles. Como me había dicho antes, si esto iba a ser el fin, que fuera uno digno de recordarse.

"Tiene razón tu compañero, esto apenas comienza", dijo peligrosamente Uriel mientras alzaba sus garras.

Apreté firmemente el Griffon en mi mano, lista para comenzar la lucha. Cuatro contra dos... no eran buenas probabilidades, pero no podíamos hacer nada más...

O eso pensé.

"Bien... la barrera ha caído. Uriel, encárgate de esto. Nosotros tres iremos a hacer los preparativos correspondientes, en una semana... regresaremos", ladró Sammael y de inmediato, los Arcángeles blanco y negro salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

¿Qué?. ¿Acaso éramos tan débiles que uno solo de ellos bastaba para eliminarnos?. ¡Qué humillación pero...!

Las posibilidades acababan de mejorar.

Sin embargo, cuando Sammael estaba por lanzarse en otra dirección, se detuvo y habló nuevamente, "Más te vale que tengas... cuidado. Mantente alerta y por ningún motivo bajes la guardia".

"¿De verdad crees que estas moscas pueden lastimarme? No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, Sammael", dijo burlonamente Uriel mientras nos observaba, acechándonos.

"... Tal vez... pero... aún así, vigila tus alrededores. Algo me dice que... podrías llevarte una sorpresa", y con eso, el 'Veneno de Dios' se fue.

"¡Bah! Sammael siempre con sus presentimientos... bueno no importa. Creo que al menos podré divertirme un poco con ustedes", dijo despectivamente Uriel al ver alejarse a los Arcángeles hasta que no fueron más que puntos en la distancia. "Por cierto", dijo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte trasera de su cinturón y extraía algo. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de un arma, pero no era así. Apreté los dientes en frustración al ver lo que era.

El cuerno del Evangelion Unidad-01, lleno de grietas, sostenido como si se tratara de un trofeo en las manos de Uriel.

Lo apretó con tanta fuerza que el material simplemente no resistió y se deshizo en millones de pedazos, dispersándose en el aire por una ráfaga de viento.

Así que él era el que había matado a Shinji. Tenía sentido... con esas garras... tragué saliva.

"Quizás ustedes, a quienes tantos deseos de matar tenía ese tonto iluso, puedan ofrecerme algo mejor", dijo riendo, el Weiß de Kaworu y mi Rouge poniéndonos en guardia. "Ahora... ¿Quién quiere ser eliminado?" amenazó, moviendo sus ojos de Kaworu a mí continuamente hasta que...

"Primero... ¡Acabaré contigo!" gritó, y se lanzó en picada contra Kaworu. Era rápido, pero en nuestras prácticas, los datos recolectados sobre el EVA-01 demostraron que Shinji lo había sido mucho más, por lo que el Quinto Elegido no tuvo problemas en reaccionar.

Alzó el vuelo y se lanzó al ataque con su copia de la Lanza de Longinus, su arma chocando con las poderosas garras de su oponente.

"Una copia de la Lanza del Destino... no creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo", musitó Uriel.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero pase lo que pase, tú no pasarás de aquí", contestó Kaworu con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿De verdad crees que tú y tu inútil compañera son capaces de detenerme? Ni siquiera el sujeto que tantos problemas te causó fue capaz de hacerme un rasguño... ¿Por qué podrían derrotarme ustedes dos?" preguntó el Arcángel.

"... Porque nosotros tenemos... ¡Una razón para pelear!" gritó, y con eso, logró lanzar hacia atrás a su oponente, el cual se sorprendió ante la demostración de fuerza del Weiß. Dicho movimiento era el comienzo para ese ataque unísono que tanto habíamos practicado. Para que Kaworu decidiera utilizarlo tan pronto... quería decir que deseaba acabar lo más pronto posible con esto...

No le di ni una oportunidad, sobrecargando el Griffon al acoplarlo a la pinza del Mastema, disparé la descarga de positrones, tan potente como para haber barrido de la faz de la tierra, según las estimaciones de Ritsuko, a cualquiera de los Ángeles que aparecieron con anterioridad en Tokyo-3.

El rayo atravesó el Campo-AT de Uriel y lo envolvió por completo en una cegadora luz amarilla, antes de que la brutal explosión detonase. No fue ni la mitad de lo que los Cuatro Reyes provocaron en conjunto, pero si fue algo para tomarse en cuenta. Envuelto por la detonación, Kaworu aprovechó el momento para arrojarle su Lanza con todas sus fuerzas, para abrir otra abertura en el Campo y arrojarse él mismo, el puño derecho alzado dispuesto a soltar un demoledor golpe.

El impacto se oyó aunque no lo vi debido a la nube de polvo que los cubría, pero lo siguiente que vi fue un borrón plateado y dorado que se estrelló en el suelo. Era la señal para el último ataque.

Aceleré para llegar justo arriba del cráter, el Weiß haciendo lo mismo y extrayendo de dentro de sus alas el par de rifles para formar su cañón de positrones Garuda. Abrimos fuego con todo a quemarropa, él usando su rifle de positrones, yo el rayo eléctrico del Impact Bolt apostado sobre los hombros del Rouge gracias al Equipo Tipo F.

Una explosión más detonó, y la aprovechamos para retroceder. Esperando. Aguardando. Se suponía que nada, nada en esta Tierra era capaz de salir con vida luego de un ataque así.

Y sin embargo...

Las risas de Uriel se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar.

Una garra se clavó en la superficie mientras emergía del cráter su dueño, presentando en toda su armadura nada más que ligeros rasguños. En su guantelete derecho estaba clavada la Lanza de Kaworu. Una de sus dos puntas se había roto y la otra estaba llena de grietas. ¡No era posible!. ¡Esa arma ni siquiera lo tocó!

"¡Nada mal!. ¡Nada mal!. ¡Creo que no me equivoqué al saber que podría divertirme un rato con ustedes!" rió Uriel. Apreté con fuerza los dientes... maldito...

"... Lo sabía..." musitó Kaworu, muy tenso, distrayéndome un poco.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" le reclamé, nerviosa. Después de todo, el enemigo había salido con un mínimo de daño luego de semejante ataque.

"Esa armadura... es Orihalcon", dijo, el Quinto Elegido.

"Correcto. El material más resistente que existe en este universo. La armadura de los Shitennō está forjada con él. Es capaz de resistir cualquier ataque, haciéndonos prácticamente invulnerables a lo que sea. Además, en mi caso, donde todo mi cuerpo es un arma, mis cuchillas también están hechas de él. Un solo rasguño de mi parte y será el fin para ustedes", explicó, con mucho orgullo Uriel. ¿Orihalcon? Se suponía que era un material mítico... inexistente...

"Entonces... primero tenemos que destruir esa armadura antes de acabar contigo", sentenció Kaworu, sacando su sables de energía azul de la hombrera derecha.

El Arcángel arrancó la Lanza de su guantelete y se la arrojó dócilmente a Kaworu, quien la tomó con la mano derecha, blandiéndola a pesar de estar dañada.

"Claro... si es que pueden. No es tan gruesa como la de Azrael, pero sus ataques no podrán hacerle nada. Necesitarían al menos repetir lo anterior cien, no... mil veces para poder hacerme una grieta, después de todo, sus materiales no son más que mantequilla para el Orihalcon. Y dado que ya me mostraron lo que sin duda debe de ser su mejor ataque... ni crean que habrá una segunda vez... además, Tabriz. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir el ritmo tu compañera? Si corto ese cable, esa copia infame se moverá solamente unos cuantos minutos... y quedarás tú solo. ¿Aún crees que tienen una oportunidad de vencer?" dijo burlonamente Uriel, pero ¡Rayos!. ¡Tenía razón! Ni la copia de la Lanza que se suponía podía atravesar lo que fuera le había hecho nada...

"Eso no lo sabremos sino hasta que lo intentemos", dijo el muchacho de cabello gris con una sonrisa tensa, y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Me pareció un acto completamente suicida dado que Uriel alzó sus garras, listo para despedazar a mi compañero, pero al parecer, subestimaba mucho al que fue un Ángel. En el último momento, torció el cuerpo para escapar del alcance de las garras, tan sólo por unos cuantos metros, pero fue suficiente. Blandió la Lanza en su mano derecha con tal de clavarla en el pecho del Ángel con todas sus fuerzas, pero tal y como me lo esperaba, no funcionó.

Un crujido atronador resonó y la Lanza se desintegró, dejando tan sólo un pequeñísima marca en la brillante armadura del Arcángel. Había sido inútil...

O eso parecía.

No perdió ni un instante, a pesar de que Uriel le propinó un rodillazo en le estómago, Kaworu clavó su sable de energía en el mismo punto, el arma de luz distorsionándose sobre la armadura del ente, pero logrando crear esta vez una fisura. Era tan pequeña que seguramente Uriel ni se había dado cuenta, muy distraído en golpear a Kaworu, pero ahora comprendía su plan.

Si lográbamos aunque fuera arrancar un trozo de esa coraza, tendríamos una oportunidad de ganar.

El EVA de Kaworu salió volando tras recibir un codazo tremendo en el pecho por parte de Uriel, por lo que procedí a seguir con el ataque. Guardé el Griffon al colocarlo en mi antebrazo derecho y extraje las Dagas Progresivas de los pilones de las hombreras del Rouge.

Arrojé la primera en el mismo punto, pero Uriel ni se molestó es esquivarla. Como esperaba, mi arma se clavó y se hizo pedazos, pero ya tenia la mano libre para usar el Mastema a corto alcance. Clavé la segunda daga, la cual también abrió un poco más la fisura a costa de desintegrarse y al mismo momento, sentí un impacto terrible en el pecho, dado que Uriel me había asestado un golpe con uno de sus guanteletes. Noté alterada que las garras habían logrado atravesar casi toda la armadura del Equipo Tipo F, pero no me había tocado en absoluto, sonreí.

"¡Qué!" exclamó en sorpresa mi enemigo al ver el resultado nulo de su ataque.

"¡Si no nos tomas en serio desde el principio, te aseguro que te saldrá muy caro!" grité, y usé la pinza del Mastema para sujetar a Uriel por el pecho, justo en el punto donde la fractura era visible y apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

Aprovechando la masa superior del Rouge dado el peso de su armadura, di un salto con todas mis fuerzas, sujetando al Arcángel durante el proceso. No me elevé mucho, tan sólo unos veinte o treinta metros, pero fue suficiente para permitirme colocar de tal manera que al caer al suelo, tuviera el brazo izquierdo extendido y el Arcángel recibiera no sólo el impacto de la caída, sino también todo mi peso.

El concreto se hizo añicos ante el impacto, donde hundí por completo mi brazo y finalmente dejé ir a Uriel. Retrocedí un poco, esperando ver el resultado.

Una columna de fuego se alzó desde donde estaba tirado el Arcángel, la superficie prácticamente evaporándose mientras Uriel se alzaba flotando en el aire. La corona de ocho a su espalda brillando como un Sol en miniatura. La orbe roja que era su núcleo S2 siendo más visible que antes, dado que el agarre de la pinza y la caída con la que lo estrellé al suelo lograron quebrarle esa parte de la armadura, dejando ver parte de su escamosa piel naranja.

"Tengo que reconocer su esfuerzo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lograba causarme algo de daño como ustedes lo acaban de hacer. Por lo tanto..." dijo, alzando sus guanteletes, "Yo también me pondré a pelear en serio", exclamó, ya no sonando burlón, sino completamente serio.

Y de repente, las garras de sus armas cambiaron de color, volviéndose de un rojo brillante.

Como si fueran de magma.

Se lanzó contra mí, decidido a acabarme con esas cosas, apenas y tuve tiempo para esquivar la estocada a tiempo, las garras de fuego cortando el metal de la armadura al rozarlo como si fuera simple papel. Incluso la temperatura a mi alrededor subió a tal grado al estar tan cerca de Uriel, que el LCL de mi cabina empezó a burbujear, por lo que asestando un golpe en la cara del enemigo con las cuchillas del Mastema, retrocedí, alzando el Griffon ahora que el periodo de sobrecalentamiento había pasado.

Disparé una única vez. El rayo no fue tan potente como el que disparé al inicio de la pelea, pero habría bastado para borrar del mapa un bloque entero de la ciudad.

Uriel agitó sus garras y la onda de energía salió desviada hacia arriba, antes de estrellarse a las afueras en una colina.

Diablos...

Volvió a agitar sus garras y un arco rojo salió de ellas, tomándome por sorpresa por su ataque a distancia. Salté para esquivarlo, pero una de las medias lunas rojas cortaron el cable de energía.

¡Mierda! Lo expulsé para facilitarme el libre movimiento, pero al menos tenía treinta minutos y no cinco como antes...

Me quedé acuclillada, inmóvil, Uriel haciendo lo mismo de pie, cada uno de nosotros esperando el siguiente movimiento. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un ataque de frente parecía la única respuesta... si tan sólo pudiera disparar los dos misiles N2 que el Mastema portaba y el Griffon a toda potencia al combinarlo con la pinza, el impacto seguramente podría destrozar esa maldita armadura.

Pero para hacerlo, tendría que exponerme de lleno a esas letales garras, ya ni digamos que no podría escapar de la explosión al estar tan cerca, y dudaba que mi Campo-AT incluso a toda potencia a pesar de estar reforzado por el Equipo Tipo F pudiera resistir mucho tiempo...

"¡Ooohhhhh!" el grito de Kaworu a mi espalda nos distrajo. Vi al Weiß acercarse volando a toda velocidad a ras del suelo, disparando su rifle de positrones sucesivamente, cada ataque siendo desviado por Uriel y sus guanteletes. De repente, arrojó el rifle al suelo y haciendo un giro de barril a tan pequeña altura y semejante velocidad, sorprendió a todos, incluido el Arcángel, dado que un error de cálculo y el golpe probablemente habría decapitado al EVA-05. Aprovechando su atrevido movimiento, golpeó de lleno en la cara al Arcángel de fuego justo en la cara, un poco más abajo de su enorme cuerno frontal, mandando al enemigo a estrellarse contra unos edificios en ruinas.

Por el comunicador pude oír que Kaworu estaba jadeando, y lo siguiente que dijo me dejó estupefacta.

"Código Beowulf. Activando Savage System", susurró.

Los reclamos y advertencias desde el centro de mando no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, dado que ese sistema aún era experimental y nunca había sido probado en un combate real.

Pero... no teníamos otra opción.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un rugido atronador, muy similar a los que daba el EVA-01 cada vez que perdía el control. Incluso mi canal de comunicación con el EVA-05 presentó pura estática durante esos interminables momentos en los que me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Cuando la imagen volvió, el rostro de Kaworu había cambiado mucho. Tenía una mirada seria y amenazadora, resaltada por sus pupilas contraídas hasta ser únicamente un punto en sus ojos, dando la impresión emanar un luz roja por su cuenta.

De cada dedo del EVA-05, una garra progresiva surgió e incluso sus alas, parecidas a las de un ángel, erizaron sus plumas, tomando el aspecto propio de un demonio.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y de los escombros donde había aterrizado Uriel, un remolino rojo surgió, el cual se lanzó directamente contra el Weiß, cual si fuera un tornado. Sorpresivamente, Kaworu solamente alzó sus manos y plantó firmemente los pies en la tierra y atrapó el remolino con sus manos desnudas.

Inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder, pero no cedió, y poco a poco, el tornado se detuvo, revelando que se trataba del mismo Uriel, al haber juntado sus guanteletes al extender sus brazos sobre su cabeza y girar sobre sí mismo. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa, que aumentó más cuando el Weiß lo alzó y lo azotó en el suelo con todas su fuerzas, para después saltar sobre él y proceder al dejarle caer una lluvia de zarpazos con sus temibles garras. La velocidad y fuerza que aplicaba eran tales que ambos contendientes se hundían poco a poco en el suelo.

Por un momento pensé que podría ganar.

Por un momento lo pensé.

Pero de repente, Uriel dio un grito de rabia y de un macizo golpe en el cara, hizo a un lado al EVA blanco, para después proceder a propinarle un castigo similar con sus propias garras de fuego, dejando marcas y zarpazos profundos en la delgada armadura del Weiß, Kaworu gritando de dolor durante todo el proceso.

Sin embargo, el Quinto Elegido no estaba acabado. De alguna manera logró sobreponerse al dolor que debía de estar sintiendo y alzó un brazo para bloquear uno de los guanteletes con el antebrazo, sorprendiendo al Arcángel. Haciendo uso de un movimiento digno de un practicante de artes marciales, dio una voltereta en vertical para darle una patada en el mentón al Arcángel, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia atrás para estrellarse contra otro edificio.

El Weiß cayó de rodillas agotado, su piloto jadeando pesadamente, seguramente no sólo por el dolor físico, sino también por el mental que implicaba controlar ese sistema con el que estaba equipado su EVA.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Uriel se levantó otra vez, elevándose en el aire. Kaworu al notarlo, se incorporó dolorosamente, adoptando una posición defensiva con sus garras, listo para atacar otra vez.

"De verdad me sorprende que me hayan hecho llegar a estos límites. Me han hecho enojar como no tienen idea. Y por eso... los acabaré de una buena vez por todas. Se terminó el juego", anunció, su voz llena de odio y amargura.

Alzó los brazos.

Y de entre sus manos, una diminuta esfera de fuego se formó.

La cual creció en un instante más de cincuenta, no... cien metros de radio. Una esfera de magma puro que el muy desgraciado tenía intención de arrojar contra nosotros.

Me atreví a disparar con el Griffon a la esfera pero fue inútil. La masa absorbió a los positrones, aumentando incluso más su tamaño.

"Di... ablos..." susurró Kaworu, frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente frustrado. No podía culparlo, yo me sentía igual.

"¡Desaparezcan!" gritó Uriel, y tomó impulso al echar sus brazos hacia atrás, para arrojarnos la esfera con todas sus fuerzas.

Justo cuando creí que sería nuestro fin, cuando esa gigantesca bola de fuego saldría disparada contra nosotros por las manos del Arcángel, lo increíble sucedió.

Un rayo de energía blanca atravesó la esfera justo en el momento en que Uriel la dejaba escapar de sus manos. La esfera de magma puro se deformó al ser perforada y detonó un segundo después, la tremenda explosión haciéndose escuchar y provocando que su creador diera un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Qué!" gritamos Kaworu y yo, a la vez que los radares y sensores de los EVAS detectaban a un objeto aproximándose a una velocidad simplemente inverosímil.

Alcé la vista para tratar de ubicarlo, pero fue en vano. Sólo fue un borrón, ni siquiera supe de qué color era dado que pasó tan rápido encima de nosotros al dirigirse de lleno a la nube de gas que se estaba formando en el lugar donde explotó la enorme esfera de fuego. La figura se internó y luego se escuchó un golpe tremendo que resonó por todo el lugar. Lo siguiente que vimos fue al Arcángel salir disparado contra el piso, estrellándose con fuerza en las ruinas de edificios que rodeaban el lugar, haciendo añicos las estructuras derrumbadas de acero y concreto.

Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta al ver lo que había pasado, y seguramente el centro de mando estaba igual dado que algo totalmente desconocido acababa de ser capaz de derribar a Uriel de un único golpe, algo que a Kaworu y a mi nos había costado mucho trabajo tras toda una serie de ataques.

Lo mejor que nosotros habíamos podido hacer fue lastimarlo levemente, pero nada más, esa portentosa armadura suya resguardaba a Uriel de casi todos nuestros ataques.

Comenzó a temblar ferozmente. Los escombros en donde aterrizó Uriel se incineraron al instante a la vez que una poderosa flama surgía de ahí, más grande que la anterior, calcinando todo a su alrededor. La temperatura subiendo brutalmente en la atmósfera.

"¡Quién rayos eres!" rugió el Arcángel incorporándose rápidamente, mientras la nube comenzaba a disiparse, revelando al recién llegado, el cual aún seguía en el aire sin haberse movido un solo milímetro.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló y se llevó por completo lo que quedaba de la nube, mostrando por completo a lo que fuera que nos acababa de salvar la vida a Kaworu y a mí.

No era un EVA, de eso estaba segura al instante en que pude verlo.

Era un robot con forma humanoide, sin duda alguna mucho más pequeño que un EVA, con una armadura de un profundo color morado, casi negro, con toques amarillos, blancos y rojos en sus hombreras, pecho, brazos y piernas. La otra seña particularmente distintiva que poseía era un símbolo pintado en las hombreras, conformado por las letras 'H' y 'F' entrelazadas de manera elegante en cursivas, de un color plateado resplandeciente. ¿El logotipo de su nombre quizás o del grupo al que pertenecía? Era probable.

En su cabeza refulgían unos brillantes ojos verdes y justo arriba de ellos, en su frente, una antena de color amarillo en forma de "V" surgía, haciendo muy llamativo el rostro del robot. Al contemplar mejor su figura usando el zoom de las cámaras de mi Unidad, pude ver que portaba algo parecido a un rifle en la parte trasera de la cintura, así como dos... cilindros de color blanco, muy similares al mango del sable de energía del EVA de Kaworu, los cuales colgaban a los costados de dicha sección.

El otro rasgo característico que poseía eran esas alas con las que seguramente se mantenía a flote y le permitían volar, ya que podía apreciarse un pequeño resplandor surgir de la parte inferior de cada una de ellas, se trataban de propulsores sin duda alguna. Eran ocho alas en total, con forma triangular muy puntiaguda, casi como las de un ave de caza dado su aerodinámico diseño, aunque al mirar con más detenimiento pude ver que en la parte inferior de cada ala había algo similar a dos ó tres extensiones que parecían poder plegarse o extenderse según fuera el caso. Desconocía la razón de ello, quizás cambiaran ligeramente de forma al momento de volar, no lo sabía.

Creo que mentiría si dijera que yo era la única persona en espera de oír algo, lo que fuera por parte del recién llegado, pero nada sucedió. Uriel seguía ardiendo literalmente de furia, la corona de fuego a su espalda volviéndose más y más brillante, pero el robot no pareció inmutarse.

Otro hecho extraño era que los sensores de mi cabina y los datos que recibía de la MAGI en el centro de mando simplemente marcaban al nuevo cuerpo en el campo de batalla con la leyenda de 'Desconocido', al no emitir ningún tipo de patrón reconocible para nuestros sistemas. Nada que se asemejara en lo más mínimo a un Campo-AT.

Fuera lo que fuera, esa cosa era enteramente mecánica.

¿Era un robot o máquina creada por alguna facción totalmente independiente de NERV?

De repente pensé en las fotos satelitales que Maya nos había mostrado hacía casi un mes en el centro de mando. El prototipo de Hokkaido... ¿Era éste?

Aún si así lo fuera, si eso no podía usar un Campo-AT, jamás le ganaría a Uriel.

Pero ya había sido capaz de atacarlo directamente...

El robot púrpura alzó de repente sus brazos, en cuyas palmas abiertas pude ver un par de agujeros que se asemejaban a los cañones de un arma de fuego. ¿Pensaba disparar?. ¿Contra el formidable Campo-AT de Uriel? Imposible, si nosotros a duras penas fuimos capaces de atravesarlo no importaba el tipo o cantidad de munición que usara, no tendría efecto.

O eso pensaba yo.

Un rayo de color blanco y otro de color negro surgió de los cañones apostados en sus manos a gran velocidad. Fue una sorpresa, dado que pensé que utilizaría munición sólida, pero el ataque era puramente energético. A pesar de ello, pensé que los rayos simplemente rebotarían en la pared impenetrable del Arcángel pero...

Para sorpresa de todos, los rayos perforaron limpiamente el muro naranja que el monstruo había alzado, impactándose de lleno contra Uriel, quien nuevamente dio un quejido de sorpresa y dolor.

"No puede ser..." oí susurrar a Misato por el comunicador. Seguramente estaban viendo todo gracias al monitor del centro de mando y la expresión de estupefacción completa la Comandante y de Ritsuko no era para menos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Perforó el Campo-AT del enemigo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí...

Me distraje tanto contemplando a Uriel retorcerse de dolor que para cuando volví a voltear en la dirección desde donde abrió fuego el robot, ya no había nada... simplemente percibí por el rabillo del ojo el mismo borrón que indicó su llegada a la batalla dirigirse de lleno contra el Arcángel de fuego.

El robot aminoró levemente su vuelo cuando casi se estrellaba contra el Arcángel, tomándolo desprevenido gracias a su velocidad. Rápidamente, la máquina llevó las manos a los cilindros que colgaban de su cintura, los tomó y los agitó salvajemente contra su enemigo, un rayo de luz negra y otro de luz blanca surgiendo de los extremos, como si fueran sables de energía.

Para crédito del Arcángel, éste logró bloquear los ataques con sus enormes guanteletes provistos de garras. Se quedaron forcejeando varios momentos, chispas gigantescas surgiendo por la fricción de sus armas hasta que la máquina nuevamente tomó la iniciativa y retrocedió, sacando ligeramente de balance a Uriel.

"¡No me importa quién rayos seas, pero morirás igualmente!" gritó el Arcángel, expulsando todo su poder, un aura tremenda de color roja y blanca rodeándolo por completo. Cruzó sus brazos enfrente de él y las garras de cada una de sus armas adquirieron un tono de color rojizo aún más intenso que antes.

Kaworu jadeó, "Diablos... ¿Acaso aún no había mostrado toda su fuerza?", dijo por el comunicador. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero dado que el monstruo nunca las usó contra nosotros, se volvió obvio que se la pasó jugando con nosotros, sin tomarnos completamente en serio. ¡Rayos! Pero intentar resumir la pelea ahora sería inútil, sin mencionar casi un suicidio gracias a esas garras, la pregunta era¿Ese robot podría esquivarlas?

Uriel se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el robot desconocido, el cual lo enfrentó saliendo a la carga de frente con sus sables listos para agitarlos. Se encontraron un momento en el aire, en cual se oyó el silbido de las cuchillas rasgar el aire, Un segundo después, se habían separado, quedando de espaldas el uno con el otro, sin moverse un milímetro.

La hombrera derecha del robot fue cortada limpiamente y cayó a al suelo, dejando irreconocible el símbolo "HF" que estaba pintado ahí. Un leve cortocircuito se presentó en el lugar afectado, pero parecía ser solo un daño menor. La cara del robot miró un momento la zona afectada antes de girarse para enfrentar de nuevo a su enemigo.

Uriel estaba sonriendo. "Eso sólo fue el principio. La próxima vez, cortaré el torso", amenazó el Arcángel en voz baja, enfatizando sus palabras al alzar nuevamente sus garras, dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque una vez más.

Por un momento pensé que el robot púrpura se daría la vuelta y saldría huyendo a toda velocidad en vista de la agresividad y del deseo de matar casi palpables de su enemigo. Seguramente lo lograría, dado que por la manera en que se había movido durante el escaso tiempo que llevaba aquí, podía estimar que superaba por mucho la velocidad de Uriel...

Pero eso no sucedió.

Desactivó sus sables de energía, los rayos de luz que surgían de ellos apagándose al instante, y luego, activó a toda potencia los propulsores de sus alas mientras giraba sobre sí mismo. Tomando los mangos de sus armas, los unió en uno solo, para luego tomarlo con ambas manos y detenerse en seco, mirando fijamente al Arcángel.

De súbito, de uno de los extremos surgió... algo, muy rápido pero que no tardó en adoptar una forma bien definida. Se trataba de la hoja de una espada, con la forma de una katana gigantesca. Sólo fue un instante, pero juraría que el metal o lo que fuera que salió de los sables era líquido, antes de solidificarse por completo, resplandeciendo bajo la luz del Sol.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Había unido los sables de energía para que formaran la empuñadora de un arma aún más grande y que se veía mucho más agresiva. Con su nueva espada sostenida por ambas manos, la agitó levemente en el aire, el macabro silbido que produjo otorgándole la satisfacción que necesitaba para nuevamente ir al ataque al activar los propulsores de sus alas.

Se encontraron frente a frente, un poderoso CLANG retumbando por toda la ciudad al chocar la espada contra los guanteletes, ningún arma sufriendo daño alguno a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con la copia de la Lanza de Longinus que Kaworu le arrojó.

"Ya veo... Nuestras armas están hechas del mismo material, así que te va a costar trabajo lastimarme", musitó Uriel, ejerciendo tanta presión con sus guanteletes, que esta vez fue el robot el que salió despedido hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio al desplegar levemente sus ocho alas.

¿El mismo material?. ¿Orihalcon? Esta pelea presentaba cada vez más interrogantes en vez de respuestas. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido el robot capaz de hacerle frente él solo al Arcángel. Su piloto era desconocido, sus razones para pelear aquí también y toda su construcción también era un misterio al utilizar un metal prácticamente mítico en un arma que había aparecido de forma casi mágica.

El cuerno del casco de Uriel adquirió un tono rojizo, muy similar al que tenían ahora sus garras. Parecía que quería arremeter a su oponente con un portentoso cabezazo, cuyo cuerno lo haría pedazos. Sin perder un segundo, avanzó de lleno contra el robot.

No tendría escapatoria, no ante todas esas cuchillas capaces de cortar lo que fuera, Orihalcon o cualquier otro metal, Uriel y su poder harían trizas al recién llegado.

O eso creí.

Aunque el robot se había quedado quieto, en el último momento simplemente desapareció de nuestra vista...

Y también del radar.

"¡Qué!" Misato gritó por el comunicador, ladrando órdenes a los Tenientes para que localizaran al robot.

"¡Canalla!. ¡A dónde se fue!" gritó Uriel tan o más perplejo que todos nosotros, al ver que su oponente simplemente había desaparecido justo un instante antes de golpearlo con sus garras de fuego, incluso la corona de llamas de su espalda parecía haber disminuido la intensidad de su brillo por la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

¿Cómo era posible? No había dejado ningún rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. La única prueba de que el robot había peleado era el enfurecido y confundido Uriel, el cual estaba volteando en todas direcciones, tratando de localizar a su escurridizo enemigo. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

"... ¿Será que...?" oí decir a Kaworu, el canal de comunicación mostrando una expresión ceñuda y pensativa en su rostro, sus ojos habiendo vuelto a la normalidad lo mismo que su Unidad. Unas gotas de sudor le bajaban por la cara.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" dije, ansiosa por saber si este idiota tenía idea de qué está pasando.

"No creo que esa máquina haya escapado, al contrario..." musitó, reflexionando.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dije. ¿Acaso insinuaba que esto sólo era parte de una estrategia de ataque? Tenía sentido, eso claro, si no se hubiera desvanecido literalmente en el aire.

"Un cuerpo al alcanzar cierta velocidad simplemente se vuelve imperceptible a la vista y desaparece. ¿Por qué no habría de suceder lo mismo para otros instrumentos?" respondió inocentemente el Quinto Elegido.

"... En teoría puede ser verdad, pero para que ni siquiera la MAGI sea capaz de localizarlo, debe de estarse moviendo a una velocidad simplemente extraordinaria, más allá de un Mach 6 como mínimo. Ninguna máquina con esa fisonomía es capaz de alcanzar tal velocidad, ya ni digamos lo que le sucedería al piloto..." contestó Ritsuko por el comunicador. La científica tenía razón, dado que ningún material en este mundo sería capaz de soportar tal velocidad pero...

¿Y si el mismo robot estaba hecho con aquello de lo que se componía su espada?

¿Orihalcon? Con el diseño de esas alas y la resistencia de ese material, podría ser una posibilidad entre millones, pero al menos era una. Los gritos de Uriel me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Dónde estás, miserable!. ¿Tanto miedo me tienes que te escondes de mí?" rugió Uriel, tratando de sonar amenazador, pero me dio la impresión que de poder, estaría sudando por el nerviosismo.

Y de pronto, tan súbitamente como desapareció, el robot fue registrado por los sensores de mi EVA, indicando que estaba justo a un lado del Arcángel.

Un fuerte CRACK se escuchó. El sonido del metal siendo destrozado al haber sido perforado.

Al mirarlo, me quedé asombrada de lo ocurrido.

La máquina había clavado su espada gigantesca a las espaldas de Uriel justo en su pecho, perforando su armadura hasta entonces impenetrable en el mismo punto que Kaworu y yo habíamos atacado desde el principio de la pelea, la hoja de la espada teñida ligeramente por manchas de sangre de color azul oscuro.

El Arcángel estaba dando jadeos entrecortados, seguramente por la sorpresa y el dolor productos del ataque por parte de su enemigo, el cual por primera vez desde que llegó al campo de batalla, emitió una transmisión.

"Realmente no. Es sólo que no quería matarte de un solo golpe. Pero... ni siquiera pudiste seguir mis movimientos. ¿Tan rápido fui?. ¿Cómo para que uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales ni siquiera me haya visto? Creo que no fue muy considerado de mi parte", dijo la voz, simplemente irreconocible dado que se oía... mullida, como si tuviera puesto un casco.

"D-desgraciado...", gimió Uriel, a la vez que lanzaba el cuerpo hacia delante para escapar de la mordida de la espada, varios trozos de su armadura cayendo al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la herida, tratando de contener la hemorragia un poco, dado que la sangre manchaba buena parte de su en antaño brillante coraza. "¡Te mataré!. ¡Juro que te mataré por haber osado lastimarme así!. ¡Suplicarás que acabe contigo ante el sufrimiento que te voy a hacer experimentar!" gritó, su aura de fuego cubriéndolo por completo, como nunca antes. Noté sorprendida que las placas de acero de los edificios en ruinas comenzaban a fundirse y el LCL de mi cabina nuevamente mostraba burbujas.

"Vaya, así que el Arcángel de fuego resulta ser también el más explosivo. Dejas que tus emociones te dominen... y eso será tu mayor error. Aunque ya deberías de saberlo. ¿No?" dijo la voz que provenía del robot, con un tono de... reconocimiento. Casi como si le resultara familiar hablar con el ser.

Pero Uriel ya no estaba escuchando, se estaba arrojando con todas sus fuerzas contra la máquina, con intención de matar. Nuevamente el recién llegado se quedó inmóvil pero en el último segundo...

"¡ESTÚPIDO!" gritó el piloto de esa cosa, y mostró otra habilidad igual o aún más extraña a la que había resultado ser su gigantesca katana.

Alzó el vuelo de forma vertical y de pronto, sus ocho alas se desplegaron por completo y se separaron, revelando debajo de ellas unas... alas de luz, de color dorado que brillaban intensamente, pero lo más extraño fueron los cañones que aparecieron en las puntas de cada ala que se separó, flotando todas alrededor del robot, casi como... extensiones del mismo.

De súbito, todas comenzaron a moverse en patrones que me parecieron erráticos, impredecibles, debido a que cada ala se movía casi en zigzag a la vez que disparaban en conjunto una red de rayos de energía blancos y negros. Me pareció simplemente imposible esquivar semejante telaraña de ataques.

Pero Uriel logró esquivar y bloquear con sus guanteletes varios de los rayos de energía, dando fe de unos reflejos excepcionales, pero un rayo que se impactó en su espalda y provocó una pequeña explosión fue más que suficiente para dejarlo totalmente indefenso debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque. Una tormenta de rayos de energía que cada vez se movían más y más rápido, girando en todo su alrededor, llovieron encima de él, provocando explosiones por todo su cuerpo, desintegrando para nuestra sorpresa poco a poco su armadura, dado que los rayos golpeaban siempre el mismo punto una y otra vez. Uriel gritó de dolor con todas sus fuerzas durante el proceso, mientras en el cual se veían de vez en cuando los destellos de la poderosa espada del robot púrpura, el cual no era más que un borrón nuevamente debido a la velocidad con la que estaba girando también alrededor del Arcángel, blandiendo su elegante arma una y otra vez.

Y de pronto, todo se detuvo, la tormenta llegando a una calma inusual, dado que las ocho alas regresaron a la espalda del robot y se acoplaron de nuevo, mientras que Uriel se tambaleaba en el aire, casi a punto de ser derribado, toda su armadura llena de grietas. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Cada ataque se impactó en el blanco, ignorando por completo el Campo-AT del monstruo.

"Ah... ack..." pude oír decir al Arcángel, incapaz de articular palabra alguna o siquiera moverse debido seguramente al dolor que estaba sintiendo. No era para menos, daba la impresión de que hubiera recibido toda una lluvia de meteoritos.

Un zumbido me distrajo, el cual provenía del robot, cuyas manos estaban brillando mientras empuñaba con ambas su arma, la derecha de blanco, la izquierda de negro, concentrando su poder. La hoja de la espada que sostenía reaccionó, al parecer siendo alimentada por la energía, pero lo extraño era que la hoja refulgía con una hermosísima luz multicolor, un arcoiris bellísimo brillaba a lo largo de toda la hoja de la katana.

"Bueno... alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la basura del universo. Te mandaré directo de vuelta al Infierno, a donde perteneces. ¡Prepárate!" amenazó la voz del piloto del robot mientras alzaba su espada y se preparaba para dar lo que parecía ser el golpe final.

"A-aún... no estoy acabado. Por mi vida... por mi honor y nuestra misión... ¡No puedo perder!. ¡No aquí contra ti!" gritó Uriel, mientras alzaba sus garras una vez más, totalmente llenas de grietas, pero aún brillando como si estuvieran hechas de magma.

"No te preocupes... ten por seguro que una vez que termine contigo, tus otros tres amigos no tardarán en acompañarte", musitó la voz irreconocible, y con eso, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

"¡Koutenken!" gritó el piloto desconocido, mientras asestaba un golpe en diagonal con su espada multicolor y Uriel hacía lo propio con sus garras de magma.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo, nuevamente se encontraron en el aire, y se separaron a pocos metros el uno del otro, totalmente inmóviles hasta que...

Un corte de luz multicolor surgió en diagonal en el torso del Arcángel, una grieta enorme abriéndose a partir de la sección perforada de su armadura, cortando todo el pecho del Arcángel, la coraza cayéndose a pedazos mientras la espesa sangre azul manaba como si se tratara de un río por el corte.

"¡No existe nada que mi Dream Blade no pueda cortar!" sentenció el piloto desconocido.

"Ma...ma...ma... maldito... ahora veo, pero... se suponía... que tú... estabas muerto..." gimió el Arcángel, evidentemente agonizando.

"Estaba. Pero ni siquiera en el Infierno fui bienvenido", contestó con un tono sarcástico el piloto del robot y de pronto, la hoja de su espada desapareció, al retraerse el... metal líquido en la empuñadora. "Regresé... solamente para acabar contigo... ¡Y con los otros tres Reyes también!" gritó ferozmente el piloto. Separó los sables y tomando uno en cada mano, se dio la vuelta muy rápidamente, agitándolos varias veces en un parpadeo.

En un destello, las cuatro extremidades del Arcángel fueron cercenadas de golpe, un mar de sangre cayendo como cascada a la vez que los restos de Uriel caían inofensivamente al suelo. Lo más extraño era el corte multicolor del pecho, parecía aumentar la fuerza con que brillaba...

Y de pronto, antes de caer al suelo, detonó. Una especie de... agujero negro se formó teniendo como origen dicho corte. Ejercía una fuerza de atracción tan tremenda que tuve que clavar las pinzas del Mastema en el suelo para no verme arrastrada por él. Vi que el EVA de Kaworu a mi lado hacía lo propio con los dedeos de sus manos y se aferraba al suelo con ellos, sus alas encima de él a manera de escudo.

La luz multicolor resplandecía como si un rayo de Sol estuviera pasando a través de un prisma gigantesco. Al oír un crujido a mi costado, pude ver cómo varios edificios de las ruinas eran arrancados de cuajo del suelo y salían disparados contra el agujero, debido a su brutal fuerza de atracción, donde simplemente... desaparecían. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Y sin previo aviso, todo se calmó, la luz tan extraña extinguiéndose. Vi que el robot púrpura seguía flotando en el aire como si nada hubiera pasado. Debajo de él había un cráter enorme en el suelo, pero tan... vacío, tan cargado de nada... que era como si la materia misma que ahí había estado momentos antes nunca hubiera existido.

Incluido el Arcángel.

No quedaba ni rastro de su existencia.

Excepto por...

El robot púrpura sostenía en su mano derecha una orbe muy familiar...

¡No era posible!. ¡Cuándo le arrancó el núcleo S2 al Arcángel!

El robot nos estaba mirando, o eso parecía, dado que se volvió para dirigir la vista en nuestra dirección.

Apreté con fuerza los controles.

¿Amigo o enemigo?

Dependiendo de sus acciones, sería la respuesta que nos daría.

Después de haber visto lo que fue capaz de hacer, era obvio que esa cosa podría matarnos muy fácilmente... pero la voz de la lógica en mi mente me decía que de haber querido, ya lo habría hecho.

Abrí un canal de comunicación buscando la frecuencia adecuada para hablar con el piloto. Tras varios segundos de estática, lo logré, la pantalla mostrando a alguien portando (como me lo esperaba) un casco de color negro, cuyo visor polarizado abarcaba casi toda la cara y me impedía ver su rostro. Noté que en la parte superior del casco, el mismo emblema que portaba en las hombreras del robot estaba presente, una 'H' y una 'F' entrelazadas elegantemente, de un color plateado.

Podía ver además la parte superior de su cuerpo, envuelta por una especie de traje especial para pilotear. No tenía nada que ver con los ligeros trajes de conexión, al ser también de color negro, con toques amarillos sobre unas hombreras muy pronunciadas y parecer más bien una armadura que un accesorio para pilotear su robot.

Tomando en cuenta las velocidades a las que se movía, seguramente era para la protección del piloto.

"... Identifícate. No me interesa que nos hayas ayudado, pero más te vale que nos digas los motivos por los que estás aquí", dije, amenazándolo, jugueteando con el gatillo del Griffon.

Pasó un momento en silencio, casi como si estuviera pensando qué contestar a eso.

"... Siendo yo el que acaba de salvarlos deberían de mostrar un poco de agradecimiento ¿No creen? Además, es muy pronto como para tranquilizarse, después de todo, apuesto a que ya han visto a sus otros tres amigos. ¿No es así?" preguntó el desconocido.

Apreté los dientes de frustración, si se me ocurría hacer algo imprudente lo más probable era que esa cosa saliera volando de aquí en un parpadeo... o acabara conmigo con la misma rapidez.

"Así es. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?" la voz de Kaworu me distrajo. Me quedé sin habla un momento por su intromisión pero el desconocido volvió a hablar.

"... Lo suficiente. Pero... volverán en muy poco tiempo, más ahora que uno de ellos ha sido eliminado..." susurró el piloto enigmáticamente.

"... Una semana... eso es lo que Sammael dijo", dijo llanamente Kaworu.

"¡Nagisa!. ¡Nadie te dio la autorización para compartir esa información!. ¡Mucho menos a un desconocido!" rugió Misato por el comunicador, lastimándome los oídos con sus gritos.

El piloto enmascarado dio una leve risa. "Su Comandante... tan energética como siempre..." y de pronto, los propulsores de sus alas se activaron, parecía dispuesto a largarse aquí en un santiamén...

No se lo iba a permitir.

Alcé el cañón y abrí fuego tres veces consecutivas, preparando el Impact Bolt en caso de que los esquivara.

"¡Asuka!. ¡Qué estás haciendo!" gritó muy alterado Kaworu. Sonreí levemente, era raro verlo así.

El robot tal y como lo esperaba, esquivó los disparos y se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

Pero cuando me disponía a disparar el rayo eléctrico, había desaparecido de mi campo de vista. Un crujido a mis pies me hizo agachar la cabeza para darme cuenta de que el robot había logrado llegar al suelo, acuclillado y ahora estaba lanzando un puñetazo directo a mi rostro.

¡Qué velocidad!. ¡Se había movido incluso más rápido que cuando peleó con Uriel!

Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto.

Pero el dolor jamás llegó.

Se oyó un estruendo a mis espaldas, y atreviéndome a abrir los ojos, vi que su brazo había pasado a escasos metros de la cara de mi EVA.

¿Falló? No, lo había hecho a propósito.

"... Aprovéchenlo... de lo contrario, jamás podrán ganar", y con eso, se elevó en los aires, virando al este para comenzar a volar en esa dirección, pero la voz de Kaworu lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!. ¡Quién eres!. ¡Por qué viniste a ayudarnos!" gritó... casi desesperado por obtener una respuesta.

Creí que el robot lo ignoraría, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Giró la cabeza para ver al EVA blanco antes de responder.

"¿Tanta importancia tiene un nombre? Si así te parece... llámame Murasaki", dijo con una risa ahogada. "Y la razón por la que estoy aquí... es la misma por la que ustedes pelean, nada más. Al menos... por ahora", y con eso, salió volando a una velocidad increíble, desapareciendo del campo visual y de todos los sensores.

"¡Espera!" gritó Kaworu, alzando él mismo el vuelo para tratar de seguirlo, pero desde el principio fue inútil, el Weiß no podía ser capaz de alcanzarlo.

Estaba por decirle a Kaworu que regresara cuando un leve brillo rojo detrás de mí captó mi atención. Me volví y contemplé su origen.

Allí, incrustado en la pared del edificio, estaba el órgano S2 de Uriel. Me quedé sin habla. _"... Aprovéchenlo... de lo contrario, jamás podrán ganar"_, había dicho el piloto. ¿Acaso lo había dejado a propósito¿Para... incorporarlo a mi EVA-02? Después de todo, era el EVA que no tenía una fuente de energía inagotable... De hecho, el contador de energía restante marcaba ahora mismo 14:56:28.

Lentamente, alcé una mano y tomé la orbe roja, mirándola fijamente, la cual parecía palpitar como un corazón. Sonreí levemente al darme cuenta de lo que representaba esta esfera.

Poder. Un poder con el cual sería capaz de pelear y cumplir mi misión, para vencer a esos Arcángeles, que habían hecho su advenimiento el día de hoy.

Pero... no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en el piloto y su máquina desconocida. Fruncí el ceño en reflexión.

Esas alas de luz dorada... una cierta resemblanza a los movimientos y manera de pelear...

Pero no podía ser... él estaba muerto...

¿Verdad?

* * *

Notas del autor: No sé por qué, pero durante la aparición de los Arcángeles, me la pasé escuchando del OST de "Shaman King", "Melody of the Spirits" el track de 'Seigi no shisha', o por si no lo reconocen, el tema que ponen en la serie cuando los X-Laws aparecen. 

Bueno, pasando a lo relevante, los diseños de los Arcángeles. Ya conocen a Uriel, quien es una mezcla del Alteisen Riese piloteado por Kyosuke Nanbu de SRWOG2 y Wargreymon de Digimon. Azrael está basado en el subjefe de la Stone Tower del Zelda Majora's Mask, el Gomess (ya verán por qué) y en el Dis Astranagant, piloteado por Cobray Gordon de SRWA3 (otro mecha ridículamente poderoso). Para Barakiel tomé el diseño básico de los ángeles que usa Hiroyuki Takei en Shaman King, principalmente Miguel Ángel (el espíritu que manipula Marco) y Zelel (el espíritu manipulado por Lyserg). Para Sammael no tuve un diseño en concreto la verdad, pero es obvio que siendo el líder de los cuatro, su poder aún está muy lejos de ser revelado...

Para la pelea entre el Mirai y Uriel escuché durante la realización el tema del Black Selena III de "Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness", un mecha bastante peculiar piloteado por el endurecido Akito Tenkawa. También sale en SRWMX, pero no es una unidad muy poderosa que digamos (de hecho, solamente es su Aestivalis rosa con una armadura negra encima).

Bueno, falta poco para que esta historia termine (tres capítulos y un epílogo, así que será mucho menos larga que el LADC). Agradezco mucho los comentarios de Maclegar, luminos, nairelena, Mickeymalote, klasnic y darkwolf, así como a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su función como prelectores del capítulo.

Bien, dejaré descansar esto un rato, para seguir la otra traducción pendiente de UAI, por lo que sí pasará un buen rato para ver el capítulo 7 de este fic, pero mientras, les dejo un brevísimo adelanto:

**Reencuentro**

La reunión de los Elegidos tras años de haberse separado, cada uno habiendo escogido su propio camino, dos de ellos incluso habiendo intercambiado papeles. Verdades y promesas, recuerdos y heridas que nunca se borrarán. Una tregua. Un acuerdo antes de la batalla final.

Que lo decidirá todo.

Comenzado el 16 de Enero del 2007

Terminado el 27 de Enero del 2007


	8. Mirai, Rouge & Weiß

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redención **

**Interludio: Mirai, Rouge & Weiß**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**ZXM-005 Mirai **

**Especificaciones**

**Altura**: 25.3 metros

**Peso**: 39.4 toneladas

**Fuente de energía**: Reactor de Agujero Negro Ultra Compacto en conjunto con un Micro Órgano Súper Solenoide.

**Equipamiento Especial**: Armadura de Orihalcon recubierta por una capa electromagnética, STARDUST (Sistema Técnico de Ataque Rápido Desconectado Ultra Sensorial Táctico), Sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico.

**Armamento**: Sable de energía ME-N07R "Flamberge" x2, espada anti-nave de 18.4 metros FSR-W45 "Dream Blade" x1, alas de ataque móviles GQF-5Y STARDUST x8 (cañón de energía KE-60T "Tiamat" x1 en cada una), cañón NN-MKI "Xiphias" x2, rifle de energía KE-L34TV "Bahamut" x1.

**Piloto**: Shinji Ikari

**Diseño y Construcción**:

El Mirai es el quinto de toda una serie de prototipos de los denominados "mobile suits" para el combate, desarrollados en secreto por la facción de la ONU dedicada a la fabricación y experimentación de armas de combate, la Stahl, con tal de ser utilizadas en caso de que algún país miembro de la unión decidiera aprovechar el caos sucesivo al Segundo Impacto para que decidiera aumentar sus territorios, poder o recursos a expensas de países vecinos.

La construcción de estos modelos se dio a partir de mediados del año 2015 como respuesta al desarrollo temible y errático demostrado por los EVAS durante su producción. Aunque más pequeños y ligeros en comparación con los EVAS, adoptan de la misma manera la figura humanoide para resultados óptimos en el combate, sin embargo, la cantidad de propulsores colocados a lo largo de toda la estructura de los diseños les otorga la agilidad de un caza aéreo e incluso la capacidad de volar como uno.

No obstante, de la misma manera que los EVAS, la cuestión de la fuente energía representó un serio problema para el funcionamiento de dichos prototipos, optándose por la energía nuclear en un principio, muy similar a lo ocurrido con el Jet Alone. A pesar de las intenciones, pronto quedó claro la pobre efectividad de esta fuente de poder, dado que la radiación emitida por la batería de fusión nuclear demostró ser tan alta en los primeros dos modelos, que las pruebas sugerían que su piloto moriría en la cabina al cabo de tres minutos debido a la exposición tan alta de partículas radioactivas. El tercer prototipo en diseñarse provocó una explosión nuclear al salirse de control su fuente de energía, barriendo las instalaciones rusas de la ONU en Siberia durante una prueba de activación, siendo esto la gota que colmó el vaso en lo referente a la utilización de la energía nuclear en armas de combate.

Tras el desastre del 26 de Mayo del 2016 que marcó el fin de la Guerra con los Ángeles y que fue el día en el que el EVA-01 pasó a ser denominado junto con su piloto como de extrema peligrosidad, el mundo se vio sumergido en el caos. Los posteriores ataques por parte del ex-piloto de NERV que llevó cabo contra las principales capitales mundiales provocaron que la ONU y sus facciones fueron desmembradas. Sin embargo, la organización encargada del desarrollo de los prototipos, la Stahl, sobrevivió y continuó sus proyectos, con la esperanza de crear un mobile suit de combate con las suficientes capacidades para ponerle un freno al temible EVA-01.

Usando los datos adquiridos gracias al ataque del Doceavo Ángel en Tokyo-3, se dio paso a la radical construcción de una fuente de energía en teoría infinita pero muy inestable gracias a la creación de un agujero negro artificial en extremo similar a la composición física del Ángel, no obstante, con su activación, las instalaciones donde se realizaba el experimento junto con todo el personal y el prototipo se desvanecieron en la nada, pero no las esperanzas de hallar la solución al problema que resolviera las cuestiones de energía y pudiera enfrentarse al EVA-01.

Para fines de Noviembre del 2019, el quinto prototipo desarrollado en las instalaciones subterráneas de Stahl localizadas en Hokkaido, estaba a un 80 aproximadamente de ser terminado. De la misma manera que su antecesor, recibió un agujero negro compacto artificial como fuente de energía, que sin embargo, no fue encendido en ninguna prueba de activación debido al suceso que su antecesor provocó, por lo que se mantuvo sellado en la jaula de contención número 47 mientras se terminaba su construcción.

La destrucción del EVA-01 y el aparente fallecimiento de su piloto el 20 de Diciembre del 2019 en el Monte Tsurugi significaron el fin de la amenaza del EVA-01 y la aparición de una mucho mayor, debido a la presencia de los Arcángeles, pronosticada en los Rollos del Mar Muerto como una alternativa en caso de que los primeros Mensajeros fallaran en su cometido. Dado que los dos EVAS restantes de NERV no serían rivales para ellos en una lucha abierta, una miembro del equipo de desarrollo del Mirai, Riku Kimura (con el nombre verdadero de Mana Kirishima) contaba con convencer al piloto del EVA-01 alojado temporalmente en el Monte Tsurugi para que peleara de nuevo al lado de los hombres con el EVA-01 en contra de estos seres, sin embargo, la llegada de Uriel al monte Tsurugi echó por la borda las intenciones de Riku, dado que destruyó por completo al Evangelion Modelo de Pruebas. Asombrosamente, el piloto sobrevivió (probablemente gracias a su condición sobrenatural), por lo que Riku rescató al piloto del destruido EVA-01, Shinji Ikari, junto con los restos del núcleo de la máquina, de donde se extrajo el órgano S2, para ser llevados a las instalaciones de Stahl en la base de Wakkanai, localizada en Hokkaido. Horas más tarde del incidente, un equipo técnico de NERV encontró los restos destruidos y más allá de toda reparación del que fuera su EVA principal. Al ver la situación, la Comandante Misato Katsuragi instó en sacar de su jaula sellada a la antigua Unidad-02, la cual no se había movido en más de tres años, a fin de sufrir toda una serie de mejoras y modificaciones junto con la Unidad-05, en espera de poder resistir los ataques del ser desconocido para ellos que acabó con la que habían considerado su mayor amenaza.

En la base de Stahl en Wakkanai, el motor S2 reveló ser la clave para asegurar la estabilidad requerida en el motor experimental del agujero negro, a fin de evitar que al momento de su activación, un evento de "desvanecimiento" como el provocado por su antecesor se repitiera. Tras dos meses más, en los que el prototipo fue terminado por completo, se adjuntó el motor S2 a la fuente de poder y el ex-piloto del EVA-01 se recuperó; el Mirai fue reportado como "robado", así como junto con toda la información y datos al respecto de su construcción. Oficialmente, el incidente fue adjuntado a un movimiento terrorista que buscaba hacerse del prototipo para fines desconocidos.

A pesar del informe oficial, la realidad fue otra, Shinji Ikari, nuevo piloto del Mirai, junto con Riku Kimura, dirigente de la facción Hoffnung, así como todo un equipo técnico fiel a su líder, desertaron de Stahl, a fin de terminar de ajustar el prototipo para su piloto, para así convertirlo en la única esperanza viable para derrotar a los cuatro Arcángeles, al estimarse que el Mirai no sería capaz de enfrentarse a los cuatro a la vez, pero que estaba a la par con ellos si les enfrentaba de manera individual.

El Mirai es toda una pieza radical en lo último de la ingeniería y desarrollo tecnológico aplicado al combate, comenzando con el material con el que está construido (así como sus cuatro antecesores lo estuvieron), el mítico Orihalcon. Es un mineral que yace en abundancia en las laderas provocadas por el denominado Primer Impacto que se cree acabó con la vida de los dinosaurios en el planeta. Extraído de los restos del meteoro, es un metal en extremo maleable y resistente, al combinar la ligereza del titanio y una fortaleza molecular que va más allá de la del diamante, lo cual le permite al Mirai alcanzar velocidades máximas superiores al Mach 10, entrando en el campo de lo Hipersónico además de ser virtualmente indestructible (en teoría).

El secreto del poder del Mirai radica en que la combinación de la energía oscura emitida por su agujero negro artificial con la luz divina emitida por el motor S2 resultado de la combinación de tres Ángeles, otorga una fuente ilimitada de energía al prototipo, la cual es canalizada por todo su cuerpo así como para que su armamento funcione. Aunque no es capaz de generar un Campo-AT para defenderse, el mismo origen de la naturaleza de la mitad de su fuente de poder asegura que sus ataques puedan perforar fácilmente el de un enemigo sin ningún problema, sin embargo, a pesar de su armadura, debe confiar exclusivamente en su velocidad y agilidad para poder escapar de los ataques enemigos.

El armamento del prototipo fue desarrollado en base a los datos recolectados de las habilidades de combate vistas en el EVA-01, dado que las armas de energía tales como sables y rifles resultaron ser más efectivas que sus contrapartes de tipo físico en las simulaciones. Comenzando con su armamento para ataques de larga distancia, está un cañón NN-MKI "Xiphias" apostado en cada palma de las manos y un rifle de energía KE-L34TV "Bahamut" que puede colocarse en la espalda si no se está utilizando. A pesar de ello, fue diseñado para sostener combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que el arma principal de este mobile suit de combate radica en su par de sables de energía ME-N07R "Flamberge" alojados en la cintura, ya que al combinarse sus mangos, dan pie a la empuñadura de la espada anti-nave de 18.4 metros FSR-W45 "Dream Blade", dado que del extremo superior de la unión de los sables surge Orihalcon en forma de metal líquido, el cual adopta la forma de una katana gigantesca, que por su ligereza y gracias al sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico, el Mirai es capaz de imitar los movimientos que el piloto haga y piense a la perfección, sin ninguna restricción, otorgándole así una manejo a su antojo del arma.

El rasgo más distintivo del Mirai radica en sus ocho alas de ataque móviles GQF-5Y STARDUST, las cuales cuentan con un cañón de energía KE-60T "Tiamat" en cada una. Dicho sistema aprovecha el Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico que sostiene con el piloto, permitiendo así que los cañones de cada ala se desplieguen y sean controlados vía remota por la mente del piloto, ya sea para enfocar a varios objetivos a la vez o formar una red de ataques virtualmente imposible de esquivar. A pesar de que un piloto cualquiera sería capaz de usar este sistema, debido al origen del motor S2 (corazón y alma del EVA-01), el piloto del Mirai es exclusivamente Shinji Ikari, además de que él es capaz de aprovechar al máximo el potencial del sistema, debido a que tras haber consumido los poderes de tres Ángeles, sus capacidades, sentidos y concretamente, su percepción, fueron agudizándose paulatinamente, más allá de un ser humano común y corriente, permitiéndole aprovechar por completo las unidades móviles. Es particular el notar que una vez que las alas se separan, son reemplazadas por "alas de luz dorada", generadas por los propulsores apostados ahí, siendo así quizás un despojo del motor S2 de las ocho alas del mismo color que poseía la Unidad-01.

Al contrario de los EVAS, el Mirai es completamente mecánico, por lo que no radica en él la desventaja del enlace de sincronización, en el que lo que sienta el robot, lo sentirá el piloto, resultando así en una eficiencia de combate superior dado que el piloto no tendrá distracciones más de las necesarias al momento de recibir daño en su máquina.

Finalmente, el arma secreta del Mirai radica en canalizar a través de sus cañones "Xiphias" que tiene en ambas manos, las energías del agujero negro y su motor S2 a la "Dream Blade". Alimentando el Orihalcon del arma; la combinación de energías resulta en darle un aspecto multicolor a la hoja de la espada, estando ahí el origen del nombre del único ataque nombrado por el piloto Ikari, el "Koutenken" (Espada Arcoiris Celestial). El impacto provocado por el arma a este nivel genera lo que podría calificarse como un agujero negro en miniatura, con la particularidad de brillar con todos los colores del arcoiris, pero a pesar de su belleza, el ataque es mortal, dado que la distorsión espacio-tiempo crea una diferencia gravitacional tremenda que termina por aplastar todas las moléculas del blanco que fue cortado por la "Dream Blade".

Notas del autor: Sí, lo sé, es una unidad sumamente superior a un EVA, supongo que es más que evidente después de que leyeron la manera en que Shinji destruyó a Uriel usando este bebé. Bueno, varias cosas, la apariencia que tiene este robot ya la mencioné anteriormente, básicamente la cruza de un Huckebein con el Cybuster de Banpresto (aunque agregándole el total de ocho alas). La razón quizás es por la influencia que me han provocado los juegos y animes publicados por esta compañía, donde los mechas son lo principal, no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me enamoré de todo el detallismo futurista y las explicaciones técnicas que se inventan para cada robot, así que me dije, "¿Y por qué no lo intento yo mismo?" Y pues aquí está el resultado. Lo más difícil fue inventarme el contexto para justificar la fabricación de este robot, así como lo de la idea de su fuente de energía, pero me decía a mí mismo "El EVA-01 fue hecho trizas... esto tiene que ser algo muy superior", y vaya que lo es. Prácticamente es un robot hecho a la medida para Shinji, dadas sus capacidades sobrehumanas ahora que consumió los poderes de tres Ángeles. Como ya mencioné antes, el STARDUST me vino a la mente tras pensar un rato en el DRAGOON System de Gundam Seed y similares que vemos en SRW. En lo referente a su otra arma, la Dream Blade, inspirado por Sanger Zonvolt, personaje de SRWOG y piloto del Dygenguard, mecha gigantesco (¡más de 55 metros de altura!) que utiliza como única arma el Zankantou, la cual es una katana gigantesca que usa metal líquido para aumentar de tamaño y convertirse en una espada bastarda (lo cual es ridículo, dado que cuando adquiere esa forma, la espada es del doble o del triple de tamaño del robot) para ser usada en combate. Dado que pensé que la katana era más que suficiente (sin lugar a dudas, mi arma favorita por excelencia), la unión de los mangos de los sables de energía por donde surge el metal me vino a la mente de inmediato y la incluí durante el diseño del Mirai. Por último, su ataque especial, el "Koutenken" lo saqué de Shakugan no Shana, donde vemos a cierto personaje usar una técnica de energía con ese nombre, además de que siempre pensé que la combinación de luz y sombras tenía que dar algo distintivo, y tras ver un arcoiris por la ventana en una tarde lluviosa, me dije que eso era la respuesta que estaba buscando como el resultado de esa combinación tan inusual.

* * *

**Evangelion Unidad-02 Rouge**

**Especificaciones**

**Altura**: 40.7 metros

**Peso**: 66.9 toneladas

**Fuente de energía**: Batería de Energía Ultra Compacta.

**Equipamiento Especial**: Armadura Tipo F de titanio reforzado, Mastema.

**Armamento**: Cañón de Positrones GAT-XTN de 400mm "Griffon" x1, cañón eléctrico TND-2W "Impact Bolt" x2, daga progresiva de combate DGR-MV24 "Schneider" x2, sierra doble CTT-999 "Wyvern" x 1, arma multifuncional AGL-666 "Mastema" x1.

**Piloto**: Sohryu Asuka Langley

**Diseño y Construcción**:

Luego de que su piloto quedara en coma tras el ataque del Quinceavo Ángel el 18 de Abril del 2016, el Evangelion Unidad-02 se quedó sin piloto temporalmente hasta la llegada una semana después de Kaworu Nagisa, quien sirvió de reemplazo utilizándolo únicamente en combate real en la batalla del Lago Ashinoko contra el Dieciseisavo Ángel.

Tras el incidente (y la pérdida de la Unidad-00 junto con su piloto), el EVA se negó a responder una vez más, rechazando tanto al piloto como a cualquier otro medio de sistema sustituto con el que se pretendiera utilizarlo. Debido a esto, NERV encerró a la Unidad-02 por tiempo indefinido en la jaula de contención número 10.

Luego de la tragedia del 26 de Mayo del 2016, Ritsuko Akagi previó una posible reutilización de dicha Unidad en contra del Tercer Elegido si es que la piloto originalmente designada despertaba, por lo que en secreto incluso de la misma Comandante Katsuragi, ordenó toda una serie de modificaciones a su estructura original.

A lo largo de los tres años que duró el reinado de terror en el mundo por parte del EVA-01 y su piloto desenfrenado, la Unidad-02 fue sufriendo una serie de modificaciones en extremo tardías dada la naturaleza orgánica de la máquina, resaltando principalmente la adición permanente del Equipamiento Tipo F sobre la Unidad. Esta armadura de gran peso tiene su origen en el "Experimento de Control del Campo-AT", cuya idea básica consistía en introducir un sistema que tomara el Campo-AT que una Unidad emitía bajo circunstancias normales para introducir un efecto de vórtice alrededor de toda la Unidad de manera que aumentara sus defensas al reflejar casi cualquier ataque. Siendo originalmente una armadura capaz de acoplarse a cualquiera de los tres EVAS originales de NERV, se optó por una fusión permanente con la única Unidad original restante de la organización.

Aumentando dramáticamente el poder tanto ofensivo como defensivo del EVA-02 y dado su nuevo aspecto, se le bautizó con el nombre de "Rouge". La única desventaja de esta adición es que el incremento del peso redujo en cierta medida la movilidad y agilidad originales de la Unidad, pero dado que su diseño estaba basado para ser utilizado principalmente en ataques a larga distancia, este contra no resultó tan negativo como se esperaría.

El Equipo Tipo F incluye toda una serie de armamentos que exceden en poder a las armas originales diseñadas para los EVAS. A pesar de tratarse de un diseño para ataques a distancia, la Unidad-02 Rouge cuenta para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una sierra doble CTT-999 "Wyvern" que utiliza en sus hojas el principio de vibración molecular utilizado para los cuchillos progresivos originales, la cual, si no se utiliza, puede colocarse detrás de uno de los pilones del EVA y sujetarse para evitar estorbarle al piloto durante la batalla. De la misma manera, de los pilones de sus hombreras ahora extrae dos dagas progresivas de combate DGR-MV24 "Schneider", más largas y con un poder de ataque superior al cuchillo progresivo original con el que contaba el EVA-02, reemplazando también el lanzador de púas de una de las hombreras al considerársele muy poco efectivo. Sobre los hombros, el Equipo Tipo F cuenta con dos cañones eléctricos TND-2W "Impact Bolt" de alto poder que emiten una descarga eléctrica de un billón de voltios (lo mismo que un relámpago), con la capacidad además de paralizar temporalmente al enemigo en caso de que éste sobreviva a tamaña descarga.

Resaltando el aspecto de ataques a larga distancia, además del rayo eléctrico, se le otorgó un cañón de positrones GAT-XTN de 400mm "Griffon", montado detrás del brazo derecho, diseñado a partir de los datos obtenidos por la utilización de un arma similar por parte del Quinto Ángel y del EVA-01 durante aquella batalla aunque con ciertas modificaciones para rendir óptimamente en el combate. El cañón cuenta con un generador interno propio que recolecta de las moléculas del ambiente las partículas requeridas para efectuar su ataque, librándolo así de tener que recurrir a una fuente de poder externa para funcionar. No obstante, el sistema de enfriamiento no puede soportar más de tres disparos seguidos sin recalentarse, por lo que debe esperar dos minutos para volver a efectuar otra ronda de tres disparos de positrones capaces de penetrar hasta el más duro blindaje, incluyendo un Campo-AT.

Lo más característico de esta Unidad indiscutiblemente es su arma multifuncional AGL-666 "Mastema", la cual está montada a lo largo de todo el brazo izquierdo del EVA-02 Rouge y cuenta con varias funciones. La primera de ellas incluye una ametralladora de balas sólidas para un rango medio apostada en la parte central del arma, aunque tiene una función secundaria para emitir un rayo de energía para el combate mano a mano creado por el Campo-AT de la máquina, muy similar a la usanza del EVA-01. A los costados, carga dos misiles aire-aire de largo alcance con cabezas N2 y la parte frontal cuenta con un trío de pinzas diseñadas para sujetar un extremo del cañón de positrones "Griffon" y usarlo en combinación, para aprovechar así la concentración del Campo-AT a través de toda la estructura del cañón y disparar un rayo con una potencia dos veces mayor a la del "Griffon" en solitario, pero el costo de esto es una sobrecarga instantánea del cañón de positrones, por lo que debe esperar a que se enfríe antes de poder disparar de nuevo. A pesar de ello, las pinzas pueden usarse para golpear al oponente aunque también como una herramienta para triturar dada su enorme fuerza.

A pesar de todas estas mejoras, el problema de la necesidad del EVA de estar conectado a una fuente de poder externa persistía, y dada la incapacidad de crear un órgano S2 artificial como se hizo con el del EVA-05, se optó por otorgarle a la Unidad-02 Rouge una batería interna de mayor duración, igualmente compacta a la original, pero ahora con la posibilidad de funcionar por treinta minutos a ritmo normal y diez minutos enteros a toda potencia.

Pero de la misma manera, sin un piloto que lo utilice, la Unidad se considera abandonada hasta el 20 de Diciembre del 2019, tres semanas después de que su piloto despertara y el día en que el EVA-01 es destruido en el Monte Tsurugi por el Arcángel Uriel. La Comandante Katsuragi, al ver la situación, ordena que dicha Unidad salga de su reposo para que su piloto vuelva a estar nuevamente en servicio activo y ante la sorpresa de propios y extraños, el EVA se reactiva satisfactoriamente con su piloto original en la cabina de contacto una vez más.

Notas del autor: las características de este EVA como pueden ver, proceden en gran parte de la armadura de Tipo F que únicamente vemos en los juegos, como SRWA3 o MX. Le otorga un poder de ataque devastador, pero ante tamaña armadura, tenía que bajarle la movilidad y agilidad originales. El EVA-02 prácticamente es un tanque con gran poder de fuego (probablemente basado en el Buster de Gundam Seed) aunque sus capacidades cuerpo a cuerpo tampoco deben de ser menospreciadas. Si acaso el mayor problema es su fuente de poder, la cual me dije, que tenía que ser mejorada al menos un poco, pero con el final del capítulo anterior, eso ya es más que obvio... Eso sí, este robot no puede volar por su misma estructura así que... lástima, considérenlo una variante completamente terrestre al EVA-02 Suzaku que imaginé al final de LADC.

* * *

**Evangelion Unidad-05 Weiß**

**Especificaciones**

**Altura**: 42.5 metros

**Peso**: 60.7 toneladas

**Fuente de energía**: Órgano Súper Solenoide Artificial.

**Equipamiento Especial**: Sistema Reflector Kagami, Sistema Operativo Savage Beast.

**Armamento**: Sable de energía XCV-730 "Frostburn" x1, lanza portátil orgánica metamórfica "Longinus" x1, rifle de impacto triple GAT-XTM "Garuda" x1, garra progresiva CW-K567T "Wolfclaw" x10.

**Piloto**: Kaworu Nagisa

**Diseño y Construcción**:

Probablemente el Evangelion con la historia más oscura de todos los construidos al formar parte del macabro escuadrón que se desplegó el 26 de Mayo del 2016 con el fin de destruir a NERV. Severamente averiada tras la batalla, esta Unidad comandante del resto de la producción en serie de EVAS fue recuperada por NERV junto con otra superviviente y se utilizaron los restos de las otras siete Unidades destruidas a fin de otorgarle un órgano S2 como el que perdió durante su pelea con la Unidad-01 de manera que estuviera a su altura en una batalla.

Usando la información y datos tecnológicos proporcionados por su piloto, su armamento así como su diseño se fue perfeccionando por NERV, otorgándole tanto una versión mejorada y rediseñada de la que originalmente fuera su única arma, una copia de la Lanza de Longinus, por algo más actualizado y que fuera fácilmente transportable para el EVA, sin riesgo a perderla en la batalla o que le estorbara: la lanza portátil orgánica metamórfica "Longinus" junto con un sable de energía XCV-730 "Frostburn" capaz de emitir un antiCampo-AT, el cual se basó en la teoría de ser lo único capaz de perforar las defensas y lastimar al incontrolable piloto del Evangelion Unidad-01. Dichas teoría fue confirmada durante una batalla que no obstante, a pesar de haber obtenido la victoria, NERV sufrió la pérdida del otro EVA serie junto con su piloto (cuyo nombre e identidad son desconocidos al entrar en archivo clasificado de NERV).

Las mejoras anteriores fueron las únicas que se pudieron efectuar en el corto año que pasó antes de que Shinji Ikari atacara por primera vez NERV, pero resultaron ser suficientes para mantenerlo a raya y obligarlo a retirarse, para de esa manera continuar con el desarrollo de la Unidad, la cual sin embargo, no se encontró a la totalidad de sus capacidades y funciones cuando el EVA-01 atacó nuevamente. Cabe resaltar que la frecuencia del sable de energía "Frostburn" es la misma que se utilizó para la construcción del sistema defensivo "Schild" apostado alrededor de todo Tokyo-3 a manera de protección impenetrable para el Tercer Elegido y que probó ser sumamente efectiva durante su último ataque a la ciudad a finales del 2019.

El par de alas del EVA compuestas por toda una serie de propulsores tanto en el interior de ellas como en las plumas le otorgan una maniobrabilidad y agilidad extremas, al ser pensada como una Unidad hecha para el combate aéreo rápido y veloz, resultando en una contrapartida de su similar rojo, el cual no puede volar, pero a diferencia del último, la carencia de una armadura extra de protección resalta la vulnerabilidad relativamente alta de la que es presa este EVA durante un combate prolongado.

El rifle para ataques a larga distancia con el que cuenta es el arma hermana del "Griffon" de la Unidad-02, dado que se diseñaron al mismo tiempo pero con ligeras variantes, siendo el rifle de impacto triple GAT-XTM "Garuda" más ligero y con menos potencia, pero sus tres cañones otorgan una potencia de fuego que no se queda atrás a comparación de la de su hermano mayor de 400mm. Este rifle también cuenta con un generador interno propio que recolecta de las moléculas del ambiente las partículas requeridas para efectuar su ataque, librándolo así de tener que recurrir a una fuente de poder externa para funcionar. No obstante, el sistema de enfriamiento no puede soportar más de tres disparos seguidos sin recalentarse, por lo que debe esperar dos minutos para volver a efectuar otra ronda de tres disparos de positrones capaces de penetrar hasta el más duro blindaje, incluyendo un Campo-AT.

Finalmente, las características más remarcables de esta Unidad están en su Sistema Reflector Kagami y el Sistema Operativo Savage Beast con los que cuenta. El Kagami es una variación de la tecnología de la armadura de Tipo F capaz de repeler cualquier ataque, con la diferencia de que en este EVA-05 solamente se incorporó en las alas para mantener su ligereza y permitirle volar. Como su nombre lo indica, estando las alas recubiertas por esta característica, el EVA es capaz de envolverse con ellas a manera de capullo y reflejar cualquier tipo de ataque o agresión de la que sea víctima, sin embargo, su efectividad contra fuentes de energía de muy alto poder no ha sido confirmada.

El Sistema Operativo Savage Beast es el as bajo la manga de esta Unidad, al ser desarrollado usando como base los datos obtenidos de aquellas veces en las que el EVA-01 perdió el control (concretamente, en los incidentes contra el Tercer, Doceavo, Treceavo y Catorceavo Ángeles). Al ser activado, se ejerce una extensión de control y patrón de ondas cerebrales extras en la sincronización, revelando la verdadera naturaleza del EVA pero manteniéndola bajo control gracias al piloto. No obstante, el esfuerzo y la extenuación mentales para quien lo controla son colosales, por lo que esta modalidad no puede ser mantenida durante mucho tiempo, so pena de que el piloto sufra daños nerviosos irreversibles. Las ventajas que esta función presenta son que de esta forma, el EVA revela todo su potencial, convirtiéndolo en un rival sumamente poderoso y digno de tener en cuenta debido a la alza dramática en su velocidad y movilidad, combinadas con las diez garras progresivas CW-K567T "Wolfclaw" que surgen de sus manos únicamente durante este estado, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo es virtualmente una victoria inmediata para el EVA-05 Weiß.

Los ajustes finales a esta Unidad se completaron a finales del 2019 y a inicios del 2020, como medida preventiva de NERV para enfrentar lo que fue capaz de destruir al temido Evangelion-01 bajo las órdenes de la Comandante Katsuragi. Siendo una Unidad de batalla ligera y con relativamente poca resistencia, debe actuar forzosamente en combinación con el EVA-02 Rouge a fin de poder obtener resultados óptimos en el combate, por lo que la cooperación por parte de los pilotos de ambas Unidades es una obligación en todo momento de la batalla.

Notas del autor: Bien, este EVA principalmente fue inspirado por las alas del Gundam Wing Zero Custom, sobre todo al ver esa escena en la que las utiliza para escudarse y entrar a la atmósfera. Más ligera que su hermana roja, este EVA posee una movilidad y agilidad envidiables, aunadas a la capacidad de vuelo (que no es tan veloz como la del Mirai). Diseñado para ataques rápidos, el plan de batalla de esta Unidad consiste en debilitar al enemigo para permitir que el poder de fuego del Rouge termine el trabajo, no obstante, si la estrategia falla, el Savage Beast entra en funcionamiento, como una muestra de la incomprensión del poder de los EVAS pero la necesidad latente que existe de ser usado en provecho de los seres humanos. Esto me vino a la mente al pensar que solamente el EVA-01 poseía ese estado berserk, y no se me hizo justo para el resto de las Unidades, por lo que decidí otorgárselo a este. Toda una ironía, Kaworu forzado a utilizar un poder que se llevó a varios de sus hermanos para defender lo que en un principio ansiaba destruir...


	9. Reencuentro

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ****Redención**

**Capítulo 7: Reencuentro**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"¡Mierda!" musité en voz baja, aunque el eco que se produjo al rebotar el sonido en la estancia vacía del baño de la habitación del hotel de paso donde estábamos dio la impresión de que hubiera hablado más fuerte. 

Una gota escarlata apareció del breve corte en el mentón que me provoqué con la navaja durante el proceso de afeitarme. Una herencia genética detestable que obtuve por parte de mi padre. En verdad era algo molesto tener que repetir este ritual diariamente cada mañana, una parte de mí se sentía indiferente ante dicho aspecto biológico de mi cuerpo, pero otra parte, la dominante en mi mente se sentía asqueada de ver cualquier similitud con el rostro de ese hombre en el espejo. Un hombre patético que quiso jugar a ser Dios por un miserable capricho suyo, usando incluso a su misma carne y sangre de manera despreciable. No importa, recibió lo que se merecía, pensé al recordar su rostro aterrorizado mientras lo sostenía en la mano del EVA antes de...

Prefiero no recordar eso.

Contemplé ligeramente absorto mientras sentía la punzada del agudo corte, la manera en que éste se cerraba pocos segundos después, gracias a mis... beneficios obtenidos por los Ángeles. Mi ojo izquierdo gris se abrió un poco más ante el efecto de regeneración casi instantáneo que llevó a cabo mi cuerpo. La herida se cerró en un instante. Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarme al proceso regenerativo tan veloz de mi metabolismo. Dando un suspiro, continué con la rutina tan molesta de afeitarme.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que hice uso del Mirai para derrotar a Uriel. En verdad me había quedado sorprendido ante la... facilidad con la que la máquina fue capaz de destruirlo en la revancha. Mana y Souma no habían bromeado en lo más mínimo cuando dijeron que este mobile suit era capaz de superar a un EVA en todos los sentidos a pesar de ser bastante más pequeño. Sus capacidades mostradas durante la pelea me dejaron en claro que si estos robots comenzaban a ser producidos en masa como el tal Gatou en Hokkaido había tenido intención de hacer... bueno... la estupidez humana que tan bien conocía dictaba una inminente guerra a escala mundial, teniendo a esos robots como el factor decisivo para determinar al ganador. Al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero Mana también había contemplado la posibilidad y me había comentado tras regresar de la pelea con el Arcángel, que un evento de esa magnitud sería algo complicado de suscitarse, principalmente por el Sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico requerido en las máquinas para ser manejadas eficientemente.

En resumen, no cualquiera simplemente podía subirse a los mobile suits para pilotearlos. Al parecer, el piloto requería de ciertas capacidades especiales para poder entablar la sincronización adecuada con el sistema de control. Al menos por ahora, siempre estaba la posibilidad de adaptar el sistema operativo para permitir que una persona corriente lo manejara, pero para eso aún se requeriría tiempo.

Souma me había comentado que durante sus años de investigación en la construcción de su suit, había estado vigilando a "muestras" que sirvieran de posibles pilotos para el Mirai una vez que estuviera terminado. Candidatos con las aptitudes adecuadas para manejar el robot debido a una investigación minuciosa llevada a cabo analizando los patrones de ondas cerebrales de civiles y demás gente común y corriente alrededor del mundo. Era curioso notar que todas esas personas eran jóvenes más o menos de mi edad.

La razón, según entendí, era que tras el Segundo Impacto, de alguna manera, la onda expansiva de energía liberada por Adán... modificó en cierta manera un ligero aspecto genético en gran parte de la población mundial. Ligero debido a que ninguna persona sufrió cambios drásticos en su constitución biológica.

No, en ellos no. Sino en su descendencia.

De alguna manera, las energía del Ángel modificaron casi imperceptiblemente la genética de parte de la generación de seres humanos nacida en ese año. Cambio minúsculo pero que le otorgaba a ciertos individuos extraordinarios presas de ese incidente, poderes psíquicos de capacidades muy variadas y con potencial hasta ahora desconocido.

Los pilotos originales de los EVAS según me informó el científico, compartían esa misma capacidad aunque en un grado a mucha menor escala. Por esa razón fueron Elegidos, además de claro está... las conexiones tan especiales con sus Unidades (aunque nunca terminé de entender muy bien qué ocultaba el EVA-00). Yo mismo poseía esas capacidades, sólo que aumentadas miles de veces más gracias a mi condición tras haberme hecho del poder de tres Ángeles. Esa era la principal razón por la que era capaz de usar el STARDUST a la perfección.

Souma me había explicado que a esas personas con cualidades únicas se les había denominado como Psychodrivers: Humanos con habilidades psíquicas de potencial todavía desconocido. Según las "muestras" de Souma de ciertos posibles futuros pilotos de otros prototipos que tenía en mente, las habilidades variaban en gran medida y en intensidad, ya que iban desde algo tan simple como percibir perturbaciones con una especie de intuición muy desarrollada, como un sexto sentido casi tan natural de usar como los primeros cinco hasta la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente, telekinesis.

Lo interesante era que el potencial de cada candidato parecía ser infinito. Con las medidas, ayuda y... entrenamiento adecuados, era posible que cada uno de esos sujetos desarrollara un poder psíquico tan grande o incluso superior al mío. Todo dependía de las aptitudes del candidato.

Hasta el momento, la facción Hoffnung solamente tenía monitoreados a unas cuantas de esas personas alrededor del mundo, aquellos que habían demostrado dichas habilidades psíquicas con más prominencia que el resto de sus similares. Realmente no sabía para qué, pero algo me decía que muy probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano, esas personas se encontrarían al mando de los controles de máquinas de batalla similares a la mía. ¿Para pelear contra qué? Eso era todavía un misterio.

Salí de mis pensamientos al abrir el grifo de agua fría del lavabo para limpiar el exceso de jabón del filo de la navaja antes de continuar rasurándome. Decidí dejar de lado en mi mente el tema de los Psychodrivers. Más tarde sería el momento para eso. Pasando la navaja por el relieve de mi rostro, no pude evitar volver a pensar de nuevo en la batalla que sostuve.

La verdad es que pude haber llegado momentos antes durante la pelea que los EVAS 02 y 05 sostuvieron con el Arcángel, pero me detuve muy a lo lejos haciendo uso de las redes satelitales de Hoffnung para contemplar su lucha. El rediseño de los EVAS no me pareció realmente muy impresionante (la excepción por un momento había sido Kaworu cuando hizo salir esas garras de las manos de su EVA-05), pero quizás eso era debido al prototipo que se me había otorgado.

En definitiva, Asuka y Kaworu parecían ser capaces de trabajar decentemente en equipo, pero si tuvieron tantos problemas para hacerle frente a uno solo de esos seres y que además era el más débil...

El 30 de marzo, cuando atacaran los otros tres, no tendrían oportunidad. No a menos que fueran capaces de despertar el verdadero poder de esas máquinas. Algo que a mi me había costado tanto aprender y controlar, que no lo comprendí sino hasta el último momento en el que "morí" a manos de Kaworu.

El poder de los EVAS provenía del corazón humano. Fuera cual fuera la emoción con la que lo entendieran, sería suficiente. Yo mismo lo había conseguido alimentando de rencor y odio al EVA, y respondió como un ser infernal. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo si unieran sus corazones y mentes con los del EVA con un sentimiento positivo? La pregunta era interesante.

En fin... una vez que comprendieran eso y gracias a la combinación de tecnología que poseían, quizás pudieran estar a la par con los seres invasores. Realmente no me importaba en lo más mínimo si mis ex-camaradas sobrevivían o no a esta crisis, de hecho, me parecía preferible que se mataran con otros dos Arcángeles al mismo tiempo. Todo con tal de no tener que encargarme de esos tres monstruos a la vez.

Suspirando, terminé mi aseo facial, me lavé la cara para después pasarme una toalla por ella para secarme y aplicar un poco de loción en mi rostro. Con eso, salí del cuarto de baño y rápidamente me vestí.

Mana seguía profundamente dormida, echa ovillo en la cama. Sin prestarle mucha atención a su estado inconsciente, terminé de ajustarme los guantes negros en mis manos, tomé la gabardina del mismo color que estaba sobre una silla en un rincón de la habitación y me la coloqué, para después dirigirme a la ventana y mirar por entre las cortinas cerradas el destino al que nos dirigíamos hoy. Unos cuantos rascacielos se alzaban patéticamente, tratando erguirse ante un cielo inalcanzable para ellos.

Tokyo-3.

La ciudad ya no contaba con su portentoso escudo de energía, los Shitennō lo habían derribado de una manera espectacular, así que entrar ya no me sería ningún problema.

Además de que me serviría para aprovechar la oportunidad de visitar a un viejo amigo...

El sonido de un teléfono celular retumbó en la habitación, el musical timbre reverberando en el pequeño cuarto. Mana dio un quejido somnoliento de disgusto por el timbrazo, agitándose levemente bajo las sábanas. Ligeramente sobresaltado al haber sido sacado tan abruptamente de mis pensamientos, extraje el aparato del interior de mi gabardina. Era bastante pequeño y con un aspecto muy estilizado, parecía una diminuta tarjeta plegable, llevándolo a una oreja para escuchar, contesté.

"Sí", dije, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba, sin necesidad de ver el número que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla de cristal líquido.

"_Seré breve, ambos sabemos que la línea no es segura"_, la voz de Souma me llegó desde el otro extremo. Ese torpe... de seguro estaba sonriendo. De la misma manera que tenía esa mirada y sonrisa dementes cuando regresé a Monbetsu con el Mirai ligeramente dañado por las garras de Uriel y con unos cuantos desajustes en el sistema operativo tras usar el STARDUST y el Koutenken. Souma había estado insistiendo como el doctor loco de una película de ficción que a su obra maestra todavía le faltaban muchos ajustes para ser... perfecta.

"Adelante", repliqué.

"_Alfa y Omega están listos, al comando de tu voz, se activarán. Imposible que los rastreen, me aseguré de cubrir todos los detalles"_, anunció.

Perfecto, sonreí, aunque tenía una pequeña duda, "¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que el comando haga efecto?" pregunté.

"_Dos, tres segundos a lo mucho"_, contestó Souma.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, esos dos ó tres segundos serían vitales, pero no había remedio. Tendrían que bastar.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Por nuestro pasado. Si no sobrevivían... bueno, eso ya era problema suyo.

"Está bien. Nos veremos en el lugar a la hora indicada más tarde", y con eso, corté la comunicación.

"¿Despierto ya tan temprano?" una voz somnolienta a mis espaldas hizo que me diera la vuelta. Mana aún seguía frotándose el ojo derecho con una expresión adorable en su rostro, el cabello castaño totalmente alborotado y se incorporó en la cama, revelando que únicamente estaba vestida con una larga camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta las piernas. Con mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad de mi parte pude desviar la mirada de su hermoso cuerpo una vez más hacia la ventana.

"Sí, tenemos cosas por hacer, así que será mejor que te levantes de una vez", respondí, abriendo de golpe las cortinas. Una luz dorada inundó por completo la habitación, ante lo cual Mana dio un quejido y se desplomó perezosamente de nuevo en la cama. Siempre era lo mismo, Mana al parecer no era una persona matutina...

Pensé que seguiría haciendo pucheros juguetonamente hasta que se tomara las cosas en serio cuando su voz con un tono enigmático y nada infantil salió de sus labios, con una actitud despreocupada, mirando el techo, "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los viste cara a cara. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?" me preguntó muy seriamente, nada ver con su comportamiento de hacía unos momentos. Fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? Esos cambios de humor no cuadraban en mi mente, quizás esa era de unas las razones por las que ella era la dirigente de la facción Hoffnung...

"Es necesario que lo haga, si queremos sobrevivir, claro está. No tenemos más remedio que... cooperar momentáneamente, al menos hasta que esos tres sean vencidos", respondí, colocando una mano enguantada de negro sobre el vidrio frío, pero mi mano sin tacto no percibió la sensación de la baja temperatura.

"¿De verdad crees ser capaz de soportarlo? El impulso de matar una vez que los tengas de frente, después de todo, esa gente te traicionó y te usó para su propio beneficio, sin que les importaras nada", de nuevo preguntó Mana, un toque de... fascinación en su voz.

Por un momento no supe qué decirle. Internamente me había estado preparando para ese momento, pero... gracias por recordarme esas viejas heridas Mana... en serio te lo agradezco...

Al menos casi le dije eso con un tono tan sarcástico que seguramente la ventana se habría roto.

Sí, sería difícil no tratar de responder de manera agresiva hacia ellos, más sabiendo que muy pronto los vería cara a cara de nuevo pero... ya no era el monstruo sediento de sangre. Pero... me vería obligado a responder de esa manera si aquellos que se atrevieron a usarme y desecharme como una herramienta intentaban actuar de nuevo así. Después de todo, esto era, en todos los aspectos, una misión diplomática. Reflexioné un poco en la manera en que habíamos llegado aquí.

Tras regresar a Monbetsu y dejarle a Souma y su equipo de técnicos hacer las reparaciones y ajustes correspondientes al Mirai, Mana y yo habíamos ideado un... plan si es que a eso se le podía llamar plan, consistente en entrar directamente a Tokyo-3 ahora que ya no tenía su portentosa barrera que me impidiera el paso y establecer contacto directo con los pilotos y personal de NERV para dejarles en claro nuestras intenciones al respecto de la situación y ofrecerles nuestra propuesta.

Una tregua.

Claro, yo había ideado unas cuantas cosas más que ya estaban en marcha gracias a una rápida acción de Souma, pero eso sería para el día de la pelea.

Después de eso, Mana y yo habíamos salido de Monbetsu el día de ayer para llegar al anochecer al Monte Kami, muy cerca de Tokyo-3 o la antigua Hakone, como se le conocía a la ciudad antes del Segundo Impacto. A pesar de su situación tan cercanamente geográfica a esa infame ciudad, el lugar todavía servía como atracción turística, por lo que no era raro que una pareja decidiera pasar la noche en un hotel de la localidad a fin de asombrase y divertirse con las atracciones o más bien, trampas para turistas como me gustaba llamarles en lo personal. Lo anterior quedaba en claro dado la tarifa que el gerente del hotel nos exigió para poder pasar la noche en la habitación. Prácticamente fue un robo a mano armada, pero Mana con su dulce sonrisa había accedido sin ninguna queja al precio. Más increíble aún el hecho de que el tipo ni siquiera pestañeó bajo mi severa mirada. Todo un hombre de negocios...

Alzando la vista, miré por la ventana al Monte Fuji coronado de nieve que se alzaba vistosamente a lo lejos. El espectáculo que ofrecía era hermoso, tanto, que el contemplarlo hacía muy difícil creer que se estaba desarrollando un conflicto de proporciones épicas que amenazaba acabar con todo.

"No estoy seguro", respondí con toda la honestidad que pude después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. "Después de todo, son la gente que me hirió. Que me hizo sufrir. Y por ello siempre los consideraré mis enemigos, pero... hasta que esto termine, necesitamos de su cooperación. Después de eso..." alcé una mano enfrente de mi rostro y la cerré en un puño, haciendo crujir todos los huesos de esa extremidad y sacando un destello de energía naranja y dorado por entre mis dedos, como un relámpago, el cual provocó una fisura a lo largo de toda la ventana debido a la descarga de poder.

"... saldarás cuentas con ellos", terminó Mana, en un tono enigmático, triste.

A pesar de su abrumadora emoción que casi llenaba el cuarto de una pesadez tremenda que percibí... en el fondo de mi mente (hablando de habilidades psíquicas), di una amplia sonrisa mientras extraía de un bolsillo del interior de mi gabardina un par de lentes oscuros, muy amplios con una única mica en forma triangular que cubría perfectamente mis ojos anormales y su punta remataba justo encima del puente de la nariz.

Sí. Esa era mi intención. Desde hacía mucho que mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre. No importaba que mi misión fuera para proteger este planeta al lado de Mana. El objetivo que aún me consumía era vengarme de Misato y de Kaworu, de NERV. De momento, hoy, no tenía la intención de aniquilarlos, pero si se atrevían a desafiarme... les daría algo con qué entretenerse. Era lo menos que podía hacer por nuestra vieja... "amistad" y tiempo juntos.

En el futuro... saldaríamos cuentas. Y si Asuka o alguien más trataba de interponerse en mi camino... también lo exterminaría. Sin dudarlo un segundo.

"Sí, esa es mi intención", dije llanamente, dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la puerta de la habitación. Rápidamente salí al pasillo ajustándome los lentes oscuros.

No tardé en escuchar muy pronto el sonido de la ducha viniendo del cuarto de baño de la habitación.

Sin tener realmente nada qué hacer hasta que Mana saliera, me dirigí hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde desde otra ventana pude contemplar la ciudad a la que nos dirigíamos.

No pude evitar ponerme a pensar...

Que tal vez... sólo tal vez...

Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si en ese entonces hubiera tenido la resolución que tenía ahora.

Pero realmente... nadie tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Verdad?

* * *

El vagón del tren se sacudía levemente conforme avanzaba hacia su destino. 

Entrar a la ciudad no había sido nada difícil, lo cual fue totalmente contrario a mis expectativas. Uno creería que siendo esta ciudad el centro de atención en muchas ocasiones del mundo entero, la vigilancia para saber quién entraba y quién salía sería más estricta, pero en definitiva no era así.

Bueno, considerando que hacía unos cuantos días un cuarteto de fenómenos habían borrado del mapa el "infalible" sistema de defensa que me había mantenido a mí afuera durante tanto tiempo, creo que era de esperar que buena parte del personal militar y gubernamental de la ciudad literalmente se hubiera cagado en los pantalones ante tal demostración. Tampoco es que pudiera culparlos, no todos los días varios seres gigantes aparecen con la intención de borrar del mapa tu hogar, pero considerando que los Ángeles y durante un tiempo yo tuvimos esas intenciones, pensé que reaccionarían más prudentemente.

No ocurrieron muchas cosas de camino del Monte Kami hacia una de las entradas principales de la ciudad. Al llegar a ella, pude ver una especie de puesto de control donde un par de sujetos armados con aspecto muy nervioso y cuyos rostros daban toda la impresión de querer estar en otro lugar menos aquí, torpemente revisaron las ID's falsas que Mana nos había preparado. Sin molestarse siquiera en examinarnos atentamente, nos permitieron pasar libremente. Mana les dedicó una sonrisa imposible de describir, mientras que yo simplemente asentí levemente la cabeza. Los dos tipos también lo hicieron y continuaron su "guardia".

A pesar de que Mana y yo no intercambiamos palabra durante la caminata a la estación de tren más cercana, no resultó un viaje incómodo. Compartir el silencio con ella era... placentero para ambos, aún a pesar de la extraña conversación matutina que entablamos esta mañana en el hotel. Me resultaba fascinante el darme cuenta de que era la primera persona con la que compartía una experiencia así, ya ni digamos cosas más íntimas y de las que uno no iría hablando por ahí a menos que no le importara recibir miradas acusadoras e insultos como "pervertido" y "depravado".

Los sentimientos me dije con una leve sonrisa... llegué a pensar que no eran más que un estorbo, una limitante para nuestras acciones y decisiones, pero tras redescubrirlos gracias a Mana, comencé a comprender que ellos eran lo que nos hacían humanos.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano por la frente para enjugarme unas gotas de sudor. Al igual que yo portaba vestimentas negras algo fuera de lugar dado el clima tan cálido de la zona, Mana también llevaba un vestido negro, pero ella parecía estar fresca como una rosa. Qué envidia.

Para cualquiera daba la impresión de que estuviéramos de luto o algo parecido.

De hecho así era.

Le dirigí una mirada a Mana, varios lugares a mi derecha, examinando las recientes compras que había hecho antes de que abordáramos el tren.

De camino a la estación, Mana se había excusado un momento para internarse en una pequeña librería que increíblemente estaba abierta, a pesar de que muchos de los otros comercios de la zona desde hacía mucho tiempo habían cerrado, si mal no recuerdo, durante la guerra contra los Ángeles. Este distrito en particular fue uno de los más afectados por la pelea con Zeruel...

Pude notar que el dueño que se encontraba a un lado de la caja registradora daba la impresión de ser un lector compulsivo. Era un hombre robusto de edad avanzada, con las cejas y el cabello plateados, a punto de tornarse blancos. Tenía las narices hundidas en un texto tan grueso que daba la impresión de ser un verdadero ladrillo. Por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de la portada, parecía ser de origen extranjero, probablemente americano. "Bourne's nosequé" decía en la portada.

Mana no tardó en regresar de entre uno de los pasillos llevando bajo el brazo un par de libros, al parecer, novelas a juzgar por el lugar de donde las sacó y el tamaño tan pequeño que tenían a comparación del tabique que estaba leyendo el dueño. Recordé vagamente el nombre que rezaba en el lomo de ambos, Yashichiro Takahashi, Kensuke de vez en cuando aparecía también con ese tipo de novelas pequeñas y creo que las de ese autor en particular en aquellos tiempos hablaban sobre una niña que manipulaba el fuego armada con una espada o algo así peleando contra seres de otro mundo... realmente nunca le presté mucha atención a sus explicaciones, a pesar de encontrar el tema bastante interesante.

Kensuke... ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Fue uno de mis pocos verdaderos amigos, pero tras lo ocurrido luego de ser absorbido por el EVA-01 jamás lo volví a ver...

Aunque con lo sucedido por el EVA-03, ya nunca más volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra directamente.

Di un breve suspiro y sacudí la cabeza. Quién sabe. Quizás luego le pida a Mana dejarme ver sus recientes adquisiciones para refrescarme la memoria. Recuerdo que solía leer mucho en años pasados, tanto como pasatiempo como para tratar de alejar de mi mente el asco que era mi vida en ese entonces, pero últimamente no había podido darme se lujo.

No tratas de joder el planeta para luego salvarlo tan a menudo.

Cuando Mana se acercó a pagar, el hombre de cabello casi blanco le dio una expresión ceñuda, casi como reprochándole el hecho de que lo hubiera interrumpido en una parte especialmente importante de su novela. Con la misma expresión huraña, aceptó el dinero de manos de Mana y le devolvió el cambio, para tomar nuevamente su libro y proseguir con su lectura.

Con semejante trato al cliente me sorprendió todavía más que esta tienda aún estuviera abierta.

Sin más incidentes, habíamos llegado a la estación y abordado el tren.

Yo iba de pie, mirando por una de las ventanas del vagón, mientras que Mana leía ávidamente uno de los libros que compró sentada unos cuantos lugares mas a mi derecha. Estaba tan atenta que apuesto a que si le dijeran que el tren estaba a punto de estrellarse o descarrilarse le pediría al responsable que esperara a que terminara de leer el capítulo antes de prestar atención.

Noté que varias personas de vez en cuando nos daban miradas furtivas y discretas. Supongo que era por nuestra apariencia. Con el calor que hacía, ir de negro era un verdadero suplicio...

Muy pronto, el tren llegó a su siguiente parada. Bien. Sólo cuatro más y llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

Eso pensé cuando miré por la ventana y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

O mejor dicho, primero fijé mi vista en ella y probablemente la intensidad con que se la di fue tan grande que se dio cuenta de ello.

Nada más y nada menos que Asuka Sohryu Langley estaba en el tren de enfrente, el cual se dirigía en la dirección contraria y al parecer se había detenido al mismo tiempo que el nuestro. Ahí estaba, de pie, sosteniendo un pasamanos para no perder el equilibrio por el movimiento del vagón y con aspecto tan cansado que parecía estar a punto de caerse dormida. ¿Habrían estado experimentado con su EVA-02 el motor S2 de Uriel que les dejé? Pensé que era lo más probable. Deduje que era poco probable que una idiotez como la ocurrida con el EVA-04 sucedería, dado que extraje el motor S2 de Uriel en perfectas condiciones gracias a la velocidad del Mirai. Pero tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella aún debía de estar en rehabilitación tras el despertar de su coma, su aspecto exhausto no era tan raro. ¿Se había atrevido a pilotear en esas condiciones su máquina? Definitivamente era muy valiente o muy estúpida.

Ambas cosas me corregí con una risa ahogada.

Detrás de ella, dormitando en un asiento, con un aspecto igualmente cansado estaba Kaworu, con una mano en la frente tratando de ocultar su rostro profundamente dormido.

Dejé que mi boca formara una leve sonrisa divertida y permití que mis lentes oscuros resbalaran lentamente por el puente de mi nariz. Sólo lo suficiente para permitirle atisbar mis ojos con apariencia de sufrir un caso severo de heterocromía.

Su expresión no tuvo precio cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba enfrente de ella, observándola, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que le saldrían disparados de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Se quedó paralizada tan sólo un segundo, antes de acercarse a la ventana de su vagón y tratar de abrirla a la fuerza, seguramente para mirarme bien o hablar conmigo, no lo sé. Quizás tratara de comprobar que en verdad se trataba de mi persona y no de una alucinación suya, dado que seguramente el que me viera aquí, usando un medio de transporte como una persona común y corriente le era absolutamente inverosímil, pero no tuvo tiempo para ello, el tren comenzó su marcha nuevamente, acelerando cada vez más y dejándole como recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver a Asuka nada más que los vestigios del efecto Doppler del sonido de los vagones deslizándose por los rieles alejándose.

Ya no había duda.

Si conocía lo suficiente a Asuka, estaba seguro que esa aguda mente suya trataría de registrar lo que acababa de ver de la manera más rápida posible y determinar a dónde me dirigía.

¿Me conocías por el contrario, lo bastante bien tú a mí, Segunda Elegida?

La respuesta la tendría en el cementerio de Tokyo-3.

* * *

TOUJI SUZUHARA 

2001 – 2015

Era lo que decía la sencilla lápida de color negro erigida sin distinción alguna entre las decenas de otras totalmente idénticas colocadas simétricamente a lo largo del cementerio de Tokyo-3.

Mana había insistido en al menos dejar un ramo de flores a manera de ofrenda sobre la tumba antes de retroceder varios pasos y dejarme a solas frente al pequeño monumento. Agradecí su respeto por mi privacidad en un momento tan... duro como este.

Aunque estaba seguro de que al lado de la tumba con el nombre de mi madre estaría la de mi padre, no me digné siquiera a pasar a su lado. Después de todo, sólo eran adornos vacíos, y lamentablemente para ellos, no guardaba en mi memora el más mínimo recuerdo de un momento agradable con ellos así que...

Quizás genéticamente fueran mis progenitores. Pero nunca fueron más que extraños para mí.

Me acuclillé enfrente de la tumba de mi amigo, del piloto del EVA-03 por aproximadamente cinco segundos de duración. Me quité los lentes oscuros antes de comenzar a hablar suavemente, sin saber bien a dónde mirar, dejando que mi vista vagara por todo el lugar.

"Hey viejo... ha pasado el tiempo ¿Verdad?" comencé, con una risa ahogada. "Discúlpame por no haber venido antes, pero la verdad es que... no tenía el valor para hacerlo... como tampoco tuve la cara para mirar de frente a Hikari o a Kensuke nunca más después de lo que te pasó... no, no después de lo que te hice..."

Era cierto ¿No? De no haber sido un cobarde la hermana de Touji no habría sido lastimada, y por ello, él no se habría visto obligado a aceptar la oferta de NERV para pilotear un nuevo EVA a cambio de que le ofrecieran el mejor tratamiento médico. Mierda, incluso me invitó a su casa para pedirme llorando qué rayos se sentía subir al EVA y le di la peor respuesta en vez de serle sincero...

"Lamento no poder decirte qué fue de esos dos, pero en verdad espero que se encuentren bien... y si por error mío los... bueno, ya sabes, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver esta ves me des la golpiza que en realidad me merezco" dije con una sonrisa honesta. Sintiendo una única lágrima escurrir por mi ojo sano. Rápidamente me la enjugué.

"Ha, estoy seguro que si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo con nosotros no habrías dejado de golpearme por todas las tonterías y estupideces que he cometido desde ese entonces. Me lo merezco. Me comporté como un cobarde y un tonto, más aún después cuando me embriagué por el poder, con la obsesión de querer destruirlo todo. Por extinguir vidas inocentes como la tuya y la de tu hermana. No cabe duda de que soy un monstruo".

Recordé el Sistema Sustituto cuando hizo pedazos salvajemente al EVA-03. Bardiel había parecido un bebé indefenso. Lo peor de todo fue el saber... no, el _sentir_ durante aquellos momentos el intoxicante poder del EVA... una parte de mí... se sintió bien al saber que estaba destrozando a mi enemigo, a pesar de no ser yo voluntariamente quien manejaba lo controles. Era más bien como si ese sistema hubiera... canalizado algo dentro de mí para expresarlo en ese salvajismo, en esa brutalidad.

¿La oscuridad de mi corazón? Tal vez. Después de todo, fue gracias a ella que sobreviví a los EVAS series...

Jugueteando un poco con mis gafas en una mano, opté por dejarlas sobre la lápida, a un lado del ramo de flores que Mana había colocado. Por un momento pensé en el viejo llavero con la forma de mi viejo amigo que Hikari había confeccionado a mano ella misma en el almuerzo que había hecho para Touji el día que se encontraba en Matsushiro para la activación del EVA negro y que me vi obligado a comer junto con Kensuke.

¿Qué habría sido de ese llavero? Después de Armisael, iba todos los días al cráter gigantesco dejado por la explosión del EVA de Rei y un impulso, simplemente lo arrojé, tratando de librarme del peso de mis errores, de los fantasmas de mi pasado.

Todo en vano obviamente.

Lentamente me puse de pie.

"No te voy a pedir que me perdones. Lo que te ocurrió fue culpa mía, si hubiera sido más valiente, más determinado... no habrías perdido la vida a mis manos. Por eso... mírame bien Touji, desde donde quiera que estés. Mírame, porque haré todo lo posible por reparar los errores de mis pecados. Mis manos están bañadas en sangre desde hace mucho tiempo, de incontables vidas que he apagado, pero sé que la muerte no sería la manera de pagar por mis errores. Si la aceptara tan fácilmente no sería diferente del cobarde que nunca supo por qué manejaba el EVA. Una vida de sufrimiento es lo que me merezco. Puede que nadie me perdone... que toda mi vida haya sido en vano, un completo error pero... sé que al final del camino tan duro y largo que me espera, hallaré la respuesta para pagar por mis pecados".

"Así que... hasta que nos volvamos a ver", terminé con una sonrisa, sintiendo una sensación de alivio en mi pecho al haber dejado escapar todas esas palabras que tanto tiempo habían pugnado por salir.

Dándome la vuelta, caminé hacia Mana, quien tenía una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Supongo que el viento le permitió oír parte de lo que dije pero no comentó nada al respecto, pero apenas llegué a su lado dijo, "Por fin llegaron".

Era verdad, aunque no tenía que decírmelo ya que pude detectarlos antes de siquiera voltearme. Girándome en dirección a la entrada del cementerio pude ver las siluetas. El color de los cabellos de las tres personas era inconfundible.

Rojo, gris y púrpura. No me había equivocado con Asuka. Quizás después de todo, aún quedara bastante del viejo Shinji dentro de mí.

Di un paso adelante y alzando el brazo, le indiqué a Mana que se quedara detrás de mí. Quizás la cosa se pusiera fea.

Asuka fue la primera en llegar frente a nosotros, jadeando, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. No podía culparla, no sabiendo que seguramente pensaba que yo era a quien tenía que eliminar. O más bien por la sorpresa de verme vivo y tan cambiado, pues según nuestros informes, NERV había recuperado los restos del EVA-01 poco después de mi desastroso encuentro con Uriel en el Monte Tsurugi. Quién sabe. Lo que sí noté fue que se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, considerando que incluso me superaba por centímetros en estatura, además de lo imponente de su largo cabello rojo. Sin embargo, todavía se le veía muy débil. Sin duda su rehabilitación del coma la estaba sacando adelante, lentamente sin duda alguna, pero iba progresando. A decir verdad, la fuerza de voluntad de esta chica siempre me sorprendió.

Kaworu y Misato se quedaron a unos cuantos pasos atrás de la pelirroja. El chico de cabellos grises los llevaba más alborotados que nunca, pero su presencia emanaba elegancia por donde quiera que lo miraras. Apuesto a que si retrataran su rostro y lo colocaran en carteles anunciando a un ídolo musical que recién comenzaba su carrera, atraería a un sólido número de fanáticas sin problema alguno. Di una sonrisa al notar que el ex-Ángel me daba miradas asesinas.

La Comandante de NERV por su parte tenía una mano dentro de su chaqueta, seguramente lista para extraer su arma. Su cabello antiguamente tan lustroso presentaba toda una serie de hebras plateadas a lo largo del mismo. Misato lucía más vieja de lo que pensé la última vez que la vi, cuando ataqué la ciudad y levantaron ese escudo para mantenerme fuera. Al parecer, la conversación que tuve con ella antes de pelear contra los nueve fue parte de lo que le provocó esto. Eso y el tener que lidiar como la nueva Comandante de NERV seguramente habían sido mucha carga para ella.

Dando una leve sonrisa, decidí romper el hielo, "Bueno, supongo que ya nos conocemos, pero permítanme presentarles a mi acompañante: ella la señorita Riku Kimura, dirigente de la facción Hoffnung", dije, casi sin poder aguantar la risa mientras les daba una reverencia respetuosa.

"¡Ustedes!" exclamó por fin Asuka. No era una sorpresa, pero podía darme cuenta de que estaba más que estupefacta de ver a Mana conmigo. Después de todo, el reporte oficial que ella recibió fue que Mana Kirishima falleció con la destrucción del TRIDENT.

Una suave serie de pasos indicó que Kaworu simplemente se acercaba hacia mí hasta que se detuvo justo enfrente mío.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente el uno al otro por un largo tiempo. Él con una expresión ceñuda y yo con una leve mueca, expectante.

De pronto, me soltó un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Me costó casi toda mi fuerza de voluntad no devolverle un golpe igual que seguramente le habría hecho papilla el rostro, pero logré contenerme.

Dolió, eso tuve que admitirlo, pero no fue realmente nada comparado con el dolor que ya antes había sufrido al ser lastimado físicamente. El que te claven nueve lanzas de punta doble en el cuerpo te hace cambiar la perspectiva ante nimiedades como el dolor de un simple golpe.

"...Vamos. ¿Así es cómo saludan a un viejo compañero suyo? No esperaba la verdad reunión tan cálida", dije tranquilamente a mis antiguos camaradas, alzando levemente el rostro con una mejilla hinchada pero que ya se estaba recuperando.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el eco de un disparo retumbó como un trueno por todo el lugar. Alguien dio un jadeo pero realmente no supe quién fue. Una bala se detuvo justo en mi frente por el Campo-AT que proyecté a unos cuantos milímetros de mi cabeza. Inofensivamente cayó al suelo de la pared naranja. Dirigí mi vista a la líder de NERV, el cañón de su arma sacando humo.

Vaya, parece que en verdad se alegraban de verme.

"..."

"Espero ya estén satisfechos... ¿No creerán realmente que sólo vine aquí para saludarlos o sí? Si quisiera..." dije, alzando levemente una mano, enfocando un Campo-AT. Luego la agité, la onda expansiva de poder creando una grieta muy profunda y extensa en el suelo, arrancando a varias tumbas de su lugar, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Di una sonrisa al ver la mirada incrédula y temerosa de Asuka y Misato. Kaworu ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque noté unas leves gotas de sudor bajándole por la frente debido al nerviosismo. Mana por su parte estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, como si estuviera contemplando la riña entre niños pequeños. Rayos, cómo tenía razón...

"..."

"... podría matarlos ahora mismo y cumplir de una vez por todas mi venganza. Pero..." fui interrumpido finalmente por Mana.

"Nuestra misión de momento no consiste en eso", comentó 'mi superiora' con voz fuerte.

"... ¿Su misión?" susurró Asuka, mirándonos con desconfianza, tras un momento de silencio.

"Así es. Y supongo que NERV en estos momentos tiene el mismo objetivo prioritario que Hoffnung: vencer a los Arcángeles y salvaguardar nuestra supervivencia", continuó Mana, dejé que ella fuera la que hablara de ahora en adelante.

"¿Están proponiendo que trabajemos en conjunto para eliminar a esos seres¿Eso es lo que están diciendo?" contestó Kaworu. Bingo, denle el premio mayor al muchacho.

"Sí", dijo llanamente Mana.

La expresión de Misato se agrió.

"Ni hablar. NERV, no... nosotros no haremos ningún tipo de trato con un... asesino", me apuntó Misato acusadoramente de nuevo con su arma.

Dejé escapar una risotada.

"Palabras muy grandes para alguien que trabajó voluntariamente con la organización que quiso exterminar completamente a la humanidad. ¿No lo crees así, Kaworu?" dije, dirigiéndome directamente a él, Misato sobresaltada por las palabras, al saber que eran verdad.

El del Libre Albedrío cerró los ojos antes de hablar suavemente con su voz melosa "... admito que SEELE cometió un grave error al orquestar toda esa patraña para su Tercer Impacto y por mucho que me duela decir esto, no puedo evitar estar convencido de que al menos eliminar a los miembros del Comité fue una decisión acertada de tu parte... ¡Pero no tenías el derecho de acabar con tantas vidas!" rugió, presa del rencor. "Ellos... no, nadie tiene el derecho de negarles a los otros la libertad de elección. Puede ser que uno piense que su propia vida no tiene valor alguno, que no vale la pena vivirla, pero nadie puede decidir eso por alguien más. Eso es algo que he aprendido en este tiempo que dejé de ser... diferente a ellos", dijo, con resolución.

"Entonces lo ves claramente, les estamos ofreciendo una elección: una tregua momentánea para trabajar en conjunto. Ni los EVAS ni el Mirai por sí solos son suficientes para enfrentar a esos tres a la vez, pero juntos... habrá posibilidades", continuó Mana, tendiéndole una mano a Misato para estrecharle y cerrar el trato.

"¿El Mirai?. ¿Así es como se llama ese robot, el que robaron de Hokkaido?" dijo Asuka desconfiada.

"Vamos, vamos Asuka... no lo robamos, después de todo, podrías decir que la mitad de su creación corrió a mi cargo, y la otra mitad por parte de uno de mis asociados. Sólo lo reclamamos legítimamente junto con el piloto más adecuado para él. Además, de haberlo dejado ahí... casi seguro que su producción en masa habría comenzado y a más de un tarado del gobierno se le habría ocurrido... bueno... 'expandir su poder en estos tiempos de crisis para proteger a sus ciudadanos' ", explicó Mana con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin retirar nunca su mano tendida. "Es más", continuó, dándome un guiño discreto, "si le parece bien, Comandante Katsuragi, podemos hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Seguro que contemplaron el poder de ese mobile suit capaz de destruir al Arcángel de forma relativamente fácil, quizás podríamos... cederles parte de la información sobre la investigación y desarrollo de esas máquinas. A pesar de haber comenzado como un proyecto alterno al de los EVAS y el Jet Alone, ha probado su valía y superioridad y muy pronto será la máquina de combate por excelencia de la Tierra. Claro, sólo les ofreceremos los datos más básicos, pero se ahorrarán años de investigación y con un cerebro como el de Ritsuko Akagi en sus filas podrán personalizar sus propias unidades en relativamente poco tiempo ¿Qué dice?" ofreció Mana, su voz goteando miel ante una proposición que hasta yo reconocía, era muy difícil de rechazar, pero no me parecía muy buena idea. NERV contaba con los recursos suficientes para que a partir de la base del mobile suit y los EVAS que tenían crearan un prototipo bastante poderoso. Si bien dudaba que llegara a serlo tanto como el Mirai debido a la fuente de energía, estábamos hablando de otorgarle a un niño pequeño el arma de caza de su padre.

No me gustaba, pero si era necesario para hacer que al menos aceptaran...

"Para ponerlo más simple. Todos sabemos que la situación es crítica y si no trabajamos juntos es probable que nuestro futuro esté sellado y la misma Tierra sea aniquilada", dijo Misato secamente.

"Sí, algo así", dije simplemente.

La Comandante de NERV miró detenidamente la mano de mi superior, como evaluando si realmente esta joven en verdad era la líder de una facción cuya alianza era la única respuesta para este momento de crisis. Titubeando, la estrechó y se dieron un apretón.

"Bien. Entonces supongo que estamos de acuerdo al respecto", dijo Mana, y con eso, se abrió camino entre los presentes para salir del cementerio tranquilamente.

No la seguí inmediatamente, antes de eso, sabía que había cosas que restaban por decir entre nosotros cuatro, cosas que realmente no le incumbían a Mana.

Después de un silencio muy tenso interrumpido únicamente por una ráfaga de tiempo, Asuka fue la primera en hablar, haciendo esa pregunta única, con la que esperaba obtener todas las respuestas. Qué ingenua.

"¿Por qué?" dijo, sonando casi... desesperada por saber la verdad de lo que me había ocurrido.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", dije inocentemente. Verla así valía oro puro.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!. ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué refiero!. ¡Por qué demonios ahora ofreces tu ayuda incondicionalmente así como así!. ¡Por qué estás trabajando con ella!. ¡Por qué... por qué ocurrió esto!" gritó, casi a punto de estallar en lágrimas por todas las emociones que la recorrían. Considerando que yo me sentí desesperado y desorientado al saber que había perdido un mes entero de mi vida dormido dentro del EVA, no podía ni imaginarme lo que debía de ser para ella saber que tres años de su vida los había pasado dormida en un coma muy profundo.

Sin inmutarme ante su arranque de emociones, contesté, "Ya te lo dije el día que lograron frenar mi ataque con ese escudo. Sacrifiqué mi vida en vano por gente como tu Comandante, para quienes éramos herramientas antes que seres humanos. Herramientas para cumplir el sueño vacío de la Instrumentalización. Fui asesinado... y comprendí que lo único que realmente importa es el poder. No importa lo compasivo, noble u optimista que seas. Si no eres fuerte no serás capaz de protegerte a ti mismo, ya ni digamos a las personas que te importan. Tú mejor que nadie debes de saberlo tras haber visto mi actitud tan patética cuando era el piloto de la Unidad-01. Esa fue mi equivocación, no fui lo bastante valiente como para obtener la fuerza por mí mismo y dejé que las personas que me rodeaban me fueran arrebatadas poco a poco, destrozando mi vida. Por eso... cuando ya no me quedaba nada, me hice con el poder, para vengarme de este mundo de penitencias, para hacerle saber a los demás lo que se sentía ser presa de esa desesperación, de esa impotencia", expliqué, evocando mi debilidad cuando aún era un simple niño torpe e ingenuo.

Asuka se acercó lentamente, paso a paso hasta colocarse justo enfrente de mí. De no haber estado Kaworu y Misato, habríamos parecido una pareja encantadora a punto de darse un apasionado beso... sí claro, si no considerabas que estábamos en un cementerio. Definitivamente más bien daríamos la impresión de tener serios problemas mentales al estar a punto de hacer algo como eso en este lugar. El pensamiento me hizo gracia...

"No... no quería creerlo... no aún cuando me lo contaron todo... pero tú... tú ya no eres el Shinji que yo conocía... ¿Verdad?" preguntó la pelirroja tocándome una mejilla con el dorso de su mano, examinando atentamente mi ojo ciego, su voz sonando muy, muy distante...

"En efecto. El Shinji que tú conocías murió a manos del Ángel del Libre Albedrío tras una larga y terrible batalla contra los EVAS series", dije, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el tacto de su caricia. Di un suspiro. "Pero fue el odio que había acumulado en su corazón contra todos aquellos que lo lastimaron, que se aprovecharon de él, fue lo que le permitió renacer, para dar origen a un ser sin humanidad, sin emociones o sentimientos", contesté.

Tras esas palabras, pensé por un momento que Asuka me abofetearía, o me insultaría diciéndome "¡Monstruo!" o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así. Simplemente se quedó así... mirándome hasta que...

"Si eso es cierto... ¿Entonces por qué ahora tu cambio de actitud?. ¿Por qué ahora? Si tu único afán era... la destrucción..." susurró la Segunda Elegida.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente, tomando con una mano la suya que había colocado en mi rostro y la bajé cortésmente antes de responderle. "Eso fue... je... como te lo dije, después de los nueve, me deshice de mi humanidad. Deseché por completo mis sentimientos, porque sabía que no eran más que un estorbo. Si los encerraba en los más profundo de mi corazón, nada me detendría para cumplir mi deseo de vengarme del mundo, ese rencor me envenenó la mente al grado de no importarme nada más que matar, matar y matar. Además... había quemado mis naves, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, mi mejor amigo estaba muerto", indiqué con una mirada la tumba a mis espaldas, "tú habías quedado en coma, Rei sólo era un recipiente de sí misma, de mis padres no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo de felicidad con ellos, la gente en quien confiaba me había traicionado y usado como herramienta y peor aún... técnicamente era un Ángel... o algo parecido", terminé mirando fugazmente a Misato y Kaworu.

"Pero... una persona me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores, darme cuenta de que esos sentimientos que renegué por tanto tiempo en realidad eran lo que hacían que fuera yo mismo. Y que ignorarlos sólo era otra forma de huir de mí mismo, de ser un cobarde que se había convertido en lo que más despreciaba", dirigí la vista atentamente a la espalda de Mana, quien ya había llegado casi al portón del cementerio y estaba a punto de salir. No me importó lo que los demás pensaran, era la verdad. "Le debo mucho a esa persona, empezando por mi vida, así como sé que debo mucho por los errores que cometí, esto es un intento que hago para comenzar a pagar por mis pecados. Sólo es eso. Si ustedes me creen o no... realmente no me importa, pero se los aseguro", dije alzando la mirada para ver a Misato y a Kaworu, "una vez acabe esto... terminaremos lo que comenzó hace ya tanto tiempo. Ustedes me consideran su enemigo, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Tarde o temprano, algún día, nos veremos las caras frente a frente para ponerle fin a lo nuestro", sentencié.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que dando por hecho que nadie tendría más que agregar, comencé a caminar para ir junto a Mana y salir de la ciudad de una vez por todas ahora que habíamos cumplido lo que habíamos venido a hacer. Aunque antes de irme intenté darles un comentario sarcástico.

"Tal vez deban cuidarse en la pelea... quién sabe... tal vez por accidente se me escape un tiro o ataque por accidente a uno de los EVAS, no lo sé", dije con una risa.

"Desgraciado", murmuró Kaworu.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de su campo de audición, me detuve y hablé con voz fuerte para que me escucharan, sin darme nunca la vuelta. "No, hablando en serio. Vi su pelea con Uriel... no tendrán muchas posibilidades aún con sus EVAS modificados a menos que comprendan de dónde viene el verdadero poder de esas máquinas. Esas creaciones tienen corazón y mente, y a menos que sean capaces de comprenderlo a la perfección, nunca lograrán que brillen con todo su potencial. Estoy seguro que tú, Kaworu, ya deberías de saberlo, pero... bueno, no importa la verdad. Es todo lo que tengo que decirles así que... adiós", me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de seguir caminando hacia la salida.

Detecté a varios agentes de NERV apostados alrededor de todo el lugar, al parecer listos para entrar en acción en cualquier momento, pero no se habían movido, seguramente por órdenes de Misato. Mejor para ellos. Si se hubieran atrevido a intentar algo con Mana o conmigo... bueno, habría que agregar unas cuantas lápidas más en este lugar.

Salí del cementerio y consulté la hora. Las 2:01pm. Souma entonces ya debía de estar...

En efecto, el breve sonido de un claxon me hizo alzar la vista en dirección a la otra acera y vi el auto color azul marino, con Mana sentada ya en el asiento del copiloto y el creador del Mirai al volante. Rápidamente me dirigí al vehículo y tomé la manija de la puerta trasera y entré, el auto arrancando casi al instante.

"¿Y?. ¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Souma mientras conducía velozmente por las calles casi vacías para ir de regreso a nuestra base. Hey, cuidado con los peatones.

El viaje duraba de poco más de unas dos horas, por lo que charlar un poco no estaría mal.

"Lo tomaron mejor de lo que creí, pero con algo de convencimiento aceptaron nuestra proposición pero aún tengo mis dudas al respecto. Insisto en creer que tendré que ser yo quien les va a tener que dar el golpe final a los Arcángeles. Si pelean como lo hicieron contra Uriel, no tienen muchas probabilidades", dije, dando mi más sincera opinión. A lo mucho Asuka y Kaworu servirían para desgastar a dos de ellos, nada más.

"¿Y tú?. ¿Cumpliste tu objetivo?" preguntó Mana, cambiando de tema, interrogando a nuestro conductor, quien dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, aunque es probable que esa doctora Akagi tal vez note algo, después de todo, ella conoce a la MAGI como la palma de su mano, pero nada de qué preocuparse", respondió lleno de confianza Souma.

"Perfecto", comentó Mana, para volver a tomar uno de los libros que compró en la librería y continuar leyendo. Qué envidia. Yo me mareaba si trataba de leer en un vehículo en movimiento.

"¿Y el Mirai?" interrogué. "¿Ya está listo? No me gustaría tener que salir a pelear con el más mínimo fallo que signifique una desventaja", comenté.

"No te preocupes. Está más que listo. Lo cubrimos con una capa electromagnética para que resista mejor los ataques, además de aumentar en un 5 por ciento la potencia de los cañones Xiphias y minimizar el tiempo de respuesta del STARDUST en 0.5 segundos. Nada en esta Tierra sería capaz de rasguñarlo. Estoy ansioso por ver si seres fuera de este mundo en verdad pueden dañarlo".

Por un momento quise decirle que no estuviera tan entusiasmado. Después de todo, su piloto era yo, no él.

Aún así.

Hice lo posible por relajarme en el asiento al mirar por la ventana el paisaje. El viaje había valido la pena por el simple hecho de poder visitar la tumba de Touji. Por eso y por estar más seguro que nunca del curso de mis acciones.

Nuestro breve reencuentro había servido para dejar las cosas en claro entre nosotros.

Por el futuro de nuestro planeta, pelearíamos juntos una vez más.

Si lográbamos superar a nuestros adversarios... la hora para ponerle fin a nuestras diferencias llegaría.

Y con gusto la aceptaría.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Ah, sí que ha pasado el tiempo, pero después de un agitado semestre estamos de vuelta. A decir verdad, esto más que nada se trató de un capítulo de interludio para lo que será la recta final de la historia pero meh. Para los conocedores de anime, manga y videojuegos, seguramente reconocerán las insinuaciones que hice para otros títulos en el capítulo.

Mis más sinceras disculpas si dejé a alguien esperando con el resto de esta historia, pero debido a las circunstancias no me fue posible escribir como antes. Pero les aseguro que para este verano la historia se terminará.

Agradezco a Theblaksun y BurningFlower por su labor como prelectores para las correcciones correspondientes, vaya que los había dejado sin trabajo durante un tiempo.

**luminos**: agradezco tu apoyo, espero poder continuar muy pronto.

**Richardtc**: el Rouge cuenta con un motor S2, propiamente el de Uriel, así que en total las tres máquinas cuentan con una fuente inagotable de energía.

**Darklight ultimate**: muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que sea de tu agrado el resto del relato.

**Mickeymalote**: gracias por tu apoyo. Realmente como ya había mencionado antes, las fichas técnicas las diseñé tanto para entendimiento para el lector como por mi propia pasión en lo referente a los robots. La saga de juegos de Super Robot Wars es algo que me dejó encantado desde el principio y gran parte de todo esto se debe a su influencia, pero lamentablemente como dices, esto ya se acerca a su fin...

**M-cha**: me siento honrado de haber tomado parte de tu tiempo para que hayas leído estos desvaríos míos, pero después de todo, sí, esto desde el inicio claramente tenía intención de ser un OOC jeje.

**Dayree**: ok, haré lo posible por darle un poco más de profundidad a Asuka, después de todo, el capítulo que sigue y el epílogo serán narrados por ella, por lo que trataré de recuperarle la importancia de su protagonismo dado que yo mismo concuerdo con tu opinión.

**ROnI**: no, no tengo una mano divina, a excepción de un teclado bastante gastado y sobre al que un gracioso se le ocurrió derramar una gaseosa y una mente llena de ideas locas y absurdas.

**Jiraiya-Sama**: como te lo comenté, eso que mencionas era la idea general, pero no llegó a realizarse en el guión. ¿La razón? Las dificultades que ello me presentaba, pero una vez que vi en cierto documento la palabra "redemption" me dije "eso es" y con ello pude terminar de darle estructura al esqueleto de la historia. Un Shinji en busca del perdón luego de todas las atrocidades que cometió me parecía algo más llamativo y profundo que sólo tenerlo como un monstruo sediento de sangre. Como bien dices, Evangelion no se trata propiamente de una serie de mechas, y espero poder continuar con el toque tan místico de reliogisidad, cuestionamiento existencial y filosófico propio de la serie con el personaje de Sammael, quien es mucho más de lo que su nombre aparenta...

Por cierto, olvidé mencionarlo, pero la manera en que Shinji destroza a Uriel con los sables de energía lo saqué de Gundam SEED Destiny, cuando Kira Yamato en su Freedom destroza en miles de pedazos con sus sables de energía al Saviour de Athrun.

Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actulicé y supongo que puedo aprovechar el espacio para mencionar varias cosas. Primero, hagánse el favor de leer las novelas de_ Suzumiya Haruhi_, escritas por la mano de Tanigawa Nagaru, son un verdadero deleite y les puedo asegurar que si pierden su tiempo leyendo mis tonterías, la prosa de ese autor los atrapará instantáneamente. Una rápida búsqueda en internet les hará saber de lo que estoy hablando.

Segundo, no sé si ya lo había comentado, pero en lo referente a las figuras pude hacerme de la Myth Cloth de Orfeo. Bastante elegante, pero hay un no se qué que no me termina de convencer de este santo de plata... espero que el Fénix v3 no me dé esa sensación...

Tercero, en lo referente a juegos de video... pasé un buen rato jugando Super Robot Wars Alpha 1 para el PSX y finalmente en estas vacaciones de verano me dispongo a continuar con Alpha Gaiden también para el PSX y el W para el Nintendo DS. Cada vez falta menos para el lanzamiento en junio del Original Generations para el PS2...

Finalmente... comenzaré a probar mis habilidades manuales en el modelaje, empezando con unos cuantos kits para armar de Gundam. Encargué un Freedom MG escala 1:100 y puedo ver que en verdad es toda una proeza hacer que quede bien dado que requieres de detallarlo, pintarlo... pero los resultados son espectaculares, veamos si estoy a la altura de la prueba jojo.

Así pues, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Comenzado el 2 de Abril del 2007

Terminado el 16 de Mayo del 2007


	10. Catarsis

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ****Redención**

**Capítulo 8: Catarsis**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Terminé de dar la última brazada jadeando pesadamente, necesitando con desesperación llenar mis pulmones con oxígeno tras el esfuerzo. 

Me sostuve del borde de la piscina de NERV durante un largo rato, recuperando el aliento tras una dura sesión de mis ejercicios de rehabilitación para tener de vuelta la movilidad total de mis piernas.

Considerando que había pasado tres años enteros tumbada en un cama de hospital, podía ver por el lado bueno que este era un excelente modo de recuperar parte de ese tiempo perdido. Mi programa de rehabilitación estipulaba dos horas diarias de rigurosos y ejercicios de natación en la piscina para fortalecer mi cuerpo luego de semejante letargo.

Dado que siempre fui una excelente nadadora, la idea al inicio me había entusiasmado, quizás pasaría lo mismo con las demás personas, después de todo, una piscina normalmente significa diversión y relajamiento, pero la verdad dos horas continuas de nadar realmente la dejaban a una exhausta, pero pronto recuperaría mi condición como para no terminar tan agotada tras cada sesión.

Pronto...

Eso es claro, si había un pronto hipotético que pudiéramos asegurar una vez que le plantáramos cara a Sammael y compañía y (aún más teóricamente) conseguíamos vencerles.

Sólo dos días más y nos jugaríamos el todo por el todo de una buena vez.

Habiendo tranquilizado mi respiración y sintiéndome demasiado cansada como para intentar dar otra vuelta a toda velocidad en el agua, me recosté perezosamente y me dejé llevar de espaldas, impulsándome levemente en la superficie líquida, contemplando el alto techo del lugar y pensado en los acontecimientos de anteayer, cuando Shinji finalmente se nos presentó con toda la calma y naturalidad del mundo.

Todavía no me podía quitar de encima la sensación de escalofrío que sentí por la forma con la que me miró en el vagón del tren.

Traté de recordar detenidamente qué había pasado. Estaba tan cansada y distraída que pensé que se trataba de un simple sueño luego mi extenuante sesión en la piscina y las aún más agotadoras pruebas de sincronización con el EVA-02 Rouge ahora que se le había instalado a toda prisa el motor S2 de Uriel.

Creo que desde la aparición de ese robot misterioso que acabó con ese ser ya tenía mis sospechas sobre de quién lo piloteaba, pero el que así como así le haya cedido a NERV algo tan valioso como la fuente de energía del Arcángel había despertado mis dudas.

Ese día, una vez que regresamos al Cuartel General, Misato y Ritsuko no habían perdido el tiempo para ladrar órdenes con tal de analizar la "muestra" obtenida de Uriel, para acoplarla a la Unidad-02. El proceso demoró menos de un día y por fortuna, no ocurrió nada como en Norteamérica donde por experimentar con lo mismo, una rama entera de NERV desapareció en la nada.

Seguí meditando en el incidente. Había salido por fin del Cuartel General con Kaworu siguiéndome sin apenas decir palabra dado que la ruta para regresar a su domicilio era la misma que por fuerza yo debía de tomar, sólo que él se encontraba a una menor distancia del Cuartel, por lo que no me acompañaba durante todo el viaje de regreso. Rayos, estábamos agotados, al punto de casi tambalearnos al caminar. Ritsuko y su equipo de técnicos nos habían tratado peor que esclavos al hacer simulaciones una y otra vez ahora que la Unidad-02 contaba con su fuente de poder propia, por lo que una vez que había subido al vagón del tren ni me molesté en buscar un asiento. Simplemente subí, me sostuve de un pasamanos y recargué la cabeza contra el brazo a modo de almohada, esperando no quedarme tan dormida como para dejar pasar mi parada.

Kaworu por una vez lo había visto sin su sonrisita y se había desplomado sobre un asiento vacío, haciendo el intento al menos de ocultar el descaro con el que estaba roncando al cubrir parcialmente su rostro con una mano.

Y entonces al llegar a una estación... había sentido el hormigueo en mi... mente. Como si algo me hubiera estado llamando. Cuando alcé los ojos... lo vi. Una figura embozada de pies a cabeza de negro, con unos lentes oscuros sobre su rostro. Pero el perfil de su cara lo reconocí casi al instante.

Cuando deslizó levemente los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y vi sus ojos me quedé de piedra. Tenía que ser un sueño. Para empezar... él estaba muerto... además de ser un psicópata. Él jamás pondría un pie en esta ciudad como si se tratara de una persona común y corriente.

Pero la leve sonrisa que dio antes de su tren comenzara a marchar fue lo que me sacó de mi estupefacción.

Traté de acercarme lo más rápido posible a la ventana con tal de abrirla (creo que derribé a un anciano por el codazo que propiné para abrirme camino), a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle, pero ya era tarde, el tren comenzaba su marcha y el mío también, en direcciones contrarias.

Me puse como loca. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigía o con qué razón había venido a la ciudad...

O al menos eso pensé.

Por todo lo que me habían contado y yo misma había visto, Shinji Ikari se suponía que era un monstruo sediento de sangre, lleno de rencor y odio contra el mundo, pero aún así... quería creer que parte del Shinji que yo conocí aún estaba latente bajo esa nueva impresión.

Quizás fue por un impulso tonto. O quizás una corazonada. Todavía no lo sé. Lo cierto es que sólo pude pensar en un único lugar al que se dirigiría y no podía ser NERV.

Sin dudarlo, sacudí a Kaworu de su asiento para despertarlo y tomando mi celular, marqué automáticamente el número personal de Misato. Definitivamente todavía tenía mis diferencias con esa mujer y dudo que algún día pudiéramos entendernos del todo. Nuestra relación ahora se limitaba estrictamente a lo profesional. Quizás en el pasado hubiera tomado el rol de ser nuestra tutora. De intentar ser una madre. Pero ella nunca tuvo las cualidades necesarias para ello y fracasó miserablemente. Shinji era la prueba más clara de ello. No es que yo pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo, diablos, si yo había tomado la decisión de jamás tener hijos era para evitar precisamente esta mierda, traer al mundo una vida inocente condenada al sufrimiento por mi propia culpa...

Misato contestó a los tres timbrazos, su voz se oía algo cansada pero no podía culparla, al igual que yo, dudaba que hubiera podido descansar mucho a lo largo de la semana.

"¿Qué pasa, Asuka?" una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea dijo.

No me anduve con rodeos.

"Escúchame bien, Misato. Quiero que vayas al cementerio de la ciudad. Ahora. No hay tiempo que perder", ladré, con todo el tono de autoridad posible que pude invocar. Varios pasajeros se me quedaron mirando raro, incluido Kaworu, quien incluso tenía el ceño fruncido en mi dirección en señal de molestia por haberlo despertado. Lo siento cariño, pero agradece que al menos no te arrojé al suelo para despertarte.

"... ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué sucede?" gimoteó Misato, el sueño en su voz habiéndose disipado.

"Es Shinji. Se dirige hacia allá. Acabo de verlo en la estación", contesté llanamente y colgué. No aguardé a Misato, quien seguramente habría tratado de sacarme más explicaciones al grado de interpretarlo todo como una alucinación.

Golpeé rítmicamente el suelo del vagón con un pie, en señal de impaciencia por que llegara a la siguiente estación para abordar otro tren en la dirección contraria. Hacia donde suponía que Shinji se dirigía.

En cuanto llegamos, salí disparada por la puerta para pasar el desnivel hacia las vías en la otra dirección y pude colarme de milagro en el tren antes de que sus puertas se cerraran. Vi que Kaworu me había seguido también a toda velocidad pero sólo pudo llegar al vagón posterior. Bien, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Sorprendentemente, el tren no paró más de la cuenta en ninguna estación durante el trayecto. Era una molestia el que a veces al para en una estación se quedara detenido por más de cinco minutos. Si eso hubiera sucedido no lo habría soportado. Estaba tan fuera de mí que seguramente hubiera corrido a la cabina para sacar al conductor de su lugar y yo misma ocupar su puesto.

Al llegar a la estación correspondiente, de nuevo subí corriendo las escaleras, el temor de que las piernas me fallaran y cayera y me rompiera algún hueso completamente inexistente en mi mente. En cuanto salí de la estación vi el Alpine azul de Misato, como siempre, conduciendo a toda velocidad poniendo en riesgo a los peatones. La mujer de cabello morado opaco nos indicó con señas que subiéramos para ir más aprisa hacia nuestro destino.

Me sorprendí de que no me cuestionara ni me hiciera preguntas de ninguna índole.

Tardamos menos de quince minutos en llegar al cementerio. Ante lo cual nos apeamos rápidamente para ir a toda velocidad al lugar. Si alguien nos hubiera visto definitivamente nos habría creído un trío de locos. Un cementerio es el lugar al que menos desea ir nadie, y nosotros dábamos la impresión de estar desesperados por llegar.

Y ahí, finalmente, los vi a los dos.

Shinji de alguna manera había sobrevivido y había visitado la ciudad, pero no por nosotros, sino por un viejo amigo suyo de su grupo de los Tres Chiflados. Touji... fue una pena lo que le sucedió. No es que realmente no me cayera bien, pero esa actitud de retrasado suyo me cabreaba mucho. Pero luego me enteré de que aceptó pilotear la fatídica Unidad-03 únicamente con tal de que su hermana recibiera mejores cuidados médicos. En ese entonces no supe qué decir.

Recuerdo que Hikari quedó destrozada. No lo mostraba, pero era obvio que el dolor de la pérdida la rasgaba por dentro y siendo yo su amiga no pude ni confortarla. Me sentí muy mal en ese entonces.

Pero ya no supe nada de ella desde el Quinceavo...

Me les acerqué pasando a través de las tumbas y demás efigies del lugar en memoria de los fallecidos, reconociendo a Mana en ese momento. Esa sí que fue una mayor sorpresa. No creí que Shinji fuera acompañado, pero el que lo estuviera por alguien quien se suponía estaba muerta...

Eso sí que evitaba que abrieras la boca muy precipitadamente.

La examiné atentamente. Mana... o "Riku", tenía una sonrisita divertida y presumida en los labios. Como si se riera de mí al poner en evidencia que era ella y sólo ella quien estaba al lado de él.

La tensión en mí frente a ellos se iba acumulando más y más, a punto de explotar.

No ayudó mucho el hecho de que Kaworu se lió a puñetazos con Shinji y Misato optó por tratar de pegarle un tiro, detonación ante la cual di un gemido de sobresalto.

Por un momento pensé que nos mataría luego de la demostración de sus... habilidades, pero no fue así. Simplemente se limitó a... saludarnos, explicarnos con pelos y señales la situación tan dura en la que nos encontrábamos y hacerle a Misato una propuesta de una alianza temporal con el Mirai para poder salir del aprieto.

Misato había aceptado a regañadientes, luego de que Shinji mencionara que era mejor que tratar de llevar a cabo la llamada Instrumentalización. Previamente Kaworu me había contado todo lo que sabía al respecto de ello. Resta decir que me sentí... asqueada y horrorizada ante la meta en la cual yo era nada más que una herramienta. Un sueño vacío decía Shinji. Verdaderamente así era.

Luego de eso ya no pude contenerme, "¡Por qué!" había gritado, insistiendo en saber de sus labios exactamente lo que le había pasado, y así fue. Me lo contó todo. Con una indiferencia admirable al relatar su asesinato y el deseo de venganza que lo corrompió con la fuerza suficiente como para volver de entre los muertos. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en él a cuando lo vi el día que atacó Tokyo-3. La locura de su ojo sano parecía haberse extinguido, para ser reemplazada por una resignación infinita, además de una... fría cólera al mirar a mis acompañantes. Era evidente que él nunca, nunca los perdonaría y terminaría asesinándolos... pero al menos ya no trataría de involucrar a más gente inocente en su camino.

Habló sobre el robot que nos salvó el pellejo contra Uriel, el Mirai. Y luego, al referirse a Mana... hablaba de ella como alguien en extremo especial para él. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que "algo" había pasado entre ellos dos. Lo bastante profundo como para reparar sus crímenes. No pude evitar sentirme ligeramente... celosa del amor que le profesaba mi antiguo compañero de cuarto a Mana. Su padre, Gendo Ikari demostró ser un hombre capaz de amar muy profundamente, lo bastante como para tratar de destruir el mundo con tal de ver a su mujer una vez más. Si esa cualidad era genética en verdad Mana podía considerarse muy afortunada.

Shinji y Mana... vaya par... más aún considerando cómo se habían conocido con el fiasco del TRIDENT, en el que esa resbalosa se le había acercado de más todo con tal de conseguir información sobre el EVA-01.

Qué... celos (sí, ya era capaz de admitirlo), sentí en aquella ocasión, al ver cómo Shinji caía como un corderito ante los encantos de una total desconocida que lo consideraba "lindo" cuando yo habiendo vivido tanto tiempo con él no se había dignado a siquiera decirme un cumplido o tener la iniciativa sugerir al menos el salir juntos.

Siempre disculpándose y pidiendo perdón por todo.

Tampoco es que yo le haya dado mucha oportunidad pero...

Ahora... tras haberlo visto nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo, todo indicaba que realmente, ese Shinji que conocía, se fue... para siempre y que yo... lo había perdido.

Ese pensamiento me había dejado un poco consternada durante breves momentos. Realmente nunca había tenido lo que podía calificarse como una relación amorosa con ninguna persona. Kaji simplemente no contaba, ya tenía la suficiente madurez como para comprenderlo. Shinji podía decirse que era lo más aproximado a eso, pero durante nuestro tiempo juntos ninguno de los dos hizo lo posible por comenzar algo de esa naturaleza.

Kaworu... mejor ni lo menciono, el tío era un completo subnormal...

No pude evitar sentirme de repente terriblemente sola.

Pero este no era el tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Las últimas palabras que Shinji dijo antes de despedirse eran las que más me preocupaban, _"__Vi su pelea con Uriel... no tendrán muchas posibilidades aún con sus EVAS modificados a menos que comprendan de dónde viene el verdadero poder de esas máquinas. Esas creaciones tienen corazón y mente, y a menos que sean capaces de comprenderlo a la perfección, nunca lograrán que brillen con todo su potencial"_.

Eso era lo que había dicho.

¿Pero a qué se refería?

Había tratado de hacer que Kaworu me respondiera, pero él simplemente se había alejado de mí, diciendo que era algo que yo tenía que descubrir por mi cuenta con mi Unidad.

Mi cabeza chocó levemente con el otro extremo de la piscina. Saqué de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y decidí que ya era hora de salir del agua. Nadé un breve tramo hacia las escaleras de la piscina para salir fácilmente. Tomé una toalla para secarme antes de dirigirme a los vestidores.

Casi era hora de otra prueba de sincronización y simulación.

¿Encontraría la respuesta a las enigmáticas palabras de Shinji referentes al EVA?

Eso esperaba, de lo contrario, era obvio que estaría totalmente jodida para el día de la batalla.

* * *

"¡Concéntrate, Asuka!. ¡Intentémoslo una vez más!" oí decir a Ritsuko. 

Faltaba un día para que la tan temida fecha llegara finalmente y aquí estaba, realizando pruebas de sincronización, debido a que hasta ahora, todo indicaba que no era capaz de hacer uso al cien por ciento de las capacidades de mi EVA.

En resumen, si salía así a pelear, no sería capaz de hacer mucho, no con un radio de sincronización que a duras penas pasaba de los setenta puntos.

Di un suspiro de resignación, tratando de relajarme antes de tener que empezar de nuevo con otra prueba.

Desde muy temprano en la mañana había tenido que estar realizando estas pruebas, todo con el objetivo de lograr un radio de sincronización estable que llegara más allá de los noventa puntos, pues según los datos del equipo técnico de NERV y del mismo Kaworu, sólo a ese nivel podría ser capaz de hacer el uso efectivo del motor S2 que se le había instalado al Rouge, par así poder canalizar y manipular la energía infinita a mi antojo.

De camino, había escuchado los altavoces por toda la ciudad solicitando que los habitantes y demás civiles evacuaran de inmediato. Los transportes a diferentes ciudades saliendo cada treinta minutos. Para estos momentos calculaba que más de la mitad de la gente había puesto pies en polvorosa para largarse cuanto antes.

Sólo nosotros, los idiotas de NERV nos habíamos quedado para nuestro posible entierro.

Antes de haber comenzado la pruebas, realmente había llegado muy desanimada, pues no esperaba realmente lograr una mejoría en el control del robot. Al salir de los vestidores con mi traje de conexión puesto, arrastrando lo pies, noté que Kaworu estaba recargado contra una de las paredes del pasillo, mirando al techo. De no haberme fijado, ni lo habría visto, su presencia era tan silenciosa como la de un gato.

Me detuve, mirando al frente, sin girar la cabeza para verlo.

"Oye... lo que nos contó Shinji el otro día..." dije, sin atreverme a terminar.

"¿El que los EVAS tienen corazón y mente?" contestó.

"Sí..." dije en un susurro.

"... suponía que después del relato que la Comandante Katsuragi y yo te comentamos al respecto de Shinji poco después de que... despertaste, lo que ocurrió con él y el EVA-01, ya lo habrías comprendido", dijo, sin nunca bajar la cabeza.

"Algo así... pero siempre que subo al EVA siento... algo... otra presencia muy familiar y que me provoca una gran nostalgia... sin embargo... tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de saber qué es lo que hay dentro de mi... EVA..." dije, en voz muy baja, sintiendo un escalofrío y por alguna extraña razón, recordando lo que me hizo ver el Quinceavo.

Kaworu dio un suspiro de cansancio, que me indicó que él sabía más que yo al respecto, después de todo, durante un tiempo él usó mi Unidad ¿Verdad?

"¿Tú... tú lo sabes, verdad?" dije, finalmente girándome para verlo.

Kaworu desvió sus ojos de los míos, quedándose callado. Pensé que no me diría nada y por lo tanto, comencé a caminar, sin embargo, tras unos cuantos pasos, habló.

"Mientras no abras tu corazón y tu mente completamente al EVA, no lograrás manejarlo por completo... y mientras no lo hagas... no sabrás la verdad que se oculta en esa Unidad. No puedo decirte más. Es algo que tú misma debes descubrir por tu cuenta", dijo, sin moverse de su lugar y quedándose en silencio.

Tras esas palabras, me había dirigido a la jaula de contención del EVA-02 para comenzar las pruebas y aquí seguía.

¿De qué manera podía abrir mi mente y mi corazón a este gigante?

Si no lograba hacerlo, sólo sería una carga para los demás. Y si había algo que detestaba era ser precisamente eso. Ya lo había sido en la guerra pasada con los Ángeles, el eslabón más débil. No podía permitir que ocurriera de nuevo.

El patrón multicolor iluminó una vez más la cabina, indicando nuevamente el inicio de otra prueba.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?. ¿Qué debía hacer para... purificar este miedo que sentía de mi Unidad?. ¿Para lograr una catarsis de todas las dudas y temores que me aquejaban cada vez que sentía esa... nostalgia en el EVA?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de evocar la imagen en mi mente que más se acoplara a ese sentimiento que me transmitía el EVA, bloqueando todo lo demás fuera de mi mente. No quería distracciones.

Me sentía cada vez más... ligera... como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera flotando en medio de la nada.

Y de pronto, un sonido, rítmico. ¿Qué era?

El olor de la sal me lo dijo.

El mar.

¿Cómo era posible? Esto debía de ser un sueño. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en medio de un bosque y por el olor y el sonido del mar, muy cerca de una playa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, comencé a caminar en dirección a donde escuchaba el sonido, como si algo me estuviera llamando.

Avancé por entre la vegetación hasta comenzar a sentir el peculiar tacto de la fina arena en los pies y contuve un jadeo al contemplar la vasta extensión del mar de un precioso color turquesa muy brillante, el cual infundía de inmediato paz y serenidad.

"Es una hermosa vista. ¿Verdad?" la voz despreocupada de una mujer se oyó a pocos metros a mi derecha.

Instantáneamente giré la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había hablado, mi boca abriéndose de par en par al verla.

No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado, era inconfundible.

El cabello a la altura de los hombros, de un rojo idéntico al que veía yo todas las mañanas en el espejo. El corazón me dio un vuelco a saber de quién se trataba, un cúmulo de emociones amenazando con desbordarse de mi ser. Era tal la emoción que sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

"Vamos, vamos, ya estás lo bastante grande como llorar. ¿No lo crees?" dijo nada más y nada menos que mi madre, con un ligero tono de fastidio.

Me enjugué rápidamente las lágrimas ante de empezar a derramarlas, tratando de que la voz no se me entrecortara, "Ma... mamá..." tartamudeé. "¿Cómo...?. ¿Por qué?" traté de decir, seguramente sonando como una completa estúpida al no poder hablar claramente.

"Me ocurrió algo muy similar a lo que pasó con Yui", dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa, al parecer, disfrutando mi reacción.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme y actuar debidamente, ya no era más una niña pequeña como para no poder controlarse. Sí, era una situación en extremo rara, pero nada que no pudiera manejar tomando en cuenta todo por lo que ya había pasado antes.

"Entonces... ¿Siempre has estado... aquí?" susurré, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Así es, desde que te convertiste en la piloto de la Unidad-02, hemos estado juntas, pero nunca antes habíamos podido... contactarnos así. Quizás se deba al motor S2 que le otorgaron a la máquina", explicó mi mamá, mirando otra vez hacia la visión (eso tenía que ser) del mar.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, recordando claramente _ese_ apretón de sus finas manos.

"Si has estado aquí desde ese entonces... ¿Quién...?" no pude terminar la frase, el recuerdo siendo demasiado doloroso como para explicarlo.

"... En verdad lo lamento, pero ni yo misma estoy segura de lo que ocurrió. Cuando hice la prueba de activación, mi... conciencia me fue arrancada a la fuerza, para ser colocada en la EVA, para que así fuera capaz de moverse. Lo que quedó fue un... recipiente vacío. Únicamente con impresiones de mi ser", explicó, sonando en verdad muy avergonzada. "Por favor... perdóname por no haber nunca estado a tu lado cuando más lo necesitaste", dijo.

"No... está bien. No tienes por qué disculparte. Es sólo que... siempre temí que si sabía la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido, esos recuerdos me habrían... atrapado para siempre. Pero sé que ya los superé y que debo seguir adelante. Tres años es demasiado tiempo por recuperar como para detenerse únicamente por ello", dije, recuperando mi confianza.

Ella asintió. "Han pasado muchas cosas durante ese tiempo. Creí que todo sería el fin con el Quinto Elegido. Desde que subió al EVA supe de quién se trataba en realidad. Y cuando llevó a cabo su tarea... pensé que sería el fin de todo. No fui la única sorprendida al ver en lo que se convirtió el hijo de Yui... de verdad estas... cosas sólo fueron capaces de traer sufrimiento a todos aquellos a su alrededor. No obstante, parece que la situación es todavía más crítica, tanto, que el propio Ikari Shinji está de nuestra parte una vez más".

Asentí, al parecer, no era necesario que se lo explicara. ¿Era porque nuestras mentes estaban unidas?

"Qué remedio. A decir verdad, Asuka... me gustaría que no tuvieras que pelear con él en el futuro. Estoy segura de que sería algo muy doloroso para ambos a pesar de todo lo que puedas pensar. Quisiera creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado, al menos eso jamás suceda. Como tu madre, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir", explicó tranquilamente.

El sentimiento era mutuo, pero... "Mamá... ¿De verdad crees que nosotros todavía tenemos... un futuro? Dentro de poco, todo podría terminar para nosotros, para todos..." dije, recordando el poder de los Ángeles, de Uriel, de Shinji...

"El Mirai", dijo sencillamente.

"¿Eh?" dije, sin saber a que se refería.

"Ese es el nombre del robot nuevo de Shinji ¿No? Sin embargo, estoy segura de haber... percibido la esencia de Yui en él. Ese robot... creo firmemente que como su nombre lo indica, representa ese futuro para todos nosotros en el planeta, un símbolo de la esperanza que nunca muere. Puede que su piloto haya hecho cosas horribles, pero me parece que ha... recapacitado y planea hacer algo al respecto de sus errores. No obstante, él sólo no podrá sobrevivir al poder de los Arcángeles", explicó seriamente.

Asentí, "Lo sé".

"Y ahí es donde tenemos que hacer nuestra parte", dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia mí. "Sé lo que crees, que tú sola no puedes hacer ninguna diferencia, que crees que solamente le estorbarás a los demás al no poder brillar como antes", una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios. "Pero nada de eso es cierto, hija mía. Sólo tienes que creer en ti misma, confiar en ti misma. Después de todo, el poder del corazón humano tiene un potencial infinito, ya que en él, está la fuerza para hacer milagros", dijo con tal convicción que era imposible no creerle.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?. ¿Para ser más fuerte?" pregunté, notando que incluso yo era ligeramente más alta que la imagen de mi madre que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

Tendió una mano para que la tomara, "Sólo cree en ti misma, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer", contestó simplemente.

Me quedé viendo su mano por unos momentos, para luego yo misma sonreír y tomarla con las mías. En cuanto hicimos contacto, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Parecía que ya era hora de irse.

"Ya veo", dije, sintiendo una alegría inmensa al haber podido verla una vez más, a mi verdadera madre, sintiendo su calor, sus sentimientos fluyendo hacia mí, dándome eso que me faltaba para brillar como piloto una vez más desde que mis habilidades comenzaron a decaer hacía ya tres años. "Gracias, mamá", dije, mirando una vez más su rostro, sin importarme ya derramas unas cuantas lágrimas.

Noté divertida que mi madre también estaba llorando.

"_Una vez más, perdóname"_, fue lo último que la oí decir.

"... oyes, Asuka!. ¡Responde!" oí la voz de Misato por el comunicador.

Abrí de golpe los ojos, sintiéndome algo desorientada y percibiendo una calidez en ellos. Me pasé un dedo por ellos para contemplar adheridas al guante de mi traje unas cuantas lágrimas.

Así que no había sido un sueño.

"¿Qué sucede, Comandante?" contesté. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

La transmisión tardó un rato en responder, y esta vez quien habló fue Ritsuko, "... ¿Puedes mantenerte a ese nivel de sincronización?" preguntó llanamente.

No entendí a lo que se refería, pues a diferencia de las anteriores pruebas, no estaba haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por concentrarme, "Sí", contesté.

"... Muy bien, ya puedes salir", dijo la científica. La verdad, no me sorprendí cuando al dirigirme a los vestidores me informaron que había logrado llegar a noventa y tres puntos de sincronización.

Pero al regresar por el pasillo, vi a Kaworu en el mismo lugar de cuando hablé con él hacía unas cuantas horas. Al acercarme a él, solamente me sonrió.

"¿Por fin encontraste lo que buscabas?" preguntó llanamente, con una expresión serena.

La misma alegría que sentí al ver a mi madre iluminó mi corazón, "Sí", contesté simplemente antes de continuar caminando para tomar una ducha.

Finalmente lo había descubierto.

Y no podía evitar sentirme en extremo feliz al haber descubierto la verdad.

* * *

29 de Marzo del 2020. 

11:50pm

La espera se había hecho interminable hasta este punto. Era una sensación parecida a la que se tenía cuando salías de viaje a un lugar muy lejano. La ansiedad por conocer cosas desconocidas pero a la vez temerles hace de la travesía un tormento que se te figura eterno.

Y ahora... la sensación era muy parecida. Ni siquiera cuando aguardamos al Décimo Ángel que amenazó con caer con la fuerza suficiente para estallarlo todo me había sentido así, y eso que el plan en aquella ocasión había sido una completa locura...

Todo debido al mensaje enviado a primera hora de esta mañana por la organización de Mana avisando que habría que estar preparados desde el primer minuto del día siguiente, pues la falta de estipulación de una hora para el ataque sería decisiva en caso de que el enemigo llegara y nadie estuviera listo.

Fiel a su promesa, Mana había incluido en su mensaje (encriptado de manera minuciosa y virtualmente imposible de descifrar para cualquier computadora del mundo) una gran cantidad de datos e información sobre el arma móvil denominada mobile suit.

La MAGI había trabajado incesantemente casi todo el día para descifrar la información, la cual, a decir verdad, daba todo lo necesario para hacer que la producción de esos robots pudiera comenzar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los problemas y dificultades persistían. Uno era que no se mencionaba nada de la fuente de energía requerida por el robot, lo cual significaba que era evidente que no se trataba de nada convencional, o al menos, no era así el caso del denominado Mirai.

Y segundo, el sistema operativo llamado Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico. Si bien en principio era muy similar a la sincronización del piloto con el EVA, había diferencias vitales, comenzado por el simple hecho de que el piloto en cuestión requería de cierta armonía de ondas psíquicas casi en su totalidad desconocidas por el equipo técnico de NERV. Ni siquiera nuestra científica número uno sabía mucho al respecto... o al menos eso aparentó, pero por la expresión que dio al ver toda la información me pareció que ella debía de saber algo de importancia, pues incluso nos dio una fugaz mirada de reojo a mí y a Kaworu.

A pesar de ello, Ritsuko fue capaz de emitir su opinión, en la que constaba que ese tipo de máquinas muy pronto serían el armamento convencional para todo el mundo dada su versatilidad, superioridad y relativo bajo costo de construcción a comparación de un EVA, el cual era miles de veces menor.

Lo que estaba claro era que no importaba qué tanto se invirtiera o investigara, ningún modelo de producción en serie que se creara le llegaría jamás a los talones en lo que a capacidad se refiere al prototipo de Shinji. La información que Hoffnung envió no mencionaba absolutamente nada referente al Mirai, su construcción, fuente de poder, nada. Lo único claro era que se trataba de una bestia.

En estos momentos me encontraba de pie con todo el armamento del EVA-02 listo para el combate entre varios de los edificios armados hacía ya mucho tiempo fuera de función. Kaworu se mantenía en al aire con su Weiß cruzado de brazos vigilando atentamente los alrededores.

Dirigí la vista al cielo, donde una Luna en cuarto creciente nos dirigía una sonrisa macabra. Como si supiera por anticipado el desastre que ocurriría. Me recordó un poco al gato que aparecía en ese cuento de fantasía occidental... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Alicia en no sé dónde...

En fin, al menos la ciudad había sido completamente evacuada desde las 5pm, por lo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por posibles bajas civiles.

El reloj en mi cabina indicó las 11:54pm. Di un suspiro que sacó un chorro de burbujas en el LCL. Esto era desesperante.

Y entonces...

"¡Detecto un objeto que se aproxima a toda velocidad!" oí la voz de Maya, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome tomar los controles para estar lista en caso de un ataque sorpresa. La mujer indicaba por su voz que parecía haber estado a punto de quedarse dormida.

Mirando mis propios instrumentos en la cabina del EVA-02 comprobé lo que Maya informaba. Un punto se acercaba a una velocidad simplemente desquiciada hacia nosotros. En tan sólo cuestión de segundos llegaría y seguramente se trataba de...

"¡No... no puedo creer que exista algo capaz de moverse así!. ¡Es incluso más rápido que cuando apareció en la batalla pasada!" gimoteó la técnica, habiendo identificado (al igual que todos los demás) al objeto en cuestión.

Parpadeé, y al instante siguiente, flotando en el aire justo en medio de Kaworu y yo, el Mirai hacía acto de presencia. Un leve resplandor blanco brillando por los propulsores de sus alas, la leve luz plateada de la Luna bañando su armadura púrpura que emitía reflejos como de amatista. Rayos... creo que Maya tenía razón, se había movido incluso más rápido que cuando nos salvó el pellejo.

Una pantalla de comunicación se abrió y pude ver el rostro de Shinji, oculto por el mismo casco negro que había lucido la vez pasada. Su voz, mullida por el mismo artilugio se escuchó, indicando que indudablemente se trataba de él.

"Disculpen la tardanza. Pero la máquina requirió de unos cuantos ajustes más de último momento que requirieron más tiempo del previsto", dijo muy confiado. Dios, en verdad no se parecía para nada el Shinji que yo recordaba.

"Llegas tarde", se limitó a contestar Kaworu, con cara de pocos amigos.

"_Au contraire, mon ami_", replicó Shinji, en un perfecto francés. Fruncí el ceño, parecía que el haber absorbido a varios Ángeles le había proveído no sólo de un conocimiento histórico muy detallado, sino también literario y cultural. Quién sabe, quizás literalmente tuviera una enciclopedia universal en la cabeza. "Alguien de tan buenos modales como tú debería de saber que es preciso presentarse a una cita en el momento justo. Un hombre nunca llega antes o después, sino cuando es necesario, pero ya que estás tan acomedido con el tiempo... me gustaría que nos dieras a todos el plan que has ideado para esta situación. Si has estado marcando tanto el tiempo deberías de haberlo aprovechado en algo útil. ¿No crees?" dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué dices...?" susurró Kaworu peligrosamente, las garras de su EVA sobresaliendo muy levemente de sus manos.

"¡Ya basta!. ¡Compórtense de una vez!. ¡Les recuerdo que de momento debemos estar unidos!. ¡Después habrá tiempo para que ajusten cuentas!" grité, cansada de lo presuntuoso de ambos. Por favor... parecían un par de críos... el problema era que también era un par de subnormales que no dudarían en incluso saldar sus asuntos así fuera a puñetazo limpio.

"Mph... está bien. Pero yo sólo decía las cosas como son en realidad", se apresuró a continuar el piloto del Mirai, dando por zanjada la discusión. "Muy bien... Comandante Katsuragi", dijo con desprecio a través de un canal universal de comunicación, "¿Qué sugiere como una de sus brillantes estrategias?" preguntó, una nota burlona en la voz, dando muestras de que él sabía más del comportamiento de nuestro enemigo que el resto de nosotros.

"... Ninguna", contestó llanamente Misato, con voz cansada.

"¡Qué!" grité.

"Lo que oyeron... la ciudad entera está vacía. Considerando además las capacidades que demostraron esos monstruos al ir destruyendo lo puntos militares alrededor del globo, creo que es obvio que sólo resta atacarlos directamente. No tengo nada más que decir. Buena suerte", y con eso, el canal de comunicación del centro de mando se apagó.

¿Acaso se habían resignado?. ¿Así nada más?. ¿Dejándolo todo a nuestra suerte?

"No tienes por qué sorprenderte, Asuka. Después de todo, ya me esperaba una respuesta así. Parece que esa mujer por fin se da cuenta de lo insignificante que en verdad es, aún así, lo que dijo es cierto. Ninguna estrategia que ideemos será capaz de detenerlos. Es hora de que aprendas a confiar en la... improvisación", dijo, los cañones de ambas palmas de las manos de su robot centelleando fugazmente. "No obstante... no deberían de pensar en esos sujetos de esa manera. Ellos tienen honor y orgullo y estoy seguro que los defenderán a toda costa durante la pelea. Lo más probable es que quieran un duelo de uno contra uno a la vez, pero seamos honestos, individualmente a duras penas ustedes serán capaces de hacer nada. Percibo que de alguna manera han incrementado sus capacidades, pero tras ver cómo manejaron a Uriel..." dijo, sin terminar la frase, con la nota de decepción más que evidente.

"No nos subestimes", gruñí. No iba a limitarme a seguir aceptando insultos y burlas por su parte. De acuerdo, él estaba un paso más allá de nosotros en la escala evolutiva, poseía poderes con los que nosotros sólo podíamos soñar y estaba al mando de una máquina de última generación. ¿Y qué? Tal y como él mismo lo había dicho, el corazón humano es lo más importante, fue gracias a él que Shinji se convirtió en lo que era ahora, aún si en su caso fue por un cúmulo de emociones negativas.

Yo en cambio...

Sabía lo que estaba en juego. Daría mi vida si era necesario con tal de cumplir mi misión. Después de todo, nuestro trabajo era salvar al mundo ¿No? Eso era con lo que había soñado desde muy pequeña y ahora tenía en las narices la oportunidad y obligación de lograrlo.

Y juntas lo lograríamos.

¿Verdad... mamá?

"Está bien, está bien, pero sugiero que ustedes peleen juntos contra Barakiel y Azrael. Sí, ese par peleando en conjunto representa una mayor amenaza... pero eso también va para ustedes", sentenció Shinji.

Me quedé de piedra un momento ante la insinuación de sus palabras. ¿Acaso él...?

"... ¿Deseas encargarte de Sammael?. ¿Tú sólo?" preguntó Kaworu, alzando una ceja de admiración. Así que él también se había dado cuenta...

"... ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Él está en otro nivel, y de nosotros tres, soy el único que tiene una posibilidad mínima de enfrentarlo. Además... será mejor que lo haga yo solo, si ustedes intervienen... no esperen que mueva un solo dedo para salvarlos. Sólo me estorbarían. ¿Quedó claro?" dijo, en un tono que no supe si era de amenaza o de resignación.

"Ya verás como te tragarás esas palabras, Ikari. Tal vez te parezcamos poca cosa y al enemigo también, pero ese será su mayor error", dije, con una mueca. ¿Improvisación, eh? Ya verían la improvisación que les iba a dar.

"Así se habla, Asuka, la clave es la confianza en uno mismo", dijo, pero no supe si eso era un halago o no. "Me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes pero... ya llegaron", dijo Shinji con una nota de nerviosismo en la voz, a la vez que su mecha se giraba en dirección al norte.

"Patrones azules: confirmados tres en total a las doce en punto", anunciaron por el comunicador.

Mierda, finalmente era la hora. Justo a la medianoche. Vaya puntualidad de estos tipos.

Kaworu aleteó levemente sus alas para ponerse a flote junto con el Mirai, mirando en la misma dirección. Yo me desplacé debajo de ellos, lista también para el enfrentamiento. Pude verlos, las tres siluetas surcando el cielo nocturno silenciosamente hacia nosotros.

Finalmente, los Shitennō que quedaban se detuvieron a unos treinta metros de nosotros, todos flotando en el aire. Si era posible, se les veía más siniestros que la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que...

"Ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en ese torpe de Uriel. Lo dejamos solo un momento y miren lo que pasó. Ni siquiera pudo cumplir bien su primer encargo y el mismo Murasaki terminó asesinándolo", murmuró Barakiel, su voz escuchándose por todos los alrededores.

"Sí, tienes razón. Creo que fue un terrible descuido de mi parte. Pero no importa... se ve que nos han estado esperando ansiosamente y antes de ir por nuestro objetivo real, podremos entretenernos un rato y vengar su muerte. ¿Qué les parece?" dijo Sammael con su hermosa voz. Ahora que lo notaba bien, la parte de su rostro que podía apreciar parecía más bien... ¿Luz?

"..." el Arcángel con su guadaña gigantesca no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a hacerla girar expertamente entre sus manos y colocarla en posición amenazadora. El silbido letal al cortar el aire dándome escalofríos.

"Será todo un placer", contestó Barakiel, desenvainando sus armas. Tal y como pensé la primera vez lo que vi, eran espadas de doble filo, sin embargo, sus hojas eran de color amarillo... no, más bien, dorado...

Pensé que se lanzarían los tres al ataque, pero la voz de Shinji proviniendo de los altavoces exteriores de su máquina impidió que así fuera.

"Antes que nada, Shitennō. Quiero que me digan realmente qué es lo que desean. ¿Con qué motivo han venido hasta aquí?", dijo, con voz tan dura y fría que recordé por un momento al viejo Comandante de NERV...

"Uriel ya debió de habértelo dicho, Murasaki. Verdadera libertad, es todo lo que queremos, y la llave para ello es Lilith. Deberías comprenderlo mejor que nadie ¿O no? Después de todo, tú también ansiaste eso en algún tiempo... concretamente cuando dejaste al pobre Tabriz más indefenso que un cachorrito al arrancarle su otra mitad a la fuerza. Debería darte vergüenza, Ángel del Libre Albedrío, unir fuerzas con el mismo sujeto que te dejó en un estado tan lamentable y ridículo... pero vamos, siempre fuiste así de raro. ¿Con qué nos sorprenderás luego?. ¿Formando una familia humana? Qué horror", dijo con una carcajada el Arcángel completamente blanco. "Pero nada de eso importa, porque ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá", sentenció, girando juguetonamente las armas en sus manos.

Shinji dio un suspiro, y las palabras que dijo a continuación estoy segura que sorprendieron a todos los presentes, "Vaya, pues qué le vamos a hacer... Si de eso se trata... ustedes empezaron esto... así que hay que darles su merecido", dijo, sonando bastante entusiasta.

Y tras esas palabras, desenvainó ágilmente con maestría los sables que colgaban de su cintura y haciendo el mismo movimiento de girar sobre sí mismo que nos mostró cuando enfrentó a Uriel, formó esa katana gigantesca. El pálido brillo de la Luna reflejado sobre el filo de la misma iluminando el rostro del Mirai.

"Sammael... yo seré tu oponente. ¡Prepárate!" rugió. El sistema móvil de ataque de las alas en la espalda de su robot separándose apenas de su lugar, en señal de estar listo para dar una lluvia de ataques como la que acabó con el Arcángel de fuego en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué dices, insecto?. ¡Jamás tocarás al señor Sammael a menos que pases primero sobre nosotros!" amenazó Barakiel, poniéndose enfrente de su señor, Azrael haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Hey!. ¡Ni crean que nosotros sólo estamos como adornos aquí!. ¡Tú y tu amigo de la hoz gigante pelearán con nosotros!" dije, levantando el Mastema en posición de ataque, Kaworu sacando su sable de energía azul eléctrico de una de sus hombreras.

"¡Ha!. ¿Hablas en serio, humana?. ¡Basuras como ustedes no durarían ni cinco segundos contra nosotros!" respondió en son de burla ese Arcángel bocón.

"Me parece bien", fue la respuesta de Sammael.

"¡Qué!. ¡Pero, mi señor...!" dijo con voz ahogada el Relámpago de Dios, en extremo sorprendido.

"¿Piensas desobedecerme, Barakiel?" dijo el líder del grupo con voz amenazadora.

Barakiel se encogió inmediatamente, "N-no, yo sólo..." tartamudeó patéticamente.

"De acuerdo, Ikari Shinji. Si tanto lo quieres, pelearé contigo. Claro está, después de que me hayas dado otra demostración de tus grandiosas... habilidades. Y tengo lo justo para ponerte a prueba. No es que menosprecie lo que le hiciste a Uriel, pero esto creo que incluso a ti te dejará satisfecho", dijo en tono enigmático Sammael. Tragué saliva. ¿A qué se refería?. ¿Acaso aparecería otro de esos monstruos?

Confirmando poco a poco mis temores, Sammael se alejó levemente de sus compañeros y de pronto, una luz azul apareció en sus manos, y con trazos elegantes y veloces, dibujó un círculo con un pentagrama en el centro, rematado por toda una serie de extraños símbolos en la periferia.

"_¡Laden!_" gritó y de pronto se desencadenó una tormenta. El círculo pareció adquirir volumen, ensanchándose poco a poco. Una serie de rayos eléctricos emergiendo por la metamorfosis de la materia, fuertes ráfagas de viento azotando nuestras caras.

"¡Contemplen... desde lo más profundo del Infierno, encerrado en las regiones del Cocytus por sus crímenes... a Azazel!" exclamó, y de pronto, un poderosísimo resplandor lo iluminó todo, el círculo abriéndose finalmente por completo.

¿Qué rayos había hecho?. ¿Acaso había abierto... una especie de portal al Infierno?. ¿Era eso para empezar remotamente posible?

Se oyó un golpe seco que produjo un estruendo, como si algo extraordinariamente pesado hubiera caído.

En efecto, así fue. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos ahora que ese brillo cegador ya no estaba, vi una nube de polvo alzándose, cubriendo nuestro rango de visión, pero también oí... una respiración agitada, muy escandalosa... y el susurro de **algo** poniéndose de pie.

Alcé una ceja de suspicacia a la vez que poco a poco alzaba la cabeza. El ente que había caído pesadamente al suelo hecho un ovillo comenzó a erguirse... veinte... cuarenta... sesenta metros de altura... quizás un poco más calculé. Tuve que colocar la cabeza en posición casi completamente vertical para contemplar la punta de su cabeza.

Era muy parecido a Barakiel al dar más bien la impresión de ser más un robot que algo orgánico, pero era enorme, de un color blanco... no sé cómo decirlo... **corrupto**, era la única palabra que me vino la mente al verlo. Ese blanco de su cuerpo no tenía nada de puro ni de noble como era el caso de Barakiel. Su torso y sus piernas parecían estar fundidos en una única estructura como un tanque, por lo que no parecía probable que pudiera al menos intentar separar los pies. Una cintura raquítica unía esa gigantesca sección de su cuerpo con un pecho igual de ancho, en cuyo centro se encontraba una cruz cristiana... sólo que colocada al revés, totalmente de cabeza. Unos brazos enormes, que casi rozaban el suelo colgaban inertes a sus costados. Poseía en sus manos unos dedos enormes, similares a garras y de los codos, surgían un par de... cañones o algo similar, tan altos que quedaban en posición vertical más allá de su cabeza, no obstante, un sinfín de pesadas cadenas y grilletes impedían cualquier movimiento de sus extremidades. De su espalda cuadrada, un total de seis alas tan diminutas que quedaban ridículas y cómicas se agitaban torpemente.

Finalmente, su cabeza era lo más extraño. Era muy similar a la de Barakiel, sólo que en forma de cono y de su parte trasera una aureola surgía, la cual quedaba totalmente en vertical. En vez de rostro también poseía una cruz vuelta de cabeza... así como una boca monstruosa plagada de filosos dientes y por la que escurría una asquerosa saliva.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, todos contemplando al ente examinando sus alrededores, gruñendo y babeando como un animal salvaje, haciendo un tremendo escándalo.

"...Es Azazel, 'La cabra del emisario', un Ángel caído que siempre estaba en compañía de Lucifer. Se dejó llevar por la belleza de las mujeres terrenales además de enseñar a los hombres a forjar las armas de guerra. Por eso, Dios lo encerró en las tinieblas, en Cocytus, el Infierno de hielo, el lugar más profundo de ese agujero", explicó Kaworu, iluminándonos con su sabiduría. Sammael por su parte dio una leve risa.

"Ese torpe de Lucifer... siempre queriendo hacerse pasar por mí... pobre tonto... pero en efecto, Tabriz, Azazel ha pasado tanto tiempo en ese mundo congelado que como pueden ver, perdió toda su capacidad de raciocinio debido a la tortura a la que fue sometido como castigo. Les advierto que es muy agresivo y..." chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que las pesadas cadenas que contenían el poder del ente se desintegraran con un gran estrépito, ante lo cual el Ángel respondió de inmediato, rugiendo a todo pulmón. Era tal el ruido que me tapé los oídos. Pensé que me reventarían los tímpanos.

"Atacará a lo que sea que esté en su camino", terminó Sammael, alejándose prudentemente de lo que acababa de invocar al igual que los otros dos Reyes. "¿Y bien?. ¿Qué te parece, Ikari Shinji?" preguntó expectante.

Vi fascinada cómo Shinji, sin inmutarse, tomaba el rifle que colgaba en la parte trasera de su cintura y lanzaba un único disparo con él, el cual se impactó de lleno en la boca del monstruoso Ángel, volándole unos cuantos dientes y haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente de nuevo al suelo, el humo saliendo en grandes cantidades de la cavidad atacada.

Los Shitennō dieron la impresión de haberse quedado de piedra al ver cómo el monstruo derribado guardaba silencio, totalmente inmóvil, sin embargo, en unos cuantos momentos después comenzó a rugir de nuevo, poniéndose de pie.

"Hace demasiado escándalo", dijo con nota de irritación Shinji, el cañón de su rifle aún sacando humo. "Pero si tanto insistes... ¡Asuka, Kaworu!. ¡Ustedes encárguense de los otros dos como lo acordamos! Yo me ocuparé del grandote", y con eso, el Mirai salió disparado en dirección al gigante.

¡Momento!. ¡Nosotros no acordamos nada!

Casi al instante, vi cómo Barakiel y Azrael se separaban de inmediato de Sammael y se dirigían hacia nosotros con todas las intenciones de atacar.

Un poderoso CLANG se escuchó y casi pierdo el equilibrio por el impacto. El Arcángel blanco había lanzados sus armas contra mí, pero logré bloquearlas justo a tiempo con las pinzas del Mastema. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kaworu en una situación similar con el Rey encapuchado de negro y su gigantesca guadaña.

Finalmente, había comenzado.

Lo que decidiría el destino de la Tierra y sus habitantes.

Y no nos estaba permitido perder.

De ninguna manera.

* * *

Los estruendos de la pelea retumbaban en mis oídos, pero no tenía el tiempo como para apreciar lo que Kaworu y Shinji estaban haciendo, ya que en esos momentos, me veía en una situación muy difícil. Barakiel estaba haciendo honor al significado de su nombre, pues era tan veloz que sólo podía confiar en mi intuición y mis reflejos para esquivar y bloquear sus ataques sin cesar, pues apenas lanzaba uno desaparecía de mi campo de visión para aparecer detrás o a un costado mío. 

El que el Rouge fuera tan pesado debido a la Armadura Tipo F no ayudaba mucho.

Sentí el sudor frío bajando por mi rostro.

Me permití una sonrisa torva. Sin duda era el más veloz de los cuatro.

Pero... si lograba detenerlo aunque fuera un momento, usaría ese instante decisivo para atacar.

"¿Qué sucede?. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" amedrentó mi oponente al verme a la defensiva todo este tiempo, tratando de provocarme, pero no me iba a permitir caer en su trampa.

Sin decir nada, logré repeler otro de sus golpes e inmediatamente saqué una de las Dagas Progresivas, blandiéndola en mi mano derecha, para estar en igualdad de condiciones en lo referente al número de armas, pero al verla, el Arcángel redobló sus esfuerzos y la agresividad de sus ataques.

No iba a durar mucho. Sólo tendría una oportunidad.

"¡Desaparece de mi vista!" gritó el ente blanco, tras una estocada que me hirió en el hombro, con lo cual aprovechó para moverse justo a mi retaguardia, creyendo que me tenía.

¡Ahora!

Me giré lo más rápido que pude, logrando atrapar sus armas entre las pinzas del Mastema y usando la Daga a modo de palanca, para evitar que las retirara. Estaba segura de que se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues los tirones que daba por liberarse eran inútiles y hasta cierto punto, desesperados.

"¡Tú serás el que desaparezca!. ¡Toma esto!" grité, activando el Impact Bolt a toda potencia, disparándole el rayo eléctrico a quemarropa. Si el Arcángel hubiera tenido ojos, seguramente le habrían quedado desorbitados por la sorpresa.

Sonreí al ver cómo la poderosa descarga eléctrica cubría por completo el cuerpo del Arcángel y la fuerza lo mandaba a volar contra uno de los edificios, derribándolo y quedando oculto debajo de los escombros.

"¡Ha!. ¡Después de todo, estos tipos no parecen la gran cosa!" exclamé en voz alta, satisfecha de mi trabajo, pero la voz de Shinji me borró la expresión de alegría de la cara.

"Tonta, fíjate bien. Ni siquiera lo rasguñaste", me regañó, antes de continuar con su propio asunto, por el rabillo del ojo lo vi volar alrededor del gigantesco Ángel, tratando de desorientarlo. De Kaworu y el otro Rey no había ni rastro.

El edificio derribado por el impacto de Barakiel literalmente salió disparado en todas direcciones, al haberse incorporado el Arcángel, efectivamente, sin el menor rasguño. Unos cuantos rayos eléctricos circundaban todo su cuerpo...

"Mph... eso fue muy refrescante, pero totalmente inútil. ¿De verdad pensabas electrocutarme?. ¿A mí?. ¿Al señor de los relámpagos y las tormentas? Te demostraré lo que es una verdadera descarga", amenazó, cruzando sus espadas gemelas enfrente de él a manera de 'X'.

Uh-oh.

Creo que eso me iba a doler.

Activé al máximo el Campo-AT del EVA. Aunado al sistema defensivo de la armadura, virtualmente era imposible que nada lo traspasara, pero los enemigos para los que esta máquina se había creado siempre eran capaces de hacer posible lo imposible, y casi seguro que esto no sería la excepción...

"¡Recibirás el ataque que me ayudó a exterminar a hordas de Ángeles!", gritó, alzando ambas espadas cargadas de electricidad al cielo, para luego bajarlas de un rápido movimiento, "¡Raihoo!" gritó.

Inmediatamente salí disparada hacia atrás, un hormigueo terrible recorriendo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué fue eso? Su técnica fue tan rápida que no me di cuenta si pude defenderme o no... Utilizó la electricidad... realmente... materializó un rayo...

Caí pesadamente en el suelo, atontada y temí perder el conocimiento. Si eso sucedía, habría perdido y estaríamos en seria desventaja. ¡No!. ¡No me estaba permitido... perder!

Logré incorporarme, tambaleándome todavía, pero aún muy lejos de ser vencida.

"¿Sorprendida? No deberías de estarlo, después de todo, los truenos son un fenómeno natural que se origina por la fricción de las partículas que hay dentro de las nubes cargadas de agua. La humedad presente en este lugar es tan alta que ni siquiera me veo en la necesidad de manipular el viento como para crear un cúmulo de nubes", explicó, lanzando otra descarga al agitar una de sus espadas, sin embargo, no me moví, pues el rayo esta vez dibujó un círculo a mi alrededor. Era de tal potencia la descarga que dejó una profunda fisura por donde pasó, encerrándome en un círculo perfecto. Mierda, el canalla sólo estaba fanfarroneando.

Pero sus palabras me pusieron a pensar, desde la explicación que Kaworu nos había dado hasta las demostraciones de poder de estos seres que destruyeron el domo de la ciudad. Las flamas de Uriel... y ahora esto...

Ambos utilizaban el poder de la naturaleza a la perfección, con un dominio total. Eso explicaría el por qué de su fuerza, después de todo, los cuatro elementos se encontraban en abundancia en todas partes a nuestro alrededor, por lo que eran capaces de manipular el suyo a su antojo, lo cual era un punto a favor muy grande de su parte.

¡Piensa, Asuka!. ¡Piensa! Me dije. Los humanos también habíamos logrado controlar a la naturaleza, la prueba misma era el que después de tantos desastres siguiéramos aquí. No te graduaste tan pronto de la Universidad como para ser una total ignorante en estos momentos.

"Bueno... ahora que ya pasamos la lección sobre electricidad... continuemos", dijo Barakiel. Era obvio que trataría de hacer uso de su control sobre la electricidad para atacar otra vez... si así era el caso... sonreí... tenía el contraataque perfecto para él.

"¡Te dejaré frita con esto!. ¡Raihoo!" exclamó, agitando sus armas.

Perfecto.

Justo lo que quería.

Lancé inmediatamente al aire mi Daga, lo más alto que pude y con todas mis fuerzas, a la vez que me desplazaba lo más rápido posible hacia mi enemigo, acortando la distancia.

El temido rayo jamás cayó, lo cual dejó desconcertado a Barakiel, permitiéndome atacarlo directamente. No le iba a tener piedad.

"¡Te tengo!" grité, y usando las pinzas del Mastema, lo sujeté por el raquítico torso y haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal lo levanté, apretando con todas mis fuerzas, con la intención de triturarlo y partirlo en dos. Gritó de dolor, ante lo cual di una mueca torcida de satisfacción y lo azoté contra el suelo, para luego arrastrarlo en esa posición varios centenares de metros hasta que lo alcé de nuevo y lo estrellé con toda mi fuerza en un edificio cubierto de acero reforzado. El impacto fue tal, que la superficie metálica por entero se llenó de grietas. Al tenerlo sujeto y completamente indefenso, vacié la carga de la ametralladora del Mastema, a la vez que usaba su rayo de energía activándolo y desactivándolo una y otra vez, a modo de taladro.

Una vez que se terminó mi munición, de un portentoso salto retrocedí prudentemente, siempre atenta a mi oponente. Oí un estruendo detrás de mí y los... chillidos de varias cosas... como murciélagos. Una fugaz mirada a mi espalda me lo confirmó, varios edificios atrás se alzaba una cortina de esas... cosas, para luego ser borradas por un rayo de energía.

Oí la voz de Kaworu por el comunicador, "¡Así que esa es tu verdadera forma!"

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con él y Azrael y la verdad de momento no me importaba. No podía distraerme.

Regresé la vista a mi oponente. Barakiel cayó al suelo y se quedó inerte por un momento ahí tirado, lo cual me permitió el tiempo justo para prestar atención a la señal de advertencia que comenzó a parpadear en la cabina, anunciando que el Mastema había sufrido un daño moderado.

¿Qué?

Levanté el arma para verla y noté incrédula que las pinzas se habían cuarteado. ¿Éste era el resultado de tratar de destruir su armadura de Orihalcon?

"Nngggh, veo que hice mal en subestimarte", gimió Barakiel, incorporándose lentamente, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, el cual presentaba una serie de fisuras. Bien, había logrado lastimarlo. "¿Por qué mi Raihoo no funcionó? Debiste haber quedado carbonizada por él", dijo con rencor.

"Je, fue muy sencillo, simplemente convertí la Daga que lancé al aire en un pararrayos", expliqué con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa?" contestó sin poder creerlo Barakiel.

"Un pararrayos es un instrumento cuyo objetivo es atraer un rayo y canalizar la descarga eléctrica de tal modo que no cause daño alguno. Además, los rayos caen principalmente en los objetos más elevados y el principio del funcionamiento del artefacto para contrarrestarlos consiste en que la descarga electrostática sigue preferentemente un camino de menor resistividad eléctrica, por lo cual un metal se convierte en un camino favorable al paso de la corriente eléctrica. Lo único que hice fue lanzar al aire la Daga, la cual esta hecha de metal, de manera que fuera ella la que recibiera la descarga, pero antes de eso, la rodeé con mi Campo-AT, de tal manera que la descarga no saliera descontrolada en todas direcciones una vez que tocara tierra", expliqué, satisfecha de mí misma al haber ideado el plan en tan poco tiempo. "Puede que manejen el poder de la naturaleza pero... realmente no me parece la gran cosa", dije, en son de burla.

"Mph, veo que en verdad eres una persona muy astuta e inteligente. No puedo hacer menos que elogiarte por haber neutralizado tan fácilmente mi ataque. Sin embargo..." agachó la cabeza, y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar desde su dirección. "¡No te conviene subestimar así el poder de la naturaleza!" gritó, desapareciendo totalmente de mi vista.

Apreté los dientes en frustración. ¿Ahora qué?

Un borrón blanco pasó enfrente de mí, y luego otro, y otro... y muchas veces más, cada vez más rápido. El Arcángel estaba volando a mi alrededor a una velocidad sorprendente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Por qué no atacaba?

Consideré por un momento coger el Griffon y tratar de dispararle pero sería inútil, a esa velocidad jamás le atinaría.

No fue sino hasta muy tarde que me di cuenta de sus intenciones. _"¿__Al señor de los relámpagos y las tormentas?"_ había dicho.

Un trozo de edificio del tamaño de un auto pasó flotando frente a mi cara, antes de salir disparado girando de forma circular a mi alrededor, en la misma dirección en la que el Arcángel había estado volando.

Como si estuviera siendo tragado por un tornado.

"¡Mierda!" grité, pero aunque traté de moverme, fue inútil, estaba completamente paralizada y en unos cuantos segundos, el EVA comenzó a elevarse en el aire, debido a la poderosa corriente de viento que Barakiel había creado al girar en círculos. Logré mover a duras penas la cabeza hacia arriba y lo comprendí.

¡Estaba inmovilizada justo en el ojo de un tornado!

Me mareé, el EVA estaba dando vueltas y vueltas cada vez más rápido, prácticamente sentí como si me hubiera convertido en un trompo. ¿Qué rayos me iba a hacer? Pensé por un momento aterrada en las posibilidades. Si el tornado seguía aumentando su velocidad el EVA no lo resistiría y terminaría siendo destrozado por la presión.

Quise cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo pasara, pero sabía que eso sería inútil, por lo que traté de fijarme hacia arriba en espera de una oportunidad para escapar del torbellino.

Pero me di cuenta que no sería así.

Barakiel estaba justo encima de mí, lanzándose en picada con una espada al frente, cubierta por su propio Campo-AT, listo para atravesarme con ella. Venía a una velocidad tremenda y si a eso le sumábamos mi desorientación no iba a poder escapar.

"Vamos, mamá... si nos quedamos así nos acabará", susurré, casi creyendo que la máquina al oír mis súplicas se movería o haría algo. No supe por qué lo hice, quizás por el nerviosismo, pero lo cierto es que el EVA de pronto se sintió más ligero y aunque no recuperó la movilidad total, si obtuvo la suficiente como para tratar de moverse unos cuantos metros.

Me moví ligeramente justo a tiempo.

"¡Te demostraré la furia del viento mortal!" gritó Barakiel al abalanzarse sobre mí con su arma. Por la trayectoria la clavaría directamente en mi cabeza, pero gracias a que el EVA reaccionó para moverse ligeramente, la herida la recibí en el hombro, la espada atravesándolo por completo. Jadeé por el dolor, el cual fue muy intenso, pero más me sorprendí al notar que en cuanto me clavó su arma, el torbellino se detuvo por completo.

"¡Bah!. ¡Lo esquivaste, pero mi ataque apenas comienza!", dijo, apoyando un pie sobre el EVA para extraer su arma, pues la había clavado con tal fuerza y velocidad que pensé que no la podría sacar. Otra punzada de dolor detonó en mi cuerpo cuando extrajo la hoja, pero no era tiempo de distraerse por él. En cuanto la retiró, se alejó del centro del tornado ascendiendo en un parpadeo gracias a su magnífica velocidad y comprendí a lo que se refirió con que su ataque todavía no terminaba.

La diferencia de presiones provocada por el torbellino y la detención tan súbita del mismo creó una acumulación de oxígeno tremenda, sólo necesitaba una chispa para estallar...

La cual salió del hombro de mi EVA perforado.

En cuanto vi el resplandor rojo de la brutal explosión, activé al máximo mi Campo-AT, esperando que fuera suficiente para soportar el brutal ataque. Si lograba sobrevivir a esto, sorprendería al maldito con algo que lo dejaría al menos, muy lastimado.

El calor fue insoportable, pero no tan intenso como las flamas de Uriel, por lo que supe que lograría sobrevivir, aunque el EVA quedaría moderadamente dañado. No importaba. Si aprovechaba la cortina de humo para sorprender a Barakiel lograría herirlo de gravedad.

Detecté por el radar que todavía estaba flotando en el aire, por lo que necesitaría mucho impulso y velocidad para atraparlo antes de que se moviera, de lo contrario, escaparía de mi alcance con esa velocidad.

Pero para eso, necesitaba que el EVA fuera más ligero.

No dudé.

Activé el control en la cabina para expulsar de golpe la Armadura Tipo F, dejando únicamente el recubrimiento de las hombreras para no perder mis armas y el Mastema. El resto cayó por completo al suelo.

Hacía mucho que no sentía a mi EVA tan ligero...

Colocando el Campo-AT en los pies, lo usé para dar un poderoso salto, atravesando la nube de humo y fuego como un torpedo, en dirección a Barakiel, quien se encontraba flotando.

Evidentemente no se esperaba algo como esto.

"¡Te acabaré!" dije, lanzando la pinza del Mastema hacia delante, con la intención de repetir mi anterior ataque. Para crédito del Arcángel, logró apartarse justo a tiempo.

Pero no del todo.

Logré sujetarlo del brazo izquierdo y usando mi peso superior, lo arrastré en la caída al suelo, para luego alzarlo e inmediatamente ejercer toda la presión posible en un único apretó. Por fortuna, las pinzas no se quebraron a pesar de su armadura de Orihalcon, pero en ese punto, el metal era más delgado. El Arcángel dejó escapar un chillido de dolor cuando mi apretón literalmente le pulverizó el brazo prisionero, con su arma incluida, convirtiendo la extremidad en un muñón sanguinolento.

"¡Qué tipo tan frágil eres!" grité, asestándole otro golpe con el costado de mi arma para alejarlo de mí. Si bien no lo derribé, se quedó en cuclillas sujetando la extremidad dañada, la cual sorprendentemente, había dejado de sangrar. Sin duda ya se estaba regenerando.

"¡Ma-Maldita!" gritó, lleno de rabia.

A pesar de estar separados por varios cientos de metros, me puse en guardia. Ahora sin la armadura mi EVA era más ágil, pero sus capacidades defensivas habían disminuido mucho...

Antes de que ninguno se moviera, entre nosotros pasó volando al ras del suelo el Weiß, con el Savage Beast activado y su copia de la Lanza de Longinus en mano. A pesar de la velocidad con la que iba, se giró y arrojó su arma de doble punta, en contra de su rival, el cual, en cuanto apareció, me dio un susto de muerte.

Al parecer, los murciélagos que vi volando conformaban todos juntos la túnica vieja y raída del silencioso Rey. Recordé los cientos de diminutos puntitos rojos en ella la primera vez que lo vi. Sin embargo, dicha túnica ocultaba debajo de ella a un ser de aspecto en extremo agresivo.

Su armadura tenía una tonalidad verde pardusca, con toques de negro. Una armadura gótica puntiaguda y de cuerpo completo resguardaba al Ángel de la Muerte. Un par de ojos completamente rojos muy brillantes destacaban en su negra cabeza, la cual tenía en su parte superior, dos crestas muy similares a las alas de un murciélago. Finalmente, dos alas de la misma naturaleza emergían de su espalda, plegadas en ese momento debido a la velocidad con la que se desplazaba.

Alzando su guadaña, Azrael asestó un golpe con ella a la lanza que iba en su dirección, destrozándola, evitando así disminuir la velocidad de su persecución.

Kaworu lanzó una palabrota y desapareció entre el laberinto de edificios, seguido peligrosamente de cerca por Azrael.

"Je, parece que tu amigo está en serios problemas. La hoja de la guadaña de Azrael está compuesta de Zol Orihalcon, un material forjado al ejercer una presión de un millón de atmósferas en el metal. Es la sustancia más dura que existe. Para cuando Azrael termine con él, de Tabriz no quedará ni el recuerdo. Pero será mejor que te preocupes únicamente por ti misma, porque después de lo que me hiciste, ten por seguro que te haré pedazos", amenazó.

"Ya veremos quién destroza a quién", respondí, pero volvimos a ser interrumpidos.

La enorme masa que era Azazel aplastó el edificio justo detrás de Barakiel y de no haberse quitado el Arcángel, el sirviente que había sido invocado lo habría hecho papilla. Dado que yo también estaba en la trayectoria, me alejé prudentemente.

De momento, los cañones móviles de las alas del Mirai estaban danzando alrededor de Azazel, disparando infinidad de rayos de colores blanco y negro, pero ninguno parecía surtir efecto. El propio Mirai estaba volando alrededor del enemigo con sus propulsores ahora emitiendo una luz dorada, portando su rifle en la mano izquierda, disparándolo y su espada en la derecha. Estaba esquivando los potentes zarpazos del Ángel, al parecer, buscando una apertura para ejecutar su...

"¡Koutenken!" gritó Shinji, lanzando finalmente una cuchillada con su espada multicolor brillando al máximo. Esperaba que una vez que el golpe conectara, ocurriera lo mismo que le pasó a Uriel, pero no fue así.

Un poderoso CLANG se escuchó al haberse impactado la espada del Mirai con la cuchilla que emergía del codo derecho del ser. Al parecer, Shinji se sorprendió del resultado, pues demoró mucho en reaccionar cuando el Ángel le dio una acometida con su monstruosa boca. Apenas y pudo escapar, pues perdió el rifle que sostenía en su mano izquierda, el cual literalmente fue devorado por el Ángel.

El Mirai retrocedió, los cañones móviles de sus alas regresando a su lugar en la espalda.

Azazel dio un poderoso rugido de triunfo ante el resultado nulo de los ataques de Shinji. Si desde el principio de la pelea esta era su situación, y tras ver la persecución de Azrael y Kaworu, deduje que hasta ahora, quien había tenido más éxito en la pelea había sido yo.

"¡Ha!. ¿Pensabas quebrar la armadura de Azazel con esa espada raquítica? Eso es algo casi imposible incluso para la guadaña de Azrael. El hielo eterno de Cocytus reforzó por completo el cuerpo de ese Ángel caído. Incluso el Zol Orihalcon tendría muchos problemas para atravesar esa coraza", dijo burlonamente Barakiel, desde el techo de un edificio, contemplando el duelo de Shinji, aún sosteniendo su brazo herido.

Shinji lo ignoró por completo, sin prestarle atención, "Mmm... no importa cuantos golpes o ataques dirija contra él, nada parece afectarle. Las armas de energía apenas y logran rasguñarlo", dijo, pensando en voz alta. Hey, tú y el gigante interrumpieron mi pelea. De pronto, la cabeza del Mirai se giró en mi dirección, "Mira con atención, Asuka. A esto es a lo que me refería con la... improvisación", dijo con voz presumida, desactivando su espada. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer al guardar su arma más poderosa? Esa bestia seguía sin recibir daño alguno...

Para mi sorpresa, Shinji separó los mangos de sus sables de energía levemente, sólo lo suficiente para unirlos con una... cadena de energía blanca. Daba la impresión de haber formado unos chacos. Agitándolos levemente, activó de nuevo los cañones móviles de su espalda, los cuales se movieron en espiral, todos uniéndose de la misma manera en cadena, formando un total de ocho eslabones. Uno de los extremos de esa unión de los cañones de sus alas móviles se acopló a uno de los sables con otra cadena de energía y en cuanto eso sucedió, los ocho eslabones se cubrieron de una energía multicolor.

Parecía que hubiera formado un látigo.

Agitando nuevamente su recién formada arma, ésta quedó totalmente rígida, tomando la forma de una especie de espada muy, muy grande, por lo menos del doble de tamaño del Mirai...

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó incrédulo Barakiel. Yo misma quería saberlo.

Activando al máximo sus propulsores, se lanzó en picada contra Azazel, la enorme espada al frente. El Ángel alzó un gigantesco brazo como para tratar de asir el arma y a su dueño para aplastarlos pero no lo logró.

La espada multicolor se clavó en la palma de la mano del gigante, quedando detenida por un segundo nada más. Luego, una fisura se apreció en la mano y la espada atravesó la extremidad como mantequilla, cercenando el brazo limpiamente a la mitad. Azazel dio tal grito que me tapé los oídos, el escándalo que hacía era espantoso. El Mirai siguió así hasta llegar al torso del Ángel, hundiendo profundamente su arma hasta la empuñadura y entonces...

"¡Koutenken Variante!" gritó Shinji, y agitando con una sola mano su arma, ésta recuperó la flexibilidad de un látigo. Todo ocurrió en un segundo, pero los cañones de las alas, cubiertos de esa extraña energía multicolor, cortaron desde adentro al Ángel, literalmente haciéndolo pedazos.

El extraño fenómeno de atracción multicolor que había acabado con Uriel apareció de nuevo, sólo que muchas veces más grande, probablemente debido al tamaño del látigo del Mirai. El efecto de succión ocurrió otra vez, más fuerte que antes. Clavé el Mastema en el suelo y dirigí todo el poder del Campo-AT hacia el arma para fortalecer su agarre.

¡Qué locura¡ Era como si se hubieran encendido una aspiradora gigante justo encima de mí.

Noté con saña que Barakiel trataba de escapar volando lo más rápido posible para alejarse del agujero multicolor que estaba succionando todo lo que podía... rocas, escombros, unos cuantos autos abandonados...

Hasta que desapareció tras un minuto entero, llevándose consigo los restos por entero del monstruoso Ángel.

"¡No existe nada que esta Dream Blade no pueda cortar!" dijo Shinji, los cañones de sus alas regresando a su lugar y formando de nuevo la espada multicolor normal.

"...Ese canalla... exterminó a Azazel como si hubiera sido un insecto... ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?" dijo con voz ahogada Barakiel.

"Je... ese Ángel tenía la mente tan atrofiada que ni siquiera era capaz de usar su Campo-AT. Por lo tanto, era natural que si usaba toda la energía a mi disposición en único punto, lograría perforarlo, sin importar qué tan fuerte fuera su armadura. El resto fue nada más coser y cantar... tú podrías ser el siguiente en probar el filo de esta arma, pero tu pelea sigue pendiente, Barakiel", dijo Shinji alejándose levemente del lugar.

"¡Acaso piensas huir!" le reprochó el Arcángel, tratando de amenazarlo, pero más bien era él el que sonaba asustado tras ver el exterminio del enorme Ángel.

El Mirai se detuvo encima de un edificio en pie, aterrizó en el techo y clavó su espada, sosteniéndola por la empuñadura con ambas manos, luciendo como todo un samurái esperando pacientemente.

"No digas estupideces. Simplemente estoy aguardando a que mi siguiente oponente se digne a pelear", dijo, gesticulando con la cabeza del robot a Sammael, quien no se había movido de su lugar en el aire desde el comienzo de la batalla.

"¿Eso es lo que harás?. ¿Esperar? Te advierto que si no ayudas a tus amigos, Azrael y yo acabaremos con ellos y tendrás que vértelas con nosotros juntos antes que con Sammael", contestó el ente blanco, sonando algo nervioso.

"¿Ah sí? Si ese es el caso, entonces con gusto acabaré con ambos como ya lo he hecho con los últimos dos que me desafiaron. Además, les advertí antes a mis... 'compañeros', que en esta pelea no movería un solo dedo para salvarlos", dijo tranquilamente Shinji. Sus palabras vinieron acompañadas por un estruendo muy cerca de nosotros y el respectivo grito de dolor de Kaworu.

"... Ya veo... entonces vas a verlos morir aquí mismo", dijo Barakiel con una leve risa.

Nuevos estruendos se oyeron por los alrededores. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, Kaworu estaba pasando un muy mal rato.

Las siguientes palabras de Shinji me hicieron abrir mucho los ojos.

"Si mueren aquí... será porque Kaworu Nagisa y Asuka Sohryu Langley... jamás fueron fuertes", sentenció neutralmente.

"Ja. Así se habla, Murasaki... Me agrada lo que dices. Vas a abandonarlos. Verás cómo mueren ante tus ojos...", dijo Barakiel, regocijándose mientras alzaba su arma restante y me miraba. Al parecer, por fin reanudaríamos nuestra pelea, no obstante, me di cuenta del significado de las palabras de Shinji.

¡Era todo lo contrario!

Si dijo esas palabras era porque se trataba de nosotros. Las personas que Shinji creía que enfrentaría a muerte después de que superáramos esto. Por eso no tenía que protegernos. Sobre todo a Kaworu. Él era el único que había sido capaz de... acabar con Shinji. Por eso confiaba ciegamente en que saldríamos con vida de esta batalla. Para que fuera capaz de ajustar sus cuentas pendientes con nosotros.

No me agradaban mucho sus intenciones, pero el saber que al menos tenía toda su confianza era un punto a favor.

De pronto, otro estruendo se oyó y un objeto salió disparado directamente hacia mí desde el frente. Me hice a un lado justo a tiempo antes de que me golpeara, dando un silbido siniestro a poco metros de mi cabeza.

Cuando me giré para ver qué era, noté que se trataba de la gigantesca guadaña de Azrael.

"¡Ooohhhhh!" el grito de batalla de Kaworu se oyó, seguido de un golpe tremendo, y lo que siguió inmediatamente después de donde había venido la guadaña fue su dueño. Venía a tal velocidad que no sería capaz de detenerse antes de estrellarse de lleno con el filo de su arma...

Azrael clavó un brazo en suelo para desviarse lo más posible de la trayectoria en la que estaba su arma, pero no lo lograría, iba demasiado rápido.

Fue ahí cuando usó sus poderes.

Sus extraño ojos emitieron un brillo macabro y de pronto, del lugar donde estaba clavada arma, un cúmulo de tierra y rocas se alzó, elevando la guadaña para minimizar el daño cuando se impactara con ella.

Toda el ala derecha le fue cortada de golpe, al haber escapado por los pelos de ser cortado a la mitad. Sentí una gran decepción al ver que el Arcángel había sobrevivido. Terminó ahí tirado, en medio de una calle, sin moverse durante unos momentos, hasta que se incorporó lentamente, al parecer ignorando el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo.

"¡...!"

Vaya, este tipo en verdad debía considerar seriamente trabajar como mimo. Nunca decía nada.

Alzando el brazo derecho, la guadaña salió disparada de su lugar para regresar directamente a su mano, mirando fijamente el callejón oscuro desde donde había salido volando.

Una serie de pasos rítmicos y pesados indicaron que el Weiß se acercaba lentamente.

"Oh... parece que Tabriz no está completamente indefenso como pensábamos..." murmuró Barakiel, al verlo acercarse al lugar donde estábamos todos reunidos.

Se le veía bastante mal. Varios cortes muy profundos estaban presentes a lo largo de todo el pecho, además del resto de magulladuras y heridas en el resto del cuerpo. El Savage Beast aún estaba activado, lo cual debía de ser una gran carga para el piloto. Noté que de las garras en sus manos, un total de tres se habían roto por completo, seguramente por el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo contra Azrael, sin embargo, la voz de Kaworu al hablar indicaba que todavía se encontraba bien.

O al menos, relativamente bien.

"Lo escuché todo por el comunicador. No tienes por qué pedirle a Ikari que interfiera en nuestra pelea, Barakiel. Nosotros somos más que suficientes para terminar con ustedes", dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Barakiel bajó al piso, colocándose a un lado de Azrael. "¿Oíste eso, Azrael? Creen que pueden ganar esta pelea", dijo, muy divertido.

Kaworu finalmente llegó a mi lado, "Prepara el Griffon", me susurró, sin decir más.

Me le quedé viendo algo extrañada, pero obedecí, alcanzando la gigantesca arma con el brazo derecho para ajustarla al Mastema, aunque realmente no sabía para qué. Esta arma era muy lenta, el lograr darle a uno de esos dos sería por pura suerte.

Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Kaworu preparaba el cañón Garuda de su propia Unidad.

"Seremos francos con ustedes... es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos divertimos así, al tener como oponentes a enemigos excepcionales. Sin embargo... hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para permitirnos ser eliminados por ustedes. Nuestra libertad está muy cerca, y no vamos a perder la oportunidad de obtenerla después de tanto tiempo de espera", dijo muy seriamente Barakiel, al parecer, finalmente tomándose en serio esto. Vaya halago de su parte.

Azrael comenzó a girar rápidamente su enorme guadaña encima de su cabeza, provocando un efecto extraño.

Todo lo que estuviera hecho de o poseyera un recubrimiento de metal comenzó a ser atraído directamente encima del Arcángel negro. Era tal la concentración de masa a la que llegó en poco tiempo que pensé que si todo ese material caía, aplastaría a ambos de una vez por todas.

"¡Probarán el máximo poder de la naturaleza, cuando Azrael y yo combinemos nuestros poderes!" gritó el Arcángel blanco, él mismo convocando todo un cúmulo de nubes sobre la masa enorme de metal. Varios truenos gigantescos retumbaron allá arriba y entonces, un único rayo tremendo cayó en toda la estructura de metal, fundiéndola, convirtiéndola en...

Metal líquido, el cual se concentró directamente en la hoja de la guadaña de Azrael, la cual por increíble que pareciera, no aumentó para nada de tamaño.

"Escúchame bien, Asuka. Esos dos tienen pensado arrojarnos todo ese material, seguramente convertido en un súperconductor al combinar el dominio de la tierra y los metales de Azrael con el viento y los relámpagos de Barakiel. Su ataque será devastador y no importa si huimos o no, debido a la naturaleza del elemento, serán capaces de usarlo para perseguirnos sin importar dónde estemos", dijo, con la voz ahogada, explicando lo que intentaban hacer nuestros enemigos.

"¿Qué propones que hagamos?" contesté, sonando muy nerviosa. Esperaba que por favor tuvieras un plan...

"Atacarlos directamente con toda nuestra potencia de fuego. Combinaré el Garuda con el Griffon para que efectuemos un único disparo. Concentraremos todo el poder de los EVAS en los cañones. Debería de ser un ataque al menos ocho veces más poderoso que un disparo en solitario de estas cosas", dijo gesticulando las armas. "Pero..." se quedó con la voz en el aire, sin terminar.

"¿Pero qué?" lo apresuré a que terminara de decir lo que tenía en mente.

"No creo que tu EVA resista tanto poder, no sin la Armadura Tipo F. Lo más probable es que el retroceso provocado por el disparo te arranque el brazo y eso sería lo que al menos debería de pasar ¿Lo entiendes? Es incluso probable que el disparo parta en dos a tu EVA", dijo, sonando en extremo ansioso.

Tragué saliva. Ya antes había sufrido la pérdida de extremidades del EVA mientras lo piloteaba. Dolía mucho. Pero no era para tanto si lograbas ignorar el dolor. Podría soportarlo.

Siempre y cuando continuara de una pieza durante nuestro ataque. Después de eso... sólo podría confiar en mi maldita suerte.

"Sí. No importa. De todas formas, a menos que hagamos algo nos matarán aquí mismo", dije, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

Kaworu dio una sonrisa. "Bien, siempre supe que eras alguien admirable", me dijo a modo de halago, aunque era obvio que este no era el momento para ellos. "Finalmente", añadió, "yo me colocaré al frente de nuestra formación y usaré el Kagami del Weiß como protección extra. Si tenemos suerte... podremos regresarles parte de su ataque además de toda nuestra descarga", dijo, esta vez sin sonar tan seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Estás demente?. ¡Si lo que dices es cierto ese rayo te matará!" le reproché. Tenía que admitir que hasta ahora su plan era bueno, pero con ese agregado me sonaba a desastre total.

"No tenemos otra opción. Tanto tú como yo ya no estamos en condiciones para continuar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra esos dos. Son muy fuertes. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para acabar de un solo ataque con los dos. Pase lo que pase, concentra toda la energía en tu cañón y no dispares sino hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?".

Acepté a regañadientes.

"¡Nosotros también les tenemos algo especial!" gritó Kaworu, ante la acumulación de energía de los dos Arcángeles. Tomando su cañón con ambas manos, lo colocó enfrente del mío, acoplándolos en uno solo, formando algo obscenamente grande. Tal y como me lo explicó, me concentré para poner toda la energía de mi EVA en el dispositivo, el cual comenzó a emitir un zumbido y a vibrar cada vez más y más fuerte.

El Weiß de Kaworu desplegó por completo sus alas maltrechas, a modo de escudo para defendernos mientras él también acumulaba toda su energía en su arma.

La tensión del momento era insoportable, Barakiel estaba justo detrás del otro Arcángel, alimentando de electricidad la guadaña, mientras que el último tenía alzada su arma para en cualquier momento bajarla de golpe, asestando el temido ataque que liberaría todo el metal.

"¿De verdad creen poder detener nuestro ataque?. ¡Les mostraremos lo ingenuos que son!" gritó Barakiel. Al parecer ellos ya estaban listos. Nosotros... creo que también.

La guadaña estaba rebozando de energía eléctrica al máximo. En cuanto Azrael la agitara, desatarían su furia de una vez por todas.

El arma empezó a bajar.

En mi nerviosismo jugué con el gatillo, acariciándolo, mi respiración muy irregular por el miedo y el nerviosismo.

"Aún no..." susurró Kaworu, tratando de tranquilizarme.

"¡Aquí vamos!. ¡Tomen esto!. ¡Elecbang!" gritó Barakiel, a la vez que Azrael finalmente agitaba su temida arma.

Aún no logro comprender cómo fue que sucedió. Fue como verlo todo a cámara lenta. En cuanto Azrael agitó su arma, un gigantesco tornado de metal líquido salió disparado de ella, un tremendo relámpago corriendo alrededor de toda la masa metálica. Se acercaba cada vez más y más...

"¡Aún no!" decía Kaworu. Sólo eran segundos antes de que esa cosa nos alcanzara.

Un resplandor nos cubrió y comencé a sentir el hormigueo de la electricidad, muy parecido a cuando recibí el Raihoo de Barakiel, sólo que muchas veces más fuerte. La vibración era cada vez más fuerte y las señales de peligro parpadeando en rojo en mi cabina me ponían cada vez más nerviosa...

"¡Aún no!" dijo Kaworu, cerrando sus alas a modo de capullo, con el ancho suficiente para apneas protegerse él y a mí. El resplandor del ataque me lastimaba los ojos, pero pude ver que las armaduras de nuestros EVAS comenzaban a fundirse rápidamente. No lo lograríamos...

Y de pronto, el Weiß desplegó al completo sus alas, creando con ellas el efecto de un espejo para el ataque de los Arcángeles. El rayo se detuvo por completo, quedándose detenido justo enfrente de nosotros. Me sorprendió que las endebles alas del EVA de Kaworu resistieran, parecían a punto de fundirse...

"¡AHORA, ASUKA!" gritó Kaworu. No creo que haya sido suerte que ambos apretáramos el gatillo al mismo tiempo.

Tal y como me lo dijo, el retroceso del arma fue tremendo, brutal. Creí que saldría volando hacia atrás por el poder tan tremendo, pero logré mantenerme firme, viendo lo que sucedía.

Nuestro ataque de energía tomó un color naranja brillante y... _empujó_ de regreso en su trayectoria el ataque tan poderoso que los Arcángeles nos habían lanzado, el metal líquido circulando de regreso directo a ellos.

"¡Qué!"

"¡...!" exclamaron patéticamente los Arcángeles, antes de que el ataque los alcanzara de lleno, engulléndolos en una luz tremenda. Un grito de dolor apenas y se escuchó debido al rugido de nuestro cañón.

No sé cuánto tiempo logré mantener el control de tanto poder. Lo cierto es que de pronto oí una explosión y sentí un dolor sordo tremendo en el brazo izquierdo. Una mirada me lo confirmó: el Mastema literalmente había estallado al no poder con tanta presión, cargándose el brazo izquierdo del EVA también. La explosión creó una reacción en cadena que destruyó los cañones Griffon y Garuda, mandándonos a volar a mí y a Kaworu en direcciones diferentes.

Al aterrizar besando el concreto, creí que todo había terminado, pero al abrir los ojos, vi con horror que la detonación de nuestro rayo, en conjunto al haber regresado el metal líquido electrificado, apenas comenzaba.

Fue una explosión tremenda, tanto, que levantó al EVA como si fuera una pluma al mandarme a volar. Grité presa del miedo y del pánico, incapaz de creer que hubiéramos sido capaces de crear algo así.

Volví a estrellarme contra el suelo y fui arrastrada un largo trecho, creyendo que el infierno que se había desatado no terminaría nunca, hasta que tan de súbito como comenzó todo, se acabó.

Me logré incorporar a duras penas, abriendo lentamente los ojos y cubriendo la herida de mi hombro al faltarme un brazo con el otro, jadeando por el dolor. Vi el EVA de Kaworu a un lado mío, pero al dirigir la vista al frente me quedé de piedra.

Literalmente el rayo que lanzamos vaporizó por lo menos media ciudad de Tokyo-3. Sólo unas cuantas ruinas y escombros quedaban más o menos tangibles en medio de la devastación.

Todo lo demás había desaparecido.

El mismo suelo se había fundido, creando una especie de túnel por donde hubiera pasado un topo justo en la trayectoria en la que pasó el rayo. El resto de la ciudad, engullida por la explosión, había desaparecido, llevándose consigo incluso todas las placas de armadura del suelo, dejando una buena vista del Geofrente al descubierto.

No pude evitar comenzar a dar unas cuantas risitas que seguramente se oyeron histéricas.

Eso por simple lógica debía de haber borrado de toda existencia a esos dos. No importaba de dónde demonios hubieran salido, ese ataque habría acabado con cualquier ser vivo.

* * *

Tanto Kaworu como yo estábamos jadeando. Era de esperarse, dado el esfuerzo que habíamos hecho, pero habíamos ganado. Habíamos vencido a nuestros oponentes. 

"Tal y como tú mismo lo dijiste Shinji... una vez que acabemos con estos sujetos... tú y yo saldaremos cuentas finalmente", amenazó Kaworu, señalándolo con su EVA maltrecho.

Por favor... ¿Sólo podía pensar en eso? No tuve ni las fuerzas para decir nada, el dolor sordo por haber perdido el brazo izquierdo del EVA me estaba matando. Dijeran lo que dijeran, y aunque era duro admitirlo, yo ya no podía continuar con la pelea...

"Por supuesto, Kaworu... ten por seguro que nosotros terminaremos ese asunto pendiente... pero deberías de hacer ese tipo de declaraciones sólo una vez que hayas acabado con el enemigo que tienes enfrente de manera decisiva", explicó tranquilamente Shinji.

"¡Qué dices...!" exclamó, una nota de pánico en su voz.

Un estruendo se hizo escuchar de entre los pocos escombros que quedaban después de la devastación y Azrael y Barakiel emergieron tras haber recibido nuestro tremendo ataque. Los restos de metal y rocas salieron volando en todas direcciones, los Arcángeles maltrechos luciendo increíblemente furiosos.

No podía ser... ¿Cómo...?. ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a ese ataque?. ¡No era posible!

Ambos estaban jadeando pesadamente, pero no era mucho consuelo para mí. Kaworu y yo estábamos en condiciones igual de deplorables. Nos iban a matar...

O al menos eso pensé.

Mentiría si dijera que la sangre no se me heló al ver que el pecho de ambos entes era atravesado brutalmente por unos dedos envueltos en una armadura blanca, curvados a manera de garras.

Se oyó un ruido espantoso cuando sus corazones les fueron arrancados de su lugar, la espesa sangre manando a borbotones de ambos Arcángeles.

Y quien lo hizo no fue otro sino...

"Sa-Sammael... ¿Por... por qué?" alcanzó a preguntar de manera agonizante Barakiel, girando la cabeza para tratar de ver a su asesino. Azrael no tuvo mejor suerte, su cabeza ya había caído hacia delante como la de un muñeco roto, sin vida. Ya estaba muerto.

¿Su propio líder se atrevió a aniquilarlos?. ¡Por qué!

"¿Preguntas por qué? Mi querido Barakiel... no importa que tú y tu hermano se hubieran incorporado... era obvio que los ganadores de la pelea fueron ese par de humanos... y yo no puedo tener por compañeros a unos incompetentes como ustedes... atravesaron todo ese sufrimiento en el Infierno sólo para demostrar aquí que no se trataban más de que simples fracasados. Qué lástima me dan. Por lo tanto... ¡Adiós!" gritó con crueldad.

"¡Mal-maldito!. ¡Entonces tú... nos engañaste!" pudo decir Barakiel antes de que su asesino destrozara los motores S2 de un poderoso apretón, haciéndolos polvo. Retiró sus manos y los cuerpos inertes de los dos Arcángeles cayeron inofensivamente al suelo.

"¿Se... se atrevió a asesinarlos...?", susurró Kaworu, su voz temblando de miedo.

Yo misma tenía los ojos desorbitados. Los había desechado como si fueran...

"Basura", exclamó Sammael al caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre los cuerpos y literalmente desintegrarlos al convertirlos en escarcha negra. "Cuando alguien pierde su vida, éste se convierte en basura", dio una mirada de desdén a los fragmentos de hielo dispersos en el aire que habían sido sus compañeros. "Y la basura no es digna de luto. ¿No es así, Ikari?", dijo, en actitud desafiante.

Para mi sorpresa, Shinji dio una leve risa. "Sí, así es", dijo, concordando con el Arcángel.

"¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir eso?" le reproché. "¿Es eso lo que significan los muertos para ti?. ¿Después de tantas vidas que has tomado?. ¿Es eso lo que representa Touji para ti?" grité, sin importarme mucho de momento la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Un silencio se plantó entre todos nosotros, aguardando la respuesta a tamaña pregunta.

"... Una de las razones por las que aún sigo aquí de pie y con vida, a diferencia de muchos otros ante mí... de pie como yo mismo, Shinji Ikari, es porque muchas otras personas pagaron el mayor precio, entre ellas, mi viejo amigo Touji. Ese es el camino que elegí, a pesar de que a veces me parezca tan irreal... Pero no debo pensar en eso. Se supone que yo deba **actuar**, no pensar más allá de lo que me concierne. Hacerlo provoca dudas, crea confusión en la mente y el corazón, lo cual no es nada más que un estorbo. Soy un sobreviviente, y como tal, tengo la obligación de seguir adelante, eso es todo", explicó, con una nota de cansancio en la voz.

No podía creerlo.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Entonces si eres un sobreviviente. ¿No debería de ser tu obligación recordar a las personas que dieron su vida por ti?. ¿A las personas a las que le arrebataste ese precioso regalo?" estallé, incapaz de creer sus palabras.

Shinji me contestó inmediatamente, sin titubear, "A ellos no les importa lo **que** uno haga. Recuerda bien estas palabras, Asuka, porque sólo las diré una vez, tenerle lástima a los muertos es la arrogancia de los vivos", dijo, cortante.

"_Tenerle lástima a los muertos es la arrogancia de los vivos_", esas palabras retumbaron en el fondo de mi mente, y dudo ser capaz de poder olvidarlas algún día, al haberme sacudido en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Sammael otorgó unas cuantas palmadas ante las palabras del piloto del Mirai, "Bien dicho, Ikari. Veo que somos muy parecidos tú y yo... quizás más de los que incluso tú llegues a pensar. Esa es la filosofía por la que he regido toda mi vida, sobrevivir, seguir adelante sin mirar atrás", dijo con alegría. Vaya idiota, nadie pidió tu opinión.

"Lo que me dije ante la tumba de Touji... más bien esas eran las palabras que quería decirme a mí mismo, nada más. Todo para así quitarme de encima las dudas que podrían aquejar mi corazón y mi mente. Para tener mi meta clara: continuar siendo un sobreviviente y para eso, tengo la obligación de ganar esta batalla y después de esta, seguramente muchas otras más", dijo, mirando fugazmente al EVA blanco de Kaworu, insinuando el encuentro que tendría con él.

"Bien, ahora que has terminado el discurso. ¿Podemos empezar?" dijo Sammael, acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros, devolviéndonos a la realidad.

A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, Kaworu se alzó en el aire, activando el Savage Beast nuevamente, listo para caerle encima. Yo misma usé el brazo restante de mi EVA para sacar la Daga Progresiva que me quedaba.

Estábamos listos para tratar de hacerle frente, pero la voz de Shinji nos lo impidió.

"Ni se atrevan. Jamás podrán con ese tipo. Es demasiado poderoso". Hablaba con demasiada tranquilidad pero ahora que lo decía... era cierto. La sola presencia de Sammael le ponía la carne de gallina a uno... y después de lo que acabábamos de ver...

"¡Pero...!" traté inútilmente de protestar. No quería que alguien tan... bajo fuera el que terminara derrotando a este ser tan cruel. Prácticamente no habría diferencia alguna entre quien ganara de esos dos ¿O sí? A pesar de que Shinji se hubiera... reformado al lado de Mana, las palabras tan crueles que dijo hacia un momento me indicaban otra cosa.

"Si son lo bastante imbéciles como para querer cometer un suicidio espectacular, adelante, nada ni nadie se los impide", continuó explicando Shinji tranquilamente, sin siquiera haber movido al Mirai de su posición, el cual continuaba sentado con ambas manos en la empuñadura de su Dream Blade, la cual estaba clavada firmemente en el techo del edificio donde estaba. La luz de arcoiris palpitó levemente en la hoja antes de que siguiera hablando.

"Seré honesto contigo, Asuka. Los felicito porque unas basuras como tú y Kaworu lograron superarse y llegar muy lejos. La victoria que obtuvieron sobre Azrael y Barakiel es la prueba de ello. Pero el oponente que queda es muy difícil, más allá de su imaginación. Y en el estado en que se encuentran no durarían ni un segundo contra él", explicó fríamente.

Sentí una pesadez en el estómago...

"Entonces... ¿Dices que sólo somos una carga...?" susurré, incrédula, pero sabiendo que era la verdad. Un ataque frontal en nuestro estado contra ese tipo que había invocado a un Ángel caído como si nada sería un suicidio. Pero...

"No eres la única que se siente así", Kaworu dijo a regañadientes, sobresaltándome. "Date cuenta... de que en esta pelea desde el principio arriesgamos nuestras vidas a una apuesta muy alta pero relativamente factible, como era derrotar a Barakiel y Azrael. Pero lo que Shinji dice es cierto... Es humillante pero debemos aceptarlo... simplemente no tenemos la fuerza para siquiera desafiarlo... No tenemos más remedio... que confiar en él", con eso, Kaworu relajó a su EVA, dando muestras de que ya no tenía sentido alguno que nosotros tratáramos de seguir peleando.

Hice lo mismo, dejando caer mi arma al suelo, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome a una de las catapultas cercanas para descender al Cuartel, oyendo al Arcángel hablar a mis espaldas.

"Me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta de ello pero... no confío en ustedes los humanos, sobre todo en ti Kaworu. Te conozco muy bien y un ataque sorpresa de tu parte mientras esté distraído sería algo de lo más natural de tu parte. Quiero que esto sea una pelea justa entre Ikari y yo, y para ello, me temo que tendré que acabar con sus juguetes", dijo Sammael con una leve risa.

... ¿Qué cosa?

¡Oh no!

Me di la vuelta pare ver lo que sucedía. Un torbellino rebosante de copos de nieve de color negro apareció a su alrededor, cubriéndolo por completo. Su aura de azul negruzco era tan fría que muy pronto comencé a tiritar. El comunicador con un canal del centro de mando finalmente se abrió por primera vez después de toda la pelea, "¡Asuka, Kaworu!. ¡Qué están haciendo!. ¡Huyan de ese lugar ahora mismo!. ¡Es una orden!" ladró frenética Misato, con miedo en la voz. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta también que el Arcángel tenía intenciones de matarnos.

"¿Saben lo que es el frío infernal de Cocytus? Es una tundra helada golpeada perpetuamente por un cruel viento helado, como un cuchillo que penetra en lo más profundo de tu ser incansablemente. A ese lugar se supone que llegan directamente todos aquellos que se atrevieron a rebelarse en contra de... Dios", dijo con desprecio. "Para ustedes, los pilotos de los Evangelion, la herejía suprema, creo que es un lugar perfecto. ¡Permítanme darles una demostración del sufrimiento del que serán presa ahí por toda la eternidad!" gritó, sus manos cubriéndose de hielo negro.

Era el fin... ya no tenía la fuerza para esquivar algo así.

Me iba a matar...

Es extraño, a pesar de saber algo así, mi mente y corazón estaban tranquilos. Sabía que había dado lo mejor de mí y logrado cumplir mi meta. Di un suspiro de resignación, preparándome para el impacto. ¿Qué se sentiría al morir? Me pregunté.

Y en ese momento, una pantalla de comunicación con el rostro ceñudo de Shinji apareció. Se había quitado el casco, revelando su rostro muy serio. Una gota de sudor le caía por la frente.

No importaba lo que fuera a decir o hacer, nada nos salvaría. Peor aún, me sentiría muy mal conmigo misma si alguien de tan poca moral nos volvía a rescatar...

Apenas fue un susurro, pero lo oí claramente de sus labios.

"_Tetractys Grammaton_". ¿Era... hebreo lo que dijo?

Tardé un segundo en comprenderlo, sólo una vez que todos los sistemas de mi EVA se desactivaron, incluida la sincronización.

Shinji nos había traicionado.

Y gracias a eso, nos había salvado la vida.

Justo en el momento en que mi cabina salió disparada por el sistema de escape que se accionó automáticamente, sentí un frío terrible y oí un gran estruendo. Fue tan súbita la baja de temperatura que temí que el LCL terminará solidificándose y me ahogara ahí mismo.

Por fortuna el paracaídas de la cabina de contacto funcionó a la perfección y en cuanto supe que había aterrizado, abrí de inmediato la escotilla para salir y ver lo que había ocurrido.

Jadeé al contemplar la escena.

Sammael había congelado en gigantescos bloques de hielo negro a los EVAS. Por el rabillo del ojo noté la cabina de Kaworu, escapando seguramente al igual que yo, en el último momento antes de que el hielo negro lo cubriera.

Sammael tomó la palabra de nuevo, "Conmovedor... así que infiltraste un programa en el sistema de estas máquinas para salvar a sus pilotos. Aún cuando a uno de ellos deseas matarlo con tus propias manos", estalló en risas. "No cabe duda... siempre es igual, a pesar de que aquí seas tan diferente, tu esencia es la misma", dijo, sus palabras con un tono sumamente enigmático.

¿De qué rayos hablaba? Más importante. ¡Por qué nos había salvado!. ¡Por qué!. ¿Acaso no quería que termináramos siendo... basura? pensé con desesperación.

"... ¿Aquí?. ¿... Mi esencia?" preguntó Shinji extrañado por sus altavoces, al parecer, él también sorprendido por las palabras del Arcángel, pero sin decir el por qué de sus acciones para rescatarnos del ataque congelante.

Sammael daba muestras de disfrutar enormemente de un chiste que sólo él conocía. "Si quieres saber de qué hablo... tal vez te lo cuente mientras peleamos, pero antes de eso, debo encargarme de estas aberraciones", dijo, refiriéndose a los EVAS.

Me congelé ante sus palabras ¿Pensaba destruirlos?

¡No!

¡Mamá!

De su mano derecha formó lo que parecía ser una espada de hielo negro y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bloque del EVA-02.

Fue como verlo todo en cámara lenta. Con tal lujo de detalle que lo recuerdo perfectamente. Al impactarse la punta de la espada, el bloque estalló en millones de pedazos. Miré con las lágrimas fluyendo por mis ojos horrorizada los últimos instantes del titán rojo, el cual prácticamente se desintegró en conjunto con el hielo, convertido en un fino polvo rojo que caía lentamente sobre todos nosotros.

El único consuelo que tuve en ese momento fue esa voz que creí haber escuchado en el fondo de mi mente, "_Adiós, hija mía_", había dicho.

No, no había sido mi imaginación.

Había estado segura de haber escuchado la voz de mi... madre.

Caí de rodillas por la impresión.

No pude evitar sentir al menos un poco de alegría al saber que finalmente había sido liberada de esa bestia. Pero también tristeza, al haber visto su fin y no teniendo mucho tiempo de saber que ella siempre me había estado... cuidando, vigilándome desde ahí.

No tenía ni idea de ello cuando lo piloteé durante la guerra con los Ángeles. Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza el saber que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi verdadera y única madre...

"Uno menos... sólo resta el de Tabriz", dijo con satisfacción ese desgraciado. Sentí una impotente rabia terrible que se adueñó de mí. Apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas.¡Ese canalla!

El Mirai finalmente se había incorporado y aunque Shinji no dijo nada tras contemplar la destrucción de mi EVA, empuñaba su espada con ambas manos, las alas desplegadas a su espalda, listo para salir volando en su dirección. Sammael se giró para verlo, "En verdad esa es una magnífica arma, aplastaste a Uriel y a Azazel con ella... quizás deba mostrarte mi propia espada, apuesto a que un encuentro entre ellas resultará... interesante", sugirió el Arcángel, alzando totalmente en vertical un brazo, "Sólo demoraré un momento en llamarla, después de todo, se encuentra clavada en el cuerpo que orbita alrededor de este planeta", explicó sencillamente.

Abrí mucho los ojos ante esas palabras.

¿No podía ser que se refiriera a...?

"¿Acaso hablas de...?" dijo con voz ahogada y muy nerviosa Shinji.

Dirigí la vista hacia la Luna.

Y en efecto, lo vi.

Un diminuto punto carmesí brillando en esa dirección, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros a una velocidad sorprendente.

"La Lanza de Longinus..." susurró Shinji, con temor.

Dicho artefacto llegó volando en un instante hacia la ciudad, hasta que la poderosa arma se quedó flotando enfrente de Sammael, quien la tomó firmemente con ambas manos.

"Longinus... ja... se quedó con ese nombre únicamente por lo que ocurrió con Cristo, pero la verdad es que esta arma me perteneció a mí desde un principio, pero al hacer el salto que nos llevó al... llamado Infierno, la perdí... y al parecer, se multiplicó una infinidad de veces, después de todo, no hace mucho tú mismo la usaste en otro lugar en conjunto con el EVA-01 para destruir a Adán y Lilith..." susurró con un tono enigmático.

"¿Qué cosa dices?" preguntó Shinji, verdaderamente sonando desorientado, bajando incluso por un momento su espada. Yo misma tenía esa duda. ¿De qué hablaba este sujeto? Era como si contara cosas que hubieran ocurrido...

En otro mundo.

"Oops, creo que hablé más de la cuenta, pero no importa, ahora que de nuevo está en mi posesión es hora de que recupere su forma original", dijo el Arcángel.

No comprendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Saltar?. ¿Originalmente suya?. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Efectivamente, la lanza sufrió una metamorfosis... Se acortó, el mango y la doble punta encogiéndose más y más hasta que...

Noté que había adquirido las dimensiones aproximadas de la espada del Mirai. Sólo que ésta era un arma enteramente de color carmesí, de doble filo, pues la punta de la lanza doble se había convertido en la hoja de una espada, con una ligera separación justo en medio, un remanente del hueco que quedaba entre las dos puntas. Un aura de color negro enfermizo rodeaba por completo el arma, dándole un brillo sobrenatural.

"Hagamos una demostración de su poder", susurró Sammael, girándose hacia el bloque de hielo que mantenía atrapada a la Unidad-05. Blandiendo su espada roja expertamente, dio varios tajos al objeto en cuestión de segundos.

Parecía que no hubiera ocurrido nada pero de pronto...

El bloque entero cayó cortado en pedazos, lo mismo que el EVA blanco. Había sido rebanado en decenas de rodajas, me recordó absurdamente a un pescado antes de ser cocinado. Pero ahí no terminó todo, Sammael alzó su mano libre, pues la otra la estaba usando para sostener la espada contra su hombro, provocando que los trozos de hielo se alzaran todos en fila de manera horizontal, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Tomando de nuevo la espada con ambas manos, giró sobre sí mismo, en un único golpe hacia los trozos de hielo y del EVA, los cuales literalmente se pulverizaron.

"Je, hacía tiempo que no la tenía en mis manos, pero como dicen, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida... Estoy listo... ¿Qué me dices tú, Ikari Shinji?" preguntó juguetonamente el Arcángel después de su breve demostración... Shinji no bromeaba para nada... este tipo estaba más allá de toda nuestra imaginación. Había destruido a los dos EVAS con suma facilidad.

"Cuando quieras", contestó Shinji con voz neutral, listo para hacer cualquier movimiento.

"Eso es lo que quería oír, sin embargo... ni creas que soy como el resto de inútiles que eran mis seguidores. Pobres tontos, limitados únicamente a controlar un elemento", dijo con lástima.

"... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" susurró apenas Shinji con incredulidad, nuevamente sorprendido por las palabras de su enemigo. Yo también me encontraba en ese estado. Este Arcángel salía con cada giro que costaba poder creerlo.

"Lo que oíste... verás, realmente yo tengo...", dijo alzando un dedo y provocando que una columna de rocas emergiera del suelo. Jadeé. Tierra.

"... a mi disposición..."

Un cúmulo de nubes se formó sobre él, generando una pequeña tormenta de feroces vientos. Aire.

"... todo el poder..."

La diminuta tormenta emitió un relámpago que cayó justo en la punta de su espada, creando una diminuta flama. Fuego.

"... de la naturaleza".

La flama se congeló en una orbe de hielo negro que cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Agua.

¿Tenía bajo su control el poder de cada elemento de la naturaleza?. ¿De los cuatro?. ¿Por qué? Este sujeto resultaba ser cada vez más extraño y totalmente diferente a lo que esperábamos ¿Qué no solamente era capaz de controlar el agua en el ambiente?. ¿Cómo podía dominar los elementos de los otros tres Reyes que ya habían muerto?

Había más preguntas que respuestas, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no teníamos ninguna respuesta...

"Tú... ¿Quién rayos eres?" preguntó Shinji, al parecer, sospechando principalmente de la verdadera identidad de su rival.

Sammael dio una risotada, y de pronto, un aura blanca rodeó su cuerpo, la capa ondeando a su espalda disipándose para dar paso a algo espectacular.

Doce alas surgieron de su espalda, pero eran en extremo... peculiares.

Las seis de la derecha eran las alas de un Ángel, hechas al parecer de una luz de un blanco inmaculado.

Las seis de la izquierda eran las alas de un Demonio, compuestas de una luz con una negrura insuperable.

Las aleteó poderosamente, como para acostumbrarse al cambio en su espalda. ¿Esa era su verdadera forma?

"Esa es una excelente pregunta, que todo ser viviente con una conciencia propia se plantea a sí mismo alguna vez a lo largo de su vida. Yo mismo me la he hecho infinidad de veces y aún no he sido capaz de encontrar la respuesta. ¿Tú ya tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Ikari Shinji?" cuestionó directamente el Arcángel.

"Entonces... los Shitennō son..." dijo con voz ahogada el piloto del Mirai.

"Una patraña. Nada más que una mentira que se creó para ocultar la verdad. Una verdad que si se supiera, pondría en juego el equilibrio de al menos, este mundo en todas sus variantes dimensionales..." dijo peligrosamente.

No quería creerlo, pero por sus palabras, poco a poco estaba comprendiéndolo. ¿Eso significaba que Sammael era capaz de...?

"... comienzo a comprenderlo todo... pero es algo muy difícil creer... Aún así, francamente no me importa, ya que mi obligación en este momento es acabar contigo", y con eso, el Mirai finalmente despegó del techo del edificio donde se encontraba, lanzándose directamente con su oponente.

Las espadas de ambos chocaron con un poderoso estruendo que retumbó en todos los alrededores, sin embargo, a pesar de la velocidad con la que se había movido, Sammael no había retrocedido ni un milímetro del lugar donde se encontraba plantado.

"¿Dices que no te importa? En realidad tú deberías de ser uno de los más interesados en el tema, ya que eres uno de los mayores afectados por los caprichos inútiles de Él, después de todo, lo que te sucedió pasó únicamente por simple... entretenimiento", tras esas palabras repelió al Mirai con un contraataque de su espada, obligando al robot a retroceder bruscamente.

"Yo poseo las respuestas a todas tus dudas Ikari, aunque la realidad es que la verdad del Universo... sea una verdad que jamás seas capaz de aceptar..." murmuró el Arcángel, siendo esta vez quien alzó el vuelo para dirigirse contra Shinji.

Dos enormes brillos se encontraron en medio de la noche.

Un carmesí negruzco.

Contra un arcoiris brillante.

¿Podía ser que esa verdad a la que se refería fuera...?

Si era cierto... ¿Quién rayos era en realidad Sammael?

¿De verdad era un llamado 'Arcángel'?

¿O era posible que se tratara de un... viajero?

A pesar de mis deseos por constatar todas esas dudas que aquejaban mi mente, ya no fui capaz de hacerlo, pues la pelea entre ambos gigantes se había elevado muy alto, impidiéndome oír nada.

Lo más extraño era que, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, sentía un extraño vacío en mi interior, algo carcomiéndome por dentro, diciéndome que todo esto...

Jamás había tenido el menor sentido.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Un capítulo más, y sin duda, el más largo de toda la historia... en fin, qué se le va a hacer... Agradezco a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su función como prelectores, saben que este trabajo no sería posible sin ellos.

Creo que dejé ver lo suficiente como para hacer obvias las insinuaciones de 'Sammael' y todos puedan comprenderlo, pero si no es así... para el siguiente capítulo tocaré todo eso para dejarlo lo más claro posible.

Azazel, tomado del diseño del Ángel del mismo nombre que aparece en el volumen 30 de Shaman King, aunque lo modifiqué un poco para que se acoplara a la idea de la historia, en cuanto a la palabra de Sammael para invocarlo, "_Laden_", sacado de Chrono Crusade, es la palabra que usa Satella Harvenheit para convocar a sus criaturas de las joyas y gemas que posee, después de todo, "_Laden_" en alemán viene siendo algo así como "invocar".

"Raihoo", sacado de la técnica de Ren Tao usada contra Yoh Asakura en el volumen 29 de Shaman King, su Bushin Yuchi Raihoo, el cual efectivamente, es un descomunal relámpago, aunque no es su técnica más poderosa.

El ataque del torbellino usado por Barakiel contra Asuka, inspirado de un movimiento usado por el Vysaga, súper robot piloteado por Lamia Loveless en Super Robot Wars Original Generations, con el cual crea un tornado alrededor del enemigo, le cae encima con su espada deteniéndolo en seco y se eleva rápidamente, pues una explosión se manifiesta para terminar de rematar al enemigo. Por otra parte, la manera en que Asuka derriba a Barakiel tras despojarse del Equipo Tipo F fue sacado del ataque de nombre "Stag Beetle Crusher", ejecutado por el mecha de nombre Wild Wurger, piloteado por Arado Balanga de Super Robot Wars, con el cual, utiliza la pinza de su brazo derecho para triturar al oponente.

El látigo del Mirai... inspirado por la Chain Rod que usa Zero en Megaman Zero 2, la cual es una especie de cadena de energía.

Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes, pero el modelo de Azrael, sí, la capa que lo cubría resguardaba su forma real, la cual la imagino como algo muy cercano al Dis Astranagant de Super Robot Wars Alpha 3, el mecha quizás más poderoso en existencia debido a sus características.

El ataque de la combinación de rifles del Rouge y el Weiß fue inspirado por el HTB Cannon, un ataque combinado entre el R-Gun y el SRX de Super Robot Wars, donde el primer mecha adquiere forma de cañón para que el otro robot lo utilice literalmente como un rifle gigante, a grandes rasgos, sólo es la idea de la combinación, nada más, cuyas secuencias de animación siempre lucen espectaculares.

Las palabras de Shinji para desactivar a los EVAS y expulsar las cabinas de contacto, "_Tetractys Grammaton_", son las mismas que dice Cobray Gordon, piloto del Dis Astranagant en Super Robot Wars Alpha 3, antes de desatar el máximo ataque del robot, cabe destacar que se trata de un mecha con una gran cantidad de referencias al Kabbalah.

Finalmente... la forma de la Lanza de Longinus al convertirse en la espada de... Sammael... lo tomé de la forma de la espada Soul Calibur.

**Mickeymalote**: lol, sí, el capítulo anterior fue más bien de transición para todo éste, en cuanto a la actitud de Shinji... jeje, ya veremos cómo cumple su venganza posteriormente.

**Blue Bragon**: agradezco tus comentarios, aunque quizás lamentablemente para ti (y el resto de los lectores que se han molestado en tomar parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia) el fin está muy cerca...

**kai akamatsu**: supongo que sí, lo de "pagar por los pecados cometidos" es un cliché que ya he visto no solamente en Rurouni Kenshin, sino en una infinidad de animes, mangas y juegos... meh, ni modo.

Bueno, sólo un poco más... y más me vale que me apresure a terminar esto, pues la próxima salida del SRWOG's para el PS2 el 28 de Junio me dejará completamente enajenado. Si eres fan de los rpg's y tienes un PS2, recomiendo mucho que cuando puedan, se hagan de este título (a pesar de que esté en japonés y lo hagan por vías... ejem, "extralegales" como el internet), simplemente se ve espectacular.

Comenzado el 17 de Mayo del 2007

Terminado el 31 de Mayo del 2007


	11. Redención

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ****Redención**

**Capítulo 9: Redención**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax, así como también hay situaciones y escenas creadas por individuos diferentes al autor.

* * *

Nos lanzamos al ataque, ascendiendo rápidamente en el aire nocturno, encima de la ciudad. 

A diferencia de lo que hice con Azazel, desde el principio de esta pelea con el líder del grupo enemigo, decidí llevar las capacidades al máximo del mobile suit. Desde que regresé con Mana y Souma a Monbetsu luego de la visita a Tokyo-3, había estado puliendo al máximo mis habilidades como piloto en las simulaciones (que más bien, me recordó mucho a practicar con un juego de video). Se suponía que ya era capaz de manejar satisfactoriamente en combate al Mirai moviéndose a toda velocidad, por lo que no titubeé en pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Había sudado la gota gorda al hacer uso del comando que infiltró Souma en el sistema operativo de los EVAS para desactivarlos completamente y expulsar las cabinas de contacto. Temí desde el principio que la astuta doctora Akagi hubiera descubierto la anomalía y la hubiera eliminado del sistema de la MAGI, pero no fue el caso. El tiempo de activación fue vital y si hubiera demorado un instante más, los dos Elegidos habrían terminado como hielo molido. Ya habíamos anticipado el hecho de que los Evangelions no sobrevivirían a la batalla, y muy probablemente este robot tampoco, pero yo había insistido en que al menos los pilotos deberían de salvarse.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, simplemente hubiera podido concederle ese privilegio a Kaworu, ya que pasara lo que pasara, él iba a morir a mis manos, sin importar cómo. Asuka, por otra parte... no pude evitar dar una leve sonrisa al recordar su reacción ante mis palabras antes de que Sammael actuara... ella era tan ingenua... tan inocente... tal vez debí dejarla con su madre en la cabina y liberarla de su miseria.

Con tal de evitarle enfrentar la mierda que era la realidad.

Una lluvia de hielo negro viniendo directamente desde encima de mí me trajo de vuelta a la situación en la que estaba. ¡Concéntrate!

"¡No deberías bajar tu guardia así durante una pelea!" gritó Sammael a mis espaldas.

¡Mierda!. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Jamás lo vi y ninguno de mis sensores lo detectó.

"¡Probarás la fuerza de la naturaleza!" gritó.

Genial. Hora de las acciones evasivas. Me preguntaba si sería capaz de contraatacar en algún momento...

Debo confesar que tenía miedo... mucho miedo. Sammael (si es que ése era su nombre de verdad) era en extremo poderoso. No sólo había echo pedazos a los dos EVAS con suma facilidad, o como clamaba, era capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, sino que además había logrado llamar a sus manos a la Lanza de Longinus, pero de nuevo, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si ése era su nombre. Sammael decía que no, y lo había demostrado al lograr invocar el arma clavada en la Luna, haciendo que la lanza respondiera a su dueño.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló al ver la doble punta. Todas y cada una de mis cicatrices provocadas por sus copias ardieron de dolor súbitamente, como recordando inconscientemente ese dolor más allá de todo lo soportable.

No importaba. Decían que el más tonto era aquél que no sentía ni una pizca de miedo. Quizás era cierto, el miedo canalizado de cierta forma, lo volvía a uno más calculador y consciente de la situación que se lo inspiraba.

Además, si este robot fallaba en su cometido, Mana y su facción ya contaban con su plan B. Ni siquiera me lo habían mencionado, pero había podido atisbar el día anterior a Mana trabajando en el ordenador principal de la base de Hoffnung en lo que sin duda eran los planos de otros mobile suits, los cuales parecían tener la forma de bestias... eran un total de cuatro y se ubicaban bajo el nombre de K-Series...

No quise interrumpir su trabajo, por lo que me alejé sin decir nada, pero por lo visto, esos modelos estaban listos para ser construidos.

Quién sabe. Si salía vivo de esta, averiguaría el resto de los detalles más tarde.

Traté de alejarme lo más pronto posible de Sammael para poder estar listo para su ataque, pero apenas comencé a avanzar, un tornado de fuego lo envolvió todo.

Sobresaltado, me di la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando.

Sammael había alzado su espada y esta literalmente se había encendido. Un torrente de flamas había surgido de la hoja, envolviéndolo todo a su alrededor. La vista era tal que noté justo a tiempo que Sammael se dirigía hacia mí con esa espada en llamas.

Giró sobre sí mismo agitando la espada. Nada sorprendente la verdad, ya que era un movimiento muy simple. Sin duda era un espadachín muy diestro, pero esto la verdad daba pena.

O eso creí.

Bloqueé su golpe con mi propia espada, pero me sorprendí cuando las llamas que envolvían su arma lamieron gran parte del Mirai a una supertemperatura. Recordé lo sucedido con Uriel, este fuego era tan intenso o más que el del Arcángel del Fuego. Inmediatamente comencé a sudar por el calor. Blandiendo su espada de manera horizontal, extendió por completo los brazos y tomó impulso hacia arriba, la punta rozando parte de la armadura del pecho de mi mobile suit y acabando con el blindaje. ¡Mierda!. ¡Ni el Orihalcon fue capaz de resistir eso!. ¡Y tan sólo me rozó! Si me hubiera golpeado de lleno...

Un pitido en la cabina indicando peligro encima de mí me hizo alzar la vista. Su ataque todavía no terminaba. Lo supe al verlo dar una maroma en el aire, empuñar su espada con ambas manos, lista para clavármela de lleno.

No me iba a quedar como un tarado esperando a que eso sucediera.

Activando al máximo los propulsores del Mirai, alcé la Dream Blade extendiendo los brazos y comencé a hacer que el robot girara sobre sí mismo, como un trompo, a una súper velocidad, a la vez que me dirigía hacia mi contrincante para romper su ataque.

En cuanto las armas chocaron en el aire, un círculo enorme de fuego emergió teniendo como epicentro el lugar del impacto.

"¡Ngghhhh!" gruñó Sammael, al no poder contener la velocidad y el peso del Mirai, no teniendo otra opción más que la de retirarse.

Pero no se lo permití.

Continué maniobrando al Mirai a toda velocidad hacia arriba para luego caer directamente sobre Sammael como un taladro. Para su crédito, recibió la punta de mi arma con la parte plana de la hoja de la suya, resistiendo un momento mi ataque, pero no fue suficiente.

Terminó saliendo despedido a toda velocidad, cayendo contra los restos de la ciudad, estrellándose en uno de los edificios en ruinas que Asuka y Kaworu habían hecho polvo gracias a ese ataque surrealista de sus cañones. Más les vale a esos dos que huyan. No respondo si Sammael o yo les caemos encima.

Inmediatamente descendí, tomando tierra muy cerca del lugar donde se impactó, el polvo todavía alzándose en el punto en que Sammael se estrelló. Pasaron unos momentos sin que sucediera nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era el momento de hacerse el tonto...

"Vamos, es muy pronto para cansarse. Esto apenas comienza", dije, con las bocinas exteriores encendidas, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y que se dejara de estupideces. Podía sentir claramente su presencia, la cual no se había debilitado en lo absoluto.

Instantáneamente los escombros salieron volando en todas direcciones, Sammael emergiendo de ellos sin un rasguño. Vaya desgraciado.

"No lo haces nada mal, Ikari", dijo, agitando levemente su espada de ese enfermizo color rojo. "Eres el último de tu estirpe, y como tal, puedo comprobar que aquí la resolución de tu mente y corazón es mayor, mucho mayor", dijo, en ese tono tan fastidioso suyo de no querer compartir un secreto. Me ponía los nervios de punta. Aunque sus palabras no parecían tener la intención de provocarme o desenfocarme, lo enigmático de las mismas tan sólo hacía un momento habían sido más que suficientes.

Di un quejido de frustración.

"¡No estamos aquí para charlar!. ¡Y si tienes pensado hacerlo... al menos habla claro!" exclamé, cargando contra él a toda velocidad. Dando un giro rápido sobre mí mismo, asesté un codazo a mi oponente, para luego impulsarlo hacia arriba con una patada. Estaba cansado de sus fanfarronerías, haciendo menciones a otros... mundos y eventos ocurridos en ellos... ¿Cómo era eso remotamente posible?

A pesar de mi ataque, Sammael dio una risa confiada, indicando que no le había hecho nada, "Como quieras, pero dudo seas capaz de comprenderlo... no, que seas capaz de aceptarlo". Se quedó flotando en el aire, extendiendo por completo esas doce extrañas alas suyas... las cuales eran muy raras, pues tenía entendido que el propio Dios tenía el mismo número y eran el símbolo máximo de su poder y grandeza. ¿Por qué una creación Suya tendría el mismo número?

Sus palabras me pusieron en alerta de nuevo.

"Me doy cuenta de que aprovechas mucho tu velocidad. Apuesto a que debes de estar orgulloso de ella. ¿No es así?" preguntó.

"..." no dije nada, alzando nuevamente mi espada.

"¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no responder cuando te preguntan algo directamente, pero si tanto insistes... acabaré con esa velocidad que tanto aprecias", dijo, su espada ahora sacando cristales de hielo de la punta.

"Eso ya lo veremos", dije, activando el STARDUST, colocando los ocho cañones flotando alrededor de mí, listos para que salieran disparados contra mi oponente, atrapándolo en una telaraña de ataques. No importaba que fuera tan rápido, su velocidad no superaba la de Barakiel y eso era fatal. Un Koutenken cuando tuviera la guardia baja por los rayos de energía sería suficiente para eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos fijamente, esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento...

Un edificio a medio caer terminó por derrumbarse, siendo la señal para que ambos comenzáramos el ataque.

Lancé mis cañones móviles contra él, en el patrón más irregular e inesperado posible que jamás había podido invocar para que le fuera imposible adivinar la dirección de los ataques. Sin embargo, él contestó de una manera que jamás vi venir.

Esperó hasta que todos los cañones comenzaron a dispararle a quemarropa y entonces, en un instante agitó su espada. El aire frío de una poderosa ventisca saliendo disparado de ella. Dado que me dirigía volando al ras del suelo hacia él, tuve que frenar y subir en vertical para esquivar la ráfaga de hielo, pero me sorprendí al dejar de... percibir las extensiones psíquicas con las que controlaba los cañones móviles. Bajé la vista y lancé una maldición.

El aire frío que arrojó paró en seco los ocho cañones, dejándolos congelados en pleno aire. Todos se detuvieron en el preciso momento en que estaban rodeándolo desde diferentes ángulos como había tenido planeado.

"¿Pensabas sorprenderme con esto? Vi lo suficiente con Azazel como para caer en ese truco", musitó, alzando la mano con la que sostenía su espada. Decenas de estalactitas de hielo surgieron del piso, destruyendo en mil pedazos los cañones congelados. ¡Demonios! Empezaba a sentirme algo escaso de armamento

Tenía que cambiar de estrategia, volé hacia arriba lo más alto y rápido que pude, sin el STARDUST estaba de sobra decir que el poder ofensivo del Mirai se había reducido bastante, sin embargo...

"¡No escaparás!" gritó Sammael. Mierda.

Un tornado de aire frío comenzó a manifestarse alrededor mío, a pesar de la velocidad con la que subía. La temperatura era tan baja que noté que unos cristales de hielo especialmente grandes, como estalactitas, comenzaron a formarse dentro del tornado, todos girando en círculo.

Dejé de contarlos cuando vi más de doce.

¡Diablos! Pensaba atravesarme con ellos.

Me detuve de golpe y esta vez continué volando en picada, esperando confundir a mi oponente en su ataque.

Apenas y funcionó.

En cuanto comencé a bajar, las puntas de hielo se lanzaron de golpe al centro del tornado de aire frío a una velocidad de locura. Si me hubiera quedado un segundo más volando hacia arriba seguramente habrían acabado conmigo, pero al dirigirme en la dirección opuesta, minimicé el daño, pero seguía en seria desventaja.

La cabina se sacudió salvajemente varias veces, con intervalos muy breves de tiempo y la señal de advertencia apareció en los monitores. De pronto, el Mirai simplemente comenzó a caer, por más que trataba de activar los propulsores principales de las dos alas superiores, estos no encendían. Sin ellos, los otros seis eran casi inútiles, pues no podían soportar todo el peso del robot a una altura tan grande.

Un vistazo me confirmó lo que temía. Las puntas de hielo se habían clavado en las dos alas superiores del Mirai, congelándolas por completo, formando un copo de nieve de tamaño familiar en extremo hermoso... el cual estalló, desintegrando la parte afectada de mi robot y haciendo que cayera libremente al suelo.

El impacto fue tremendo, y los sistemas anunciaron un daño moderado en toda la estructura, además de la pérdida de movilidad en más del treinta por ciento. Rayos, el canalla había cumplido lo que se propuso. Desde el principio de su ataque pudo acabar conmigo...

Comprobando los sistemas, pude levantar al Mirai. Quizás hubiera perdido la capacidad para volar a toda velocidad, pero esto estaba muy lejos de terminar.

"Mph, a pesar de tu desventaja, tienes un espíritu de lucha muy feroz. En verdad lo admiro, pero creo que ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta. Si quisiera, podría acabar contigo en cualquier momento", amenazó, de brazos cruzados en señal de superioridad.

Di una sonrisa torva.

"... Sí, así es. Sin embargo, creo que no lo has hecho por un motivo en especial. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo referente a esos... otros mundos?", pregunté con verdadera intriga.

"Eres muy perceptivo, Ikari. Si tantos deseos tienes en saberlo, te lo explicaré con mucho gusto", respondió Sammael, una nota de diversión en la voz.

Alzó una mano y de ella surgieron dos círculos perfectos de hielo negro, los cuales comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor.

"Verás... es muy simple la verdad. Dime. ¿Qué sucede si colocas un espejo frente al otro?" dijo, colocando las superficies pulidas de los trozos de hielo enfrente una de la otra separadas por unos cuantos metros.

No aguardó a que contestara.

"Se crea un efecto de reflejo infinito, en el cual se aprecian ligeras diferencias de perspectiva de acuerdo al ángulo de visión". Sabía bien a lo que se refería, cuando era un niño solía pensar mucho al contemplar ese efecto, pues el reflejo daba más bien la impresión de tratarse de un túnel muy, muy profundo capaz de llevar a otra parte...

Los cristales se desintegraron. "Es así de sencillo. Como este, existen muchos otros universos, miles, quizás millones de ellos, todos con los mundos y existencias equivalentes a sus contrapartes. Infinitamente lejanos, pero a la vez, asombrosamente parecidos los unos a los otros, con ligeras diferencias, tal y como se aprecian al contemplar un reflejo mutuo en un espejo", explicó, sonando verdaderamente apasionado.

"..." no dije nada, tratando de asimilar las implicaciones de su explicación. Eso significaba entonces... que Sammael decididamente no podía ser un Arcángel. Ni mucho menos. Si ni siquiera Tabriz estaba en conocimiento de esto, Sammael se trataba de otra clase de existencia.

Probablemente ajena incluso a Dios.

Soltó una carcajada, "Por ejemplo, en tu caso... hay mundos donde ni siquiera existes... otros donde falleciste durante las batallas contra los Ángeles... otros donde nada referente a los EVAS sucedió y llevas una vida tranquila y normal... otros donde el tan temido Tercer Impacto ocurrió y hay otros... donde lograste salir victorioso a pesar de todos los obstáculos que te presentaron esos seres..." enumeró.

No sé si esperaba alguna reacción mía de cualquier tipo, lo cierto era que si toda esa basura era verdad... no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. En todo caso, yo era el Shinji Ikari de este mundo y nada más.

"... ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir?" dije con irritación.

"¿Qué?" dijo atontado.

"Si eso es todo... la verdad me parece muy aburrido. ¿Mundos donde nada de esto pasó? Francamente no me importa nada la verdad, pero ahora que lo has explicado todo... tú no puedes ser un Arcángel¿Verdad?" dije, tratando de provocarlo.

Sammael se quedó callado por unos instantes, antes de estallar en risas.

" No esperaba la verdad que te sorprendieras por mi explicación, pero..." se puso serio en tan sólo un momento, cambiando su semblante por completo, "Si quieres saber mi verdadera identidad, primero tendrás que vencerme. Sólo así te consideraré digno de saber la verdad", anunció, alzando su espada.

"Será un placer", contesté. Quizás estuviera en dificultades, pero todavía tenía unos ases bajo la manga.

Estaba claro que si peleaba seriamente conmigo, no le ganaría nunca. Él era más fuerte que yo.

Pero desde el principio e incluso ahora, seguía sin usar al máximo sus poderes. ¿Por qué¿Fanfarronearía¿Arrogancia?

"_Tanta arrogancia será tu perdición"_.

Sabias palabras, Nagisa. Quizás pudiera aplicarlas a la actitud de Sammael ahora mismo.

Y así obtener la victoria.

"Ya te he mostrado mi poder sobre el fuego y el agua... creo que es momento de continuar con el siguiente elemento", dijo, una corriente de viento comenzando a manifestarse alrededor de nosotros, concentrándose en su espada.

En cuanto lo noté, separé ni Dream Blade en los sables de energía. Estaba seguro de que sería un ataque muy rápido, y sin la máxima capacidad de los propulsores, un arma tan pesada no me ayudaría a bloquear o contraatacar su siguiente golpe. Los sables eran más ligeros y fáciles de manipular. Los empuñé uno en cada mano, mi pie listo para pisar a fondo el acelerador de la cabina. Aún sin los propulsores principales, esta belleza podía moverse a más de Mach 6 en tramos cortos...

Sammael colocó una pierna el frente, flexionando la rodilla y tomó la postura del clásico samurai a punto de desenvainar su espada de la cintura. Battōjutsu me dije. Mover una espada de esa manera al sacarla de su funda significaba un aumento de hasta tres veces la velocidad normal al agitar el arma, y ahora, una corriente de viento actuaba como la funda de la espada carmesí de Sammael.

"Esquívalo... si es que puedes", susurró Sammael, poniéndose en movimiento.

Yo hice lo mismo, cargando contra él con toda la velocidad que pude alcanzar, cruzando los brazos frente a mí para ejecutar un ataque en cualquier dirección posible con mis armas.

Sólo fue un destello. Nos encontramos frente a frente por menos de un segundo, se oyó el silbido siniestro del agitar de nuestras herramientas y al instante siguiente, habíamos intercambiado posiciones, dándonos la espalda mutuamente.

No parecía que hubiera ocurrido nada, la ráfaga de viento se había apaciguado, y el Mirai no reportaba ningún daño. ¿Habíamos fallado? Me di la vuelta para comprobarlo.

Sammael soltó un bufido, "Eres muy hábil. Tanto como para haber podido contraatacar en ese instante. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habrías recibido todo mi ataque", dijo, y chasqueó los dedos.

En cuanto lo hizo, vi con los ojos desorbitados cómo lo que quedaba de la ciudad era arrasado por una ráfaga de viento tan violenta que arrancó de sus cimientos a varias construcciones, como si un bólido hubiera pasado por ahí. La corriente de aire fue muy breve, pero también en extremo agresiva. En cuanto terminó, los pocos edificios aún en pie habían sido demolidos como fichas de dominó puestas en hilera.

Lancé una maldición en silencio. Si eso había sucedido a la ciudad... yo no pude haber salido ileso.

El tintineo metálico que se oyó a mis espaldas me confirmó ese hecho. El sonido que se escuchó me heló la sangre al darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Las seis alas restantes del Mirai cayeron hechas añicos al suelo. No supe por qué, pero pensé con horror que Souma me haría polvo si regresaba con la máquina así de averiada. Era gracioso como uno pensaba en las cosas más irrelevantes en momentos tan críticos.

Oh no... estaba comprendiendo todo poco a poco. Sammael estaba disminuyendo a propósito las capacidades de combate del mobile suit. Lo único que me quedaba ahora era...

Los cañones Xiphias en las manos del Mirai.

Y la Dream Blade.

Además de la fuente de poder y un propulsor de emergencia apostado en la espalda del robot, oculto normalmente por las alas, ahora sin duda a la vista, pero no me sería de mucha ayuda, no tenía la potencia suficiente para mover a la velocidad necesaria...

Rayos...

Sin darse la vuelta, una de las hombreras de Sammael cayó al suelo, cercenada limpiamente por uno de los golpes que asesté con mi sable de energía en ese instante crucial. Mierda, yo en cambio apenas y lo toqué...

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, dando un leve vistazo a su hombrera rota, esperaba que finalmente se decidiera a continuar con su ataque pero dijo algo totalmente inesperado, "Vaya, parece que el campo de batalla no soportó nuestra escaramuza... en fin... lo mejor será que terminemos con esta farsa en el único lugar propicio. Supongo que tú ya debes de saber cuál es, Ikari", y con eso, alzó el vuelo y bajó en picada hacia el Geofrente, por el enorme cráter producto del ataque de los EVAS contra Barakiel y Azrael, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me quedé de pie, sin hacer nada por unos momentos, muy sorprendido, demorando en entender a lo que se refería hasta que lo comprendí.

Mierda.

¡Lilith!

* * *

Bajar no fue tan sencillo como esperaba. 

De la superficie al Geofrente había varios kilómetros de altura, simplemente saltar así nada más era suficiente para destrozar el robot aún con el propulsor de emergencia activado.

Por un momento consideré en replegarme. No tenía oportunidad de ganar.

Pero si lo hacía...

Haría algo con Lilith, probablemente usaría el poder de su espada para destruirla y quedarse con su poder o algo así. La cuestión era que seguramente tendría que ver con un desplazamiento dimensional. ¿De él a otro universo?. ¿O de otro universo aquí?

Todo un dilema, por lo que no tenía más remedio que seguirlo y averiguarlo.

Una transmisión logró pasar por encima del bloqueo de las mismas que había erigido desde el comienzo de la pelea. Parecía que los técnicos de NERV aún no perdían su toque. La voz de Misato se oyó claramente, con tal fuerza que casi me revienta los tímpanos.

"¡Tienes que detenerlo!. ¡Se dirige a...!" no la dejé terminar.

"¡Cierra la boca!" rugí, con toda la autoridad y el enojo que pude invocar. La tensión y frustración acumuladas en mi ser por esta dura pelea fueron más que suficientes en mi voz para silenciar a la Comandante de NERV.

"¡Que yo recuerde, ya no acepto órdenes tuyas, Katsuragi, por lo que si tratas de seguir fastidiando volaré el centro de mando de NERV en este mismo instante!. ¡Conozco como la palma de mi mano estas instalaciones y a pesar del daño que he recibido tengo la energía suficiente para hacerlo!. ¿Te quedó claro?" terminé, el desprecio evidente en mi voz. "Además", añadí, relajando un poco mi tono, "ese canalla no hará nada todavía. Sé a dónde se dirige. Es obvio que me está esperando. El muy desgraciado sólo ha estado jugando conmigo", dije, cerrando el canal de comunicación que habían abierto a la fuerza. Lo que menos necesitaba era oír a alguien en este momento ladrando órdenes como si nada.

Era hora de improvisar una vez más.

Formé de nuevo la Dream Blade y concentré toda la energía en la punta de la espalda, la alcé todo lo que pude y salté por el cráter de cabeza, la espada yendo delante de mí.

Concentrándome, hice que la energía multicolor saliera despedida a toda potencia por la punta de la espada, logrando aminorar notablemente mi caída al grado de casi estar flotando.

Confiaba en poder regresar a la superficie de la misma manera pero yendo en dirección contraria.

Eso claro, si yo el Mirai sobrevivíamos.

No tardé en hallar el cráter que Sammael hizo para bajar aún más, hacia las entrañas de NERV. Donde en antaño estaba la pirámide que volé en mil pedazos, la superficie se había fundido en un único agujero todavía humeante. Conociendo a la perfección el lugar, salté por ahí esta vez, sin necesidad de usar mi espada para aminorar la velocidad.

No tardé nada en llegar al eje principal y poco después a un profundo túnel que llevaba directamente al Dogma Terminal al estar justo encima de él. Por un momento pensé al ver la superficie lisa de las paredes en utilizar el mismo método que usé para bajar desde la superficie, pero mirando más fijamente, atisbé un cable para descender de gran tamaño. Similar al que usaban los propios EVAS y este robot para que el piloto bajara en caso de que el terreno fuera muy accidentado o estuviera muy lejos del piso. Supuse que fue por este mismo túnel y haciendo uso del mismo cable con el que el EVA-00 sacó la Lanza para usarla contra Arael.

No supe por qué, pero en ese momento, una visión fugaz pasó por mi mente.

Esos ojos carmesíes.

"_**Shinji..."**_ dijo la inconfundible voz aún después de tanto tiempo de Rei

¿Qué rayos fue eso? No era momento para ponerse nostálgico. Sacudí enérgicamente la cabeza para despejar mi mente.

Sujetando el cable, coloqué el pie derecho en la abertura correspondiente y activé el mecanismo del artefacto, con lo cual lentamente comenzó a bajar.

Me pareció que tardaba una eternidad, y lo peor de todo era saber que en cualquier momento también podría llegar a su fin el recorrido para continuar la lucha contra ese monstruo de Sammael.

Creo que podría haberme relajado un poco si esta chatarra hubiera tenido un sistema reproductor de audio. Tal vez, después de todo, debí personalizar más mi máquina...

Finalmente los sensores detectaron el suelo a poco menos de diez metros de altura, por lo que simplemente me solté y continué avanzando por el oscuro pasillo, hundido en las sombras hasta llegar a...

"Las Puertas del Cielo. Esto debe de ser un chiste. Sobre todo cuando lo que hay al otro lado nada tiene que ver con ese asqueroso lugar", Sammael anunció, al parecer, habiéndome esperado pacientemente.

"Por fin llegaste. Esperaba que tardaras un poco más, pero ya que estás aquí... continuemos con el espectáculo", exclamó sin darse la vuelta. Lanzó una cuchillada de energía roja de su arma hacia la puerta, derribándola de un solo golpe y revelando su contenido.

Ahí, crucificada todavía pero regenerada por completo, estaba Lilith. Sus siete ojos increíblemente antiguos y perezosos mirando fijamente a la nada, sus gigantescas piernas hundidas en el enorme lago de LCL.

Pude sentir en mi interior pugnar las energías de Adán... Una voz en el fondo de mi mente rezando por algo llamado la "Unión Prohibida".

Lo lamento amigo, pero yo estaba a cargo aquí.

Además... ya tenía a alguien especial por quien tratar de salir vivo de esta como para tratar de regresar con tu novia de hace unos cuantos milenios.

"_Shinji..."_

¡Esa voz otra vez!. ¡Sonando en lo más profundo de mi mente!. ¡Qué estaba pasando!

"Vaya, vaya... parece que te está llamando. Deberías de sentirte halagado, Ikari. Después de todo, ella es alguien tan caprichosa que no se toma a la ligera sus decisiones para mostrarle afecto a alguien", dijo con saña.

¿Qué?

¿Él también había oído la voz?

"... ¿De... de qué rayos hablas?" pregunté, tartamudeando un poco por la sorpresa y lo extraño de sus palabras.

Sammael se rió un poco, adentrándose más en la gigantesca estancia, la cual no ofrecía más que penumbras en dirección al techo y cuyo suelo estaba compuesto por una única y gigantesca plataforma circular. Lentamente lo seguí.

Sammael se paró enfrente de Lilith, mirando directamente su rostro oculto por esa máscara en forma triangular. Se quedó contemplándola un rato hasta que siguió, "No tienes por qué sorprenderte... después de todo, conozco todo acerca de la Primera Elegida, Rei Ayanami", dijo lentamente.

"¿El qué?. ¿Qué ella era un híbrido de Ángel y humana con muestras de ADN de mi madre? Eso no es nada nuevo", contesté irritado.

"¿Entonces supongo que debes de saber que el alma con la que envistieron a la entidad conocida como Rei Ayanami era nada más y nada menos que la de la misma Lilith?" preguntó de vuelta.

Eso era nuevo.

"¿... Cómo dices?" dije con un jadeo.

"La actitud tan retraída e ignorante de lo que llamarías la vida común siempre fue un rasgo muy peculiar de su parte. ¿No es así? Pero jamás se trató de una pura casualidad, a pesar de la forma en la que fue... criada. Teniendo en cuenta que Lilith estuvo aquí, encerrada desde mucho antes que la humanidad como tal se asentara, era más que obvio que al salir al mundo exterior no sabría cómo comportarse adecuadamente... o en todo caso, ni siquiera entendería sus propias emociones al conocerlas. Ese es el resultado del proceso de transferencia de un alma: todo lo que aprende en su... 'vida pasada', lo olvida", explicó tranquilamente por encima de su hombro, para luego volver a dirigir su vista al gigante crucificado.

No supe qué decir, pero algo en mi interior me decía que toda la explicación de Sammael era verdad. Todo encajaba, eso terminaba por resolver el rompecabezas que siempre fue Rei Ayanami. Su inocencia tan grande... su desconocimiento por casi todo lo referente a las emociones pero a la vez, su familiaridad con ellas...

Mi padre... ¿Incluso para sus estupideces se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Condenar a una existencia tan miserable una vida. Mi odio hacia él logró incrementarse todavía más aún después de tanto tiempo. En ese momento estuve más seguro que nunca de haber hecho lo correcto al acabar con su vida de una forma tan apropiada para él.

"Lástima, querida... mi intención era al menos ayudarte a evitar que terminaras así, soy de la opinión de que Miguel Ángel se excedió contigo, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada vino Su intento por joderme y por un descuido mío, terminé atrapado en el "Infierno" ", dijo Sammael, como si tratara de excusarse ante Lilith.

Alcé una ceja ante ese comentario.

"¿Un... descuido dices?"

Los hombros de Sammael comenzaron a agitarse, dando a entender que estaba riendo otra vez, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez sus risas estaban cargadas de recordó, desprecio y odio.

Me recordó un poco a mí cuando escapé de NERV con el EVA-01.

"¿No creerás realmente esas estupideces que te dicen los Ángeles que consumiste, verdad?. ¿Qué yo junto con ese trío de inútiles fuimos 'exiliados' por la mano de Dios al 'Infierno'? Eso no es más que una maldita mentira. Si acabé ahí, fue por un error mío, al hacer uso de mi máximo ataque para poder librarme de Sus hordas de fracasados, pero estaba exhausto debido a mi pelea con Él, la cual no miento al decirlo, pude haberla ganado a pesar de que Él hubiera sellado gran parte de mis poderes, por lo que al ejecutarla, perdí el control y el desplazamiento espacio temporal me hizo terminar en ese agujero del cual ya no pude escapar... hasta ahora", se dio la vuelta, sacándome escalofríos con su mirada. "Vamos, continuemos con esto, eso es claro, si quieres saber el resto. Este escenario ya fue digno una vez de una gran pelea entre tú y Tabriz, quizás podamos ofrecerle algo de ese calibre o incluso superior" anunció, tomando una posición de ataque, sin duda alguna para ejecutar un movimiento con el elemento de la tierra.

¿Una pelea aquí con Tabriz? Me permití una sonrisa. Si así fue el caso, el 'yo' que participó en ella no pudo haber perdido.

De ninguna manera.

Apreté firmemente los controles, el semblante de Sammael se veía más siniestro que en la superficie y no era debido únicamente a la falta de luz en este lugar. ¿Pelearía por fin en serio?. ¿O sólo subiría un poco de nivel la pelea? Era hora de descubrirlo.

Esta vez no se movió tan rápidamente para acercarse a ejecutar su ataque, pero demostró que mi suposición de él de ser un experto espadachín resultó muy acertada.

Más bien, creo que me quedé corto.

Atacaba de manera muy elegante pero a la vez violenta, con intervalos de tiempo muy cortos entre cada golpe con su espada. Las chispas de nuestras armas al chocar iluminaban levemente el oscuro lugar, resaltando lo siniestro de la apariencia que había adquirido este sujeto. ¿Acaso recordar su pasado lo había puesto así?

No tuve más remedio que quedarme a la defensiva, esperando una abertura en su guardia para poder contraatacar, pero eso no sucedía. A pesar de lo rápido que me movía en círculos hacia atrás, Sammael parecía seguirme el paso deslizándose por el suelo.

"¡Si te sigues defendiendo nada más será tu fin!" gritó, su espada moviéndose más rápido de lo que era capaz de seguirla para bloquearla. ¡Rayos!

Con un giro rápido de su muñeca, golpeó el par de sables unidos que servían de empuñadura a mi Dream Blade, haciendo que esta escapara de entre mis dedos, dejándome completamente indefenso y listo para ser víctima de su ataque. Lo único que pude hacer antes de que comenzara fue canalizar toda la energía de la fuente de poder al sistema defensivo de la armadura del Mirai.

Necesitaría una fuerza tremenda para quebrar el blindaje, pero la verdad, para este sujeto parecía no haber imposibles.

Apenas dejé listo el sistema, un aura de color púrpura rodeó el cuerpo de Sammael, expandiéndose rápidamente como un torbellino el cual, literalmente, tenía tal potencia que me levantó en el aire. Me preguntaba qué sucedería pero no tardé mucho en averiguarlo. Sammael había tomado un gran impulso para simplemente saltar en el aire y propinarle al robot una secuencia de golpes tremenda, subiendo junto conmigo con cada estocada, como si el agitar de la hoja de su espada fuera a la vez la hélice de un helicóptero para evitar que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

Finalmente ascendió velozmente, tomando impulso al apoyar un pie en el Mirai para descender rápido como un rayo sobre mí, esa cuchillada en particular sonando especialmente cerca de la cabina, la cual se había estado sacudiendo violentamente durante toda su danza con la espada.

Apenas y me di cuenta de cuando toqué el suelo y por un momento pensé que eso era todo.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Sammael había llegado al suelo antes que yo cuando bajó en diagonal con esa última estocada. Propinó otro sablazo al castigado Mirai, que literalmente se había convertido en su saco de golpear, haciendo que saliera despedido varios metros de él. Creí que por el impacto simplemente saldría derrapando por toda la plataforma hasta caer en el lago de LCL, pero estrellarme con una pared que no debería de estar ahí me hizo tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido.

Cuando traté de mirar al frente para encontrarme con otra pared finalmente lo entendí.

Sammael había manipulado la tierra hallada en este lugar para alzar parte de las rocas y el metal del suelo a mi alrededor, dejándome prácticamente encerrado en una pequeña celda de concreto, pero podía oír que se acercaba rápidamente...

Un crujido y las rocas se hicieron polvo, producto del impacto de su espada, el cual sacudió una vez más al Mirai, las alarmas internas sonando desesperadamente ante el aumento tan severo del daño.

Finalmente su ataque más salvaje de todos los que había recibido terminó, me quedé tirado de espaldas en el suelo, incapaz de hacer reaccionar al robot, además de tener una horrenda sensación de náuseas. Sentía como si me hubieran sacudido en una licuadora...

A pesar de mi desorientación, escuché un tintineo metálico... indudablemente de algo al romperse en pedazos. Pero el sonido no venía de mi máquina.

Giré la cabeza mirando en las pantallas de las cámaras exteriores que aún funcionaban para localizar a Sammael. Quién sabe, con un poco de suerte quizás hubiera sido su espada la que se quebró.

Lo encontré, pero para mi decepción, no era su arma la que se había roto.

Sino parte de su armadura, al parecer, incapaz de soportar la secuencia de movimientos que realizó.

Sus guanteletes blancos se habían hecho polvo, revelando finalmente lo que ocultaba debajo de esa armadura de aspecto tan pesado, pero debo confesar que me sentí bastante perturbado al ver de qué se trataba.

Sus manos estaban compuestas por una especie de... luz orgánica. De un color blanco amarillento en extremo brillante, con los dedos largos y puntiagudos, similares a garras, los cuales estaban cubriendo...

Su rostro...

Las máscara que portaba también se había roto, al haberse partido por la mitad, cayendo al suelo.

"¡Ha! Parece que estar fuera de Su yugo hace que estas ataduras finalmente poco a poco estén perdiendo su efectividad", musitó en voz alta, bajando las manos, la derecha con la palma abierta, como si la examinara después de tanto tiempo, con lo cual logré por fin ver su cara.

"¿Qué rayos...?" jadeé, al verlo bien, haciendo un zoom con la cámara.

El tono blancuzco de lo que cuando lo vi por primera vez parecía ser la piel de su rostro había desaparecido, en su lugar, una cara afilada, sin rasgos, estaba presente. Estaba compuesta de la misma materia luminosa que sus manos, dándole así el cómico aspecto de ser un foco en este lugar tan oscuro. Un... cabello erizado y alborotado cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, como un ser humano común y corriente, sólo que hasta donde era capaz de atinar, parecía hecho de la misma materia luminosa, sólo que de un tono azul muy profundo, casi negro. Unas cuencas vacías de toda expresión, completamente de color entre rojo y rosado fosforescente, eran sus ojos.

Dirigió esos ojos hipnotizantes hacia mí. "Todavía estás vivo, pero parece que esa chatarra tuya ni siquiera es capaz de sostenerse en pie. Y eso que me contuve para no dañarla demasiado", dijo, con un tono de decepción, su voz habiendo ganado ahora un eco casi fantasmagórico.

"Canalla... ¿Esa es... tu verdadera apariencia?" dije, tratando de accionar los controles para levantar al Mirai, pero este se negaba a moverse.

"Tu voz tiene las mismas energías que desde el principio de la pelea. A pesar de todo el daño que ha recibido, esa máquina no ha permitido que sufras ni un rasguño. No cabe duda de que quien la construyó se tomó muy en serio su pasatiempo", dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, caminando lentamente hacia mí... Diablos...

Se detuvo finalmente a escasos metros de mí, contemplando la figura caída del Mirai, mirando atentamente el rostro del robot. "Parcialmente", dijo como respuesta, "sin embargo, debo agradecértelo. Es gracias a ti que las ataduras que me tienen bajo Su control finalmente han comenzado a sucumbir... haciendo que mis poderes regresen poco a poco. Pronto estaré listo de nuevo para encararlo una vez más y darle el escarmiento que se merece", anunció, con voz soñadora. "Sin embargo..." alzó levemente su espada, seguramente para dar el golpe final, "no creí que esto acabara tan rápido. Quizás me equivoqué contigo", bajó su espada de nuevo, la doble punta de ella recuperando la forma que tenía cuando era la Lanza de Longinus. Tragué saliva, sólo verla tan de cerca me producía escalofríos.

"Puedo sentirlo. Siento tu miedo. Impregna todo el aire a nuestro alrededor. ¿Tanto temor te produjeron esas copias de esta arma?" preguntó, sin embargo, no respondí. No podía hablar, estaba paralizado.

"¡Responde!" gritó de manera delirante, clavando el arma de doble punta en el ojo izquierdo del Mirai, provocando que mi ser perdiera todo el control.

Creo incluso ahora que se trató de algo psicosomático. No hay otra explicación. No a sabiendas de que el Mirai era enteramente mecánico y no transmitía ningún dolor a su piloto.

_Sentí_ de nuevo mi ojo izquierdo estallar de dolor. De la misma manera que cuando enfrenté a esas harpías. Grité como nunca lo había hecho, el resto de mis cicatrices ardiendo de dolor al recordar muy bien la sensación de esas armas. Algunas incluso simplemente comenzaron a sangrar abundantemente en señal de recordar por sí mismas el dolor.

La rabia.

La impotencia.

La humillación.

Todo lo que sentí en el momento en que... morí, regresó de nuevo a mí. Pero no había comparación entre aquella vez y lo que me sucedió contra Sammael.

Esto era miles de veces peor, con una potencia inaudita.

Y fue gracias a eso que finalmente reaccioné.

"¡MALDITO!" rugí.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando los puños del Mirai se cubrieron de energía multicolor. O que el propulsor de reserva estaba emitiendo el mismo tipo de luz, formando un par de alas de todos los colores del arcoiris en la espalda del robot.

Mucho menos supe cómo fue que me logré incorporar para darle una golpiza brutal con las manos desnudas del robot. Esa sed de sangre que había sentido al pilotear libremente el EVA-01 por el mundo, esa locura destructiva que me había inundado... todo eso regresó como por arte de magia, una velo rojo enfrente de mis ojos. No era capaz de pensar en más que exterminar a este ser lleno de arrogancia que me había hecho revivir la que seguramente sería experiencia más abominable de toda mi vida.

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

¡Matar!

"!AAAAAAHHHHH!" un derechazo directo en la cara en extremo sorprendida de Sammael después de una cadena de decenas... quizás centenas de golpes, lo mandó a volar hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma circular.

Por un instante estuve a punto de saltarle encima para continuar con mi ataque, pero poco a poco fui recuperando el raciocinio.

¡Contrólate!. ¡Por esto mismo Uriel casi acabó contigo! me dije, jadeando pesadamente. Sammael no caería tan fácilmente ante un acceso de rabia como ese. Si lo hubiera seguido así sin más, probablemente me hubiera matado en el acto.

Lo más rápido que pude, recuperé mi espada que estaba tirada en el suelo. Ya había sido suficiente, el próximo ataque sería el último. No iba a perder. ¡No contra un desgraciado como él!

Tal y como lo esperaba, Sammael se incorporó lentamente en el otro borde de la plataforma, cubriéndose parte del rostro con una mano, clavando la espada en el suelo para usarla a manera de apoyo, una mirada de desconcierto en sus cuencas magentas.

Di una sonrisa torcida, para luego citar sus palabras, "Puedo sentirlo. Siento tu miedo. Impregna todo el aire a nuestro alrededor", dije con unas carcajadas histéricas, quizás hasta le sonaron dementes, pero luego hablé finalmente lo más serio que pude, habiéndome tranquilizado lo suficiente, "No te conviene subestimarme. Ya he burlado la muerte en varias ocasiones, y te puedo asegurar que mi deseo por vivir y evitarla de nuevo es más fuerte que nunca. Por eso... por eso... ¡Tú serás el perdedor!" grité, sacando aún más energía de la fuente de poder del Mirai, iluminándolo todo con la cálida luz multicolor.

Sammael finalmente se incorporó, el tono de satisfacción en su siniestra voz, "Lo has hecho muy bien, Ikari. Eso debo reconocerlo. No me esperaba la verdad una reacción así de tu parte. Pero esto se acabó. ¡El portal para poder cumplir finalmente mi tan merecida venganza se abrirá una vez que destruya a Lilith y ni tú, ni nadie me lo van a impedir!" gritó, expulsando todo su poder, lanzando al aire su arma. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

"Eso está por verse", contesté, haciendo caso omiso a las alarmas en la cabina que nuevamente se habían activado al poner en funcionamiento otra vez el robot. Exclamaban que más del setenta por ciento del Mirai se hallaba ya en el límite. ¡Vamos!. ¡Sólo un poco más!. ¡No me falles por favor! imploré en silencio.

Su espada cayó suavemente enfrente de él, casi flotando y cambió de forma nuevamente. Transmutó rápidamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de... ¿Cilindro?

Lo que yo conocía como la 'Lanza de Longinus' quedó suspendida de manera horizontal en medio de las manos de Sammael, cuyo rostro de luz irradiaba una malicia casi palpable.

"Ahora... probarás mi mejor carta, la máxima técnica que me permitió acabar de un solo golpe a las hordas de Ángeles que fueron enviadas para exterminarme. Cuando la usé por última vez en ese entonces no fui capaz de controlar tanta energía debido a que estaba débil tras combatir legión tras legión de Ese canalla y fue por ello que no sólo perdí esta arma, sino que la distorsión me hizo quedar atrapado junto con esos otros tres inútiles en Su Infierno", susurró, evocando con desprecio sus recuerdos. "Te advierto que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y ni yo sé bien cuál será el efecto que tenga en ti. ¿Te sientes con suerte, Ikari? Podrías terminar en otra dimensión como fue mi caso o también podría ocurrir que toda tu existencia, la prueba de que hayas estado en este mundo, simplemente desaparezca para siempre", dijo Sammael amenazadoramente.

Tragué saliva. Esto se veía mal. El cilindro o lo que fuera parecía estar acumulando más y más energía, llegando a un punto crítico. Lo más extraño era que el interior del arma parecía ofrecer una vista a otro... mundo o dimensión como insistía, al contemplarse una negrura que poco a poco fue siendo sustituida por una luz púrpura y blanca, que sacaba destellos verdes de manera intermitente y adquiría la forma de... ¿La espiral de una galaxia?

"¡Infinity Cylinder!" gritó Sammael, su arma alargándose aún más, comenzado a sacar relámpagos por la energía acumulada.

La Dream Blade no me iba a servir de nada para lo que sería sin duda nuestro último golpe. Opté simplemente por desactivarla por completo y colgar las empuñaduras de los sables de energía en la cintura del robot y alcé los cañones de las manos del Mirai, enfocando al máximo la energía para contestar con un disparo tan poderoso como pudiera dar, sin embargo, mi mente seguía repasando las palabras del maldito.

¿Infinity Cylinder? El mismo nombre guardaba una relación muy estrecha con la teoría del Cilindro de Tipler. Era algo que recordaba vagamente al hojear una serie de libros de textos abandonados durante mi tiempo vagabundeando por Tokyo-3 luego de lo de Armisael. No conocía los detalles, pero se suponía que la construcción de un cilindro de longitud infinita permitiría doblar la continuidad del espacio-tiempo para permitir el viaje libremente a través de él...

Y si lo que decía este tipo acerca de incontables universos era cierto...

Oh mierda.

"¡Ahora, regresa a la nada, en medio de esta luz inextinguible!" Sammael estaba a punto de disparar.

Si se trataba de una manipulación espacio temporal masiva con lo cual se explicaría el por qué quedó atrapado en ese Infierno...

Sólo me quedaba una alternativa. No sabía si esto funcionaría o no pero era mi única oportunidad. Canalicé toda la energía del Reactor del Agujero Negro en solitario al máximo en los cañones Xiphias. Sin la armonía del motor S2 era probable que el Mirai no soportara la presión por la energía negativa, pero ¿Un agujero negro también era una puerta ya fuera a otra dimensión o a otro punto en una misma debido a la distorsión espaciotemporal o no? Sería lo único en mi arsenal para contrarrestar un ataque tan irreal como este.

Hasta donde sabía, en teoría un agujero negro de no tanta masa e intensidad también podía ser un agujero de gusano del mismo universo, el cual simplemente conectaría una posición con otra de manera casi instantánea a pesar de la distancia física que las separara. Un agujero de gusano debería poder conectar cualquier punto por plegamientos espaciotemporales, permitiendo viajar en menor tiempo del que tomaría hacer el viaje a través del espacio normal.

Si la teoría era correcta, tendría una oportunidad para escapar del letal ataque de Sammael. Sería algo en extremo arriesgado y aún si lograba crear con el reactor del agujero negro lo que me proponía, sería una oportunidad entre mil. No, más bien, entre un millón o más.

De todas maneras no tenía tiempo para confirmarlo.

Al menos me permití una breve sonrisa. Si esto funcionaba, les ahorraría años de investigación a Souma y a Mana.

La máquina vibraba cada vez más y más. Los monitores me indicaban con alarmas de peligro que el reactor se estaba sobrecalentando más allá del límite. También cabía la posibilidad de que esta chatarra estallara y se cargara absolutamente todo en kilómetros a la redonda, incluido Sammael.

Pero ese simplemente no era mi estilo.

"Vamos... vamos... resiste un poco más... no me falles ahora..." musité, suplicando por que el robot soportara lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Y entonces...

"¡Ain Soph Aur!" gritó Sammael, liberando finalmente la descarga brutal de energía de su arma con forma de cilindro. Un rayo relampagueante y brillantísimo, de color verde fue expulsado del interior del objeto.

Yo disparé al mismo tiempo, expulsando de la mano derecha del Mirai un rayo de energía negra brillante como la obsidiana, mientras tenía completamente en horizontal con la palma abierta la otra, esperando crear algo justo a mi lado...

Ambos rayos tardaron tan sólo un instante en encontrarse de frente, provocando un fenómeno extrañísimo y casi inexplicable.

La potencia y grado de atracción de ambos era tal, que inmediatamente la plataforma se sumió por la presión. Las lozas de de concreto y metal fueron arrancadas de su lugar. Incluso todo el LCL del estaba gravitando alrededor de la descarga energética, como un sistema solar en miniatura, mientras que Lilith lo observaba todo desde su lugar, impasible como siempre.

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

"¡Oooohhhh!"

Ambos estábamos dando todo en este golpe.

Por un momento pensé que nos quedaríamos así. Que el ganador sería a quien se le acabara la energía primero pero...

Unas extrañas partículas, girando alrededor del rayo verde como átomos, salieron del arma de Sammael, convertida en cilindro, avanzando lentamente a través de él. Cuando llegaron al punto donde mi propio rayo hacía contacto con el suyo, inmediatamente la presión aumentó, el Mirai retrocediendo inexorablemente.

Así como mi propio ataque.

Comencé a sudar frío, no sólo me golpearía ese extraño rayo verde que podría o mandarme directo a otra dimensión o atraparme en un continuo espacio-tiempo para borrarme de toda existencia como había dicho Sammael al no tener todos sus poderes y poder controlarlo a la perfección, sino que me regresaría de lleno mi propio ataque y los efectos quizás fueran el doble de efectivos.

Era obvio que no viviría para contarlo si toda esa energía me golpeaba.

Traté de aumentar mi concentración todavía más, pero a pesar de estarle otorgando al Mirai toda la potencia que era capaz de generar el reactor del agujero negro, el ataque de Sammael poco a poco estaba ganando terreno de forma irreversible.

Y entonces... justo enfrente de mi mano izquierda, surgió finalmente lo que esperaba. Un agujero negro del tamaño suficiente para que entrara el Mirai había surgido. Su centro era de un absoluto color negro, mientras que entre más se acercaba a la circunferencia tomaba un tono morado oscuro. Unos cuantos relámpagos emergían de su interior.

Perfecto.

Sin embargo, Sammael se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

"¿Estás loco?. ¿Piensas saltar ahí para esquivarlo?. ¡Si nunca has intentado la manipulación del espacio tiempo podrías quedar atrapado en el limbo para siempre!" gritó, haciendo escuchar su voz por encima del estruendo de nuestro ataques.

"¡Después de los EVAS series ya estoy acostumbrado a tener las apuestas totalmente en mi contra!" contesté gritando y con eso, dejé de sacar energía por la mano derecha, la retiré del ataque de Sammael y salté al agujero negro que había creado.

El resultado fue algo muy difícil y extraño de comprender y explicar, más aún dado que todo ocurrió en cuestión de unos instantes.

En cuanto entré al agujero, pude _sentir_ cómo este se cerraba. No tenía ni las más mínima idea de qué hacer a continuación, pues como había dicho Sammael, el Mirai poseía este poder, pero jamás lo había usado, por lo que los resultados podían ser desastrosos.

El espacio se trataba de una negrura eterna, con toques púrpuras y violetas en todas partes, donde era incapaz de decir arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha. A pesar de ello, no se me ocurrió sentir miedo, no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía en la mente enfocado el lugar exacto a donde debía de salir, esta vez usando ambas manos del Mirai para crear otra puerta.

Que apareció de inmediato, sólo que ahora en vez de negro, el agujero era de color blanco, con relámpagos azules en su interior. Sin dudarlo, me lancé hacia él para atravesarlo.

De alguna manera, el Mirai pasó sin problema alguno a través del túnel creado por el reactor del agujero negro de manera satisfactoria, con lo que logré aparecer justo detrás de Sammael, quien aún no se había dado cuenta de ello, además de que aún no había anulado su ataque con ese cilindro infernal.

¡Era mi oportunidad!

"¡Desaparece!" grité, formando y activando la Dream Blade en un tiempo récord, tan sólo décimas de segundo, lo más rápido que jamás lo había hecho. Agitando salvajemente mi espada en un único golpe, puse todas mis esperanzas en ese ataque, "¡Warp Koutenken!"

Increíblemente, Sammael canceló su ataque en el último momento y su arma recuperó la forma de espada, dándose la vuelta para tratar de detener mi ataque.

Tenía que darle crédito por ello, eso está claro.

Pero a pesar de esfuerzo, yo fui más rápido.

Asesté mi ataque en diagonal a lo largo de todo su pecho, esperando crear el agujero multicolor que terminaría por aniquilarlo, pero una vez más, el maldito había demostrado su superioridad.

Comprendiendo en el último instante que no lograría bloquear mi ataque, simplemente se hizo ligeramente para atrás, únicamente la punta de mi espada perforando ligeramente su armadura. Sammael dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor, antes de que una fisura apareciera en toda la coraza de su pecho, liberando esa... luz blanca y amarilla por entre ella.

Y en ese momento, antes de que pudiera intentar volver a atacarlo, el tiempo mismo se detuvo.

O eso creí, porque la detonación con una luz cegadora hasta el otro lado de la estancia se llevó toda mi atención.

¡Nuestros ataques de energía!

Una explosión tremenda se escuchó, seguida inmediatamente por un poder de atracción que dejaba en vergüenza al resultado de los ataques de mi Dream Blade. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que incluso las gigantescas piernas de Lilith se agitaban en el aire, la fuerza de succión siendo capaz de mover algo tan grande y pesado como eso. Yo mismo estaba siendo succionado en esa dirección a una gran velocidad, y ni se diga Sammael, quien salió volando con el cuerpo totalmente inerte directo hacia el centro de gravitación que lo atraía todo en el cuarto, desapareciendo como un punto en medio de la brillante luz. ¿Era este el resultado del impacto total de nuestros poderes? Ahora me alegraba de haber hecho esa locura con el agujero negro.

Haciendo acopio de toda mi energía, clavé la Dream Blade en el suelo hasta la empuñadura, con tal de crear un punto para sostenerme firmemente ante la fuerza de atracción.

Todo a mi alrededor temblaba y se sacudía por el fenómeno, y por un momento temí que un mecanismo de los brazos del Mirai fallara y provocara que fuera tragado por lo que sucedía, pero afortunadamente, eso no pasó.

Tan de pronto como comenzó todo, terminó. El resplandor extinguiéndose de golpe, dejando una sensación de que... algo faltaba en el lugar.

Claro, gran parte de la materia simplemente había desaparecido. Para empezar, el lago de LCL ya no existía y un agujero enorme en donde en antaño estaba una pared y parte del suelo estaba presente, como si simplemente hubieran pasado el borrador encima.

Lentamente me incorporé, examinando los alrededores.

Y lo vi.

Sammael estaba ahí tirado, al parecer, inconsciente. El muy desgraciado. Parecía que simplemente había corrido con toda la suerte del planeta o mejor dicho, del universo, pues todo indicaba que el fenómeno de atracción había cesado justo antes de que se lo tragara. Acabar en otra dimensión o ser borrado de toda existencia... se había salvado por los pelos de ese destino.

Me acerqué lentamente al cuerpo inerte de Sammael, alzando la espada para clavarla de una vez por todas en el centro de su pecho y ponerle fin a esta locura pero...

La máquina de pronto se detuvo por completo, mi enlace psíquico con ella siendo cercenado de golpe. Vi con un horror la advertencia en una de las pantallas con la leyenda de 'Sistema y flujo de energía sobrecargado'.

¡No!

¡No ahora!

Jalé inútilmente los controles y revisé los sistemas rápidamente, pero todo indicaba que haber usado a tal magnitud el reactor del agujero negro en solitario había jodido si no es que toda, sí gran parte de los sistemas del Mirai, dejándolos fritos, la leyenda del sobrecalentamiento del sistema todavía parpadeando en las pantallas, dejándome únicamente con la energía auxiliar para saber qué pasaba afuera.

Intenté reiniciar el sistema, pero sin resultado alguno. Los sistemas aún no se enfriaban.

Y de pronto.

El cuerpo de Sammael se movió.

Se me heló la sangre.

Más aún cuando se incorporó lentamente, mirando alrededor hasta localizarme y comenzar a caminar hacia mí.

Esta vez sí sería mi fin, pensé con amargura. Estaba completamente indefenso.

Además...

¿Olvidé mencionar que esta cosa no tenía un sistema de eyección de la cabina para escapar?

"_Eso es para maricas"_, decía Souma. ¡Maldición, viejo!. ¡Tu creación estuvo a punto de acabar con este miserable!

Siempre podía simplemente tratar de salir de la cabina y al menos esperar mi muerte dignamente, quizás hasta pudiera sorprenderlo hiriéndole un ojo con mi Campo-AT.

Que sin duda aplastaría sin el menor esfuerzo.

Di un suspiro de resignación.

Estaba acabado.

Sammael finalmente llegó a pararse enfrente de la figura erecta e inmóvil del Mirai, su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

Alzó una mano y colocó la palma justo enfrente del rostro del robot, la cual comenzó a sacar un resplandor.

Pensé que me destruiría pero...

Algo muy extraño sucedió.

* * *

Fue como si todo a mi alrededor de pronto se hubiera vuelto de cristal y roto en mil pedazos. Sentí que caía y caía sin poder detenerme, en medio de una eterna oscuridad. Por reflejo instintivo, cerré con fuerza los ojos. 

Y de pronto, todo se detuvo. Suponiendo que aún estaba vivo, me atreví a abrirlos.

Y quedé impactado por lo que vi.

"Pilotea el EVA", ordenó Misato, apuntando con su pistola a alguien hecho ovillo en el suelo. Era la Misato de hace ya tantos años, aún con su insignia de Mayor y su cabello lustroso y brillante. La persona no se movió a pesar de la amenaza.

Era alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien...

Un... yo más joven, con mi misma apariencia de cuando tenía catorce años estaba ahí, con la mirada ausente, al parecer, sin ganas de hacer nada. Dándome cuenta de que estábamos...

"¿Qué...?. ¿Qué es esto...? Así no fue como sucedió..." susurré, al darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba.

"Esto no es tu mundo, ni las personas que están aquí son las que tú conoces. Sin embargo, a pesar de las diferencias, su esencia es la misma. Ya te lo había explicado con la metáfora de los espejos. ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? Universos y mundos infinitamente lejanos los unos de los otros, pero a la vez, infinitamente parecidos. Esta sólo es una visión de un universo especialmente interesante, donde creíste que todo fue un sueño desde lo de Leliel hasta el... fin, y trataste de evitar ese futuro maldito pero... bueno, míralo por ti mismo", Sammael a mis espaldas dio una leve risa. Noté que sus dimensiones eran las mismas que las de un ser humano normal, aunque su apariencia era la de cuando peleamos, a excepción de sus doce alas, ocultas ahora por esa capa.

Intuí que no me atacaría, por lo que me limité a volver a poner toda mi atención en lo que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos.

Esto era...

La invasión a NERV, pero esta vez... parecía que el plan del que se le informó a Tabriz, usar la JSSDF, se llevó a cabo. Traté de alcanzar a uno de los presentes, pero mis dedos pasaron a través de ellos como si fueran fantasmas.

¿O yo era el fantasma?

El Shinji ahí sentado en el suelo giró la mirada, viendo fugazmente a Maya, quien por alguna razón estaba ahí. La tímida Teniente desvió la vista y miró avergonzada al suelo.

"Patético", dijo la voz de una chica, justo detrás de mi otro... yo, sentada, recargándose contra su espalda.

Una Asuka de catorce años, vestida en su traje de conexión y con sendas vendas sobre su ojo izquierdo y brazo derecho había aparecido ahí de la nada. Pero el sólo oír su voz me hizo recordar a mí mismo, con ese tono de rencor y desprecio perpetuo luego de lo que me pasó con los EVAS series...

¿Acaso esos vendajes suyos...?

No.

Imposible...

Pero... los portaba exactamente en los mismos lugares de mis cicatrices...

La Asuka de la... visión (si es que eso era) siguió hablando, "Esta gente te ve sólo como una herramienta. Es tan obvio", dijo con ironía en la voz, para luego usar un tono más duro y fuerte, "Especialmente esta mujer", dijo, refiriéndose a Misato, quien empuñaba su pistola en un momento así. Al menos eso no era tan diferente de aquella vez en la pasarela de la jaula del EVA-01...

"Lo pilotearé", dijo mi versión más joven, con voz desganada.

"¿Qué?. ¿Estás idiota? Si salvas a estas personas, entonces tú también desaparecerás", dijo Asuka, girando un poco la cabeza. Debo confesar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se referían...

"Esa 'yo' de ahí ya ni siquiera sabe quién eres. Ella no se alegrará por ti", continuó la pelirroja con esa voz venenosa, gesticulando a... ella misma. O al menos a otra versión de sí misma que no había notado. Mi capacidad para detectar a las personas se daba por el hecho de percibir la actividad de sus mentes. La Asuka con su largo cabello completamente libre y vestida con un camisón que estaba a pocos metros del par discutiendo estaba completamente en blanco... como si estuviera ausente de sí misma. Noté con perturbación que estaba jugando con una muñeca de trapo, como si se tratara de un bebé.

La Asuka con vendajes continuó, "Aún si no estuviera así, ella no le daría las gracias a un Ángel como tú". Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Misato se quedaba con una cara de intriga, lo mismo que yo. ¿Un Ángel?. ¿Eso era el Shinji de este... mundo?

A pesar de ello, al fin lo comprendí.

Esa Asuka que estaba con su traje de conexión no podía verla ni Misato, ni Maya, ni nadie más. Sólo el Shinji de ahí... y al parecer, para poder contemplar esta escena, yo mismo y Sammael.

El que una Asuka que sin duda estaba muerta pudiera verla el Shinji aquí presente indicaba sin lugar a dudas lo jodido que realmente estaba...

"Ya nadie se preocupa por ti. No tienes ninguna razón para pelear", siguió Asuka queriendo desanimar por completo a mi otro yo que poco a poco se estaba incorporando. Lo que de verdad me dio miedo... era que ella estaba diciendo las cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando me enfrenté a Misato, poco antes de salir para ser masacrado por los EVAS series...

"Sí", dijo mi otro yo, dándole una dulce sonrisa, a pesar de lo cruel y sin duda, verídico de sus palabras. "Pero tú te preocupas por mí¿No es cierto? De lo contrario, no me estarías diciendo todo esto", contestó, dejando a Asuka de piedra. Su ojo sano abriéndose como un plato. "Lo siento... por 'esa' vez, Asuka", dijo, caminando lentamente a su otra versión en el piso con una muñeca en sus brazos. Al llegar frente a ella, se acuclilló.

La Asuka de los vendajes trató de 'desanimarme' una vez.

"No hay manera en la que puedas ganar. A diferencia de antes, la Unidad-01 ni siquiera tiene un motor S2", dijo. Auch, si eso era cierto... no duraría nada contra esas bestias. Estaba condenado.

"Eso tal vez sea verdad..." dijo mi otro yo, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla derecha de la Asuka que más bien parecía un recipiente vacío. "Pero estoy vivo".

"Vivo", repitió ausentemente la Asuka con una muñeca en brazos.

"Si no vivo diligentemente, no puedo morir", dijo el Shinji de este mundo, con una extraña sonrisa, finalmente poniéndose de pie, tras acariciar los cabellos rojos de la Asuka en camisón a modo de despedida.

Encaró a la Segunda Elegida de los vendajes con una determinación férrea, algo que yo no había tenido a esa edad y mucho menos, en ese momento, "Por lo tanto, pelearé. Aún si... no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Aún si... en ese lugar... No hay un futuro para mí..." dijo Shinji, alejándose por el pasillo, en dirección a la jaula del EVA-01.

"Suficiente", dijo Sammael, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que todo se congelara y se pusiera en blanco y negro, recordándome en cierta forma a un manga.

Me giré para encararlo, listo para lo que fuera...

"¿Qué demonios me hiciste?. ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté, tratando de sonar amenazador, pero este tipo ni se inmutó.

"Tranquilízate. Sólo quiero demostrarte un poco a la verdad a la que me refería hace rato. Como puedes ver, lo que pasó aquí fue muy distinto a tu situación, y debo decirte que hay muchos ejemplo más así. Todos ellos provocados por los caprichos absurdos del mayor fracasado en la historia, a quienes ustedes conocen como 'Dios', un personaje que en cada mundo, tomó acciones para modificar el curso de sus vidas. Tal vez no debas sentirte tan mal por este, después de todo, las cosas terminaron relativamente bien para ti", dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a tronar los dedos y haciendo que el escenario cambiara.

Ahora estábamos en el Geofrente, ante una vista que reconocía muy bien.

Los EVAS series, esas malditas lagartijas blancas, sin embargo, eran lo único familiar del paisaje.

Una maltrecha Unidad-02 parecía haber estado haciéndoles frente hasta que se quedó sin energía. Pero ese no fue su fin.

Un EVA negro... la Unidad-03 había quitado del camino de una copia de la lanza arrojada al EVA rojo, recibiendo el impacto de lleno en su hombro izquierdo. Noté que en una mano, la Unidad-03 llevaba un cable de energía de repuesto, seguramente para el EVA de Asuka.

No lo creía. ¿Touji piloteaba esa cosa? Todos mis instintos me decían que sí. Entonces... él no murió en este mundo...

Más raro aún me resultó ver muy cerca de ellos a un EVA plateado... la infame Unidad-04 que se había tragado una rama de NERV entera apoyando a sus dos compañeros en la batalla contra los nueve demonios.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba , una enorme cruz de luz emergió de la pirámide de NERV, volándola en pedazos y el eco de un rugido se oyó, como si una puerta al infierno se hubiera abierto, lista para consumirlo todo.

Di una leve risa. Eso sí me era muy familiar, pero a la vez, muy diferente. El EVA-01 no tenía tanto poder como cuando yo hice lo mismo.

El par de alas de luz dorada aparecieron en la espalda del EVA morado. De la pirámide no quedaba nada, sólo unos cuantos escombros. Daba la impresión de haberse tratado de un huevo que se quebró por la resurrección del Evangelion.

En un instante, saltó sobre dos EVAS blancos, arrancándoles sus corazones y dejándolos efectivamente fuera de combate permanentemente.

Sammael dejó escapar un bufido detrás de mí, "Ese hombre... Kaoru Miyazaki... Tengo que admirarlo, logró reírse de Él en su cara al lograr lo imposible, cambiando la historia... al menos, la de su mundo", susurró Sammael, mirando en dirección al EVA plateado, aunque no sabía bien a qué se refería, seguí contemplando la escena que a todas luces, me resultaba espectacular, pero las palabras de Sammael nuevamente me sacaron de la estupefacción.

"Yo en tu lugar no esperaría demasiado... esta pelea la perdieron tú y tus compañeros... aunque en esa derrota ganaron más de lo que esperaban", dijo con tono enigmático, todo congelándose y tomando un color gris otra vez, el paisaje cambiando a uno más... pacífico y tranquilo.

Lleno de paz.

Parecían las afueras de una ciudad.

La única construcción consistía en una pequeña casa, equipada con un huerto lleno de cultivos listos para ser cosechados, un invernadero más al fondo para comenzar la siembra de los vegetales y un par de cobertizos que sin duda servían como almacén para los productos y recursos del lugar.

Esto era... ¿Una granja?

Pero había algo extraño en el ambiente... una especie de... ausencia muy grande, y no me refería a que la casa estuviera vacía, sino que no se percibía nada en muchos kilómetros a la redonda...

"¡Aki!. ¡Vamos, sal de ahí!. ¡No es el momento para jugar a las escondidas!. ¡Cuando terminemos de recolectar la cosecha te llevaremos a la playa!" la voz de una mujer se oyó muy cerca del invernadero. A juzgar por el sonido de las pisadas, dos personas se acercaban a mi campo de visión.

"Oye... luego tú eres la que insiste en no mimarla demasiado..." una voz con tono ligeramente sarcástico se oyó. Era de un tono profundo y maduro, probablemente de un hombre cerca de la veintena. Quizás un poco más.

"¡Oh, cállate!. ¿Quién es el que siempre le trae 'recuerdos' y 'regalos' con cada visita a la ciudad, eh?" la voz gruñona de la mujer calló al patético comentario.

El tono usado por la mujer me era muy familiar.

Cuando finalmente los vi, realmente no me sorprendí tanto como con la primera escena que me mostró Sammael. No había duda, éramos Asuka y yo... pero un poco más maduros. Quizás por un año o dos. Vaya, vaya. ¿Era este otro mundo en el cual terminé a su lado? Menuda tontería...

Entonces el nombre de Aki se refería a...

Los dos extraños se pusieron a mirar los alrededores del huerto y arbustos cercanos a los que sin duda era su hogar. Tratando de hallar lo que ya me esperaba.

"¿A dónde se habrá ido esa pequeña...?" musitó la pelirroja en voz baja, hasta detener su mirada en un arbusto próximo a los cobertizos. Seguí su mirada escrutiñadora. De la copa del pequeño arbusto sobresalía una mata de color castaño que definitivamente no iba ahí.

Asuka sigilosamente se acercó, mientras que el 'yo' de ese mundo daba una tonta sonrisa.

"¡AJÁ!" exclamó al tomar entre sus brazos a la personita que debía de ser Aki, quien dio una serie de risitas alegres al haber sido descubierta por fin y dar vueltas en los brazos de su madre. Era una niña de aproximadamente unos cuatro años de edad, con el cabello de un tono rojizo como el de Asuka, pero bastante más oscuro, casi llegando a café y un par de ojos azul oscuro, muy parecidos a los míos.

Bueno, a los 'míos' de ese mundo.

Sin duda una vista encantadora, capaz de derretirle el corazón a cualquiera...

Pues vaya lástima, porque yo no era un cualquiera, por lo que no me inmuté al ver a la... hija del Shinji de este mundo.

"Te encontré", dijo Asuka, poniendo a la niña en el suelo, dando la impresión de haberse mareado un poco por dar vueltas tan rápidamente, aunque la niña no daba muestras de sufrir ningún malestar. "Anda", continuó, "¿Qué tal si nos traes una cesta para comenzar a juntar los vegetales? Así terminaremos más rápido para poder ir a donde te prometí", dijo Asuka, en un tono en exceso dulce, el cual jamás la había oído usar en mi propio mundo.

"¡Zí!" dijo la pequeña con voz pequeña llena de alegría, corriendo con graciosos pasitos hacia uno de los cobertizos.

Mi otro yo se acercó a su mujer, pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros y recargando ligeramente su cabeza contra la de ella a modo de afecto. "Verla así de feliz... sin ninguna preocupación... casi podría decir que crecerá como una niña normal", murmuró.

Asuka puso una mano sobre la de Shinji, asintiendo en afirmación con él, pero su voz se oyó triste, muy triste, "Sí... casi podría creer eso... pero este mundo... no creo que tenga mucho futuro por delante¿O sí?" unas cuantas lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos.

"Sshhh", trató de tranquilizarla mi yo más mayor. "Ya verás como todo se solucionará. Sólo debemos conservar la esperanza, después de todo, la segunda oportunidad para este mundo recae en nosotros. Puede que sea nuestro reto más grande hasta ahora pero... con todo lo que ya hemos pasado, lo superaremos. Estoy seguro de eso", terminó con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Tienes razón", murmuró Asuka, y todo se volvió de color gris nuevamente.

"Otro mundo lleno de desastre", exclamó Sammael con decepción en su voz.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté ingenuamente, pero las últimas palabras del yo de ese mundo me habían provocado una sensación de pesadumbre.

"Este en particular fue presa del Tercer Impacto aproximadamente unos 5 años y medio atrás en el tiempo. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron tú y la Segunda Elegida. Como pudiste ver, ambos se consagraron y formaron una encantadora familia... pero no durará mucho, no en un mundo sin futuro como ese. Tal y como tu yo ahí lo dijo, tendrían una segunda oportunidad... ¿Pero aceptarán su precio por ella?" dijo Sammael en tono de expectación, como si él mismo no supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Conque nadie había sobrevivido. ¿Eh? Eso explicaba la sensación de ausencia tan espantosa que sentí en esa visión. Era un mundo marchito, sin futuro... realmente lo sentía por esos dos y la pequeña. Lástima por ellos, pero no albergaba el espacio suficiente en mi corazón como para preocuparme por ellos, yo ya tenía mis propios problemas.

Como salir de aquí.

Y saber por qué Sammael me estaba mostrando estas visiones.

El paisaje nuevamente cambió, dando lugar a uno todavía más espectacular que cualquiera de los anteriores. La sola presencia de energías de alto poder poniendo mis sentidos en alerta inmediatamente.

Un ente gigantesco, probablemente de varios kilómetros de altura, hecho de pura luz, con diez alas en su espalda, se alzaba en un castigado Geofrente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente omnipotencia de la que era dueño, parecía estar temblando de miedo ante algo enfrente de él.

"Mira con atención", dijo Sammael. No era necesario que lo dijeras.

No ante lo que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos.

El EVA-01 estaba sosteniendo la Lanza de Longinus en sus manos, un total de doce alas surgiendo de su espalda.

De pronto, la Lanza se desintegró, las partículas de un rojo muy brillante reuniéndose muy rápidamente en el puño derecho de la máquina, concentrándose en un solo punto, formando una luz increíblemente intensa.

El ente, por cuyas energías que despedía reconocí como la unión entre Adán y Lilith, gritó de forma histérica. ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO!. ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE TÚ Y LOS TUYOS SERÁN CONDENADOS POR LA FURIA DEL SEÑOR!, rugió, mientras alzaba las manos con las palmas abiertas y disparaba toda una ráfaga de rayos de energía, como si se tratara de una ametralladora.

Pero el EVA no sufrió el menor rasguño. El Campo-AT que estaba proyectando era soberbio. Invencible.

"¡Entonces también me enfrentaré a Él si ese es Su deseo!. ¡Prepárate!" gritó mi voz, viniendo del EVA, a la vez que desplegaba sus doce alas, extendiéndolas por completo y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el gigante blanco, dejando una estela de luz dorada detrás de él.

El enorme Ángel siguió atacando con ráfagas de energía al diminuto EVA, pero con resultados totalmente nulos.

"¡HASTA NUNCA!" gritó el Tercer Elegido a la vez que su EVA daba otro poderoso rugido. La Unidad-01 asestó un puñetazo con su mano derecha justo en el centro del corazón del Ángel, donde todo el brillo cegador y refulgente provocado por la concentración de poder de la Lanza de Longinus se encontraba. El poder era tal que el núcleo del gigantesco ente no ofreció ninguna resistencia.

Continué observando.

El EVA-01 atravesó por completo la enorme esfera roja del ente de luz, haciéndola un millón de pedazos y atravesando su cuerpo por completo hasta salir por la espalda, dejando una estela de luz dorada que surgía de sus doce alas del mismo color.

El rostro del Ángel mostraba una incredulidad infinita, incapaz de creer que esto había sucedido.

Pero ahí no terminó todo.

El EVA-01 se dio la vuelta para encarar la espalda perforada del ser, por cuya herida parecía derramarse de manera líquida su luz. En cuanto lo hizo, la cabina de contacto salió despedida de la misma espalda del gigante púrpura, dejando una estela de humo blanco que marcaba la trayectoria del precioso objeto.

En cuanto fue expulsada por la máquina, esta perdió las dos primeras alas (que eran las más grandes) e invocando toda su fuerza, generó un Campo-AT poderosísimo, dándole forma cilíndrica, envolviendo con él al ser que estaba a punto de detonar.

En cuanto el muro se levantó, una explosión tremenda detonó. Calculé que la energía despedida por el ente al morir habría sido suficiente para provocar un estrago diez veces mayor al ocurrido en la Antártida por el Segundo Impacto.

Pero con el Campo de un EVA con el mismo poder o incluso superior a su alrededor, los efectos se vieron disminuidos hasta ser casi nulos, por el simple principio del choque de dos fuerzas iguales en direcciones opuestas.

Una enorme explosión en forma de cruz de color blanco partió los cielos, despidiendo una energía tremenda, casi infinita, como una columna brillante hecha de una luz cegadora.

¿Era esto a lo que se refería Sammael acerca de usar la Lanza para acabar con Adán y Lilith? Todo volvió a detenerse y a adquirir ese tono grisáceo, pero estaba seguro de que así fue.

"Bastante impresionante. ¿No lo crees? Por tan sólo un instante tú y el EVA-01 en esos momentos alcanzaron un poder mucho más allá del mío y por supuesto, también más grande que el de Él", dijo Sammael con una leve risa de admiración. "Bien, demos paso a la última demostración", dijo chasqueando otra vez los dedos y haciendo que todo cambiara nuevamente.

El sonido del mar comenzó a escucharse.

Pero de la misma manera, que en la escena de esa granja, había una ausencia increíble en el aire.

Un vistazo al cielo me recompensó con una estría roja como la sangre surcando el cielo.

Y al ver el mar...

Sentí una repulsión inimaginable...

Los EVAS series de nuevo... crucificados ... fosilizados ahí en la lejanía del líquido amarillento que componía la extensión marítima. Sólo pude ver a cinco, pero estaba seguro de que los otros cuatro debían de estar también por ahí.

Y dominándolo todo, en el horizonte de ese macabro mar, la gigantesca cabeza partida por la mitad de una Rei blanca como la nieve, con una extraña sonrisa en los ojos y en sus labios.

"El Tercer Impacto", simplemente anunció Sammael.

"... Qué asco", fue todo lo que pude musitar ante una vista tan espantosa. ¿Era este el resultado de lo que querían cumplir mis padres y esos vejetes de SEELE? Más que nunca me alegraba de haberlos matado a todos ellos.

Sammael comenzó a dar una serie de fuertes carcajadas, cuando todo volvía a disolverse, pero esta vez el color negro predominó en todo. "¿Qué es tan divertido?" dije, exasperado.

Tardó unos cuantos momentos en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar, "Nada, nada... es sólo que esas palabras que dijiste... bueno, no importa. Es hora de regresar", dijo, chasqueando los dedos, todo quebrándose en mil pedazos.

Por fin.

Regresábamos a la realidad.

Pero... algo me decía que la pelea ya había terminado.

Me encontré de nuevo en la cabina del Mirai, ligeramente desorientado y perturbado por lo que había visto, pero la sensación pasó de largo, debido a que todo indicaba que los sistemas estaba listos para reactivarse una vez más.

En cuanto lo hice, vi a Sammael aún frente a mí, pero toda esa hostilidad y deseo de lucha había desaparecido de su presencia. ¿Era un truco? No estaba seguro...

Alce cautelosamente mi espada, en caso de que así fuera, pero sus palabras se hicieron escuchar.

"Ya no es necesario que hagas eso, la pelea terminó", exclamó. Hasta ahora noté que tenía una mano cubriendo parte de la herida en su pecho que le provoqué al aparecer justo detrás de él...

"... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" pregunté, siendo brutalmente honesto.

Sammael dio una risa, comprendiendo a qué me refería. "Míranos, tú ya no estás en condiciones de pelear y la herida que me hiciste me afectó bastante más de lo que pensé. Ganaste. Puedo reconocértelo. Lo que hiciste fue una completa locura... pero funcionó. Debo decir que tienes una suerte tremenda, casi irracional. Pero... no me gustaría perder la vida aquí, no teniendo todavía mucho por hacer".

Bajé mi espada, no pudiendo hacer más que confiar en su palabra. Su explicación tenía sentido, además... ¿Yo había ganado? Eso sí que era irreal.

Nos quedamos un rato callados hasta que rompí el silencio otra vez.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me mostraste todo eso?" pregunté.

Sammael me miró directamente, sin contestar por un rato, como si lo pensara, hasta que...

"Eso sólo fue una demostración de las diversas variantes de las que tú y tu mundo fueron presa en otros universos. Sólo para que te des una idea de todas las tonterías que Él provocó únicamente como pura diversión", dijo con desprecio.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste... ¡Ha! Si supieras cómo es en realidad. Es un pobre crío que trata de actuar como adulto, pero una vez que sus desastres se le escapan de las manos... los destruye, no queriendo afrontar las responsabilidades. Bueno, al menos casi siempre... no pudo hacer lo mismo con la humanidad", explicó, ganándose toda mi atención.

Continuó.

"Verás... la realidad es que el ser al que ustedes conocen como Dios no es para nada omnipotente ni nada de esas patrañas que se empeñan en hacerles creer. El universo no es nada más que un sistema, que para mantenerse en funcionamiento encadena a sus miembros, les roba su libertad y la capacidad de mantenerse sobre sus pies. Gobierno... religión... la sociedad... ¡Incluso Dios y el Diablo no son más que herramientas diseñadas para mantener ancladas a las personas al sistema!. ¡No existen!"

"Yo... yo... ni siquiera sé qué o quién soy yo. Lo primero que recuerdo es la negrura del espacio. Al haber despertado en medio de la nada, pero consciente de mi poder para viajar a través de las distintas dimensiones. Al principio lo usé para tratar de averiguar quién era, o de dónde venía, pero nadie era capaz de darme una respuesta. Peor aún, entidades similares a las de tu 'Dios', encargadas de otros mundos y civilizaciones, se escandalizaron tanto al verme cuestionar sus orígenes, que me persiguieron sin descanso, como el 'pecador' y 'hereje' que era.

"Por lo tanto, muy pronto perdí mi interés por descubrir la verdad... entreteniéndome con ver las similitudes y diferencias de los distintos mundos, llegando incluso a interactuar en sus conflictos como un personaje encubierto. Debes entender que resulta muy aburrido tener que vagar varios años luz sin toparse con nada. El universo es grande, mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera podría creer".

"Y entonces me topé con Él. Un ser idealista con la intención de crear una vida nueva en un planeta relativamente reciente y deshabitado, pero con todo lo necesario para permitir el florecimiento de la vida. Decía que necesitaba de ayudantes, de un equipo encargado de mantener y organizar Su plan. Me ofreció formar parte de eso, con la propuesta de ayudarme a cambio a encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que desde el principio siempre me planteé. Fue algo que no pude rechazar. Qué ingenuo y torpe fui".

"Lo que yo no sabía era que Él llevaba mucho tiempo vigilándome, celoso de mi capacidad de moverme entre las distintas dimensiones a voluntad. Cuando acepté ser Su servidor por un tiempo, creí que sería como otro trabajo cualquiera que había llevado a cabo, pero no fue así. Inmediatamente por el contrato, fui envestido con esta... armadura", dijo, gesticulando la pesada coraza que lo cubría.

"Por ella, mis poderes como viajero quedaban restringidos del todo y con Él siendo respaldado por Su ejército de Ángeles, no tuve más remedio que someterme como un perdedor a Sus caprichos. Él sabía de mis intenciones para escapar, o incluso, vengarme de él, por lo que usándome como muestra, creó una serie de copias imperfectas, que resultaron ser los Arcángeles Uriel, Barakiel y Azrael. Más que un equipo a mis órdenes, parecían Sus espías, siempre atentos a mis movimientos".

"Cumplí cada capricho Suyo, sin recibir la menor compensación por mucho, mucho tiempo, por lo que al final ya no pude más. Tras ver cómo Lilith salía del Edén por su propio pie, maquiné en secreto junto con ella todo lo referente a esa basura de Adán, Eva y el fruto del conocimiento. Era la forma perfecta para comenzar mi venganza, corrompiendo a Sus creaciones más queridas. De alguna forma, se enteró, Lilith fue capturada y encerrada aquí desde entonces", hizo señas en dirección al gigante blanco que continuaba con la mirada perdida. "Mientras que yo... bueno, cuando iba de regreso a mi puesto me encontré con un escuadrón entero de Sus fracasados, pidiéndome por favor ir con ellos. Los eliminé y comenzó el desastre. Legión tras legión de Ángeles venía por mi cabeza, pero a pesar de mis capacidades interdimensionales selladas, ninguno era rival para mí, además, el poder de mi arma era capaz de extinguir sus almas por completo, haciendo incapaz que resucitaran a voluntad".

"Avancé lentamente hasta Su trono, donde lo confronté, fui acusado de traidor, pero yo lo llamé mentiroso y farsante, pues le había hecho creer a Su creaciones, hombres y Ángeles que Él y sólo Él era el responsable de la creación de todo el universo. Al informar de eso, muchos Ángeles se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber a quién creerle. Los que titubearon fueron aniquilados por Su propia mano, por lo que no tuve más remedio que pelear contra Él y Sus ejércitos, desesperado por recuperar mi libertad".

"Fue una pelea dura, muy dura. Él y yo estábamos muy parejos, pero sus Ángeles eran miles, por lo que poco a poco fui siendo reducido. Hasta que aparecieron esos tres... defectos, porque compartían inconcientemente mi deseo de ser libre de nuevo. Para mi buena suerte comenzaron a pelear a mi lado, emparejando un poco la balanza pero no fue suficiente, eran demasiados. No teniendo más opción que arriesgarme, usé mi Ain Soph Aur, esperando acabar con todos de un golpe. Así fue, pero con mis poderes sellados, perdí el control del arma, y un portal similar al que acabas de ver me tragó, junto con el trío de inútiles a otra dimensión, que Él denominó 'Infierno', diciendo que yo era el rey de ese lugar y que los pecadores en contra de Él terminarían conmigo, donde sufrirían eternamente. Pero qué mentira más descarada".

"El lugar a donde llegamos... era muy extraño... y frío. Habitado por seres inimaginables, que se mataban salvajemente los unos a los otros. No tuvimos más remedio que exterminarlos por nuestra propia seguridad. Ahí... fue ahí donde juré el nombre que portaría hasta vengarme, Sammael, 'El Veneno de Dios', porque eso fue a lo que me dediqué: a envenenar a Sus creaciones para que se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente era Él, pero lamentablemente, no tuve mucho éxito que digamos..."

"Extrañamente, el lugar corrompió a Uriel, Barakiel y Azrael, poniéndoles finalmente bajo mis órdenes absolutas. Una pequeña ventaja tras toda la mierda que me pasó. Aguardamos durante mucho tiempo, miles de años tal vez, no lo sé la verdad, encerrados en ese agujero debido a que Él había colocado un sello para evitar que escapáramos. No había más remedio que esperar un descuido suyo. Que finalmente sucedió".

"La guerra con los quince Mensajeros", respondí de inmediato, atento a su fascinante relato.

"Así es, al ver el desastre que ocurrió contigo, Él se descuidó un momento, sólo el suficiente para debilitar el sello, pero que aproveché para mandar a Uriel a través de él. Debo decir que te consideré en ese entonces una amenaza potencial que frustraría mi plan, por lo que no tuve más opción que pedirle a Uriel que te matara, pero... obviamente fracasó. Con Uriel fuera, le pedí que se dirigiera a otros puntos en la Tierra con inestabilidades dimensionales, tales como el llamado Triángulo de las Bermudas o Stonehenge, para crear una puerta que nos permitiera salir finalmente de ese agujero".

"Era el principio de mi plan. Aún tenía dudas de las lealtades de esos tres, por lo que únicamente los engañé, creando el juego de acabar con las fuerzas militares terrestres, cuando en realidad yo iba por el mundo en busca de más puntos dimensionalmente inestables, colocando marcas y sellos a fin de que una vez que encontrara a Lilith, la cadena que creé me llevara directamente con Él otra vez, para darle su merecido. Y el resto, como dicen, es historia, Uriel fue exterminado y finalmente llegamos a esto".

El silencio nuevamente reinó en el lugar. Sus palabras... habían sido muy sinceras y debo confesar que me sentía verdaderamente impactado por ellas. Entonces... ¿Cuál era la verdad del Universo? Si... ¿Él no era nada más que un niño caprichoso celoso de los demás?

"Sé lo que te estás preguntando, pero no tengo la respuesta a eso. Quién sabe... ¿Tan difícil es creer que el universo simplemente existe y ya?. ¿Es necesario creer forzosamente en la existencia de algo superior a nosotros que nos otorgó la vida? En todo caso... es probable que haya una voluntad afectándonos..."

"¿Una voluntad?"

"Sí. Probablemente no somos más que ratas de laboratorio perdidas en un laberinto, y una vez que cumplamos nuestro propósito... Je, bueno, tal vez sea el fin, tal vez no", dijo alegremente, antes de volver a mirarme fijamente. "Como puedes ver, realmente tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, tu Dios nos traicionó a ambos, haciéndonos sufrir, plantando esa venenosa semilla de la venganza en nuestro interior. Tú deseas acabar con quien te provocó lo que eres, yo pienso vengarme de Él por haber osado usarme como un miserable objeto capaz de tirarse a la basura cuando se le antojara. ¿Qué me dices, Ikari?. ¿Me ayudarás en mi cometido? Ten por seguro que le daré tus saludos una vez que lo encuentre", dijo, su voz sonando muy tentadora.

Si todo eso era cierto... si por culpa de un ser caprichoso toda esa mierda había ocurrido...

Apreté los dientes en frustración.

"Dime... qué tengo que hacer..." contesté.

Sammael se giró, encarando a Lilith, alzando su espada.

"Ella es la clave de todo. Es la primera de los humanos, no mancillada por el fruto del conocimiento. El poder y la energía que alberga en su interior es unos de los últimos vestigios puros que quedan de Él. Si liberamos toda esa energía de golpe con un ataque..." su espada brilló intensamente de rojo, "aunado a los sellos que he ido colocando por el mundo, el portal debería de abrirse directamente en donde está Él. Para eso, necesito de tu espada, el poder del Koutenken es la última clave para asegurar que la distorsión espacial sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para crear el agujero que lleve al lugar indicado y no a una dimensión equivocada", terminó resoluto.

"¿Estás diciendo que... tenemos que tomar su vida?" pregunté, un hilo en la voz.

Sammael me dirigió una mirada muy desagradable, con la cual sentí que me leyó como un libro abierto.

"Sé lo que piensas. ¿Ya cuántas veces la existencia que tú conoces como Rei Ayanami ha perdido la vida al verse involucrada con tu familia maldita? Este sólo es una muestra del resultado provocado por Su irresponsabilidad. Sí, para crear el portal debemos tomar la vida de Lilith y por lo tanto...", sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría encima, "... extinguir también su alma de una vez por todas. Con todas las veces que fue traída a fuerza a la vida en intervalos tan cortos, dudo que su ser haya sido capaz de resistirlo. No es nada más que una... muñeca. Por eso... deberías recordarla como quien se sacrificó contra Armisael para salvarte. Esa fue su propia decisión, el único momento en el que logró romper las cadenas que la ataban bajo el dominio de tu padre. Recuérdala únicamente como era en aquél tiempo. Lo que tienes enfrente de ti... no es ni siquiera el recuerdo de ella", dijo Sammael, con un tono muy duro en la voz.

Tragué saliva. Rei... ya la había visto morir tantas veces, una de ellas incluso a mis manos. Si todo esto era únicamente por... diversión de un ser caprichoso e irresponsable... cooperaría para evitar que otra tragedia como la de su existencia se repitiera. Alcé la espada y la luz multicolor bañó la hoja.

Cerré los ojos.

Y pude ver a Rei, la Rei Ayanami que conocí al llegar a esta asquerosa ciudad.

Dio una sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa tan preciosa y única suya.

Adiós, Rei. Que esta vez sea para siempre. Si alguien debía librarte de esa existencia tan cruel, quería que fuera yo. Cargaría con la culpa de ese crimen en mis hombros, pero estaba seguro que eso sería algo que no podría redimir nunca, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por pagar mis pecados.

La verdad es que tú fuiste...

Mi primer amor.

Cargando a toda velocidad y con toda nuestra fuerza, Sammael y yo cruzamos un momento nuestras armas, alimentándolas mutuamente de sus energías y lanzamos el letal golpe.

_Escuché_ un suspiro de alivio cansado... muy cansado e incluso, aliviado viniendo de parte del gigante blanco, el cual, simplemente desapareció en una columna de luz gigantesca y muy brillante, la cual seguramente llegaba hasta la superficie e incluso más allá.

En el suelo, justo donde Lilith había desaparecido, un anillo de luz blanca apareció, con toda una infinidad de patrones y símbolos muy extraños. Creí reconocer algunos del tipo hebreo, pero el resto eran incomprensibles y desconocidos, aún para Tabriz y Adán.

"La Puerta está abierta... bien... creo que esto es mi despedida", dijo Sammael, girándose hacia mí por un momento. "Pero antes de eso, te diré algo: Te he estado observando y sé muy bien lo que sientes en tu interior. La culpa te carcome por todos los errores que has cometido y crees firmemente que debes hacer algo para corregirlos... pero no sabes realmente por qué. Te diré esto... con el único con quien debes excusarte... es contigo mismo. La conciencia que los humanos tienen... fue algo que Él no planeó del todo en su creación, pero que me parece terminó siendo un rasgo muy positivo para ustedes. Así pues... sólo haz lo que tu corazón te dice. Ese es el camino correcto... para que encuentres tu redención". Con eso, se adentró en el pilar de luz. Dejándome estupefacto al haberme quitado con simples palabras la niebla que me impedía saber qué hacer para poder hallar ese perdón que buscaba, para que mi alma dejara de atormentarme.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar por completo en la luz, Sammael se detuvo y me miró nuevamente, "¡Ah!. ¡Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba! Tú... estás decidido a pelear hasta el final, llevando tu propio sufrimiento como carga para tratar de reparar tus pecados... está bien, pero... te recomendaría que no dejaras que tu espada se oxide. Como mencioné anteriormente, hay muchas otras civilizaciones en el universo... y una en particular tiene los ojos fijos en la Tierra... Lo resumiré en una palabra: Zukunft", dijo, en un tono de advertencia. Eso último quedando grabado en piedra en mi mente.

"Así pues... hasta que nos volvamos a ver", dijo e internándose de lleno en el pilar de luz, desapareció.

Todo regresó a la normalidad... si considerabas normal el grado de daño y destrucción en el Dogma Terminal y el que Lilith y el lago de LCL ya no existieran.

Como señal para dejar de quejarme, el brazo derecho del Mirai sufrió un desperfecto grave y cayó hecho pedazos. Así que ni siquiera el Orihalcon fue capaz de resistir tantas veces el Koutenken.

Di un suspiro, había sido una noche agotadora, era hora de regresar.

Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Mana y a Souma en Monbetsu.

Algo me decía que era hora de comenzar a reclutar a esos Psychodrivers que Hoffnung había estado vigilando.

Porque que los días de batalla del Mirai apenas comenzaban.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

¿Quién es en realidad Sammael? Tal y como él mismo lo estipula, se trata tan sólo de un viajero, quizás tan antiguo como el propio universo al no recordar absolutamente nada antes de haber obtenido la conciencia, flotando en la espacio exterior y estar al tanto de sus capacidades, las cuales le permitían viajar a través de distintas dimensiones. A pesar de saber las implicaciones y potencial de su poder, únicamente lo utilizaba con el motivo de entretenerse y observar el desarrollo de los seres pensantes en cada uno de esas dimensiones, llegando incluso a interactuar con vida inteligente. Eso fue hasta el momento en que lo conoció a Él, quien le ofreció la oportunidad de ver todos y cada uno de esos mundos a cambio de sus servicios... sin saber que gran parte de sus poderes le serían sellados por completo, por temor de Él de que Sammael quisiera ocupar Su lugar, cosa que el ente que se ganó el título de Arcángel jamás deseó.

Aceptando ingenuamente la treta de la que fue presa, Sammael quedó sujeto por completo a Su voluntad, cumpliendo Sus caprichos y mandatos hasta que sin poder soportarlo más, hizo todo lo posible por romper sus cadenas que lo hacían prisionero, pero el precio que pagó fue muy caro, terminando en una dimensión conocida como el Infierno, sin la posibilidad de volver a viajar nunca más para recuperar su antigua libertad antes de haber sido engañado. Desde ese entonces, Sammael, como optó por llamarse a sí mismo una vez que cayó al Infierno, juró vengarse, haciendo todo lo posible por envenenar a Sus creaciones, para ponerlas en Su contra al hacerles ver lo que realmente era Él.

A grandes rasgos, Sammael me vino a la mente tras reflexionar un poco sobre dos personajes en extremo interesantes de Super Robot Wars Original Generations. Uno de ellos es Gilliam Yagger, el "vagabundo dimensional" (o al menos así me gusta decirle). Se trata de un hombre que fue capaz de viajar a través del espacio tiempo en diversas ocasiones, todas con la intención de regresar a su hogar, pero fallando rotundamente en cada ocasión, a tal grado que ha aparecido en 3 universos distintos de la saga de Super Robot Wars. Actualmente está estancado en el Original Universe de Kyosuke Nanbu y compañía.

El segundo, y quizás el más importante para la creación de este personaje es nada más y nada menos que Ingram Prisken, un hombre lleno de misterios tanto en el Alpha Universe como en el Original Universe. Fundador y cabecilla original del asombroso SRX Team, Ingram traiciona a sus compañeros y a la propia Tierra a favor de los primeros invasores alienígenas de la armada Balmar, los llamados Aerogaters. La realidad distaba mucho de ser una simple traición. En algún momento anterior a la guerra, su voluntad fue sometida al control total de Yuuzes, dirigente de una nave Balmar principal de batalla y de reconocimiento de la Tierra de nombre Shiv'a, que tan sólo era la primera de siete que se involucrarían en la guerra contra la Tierra en el Alpha Universe. Es por ello, que para liberarse del control de Yuuzes y retomar su rol como Time Diver, **una entidad cuyo único propósito es mantener el balance de todas las dimensiones**, fundó al SRX Team y planeó todo su desarrollo, desde la selección de sus miembros hasta los planos originales del temible SRX Altered Banpreios, para así lograr acabar con el Imperio Balmar y ponerle fin al conflicto que amenazaba la dimensión en la que se encontraba presente. Piloto del increíble Astranagant (el "Ángel Negro" como se le bautizó como nombre clave), un mecha que si bien no es el más poderoso del Imperio Balmar, es sin duda un oponente formidable al combinar muchas capacidades y características del resto de robots participantes en la guerra, entre las cuales destaca por supuesto, la capacidad de moverse entre las distintas dimensiones a voluntad para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Habiendo introducido a estos dos, puedo decir con certeza que solamente decidí combinar un poco sus historias y torcerlas de acuerdo a mi guión para poder crear a Sammael, un viajero encadenado en contra de su propia voluntad, que tan sólo busca regresar a como era antes, ser libre, cumpliendo de paso, la venganza que durante tanto tiempo planeó contra Él... ¿Lo logrará?

Los ataques elementales de Sammael fueron inspirados del reciente juego para PS2, Tales of Destiny. El primero, el de fuego, es la ejecución a medio realizar del Gouma Kaijinken (業魔灰燼剣) de Stan. El segundo, el de hielo, es el Embrace End (インブレイスエンド) de Rutee. El siguiente, de viento, es el Zekkazan (刹華斬) de Woodrow. El último es el Majin Rengokusatsu (魔神煉獄殺) de Lion, movimiento simplemente para quedarse con la boca abierta.

La apariencia real de Sammael... sacado del R-Gun Rivale, piloteado por Ingram Prisken en el Original Universe, un mecha bastante duro de vencer por cierto.

La forma en que Shinji baja de Tokyo-3 al Geofrente usando su espada al ya no poder volar, sacado del movimiento usado por Yoh Asakura de Shaman King con su Oversoul, "El Espíritu de la Espada", que utiliza para impulsarse en el aire al no poder volar. Su "atajo" con el agujero negro, inspirado del Granzon, piloteado por Shu Shirakawa, súper genio proveniente del mundo de La Gias, cuyo robot utiliza una fuente de poder de antimateria, que le permite crear agujeros negros a voluntad para desplazarse más eficientemente, además de proporcionarle a la máquina la energía suficiente para enfrentar a 65,536 enemigos y obtener la victoria...

Su último ataque, el "Infinity Cylinder", es el del Dis Astranagant, con las mismas palabras que dice Cobray Gordon al ejecutarlo, sucesor de Ingram en el Alpha Universe para ser el nuevo Time Diver (es curioso en el juego de SRW Alpha 3 ver que al realizarlo, la silueta de Ingram aparece detrás de él, e incluso su cabello blanco se torna de un azul profundo). Las palabras Ain Soph Aur vienen siendo algo así como "luz infinita" en hebreo, palabras tomadas del Kabbalah que se usan para describir la creación del Universo. En general se refieren a la antigua idea mística del Big Bang.

Las escenas "vistas" por Shinji, cortesía de Sammael, estoy seguro de que son capaces de reconocerlas todas (o casi), pero si no es el caso, se las enumero: las páginas finales de RE-TAKE 3, el famoso doujinshi de Evangelion que tanto revuelo provocó recientemente; una de las últimas escenas de Higher Learning, grandioso fic de Strike Fiss; algo referente a The Second Try de Jimmywolk; Las Alas del Corazón, escrita por su servidor; y finalmente, la escena final de The End of Evangelion.

Gracias a Theblackun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como prelectores para este capítulo, que salió el doble de largo de lo que originalmente planeé...

**Blue Bragon**: agradezco tus comentarios, a ver si te animas a intentar escribir tus propias batallas como mencionas, para deleite de nosotros los lectores. Te contesté en un PM, pero ya que estamos en esta sección... el Mirai es un Real Robot dadas sus especificaciones. De la saga de juegos Super Robot Wars he jugado los 4 Alpha, el MX, y los OG 1 y 2. Mis robots favoritos son el SRX Altered Banpreios, Dis Astranagant, Shin RyuKoOh, Shin KoRyuOh y el Cybuster. Es probable que el OG's salga en América dado que los juegos para el Game Boy Advance sí llegaron aquí y sí, he visto el Another Century pero no lo he jugado.

**Death Mask**: agradezco tu comentario, a ver qué te parece este nuevo capítulo.

**slayer0x0**: gracias por tu comentario, no, Sammael no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó al EVA-01 al final de LADC.

Veamos... últimamente no escribí al ritmo de siempre al estar clavadísimo en el Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 que conseguí recientemente además del Disgaea 2 (lo recomiendo muchísimo, es un juego en extremo cómico pero a la vez, un excelente RPG). También ando feliz dado que finalmente llegó mi encargo de un model kit de Gundam para armar... pero al parecer hubo un error en el envío, pues pedí el MG de escala 1/60 del Freedom y en vez de eso recibí el MG de escala 1/60 del Strike Freedom Full Burst Mode... no me quejo (de porsí es el doble de caro y se ve aún más espectacular), pero vaya error que cometieron. A empezar a armarlo, pero se ve que va a ser un trabajo de varios días... en fin, hasta la próxima.

Comenzado el 31 de Mayo del 2007

Terminado el 7 de Junio del 2007


	12. Destino

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: ****Redención**

**Epílogo: Destino**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax, así como también en situaciones y elementos creados y con Copyright de Banpresto.

* * *

"Capitana Langley, la flota enemiga se está reagrupando a una distancia de 5000. Nuestras fuerzas solicitan que todas las unidades se agrupen entorno a la Inazuma", anunció uno de los Tenientes del puente de la nave Hyperion. 

Miré por el monitor principal desde mi asiento en el centro del puente la negrura del espacio, adornada por luces multicolores de las estrellas tan lejanas...

Y del brillo de las cientos, quizás miles de unidades de combate enemigas que se acercaban cada vez más y más, habiendo rebasado la órbita lunar. Dentro de muy poco el choque entre ambas fuerzas daría comienzo.

"¿Esa... esa es la tercera flota del Imperio Zukunft?" dijo con voz ahogada y sin poder creerlo Koizumi Usui, el encargo del monitoreo del radar.

Me permití una sonrisa torva. "Con esto da la impresión de que las dos anteriores tan sólo era la avanzada de reconocimiento ¿Verdad?" dije con un tono ligeramente nervioso, al contemplar las miles de naves, cruceros de batalla y unidades personales que se acercaban lentamente.

Sí.

Las dos flotas anteriores no habían sido tan grandes.

A pesar de que la primera en llegar pareció indicar el fin inminente del planeta una vez más. Ellos mismos así lo dictaban.

Traté de relajarme un poco antes de sentir toda esa tensión y adrenalina que se liberaban en mi cuerpo como de costumbre antes de cada batalla.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Ya habían pasado un total de cinco años desde que el Mirai emergió de las entrañas de la ahora extinta NERV, en extremo dañado y con la impresión de estar a punto de derrumbarse en mil pedazos por lo maltrecho que estaba.

Shinji no nos informó de nada, aunque tampoco es que tuviera la obligación de hacerlo, sólo se recibió en la MAGI el mensaje de 'Misión cumplida' proveniente del ZXM-005. Lo que sucedió entre él y Sammael únicamente quedó en su conocimiento, pero ese extraño pilar de luz que apareció y el rastro nulo tanto de Lilith como de Sammael indicaba que habían muerto o sido destruidos en la pelea.

Me costó mucho admitirlo, pero Shinji nos había salvado.

Después de eso, el Mirai se había marchado a toda la velocidad que le fue posible de la ciudad, mientras que NERV hizo el recuento de los daños: la Unidad-02 había quedado totalmente destruida, así como también con la de Kaworu, además de que de la ciudad de Tokyo-3 sólo quedaban las ruinas.

El Proyecto E fue cancelado definitivamente, pues ni los contribuyentes ni el mismo NERV ardía precisamente en deseos de continuar con la construcción de más Evangelions. Principalmente debido a los resultados emitidos por los datos enviados de Mana referentes a los mobile suits: más efectivos, capaces y baratos de producir.

Misato en particular había sido muy directa y fría conmigo (el sentimiento era mutuo) al informarme de mi transferencia a una de las ramas sobrevivientes de la ONU de vuelta en Alemania, para convertirme en una piloto de pruebas de la que sería la nueva producción de mobile suits, una variante desarrollada a partir de la información otorgada por Mana tras pasar por el análisis de Ritsuko.

En palabras de la Comandante de NERV, mi trabajo ahí había terminado.

Ya lo creía.

Y no era la única. Muchas otras personas del staff de NERV también fueron transferidas a otras bases, incluidas entre ellas, la propia Ritsuko Akagi.

Aunque me pareció un poco raro que Kaworu decidiera quedarse. Según él, estaba seguro de que Shinji y él terminarían lo suyo en un futuro próximo, por lo que quería que fuera en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó. Buena suerte compañero, considerando que si acaso llegabas a recibir un mobile suit, el de Shinji sería muy superior.

Así pues, regresé finalmente a Alemania. Parecía que las cosas volverían finalmente a la normalidad. No más seres divinos dispuestos a atacar la Tierra en busca de razones absurdas.

O al menos eso es lo que habíamos creído.

Antes de que se cumpliera el año luego de esa batalla con los Arcángeles, la humanidad literalmente fue tomada con los pantalones abajo cuando una... flota, a todas luces extraterrestre, apareció en la órbita de Plutón, demorando menos de una semana en llegar a la Tierra.

Claramente se trataban de seres hostiles, pues todo intento de comunicación con ellos fue rechazado y regresado en una frase curiosamente en latín, con la leyenda de 'Ríndanse y sométanse'.

Más shock fue todavía para la Tierra cuando el dirigente de esa flota, clamando ser Eith Gozzo, capitán de la nave clase Hermóðr Echad, demandó a través de una transmisión por cadena mundial el recurso más primordial del planeta para su reino, el Imperio Zukunft.

Exigía el agua.

Concretamente el agua salada.

El hecho de que dicho personaje no fuera anatómicamente nada diferente al resto de los humanos sólo causó un mayor revuelo, el cual provocó un severo cuestionamiento sobre los orígenes de la humanidad. Evolución... religión... todo aparentaba que sus teorías y declaraciones supuestamente sólidas y válidas, no eran más que basura ante la apariencia de los invasores.

Resta decir que sus fuerzas militares eran muy superiores. Esa inmensa nave de batalla de nombre Echad tenía un largo de casi 28 kilómetros y era muy extraña, similar a una flor, sólo que en vez de pétalos, toda una serie de extraños cristales de color verde recubrían la parte delantera de la nave.

Y su potencia de fuego era temible.

Al llegar a la órbita terrestre, abrieron fuego de manera indiscriminada contra diversas ciudades enteramente civiles del planeta, acabando con ellas de un solo golpe con un tremendo rayo de partículas.

Lo peor vino cuando de esa nave, un ejército inmenso de máquinas muy similares a mobile suits emergió, comenzando su invasión.

Las fuerzas militares de la Tierra no pudieron hacer nada contra las máquinas desconocidas, las cuales contaban con la peculiar habilidad de regenerar las partes moderadamente dañadas.

Muy pronto se descubrió que la fuente de poder en sí misma de ese ejército era la propia nave madre Echad.

Pero derribarla era simplemente imposible.

En menos de una semana habían logrado demostrar tal poderío que ningún ejército remanente se atrevía a hacerles frente (y no es que ayudara mucho el que hacía no mucho, el EVA-01 hubiera causado estragos a las fuerzas militares de la Tierra).

Con la Tierra aparentemente dominada, la nave Echad aterrizó, precisamente en el Geofrente de Tokyo-3.

El por qué precisamente eligieron ese punto era algo desconocido, pero hasta donde se supo, tomaron cautivos a sus ocupantes, así como también cayó bajo su control la recién instalada fábrica de producción experimental de mobile suits, aumentando así todavía más las fuerzas enemigas. Lo más extraño fue que todo el lugar poco a poco fue siendo recubierto por esa misma sustancia cristalina verde de la nave, como si se tratara de un virus, dando a la en antaño ciudad de Tokyo-3, el aspecto de una esmeralda gigante.

Increíblemente, una vez logrado esto, no continuaron su ataque, sino que dieron un ultimátum para que los principales dirigentes del planeta llegaran a un acuerdo de rendición total y absoluta al Imperio, dando por entendido que el método de expansión de esta raza se daba por asimilación.

Y entonces, Hoffnung respondió finalmente.

"Capitana, es una transmisión de los _Einherjar_ Warriors. Solicitan que sean ellos los que dirijan el ataque", dijo tímidamente uno de los controladores de sistemas del puente de la Hyperion.

Di un quejido de frustración.

Los _Einherjar_ Warriors.

La crema y nata de las fuerzas militares de Hoffnung.

Habían aparecido originalmente a las afueras de Tokyo-3, un grupo consistente únicamente en cinco unidades. Una transmisión a nivel mundial había estado televisando las afueras de la ciudad, mostrando a las unidades que conformaban ese escuadrón.

Pero de ellas, una la había reconocido inmediatamente. Las únicas diferencias eran el par de alas extra y el tener el ojo izquierdo de la cabeza del robot tuerto, como si estuviera ciego.

Igual que su dueño.

Era el Mirai.

Los otros robots también poseían apariencia humanoide y aunque eran mucho más grandes que el Mirai, decididamente tenían un toque místico al poseer las figuras de las cuatro bestias sagradas: el dragón, el tigre, la tortuga y el fénix.

Y esas cinco unidades habían sido capaces de hacer lo que las fuerzas militares de la Tierra no habían podido.

Comenzaron su ataque al infecto Tokyo-3, haciendo gala de habilidades asombrosas.

El Mirai simplemente había desplegado sus diez cañones de los apéndices de su espalda, revelando con los propulsores un número igual de alas de luz.

Sólo que en vez de luz dorada, una luz arcoiris era despedida.

Y de los cañones, diminutos... agujeros negros aparecieron, a través de los cuales pasaron las cinco unidades, burlando fácilmente las fuerzas de seguridad enemigas, acercándose más y más a la nave Echad. ¿Desplazamiento instantáneo mediante agujeros de gusano? Incluso ahora no comprendía muy bien cómo es que el Mirai poseía esa capacidad.

De alguna manera, lograron internarse probablemente hasta su núcleo, pues la trasmisión de pronto mostró a las cinco unidades emergiendo del techo de la nave, escapando de ella, seguidas de cerca por una explosión que acabó con todo la infección cristalina de la ciudad.

Aún me preguntaba si ese canalla lo había hecho a propósito. Para cumplir de manera relativamente... justificable, su venganza. Todo el personal de NERV se reportó como MIA tras esa explosión, pero yo estaba segura de la verdad. Todos ellos habían muerto...

Lo más sorprendente resultó cuando al ser destruida la nave principal, el resto de las fuerzas de Zukunft simplemente se desactivaron por completo alrededor de todo el planeta, revelando que nunca habían tenido pilotos, sino que sólo se trataban de unidades de Inteligencia Artificial dependientes por completo de la nave madre.

Supongo que todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto al ver esa hazaña.

Y ahí fue cuando la muy astuta de Mana hizo su movimiento.

'Riku Kimura' se presentó en pantalla, como la dirigente de Hoffnung y por lo tanto, de las unidades que acababan de eliminar a la amenaza extraterrestre.

Presentó a los _Einherjar_ Warriors al recitar sus nombres, el de sus unidades y el respectivo retrato tanto de los rostros de los pilotos como de sus robots.

Shinji Ikari, piloto del Mirai Kai, líder del resto de los _Einherjar_ Warriors y sus K-Series.

Adell Himura, piloto del RyuOhKi, el mecha con forma de dragón.

Catherine Rivendale, piloto del JakuOhKi, el robot con apariencia de fénix.

Esmeralda Villalobos, piloto del KoOhKi, el mobile suit con forma de tigre.

Y finalmente...

Lee Ryuuren, piloto del BuOhKi, el mecha con forma de tortuga.

Con ello, llamó a la Tierra a unirse bajo la bandera de Hoffnung, con tal de unificar por primera vez a los pueblos en su totalidad para hacerle frente a lo que sólo era el comienzo de una guerra entre dos civilizaciones.

Era más que obvio que el nombre de Shinji Ikari causó un gran revuelo alrededor del globo, pues se le creía muerto desde que el EVA-01 fue destruido. El que ahora apareciera como uno de los chicos buenos luchando por el planeta no era del agrado o convencimiento de todos, pues nadie lo recordaba con mucho cariño tras la destrucción que provocó.

No obstante, con la Tierra literalmente en un caos ante la situación, no hubo más remedio que aceptar la jugada magistralmente ejecutada por Mana, la cual, debo decir a su favor, que superó cualquier expectativa.

Antes de continuar pensando en lo que esa astuta logró, di la orden. No quería que mis subordinados pensaran que me había quedado dormida o algo así.

"Adelante, que tomen el mando del batallón", respondí casi ausentemente. Aún si no lo hacía, la actitud tan rebelde y presuntuosa de sus integrantes se impondría de todas formas...

Resultó sorprendente que a pesar de la casi total destrucción de la ciudad de Tokyo-3, la nave de batalla Echad quedó relativamente intacta, pues sólo su reactor principal fue lo que quedó completamente destruido.

Hoffnung no tardó en asegurar los restos para estudiar su tecnología tan avanzada, compartiendo sus resultados (aunque sospechaba que parte de ellos no se habían dado a conocer del todo) con el resto del mundo.

Los cristales verdes que daban la impresión de expandirse como un virus, eran en realidad nanomáquinas con el nombre de Cristales Zfylud, de acuerdo a los datos obtenidos de la computadora principal del Echad. Estos cristales mostraban la sorprendente habilidad de adaptarse a su medio ambiente y en grandes cantidades, contaban con la habilidad de algo semejante a una conciencia y el instinto de supervivencia. Podían reproducirse e incluso generar por sí solos una fuente de poder de alta energía, equivalente a un reactor nuclear en miniatura.

Hasta donde se podía ver, los cristales no eran manufacturados, sino acoplados de forma natural a las unidades militares de Zukunft, lo cual dejaba en evidencia que la tecnología de esa civilización era en su mayor parte, sacada por las habilidades latentes de los cristales.

La cantidad obtenida del Echad se guardó celosamente en la base principal de Hoffnung, sustancia que probó ser la solución definitiva para comenzar el armamento de la Tierra en base a los mobile suits. Un único cristal sirviendo como fuente de poder a cada máquina era más que suficiente para otorgarle el abastecimiento de energía requerido sin ninguna desventaja, con lo cual, Industrias Sumeragi y la Compañía Kobayashi se colocaron a la cabeza de la producción en masa del denominado ZXM-006 Drache, un suit que compartía las bases del Mirai, pero nada más, pues su rendimiento y armamento no eran tan sofisticados. Me permití una breve sonrisa, a pesar de involucrar tecnología extraterrestre, siempre había quien quería sacarle provecho al sueño capitalista de cualquier forma posible...

Debo decir para crédito de la organización de Mana, que con ella llevando las riendas del mundo, logró más en pocos meses que en los cientos de años previos al Segundo Impacto. A través de la fuente de energía de los Cristales Zfylud, se dio un gran apoyo a los países subdesarrollados o en vías de desarrollo, muy pronto logrando su industrialización casi total y progreso económico capaz de rivalizar con el de las grandes potencias. África y Sudamérica vieron en sus tierras un crecimiento impresionante, con lo cual, la popularidad de 'La Reina de Acero' se volvió indiscutible.

Lo único que pedían a cambio eran a ciertos individuos con habilidades psíquicas especiales, los llamados Psychodrivers. Individuos con habilidades psíquicas capaces de manejar a la perfección el nuevo sistema operativo diseñado en conjunto por Souma Takamiya y Ritsuko Akagi para los nuevos prototipos de combate de Hoffnung, el Telekinetic Link System. Un sistema que básicamente usaba las ondas cerebrales de alta frecuencia de esos individuos tan escasos para aprovechar al máximo las capacidades de los suits.

Pero tal y como el nombre de su facción indicaba, Mana tenía un puño de hierro contra aquellas naciones que se negaron a cooperar en un principio, siendo concretamente los Estados Unidos y Europa casi entera, al haber perdido la hegemonía de su dominio sobre el planeta, pero muy pronto no tuvieron más opción que doblegarse.

No sabía si Mana se consideraba a sí misma como una reina, pero estaba claro que tenía el poder político de una, además de la popularidad de toda una celebridad.

Hoffnung no dejó ningún cabo suelto en sus planes. Dado que originalmente los suits estaban diseñados para ser piloteados únicamente por Psychodrivers, el Sistema de Enlace Directo Motriz y Psíquico muy pronto fue rediseñado para permitirle a gente normal montar las máquinas producidas en masa para manejarlas con toda la efectividad posible.

La cúspide de ese primer periodo de desarrollo global de Hoffnung se dio con la reconstrucción de la nave de batalla Echad, renombrada como Hyperion, la cual todo indicaba que sería la primera nave de la Tierra capaz de viajar a placer por el espacio exterior...

Así, pasó menos de un año para que la llegada de la segunda flota del Imperio Zukunft llegara de la misma manera que la primera.

Esta vez, la nave dirigente de batalla, de nombre Chamisha se quedó orbitando en la atmósfera, mientras que sus fuerzas se dispersaban por toda la Tierra.

Pero esta vez, la humanidad estaba preparada.

Yo misma participé en diversas batallas a lo largo de toda Europa, con un Drache personalizado hasta que recibí como nueva unidad experimental el primero de una nueva serie de mobile suits de nombre Riesiger, el BrennenderLöwe, un robot enorme, de más de cincuenta metros de altura, significantemente superior al Drache convencional, pero que era tan caro de producir que solamente otras dos unidades además de esa se habían hecho.

Fue durante esas batallas que aprendimos más del Imperio Zukunft, comenzando por la nave de batalla clase Hermóðr, pues esta contaba con tecnología muy avanzada de manipulación espacio-tiempo, la cual usaban tanto como arma como medio de transporte. Con eso se explicaba el por qué eran capaces de viajar tantas distancias en tan poco tiempo. En lo referente a tecnología bélica, contaban desde cañones de partículas de pequeña escala, lásers, hasta armas de poderosa anomalía espacio-tiempo.

Al menos era un alivio que estas últimas sólo las portaban unidades comandantes o de pilotos ases, pues ese armamento era capaz de aplastar con suma facilidad a nuestras fuerzas. Ya era bastante malo que gran parte de sus ejércitos contaran con escudos de energía gravitatoria o peor aún, psicokinética para repeler los ataques.

Las unidades piloteadas por personas del Imperio aparecieron poco a poco, y aunque se capturaron varias intactas, los misterios no hacían más que aumentar, pues lo que sin duda no eran más que soldados rasos en realidad parecían más bien prisioneros de guerra de otros mundos, a los cuales les habían lavado el cerebro para que actuaran fielmente en beneficio de Zukunft.

Durante ese periodo, más unidades se incorporaron a los _Einherjar_ Warriors. Robots tales como el WilderFalke, el WilderAdler que formaban una pareja de ataque o el trío compuesto por el Nagareboshi, el Tsukigin y el Taiyōkin probaron ser adiciones excepcionales debido a sus pilotos, los cuales incluso llegaron a ser capaces de derribar y capturar unidades enemigas tripuladas por verdaderos Zukunftianos.

La información obtenida de estos sujetos indicaba que gran parte de la elite de su raza sufría alteraciones genéticas para aumentar sus capacidades físicas y mentales, por lo que se les podía denominar también como Psychodrivers, lo cual explicaba el uso de energía psicokinética ofensivo y defensivo de sus unidades. Pero era tal su desarrollo que las unidades basadas puramente en esa habilidad eran controladas por la mente de sus pilotos exclusivamente.

Las averiguaciones durante la guerra continuaron, y por lo que descubrió, el Imperio Zukunft había dominado el arte de la ciencia y la manipulación genética para hacerle frente a las condiciones tan adversas de su planeta madre, Zukunft, llegando incluso a hacer uso de la clonación como medio para reproducirse.

El por qué necesitaban del agua, y más en específico, del agua salada de la Tierra todavía era un misterio.

Como se esperaba, la Tierra ofreció tal resistencia, que el capitán de la nave Chamisha se ofreció a negociar con las fuerzas dirigentes de la Tierra.

Pero se trató de una trampa.

Sin importarle sacrificar su vida, Sardis Gozzo dirigió directamente la gigantesca nave de batalla en un descenso atmosférico descontrolado. Llevaba la velocidad suficiente como para que al impactarse, la cortina de polvo y humo que se creara sobre el planeta durara miles de años, tiempo suficiente para exterminar toda la vida de la Tierra.

En esos momentos, ninguna unidad estaba adecuadamente modificada como para poder detener esa cosa. Ni siquiera Shinji y su Mirai Kai eran capaces de ello.

Parecía el fin.

Pero las K-Series habían sorprendido a propios y extraños al interceptar a la nave en pleno descenso y usar por primera vez una cualidad que no habían demostrado nunca.

Las cuatro bestias se habían unido en un único robot gigantesco, quizás de más de cien metros de altura de nombre Choukijin y haciendo uso de la Dream Blade que el Mirai Kai les tendió, el equipo de Adell y compañía había logrado destruir de un solo tajo la gigantesca nave de batalla de Zukunft, ofreciéndole a la Tierra el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto de una lluvia de estrellas, que no eran sino nada más que los restos ardientes en la atmósfera de la nave.

No obstante, la presión por la unión al parecer fue demasiada, y el Choukijin fue destruido, sus pilotos sobreviviendo de milagro, pero demostrando que el futuro, la esperanza de la humanidad estaba muy lejos de extinguirse.

Así, pasó el tiempo hasta este día. Con los restos de la Chamisha se había logrado la adaptación satisfactoria de las unidades de combate de la Tierra para poder salir al espacio dejando a la obsoleta NASA norteamericana ver el cumplimiento del sueño que tanto anehleron.

Incluso durante ese tiempo las cuatro bestias habían sido reconstruidas, surgiendo como las K-Modifica Series, perfeccionadas y capaces de combinarse esta vez sin problema alguno para formar el Choukijin Shirei. Un mecha indiscutiblemente poderoso al combinar las habilidades de los cuatro Psychodrivers más prominentes del planeta y cuyas capacidades se decía superaban por mucho a las del Mirai Kai.

¿Por qué me cedieron el control de esta nave? Hacía sólo tres meses que era la capitana de la Hyperion. Pensaba que la propia Mana dirigiría este crucero de batalla para llevar la guerra contra Zukunft pero no fue así. Fui llamada desde Alemania hasta Japón para que se me otorgara el 'privilegio' de controlar esta nave debido a mi 'distinguida capacidad de combate en contra de la amenaza extraterrestre'.

Aún podía recordar la mueca en el rostro de esa zorra y de Ikari, como su caballero de brillante armadura negra a su lado al despedirme para hacer que esta lata de conservas saliera al especio por primera vez...

No es que realmente no deseara una oportunidad así. El nombramiento corrió como reguero de pólvora e incluso fui presa de una popularidad completamente inesperada. Pero recibirla de parte de esos dos...

Además, siempre prefería salir yo misma a combatir con mi Löwe...

"¡Se detecta una gran actividad energética de parte de uno de los cruceros de batalla enemigos!. ¡Va a disparar su cañón de partículas!" el grito me regresó de nuevo a la realidad.

Mierda.

"¡Alcen al máximo la barrera de cristal!. ¡Que el resto de la flota se disperse!"

"Eso no será necesario", una transmisión con la voz de Shinji se oyó por la frecuencia de comunicación.

Al frente de la formación de nuestra flota, su escuadrón parecía estar aguardando el ataque del rayo. El Mirai Kai simplemente alzó el brazo izquierdo, y de su muñeca una especie de escudo de energía negro surgió de la muñeca.

¿Pensaba detener el rayo de partículas de un crucero con su suit?

Estuve a punto de gritarle que no fuera idiota y se quitara del camino, pero me quedé con la boca abierta al ver lo que sucedía.

El rayo _entró_ por el escudo, el cual más bien se trataba de un agujero negro que ya tan bien dominaba Shinji. Luego, alzó el brazo derecho con la palma abierta, y otro agujero surgió, del cual salió disparado el mismo rayo que lanzaron, saliendo de regreso para impactarse directo con la misma nave que lo arrojó.

"¡Que toda la flota se reagrupe y tenga como cabecilla a una de las unidades del grupo _Einherjar_!. ¡Adopten posición defensiva y preparen el contraataque en cuanto el enemigo esté en el rango de fuego!" dijo Shinji, dando órdenes a todo el batallón, el cual ni tardo ni perezoso, se acomodó tal y como lo ordenó.

Pero entonces...

"¡El enemigo se aproxima a gran velocidad¡Se ha separado del resto de la flota principal!" informó Koizumi desde su puesto.

"¡Cuántos!" exigí saber.

"¡S-sólo uno, capitana!"

¿Qué?

Efectivamente, lo vi por los monitores. Una única unidad se aproximaba rápidamente hacia nosotros.

No.

En dirección al Mirai.

Y se movía como...

No...

¡Imposible!

"Ese tipo es..." susurró Shinji, igualmente extrañado, sacando un sable de energía para bloquear unas garras de cristales Zfylud.

"¡NAGISA!" gritó Shinji, una pantalla de comunicación viniendo de ese extraño robot, casi idéntico al EVA-05 Weiß.

En efecto, el rostro pálido, el cabello gris, los ojos rojos, la sonrisa maliciosa. Las únicas diferencias desde la última vez que lo vi era que obviamente era más mayor.

Eso, y el cristal Zfylud colocado justo en medio de su frente.

"Kaworu..." susurré. "¿Qué rayos te pasó?" pregunté, manteniendo mi semblante lo más tranquilo posible, pero estaba bastante sorprendida con su aparición. La explosión de la Echad... aún si se había salvado de alguna forma ¿Por qué estaba del lado enemigo?

Kaworu dio una risa fría, separándose de golpe del Mirai Kai, flexionando los dedos de su robot, "¿Que qué me pasó? Fui capturado por el Imperio Zukunft y convertido en su sirviente. Además, mi mente fue limpiada de cualquier cosa que no me permitiera luchar eficazmente. Creo que contesté a tu pregunta... Asuka, y espero estés satisfecha, porque con este Weißer Dämon voy a cumplir mi misión", explicó monótonamente, como un robot.

"¡Capitán Ikari!" la joven voz del Sargento Adell se escuchó, la gigantesca masa del Choukijin Shirei acercándose rápidamente al líder de su equipo, pero la voz de Shinji lo detuvo.

"No, Sargento Himura. Regrese a su posición. Esto es... personal..." susurró.

"Así es. Finalmente, aquí será donde le pondremos fin a nuestra pelea de una vez por todas. Te dije que saldaríamos cuentas después de los Arcángeles ¡Sólo uno saldrá con vida de esto!" gritó Kaworu, agitando elegantemente sus garras.

"¡Lo mismo digo!" contestó Shinji creando su refulgente Dream Blade, sonando ansioso por pelear y cumplir de una vez por todas su venganza, acabando con el individuo al que le guardaba más rencor en el mundo...

La flota enemiga comenzó su avance hacia nosotros, abriendo fuego, el Mirai Kai y el Weißer Dämon a nada de comenzar un choque titánico.

Pero entonces...

"¡Se detecta una distorsión del espacio-tiempo tremenda justo entre nosotros y el enemigo!. ¡Es la más grande que jamás he visto!. ¡Sea lo que sea no es de origen Zukunft!" gritó Koizumi, bastante alterado.

Y no era el único.

Justo antes de que Kaworu y Shinji se encontraran, una ruptura tremenda apareció, como una fisura, obligando a ambos mechas a replegarse, la flota de Zukunft deteniéndose ante el extraño fenómeno.

Un par de manos de... luz amarillenta, luciendo más bien como garras aparecieron rasgando más la fisura, permitiéndole el paso a quien la había creado.

No podía ser.

Pero las doce alas, seis blancas y seis negras.

La espada carmesí.

Quizás su apariencia fuera ligeramente distinta a cuando llegó a Tokyo-3 junto con esos otros dos al ya no llevar esa extraña armadura, pero no había duda de quién se trataba.

¡Sammael!

Una transmisión de Shinji me sacó de mi estupefacción... ¡Bastardo!. ¿Qué no lo habías eliminado? "Llegas tarde", simplemente dijo, sin sonar para nada sorprendido. Parecía que algo había pasado entre esos dos.

"¡Ja!. ¡Por nada iba a perderme esta fiesta! Después de todo, fui yo quien te previno de este montón de psíquicos", contestó el... ente o lo que fuera.

"Y... ¿Qué sucedió con Él?" preguntó cautelosamente el líder de los _Einherjar_ Warriors.

"Recibió lo que se merecía. Pude haberme dado el lujo de acabarlo, pero se veía tan patético pero ni siquiera valía la pena. Quizás así se deje de hacer estupideces y comience a tomar las cosas en serio. Por supuesto, que le di un saludo de tu parte", Sammael luego giró su rostro hacia el robot de Kaworu, "así como también le mandé saludos tuyos, Tabriz", dijo con tono burlón.

"¡Tú!" dijo, presa de la rabia mi ex-compañero.

"Sí. Yo. Veo que ese deje de traidor tuyo es algo que jamás te van a poder quitar. No importa el mundo del que se trate... en fin. Ahora que he recuperado la totalidad de mis poderes te aseguro que esta vez no seré tan amable como en Tokyo-3", amenazó Sammael, alzando su espada, la cual estaba sacando relámpagos rojos de energía, pero Shinji lo detuvo.

"Espera. Esto es entre él y yo. Si vas a participar quiero que ayudes contra la flota principal", le pidió Shinji.

Sammael se encogió de hombros, "Como quieras".

"¡A todas las unidades!. ¡Ataquen!" gritó Shinji. No lo había notado, pero la aparición de esa cara conocida había dejado estupefactos también a nuestros enemigos, quedando únicamente en acción al Mirai Kai contra el Weißer Dämon.

La flota enemiga estaba abierta para un ataque con todo lo que teníamos.

Muy pronto, todo se llenó de luces, como fuegos artificiales ante la mayor batalla que hasta ahora habíamos entablado con los invasores cuando todos reaccionamos tras la sorprendente aparición del... viajero. La Tierra a nuestras espaldas siendo testigo de la tremenda batalla.

Dejando instrucciones en el puente, tomé el elevador de la nave para ir a las jaulas y abordar mi propia unidad para salir a pelear.

Una vez que monté la cabina del BrennenderLöwe di un suspiro antes de que la compuerta del Hyperion para dejarme salir se abriera por completo.

Definitivamente jamás pensé en llegar a esto cuando era niña.

Pero ahora...

Ahora estaba conciente de que el destino de una persona no se dictaba por coincidencias o acción divina.

Uno mismo lo iba forjando con el curso de sus acciones y decisiones.

Sujetando los controles, accioné los propulsores y muy pronto me vi inmersa en medio del caos que era la lucha.

Sin embargo, haría todo lo posible para continuar con vida.

Para asegurar mi destino.

Y con él...

Mi futuro.

_**Fin  
**_

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Bueno, si no saben las referencias, la mayoría de ellas son de Banpresto y su genial obra conocida como Super Robot Wars. El cristal Zfylud es directamente de esa serie de juegos, con todas las características descritas (el propio Astranagant de Ingram está hecho enteramente de esa sustancia). De la misma manera, Zukunft se refiere a una raza mencionada en SRWOG2 pero que no aparece en los juegos.

Los mechas... no hay mucho qué decir, si acaso, las cuatro bestias realmente son la combinación de las influencias del RyuKoOh/KoRyuOh de la misma saga de juegos y las R-Series para formar el SRX. En cuanto a los nombres del resto de los robots... un poco de alemán y japonés es más que suficiente para entender el significado de los mismos.

En cuanto a Sammael... sí, fue capaz de poner en su lugar debido a Él, más no de matarlo (aunque pudo hacerlo de haber querido).

**Blue Bragon**: RE-TAKE es una obra maestra, tanto, que me gusta considerarla la continuación del canon de la historia original. Así de buena me parece su historia. En cuanto a lo que comentas de tus historias me inclino más por la que mencionas de crossover con SRWOG (a ver si a Shinji le pega un poco de la HOMBRÍA de Sanger Zonvolt). Una cosa... sólo existe un Genpest Mk III, mejor conocido como Alteisen, piloteado por Kyosuke Nanbu jeje. En cuanto a los nombres... meh, sólo revisa un poco palabras en otros idiomas y de seguro te llegará el chispazo, al menos así fue como ideé los que menciono aquí.

**luminos**: me alegro por tu comentario, con esto finalmente se termina esta historia, a ver qué te parece.

**Death Mask**: sí, esa era la idea, después de todo, en la dicotomía del "bien" y el "mal" es imposible poder determinar algo así con palabras tan simples, pues el punto de vista opuesto siempre debe tomarse en cuenta. No creo escribir qué hizo Sammael del otro lado de la puerta... con este epílogo es más que claro jeje

Notas finales del autor:

Ha sido un largo trecho la realización de esta historia. Debo confesar que no terminó exactamente como yo mismo originalmente lo planeé, pues la existencia de un Shinji 'malo' era un cambio muy radical que podía transmutar de muchas maneras a lo largo de la historia. Tenía hecho el primer guión, pero me di cuenta de que era muy similar a LADC por lo que inmediatamente terminó en la basura. No. Tenía que ser algo distinto. Y he aquí el resultado, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Lamento si el escrito llega a perturbar las... creencias de cualquier índole a alguno de ustedes, los lectores, pero aseguro que respeto su posición, así como yo espero que respeten la mía, la cual simplemente me dice que no tenemos necedad de tener que creer en un 'algo' superior a nosotros al cual le debamos nuestra existencia. Ese regalo llamado vida se rige únicamente por nuestras acciones y decisiones, nada más, no por ningún tipo de intervención divina que nos dice qué hacer. Creer y confiar en uno mismo es el primer paso para abrirnos paso por el viaje llamado vida, nada más.

Bueno, eso sólo es algo que tenía ganas de decir, nada más. Agradezco a mis prelectores, ya que sin ellos nada de esto habría sido posible, así como también a ustedes, los lectores a motivarme para continuar estas tonterías que se originar en el fondo de mi retorcida mente. De verdad, muchas gracias.

¿Y ahora? De momento ya no tengo otra historia por contar (al menos de Evangelion), por lo que me daré un retiro temporal del mundo de los fics. Lo que tengo en mente es por fin continuar con mi largo proyecto del fic de Megaman Zero, pero descuiden para los interesados (si es que los hay), las traducciones de las otras dos historias de Evangelion, Un Ángel Involuntario y La Segunda Oportunidad se harán a su debido tiempo, pero hasta entonces... sólo quiero descansar un rato.

Así pues, me despido, espero que pasen un buen verano.

Comenzado el 9 de Junio del 2007

Terminado el 11 de Junio del 2007


End file.
